Sometimes It's Not What It Seems
by cher.lynne
Summary: Betty Coopers heart was shattered not once but twice at the tender age of 18. She thinks she might never love as strongly again but sometimes love is found in the most unsuspecting places. The Southside is full of broken men & broken families, and yes, there is darkness there but maybe all it needed is a ray of light & for FP that light shines through in blonde & emeralds
1. Chapter 1 - Revelations

It had been five years since Jughead had last laid eyes on the Welcome to Riverdale sign, except then he was going in the opposite direction, with high hopes of finding something better, or more so, of hoping to make something better out of himself.

He still remembers the days before he left his old life behind. Tears streaming down the beautiful blondes face as he walked away from Pop's Diner that night. He thought it was the right thing to do, hell he still thinks it was, maybe not for him but for her. She was too bright, too kind and far too good for this world and definitely far too good for him.

Since his mom left, taking his sister JB with her, his dad started drinking heavier and falling further and further in with the Serpent's. This in turn made the dangers ever more present.  
After Fred Andrews was shot, he heard the whispers and the rumors of the coming of an uprising between the North and South sides of Riverdale. Even though Fred survived, there were some folks from the north that were convinced that it was a Serpent who fired the gun.

He started hearing the not so empty threats against northerners as well as against any southerner who didn't want to fall in line. It had become far too risky for him and Betty to be together, especially since he had no intention of joining the Serpent's in the impending battle against the north side.

Jughead knew that there is no way Betty would leave him behind after graduation and go off to college and better things if they were still together and if anyone deserved to get out of Riverdale it was Betty Cooper.

His heart broke open as she told him she loved him and begged him not to leave her. He tried to explain the dangers to her but she just wouldn't listen. In the end he ended up having to be far more harsh then he ever wanted to be. The shock and the hurt in her eyes when he yelled at her will forever be imprinted in his mind.

He could still picture it so clearly,

"Just leave it alone, Betts! Leave us alone! I can't be with you, it'll never work and you know it! We are on borrowed time Betty! Forget about me just like I'm going to forget about you, just walk away!" he threw the words harshly in her face.

Her eyes widened, mouth dropping in shock, as the color draining from her beautiful face. It was then that he knew it worked, not because the shock on her face but the silence and tight lipped looked that followed.

I could see the way her fists clenched, knuckles white as she squeezed them to find the release she used to cope whenever life got away from her. I wanted so badly to reach out and uncurl her hands but I couldn't risk touching her, not if I planned to follow through with this.

She let out the breath she was holding and spoke in a voice so devoid of emotion it almost broke his whole resolve right there.

"Fine" she whispered, "if you want to be left alone Jughead then so be it. But one day you may wake up and realize that you have pushed everyone that loves you away and that you are terribly alone. For your sake I hope I'm wrong".

She looked at him with what looked almost like almost, and with a curt nod and a "Goodbye Forsythe", she turned away and walked right out of his life.

The following week was the hardest days of his life, it took everything in him not to contact her, to see her, to throw himself on his knees and beg her to take him back. Betty was right, he was alone, his dad hadn't been home for three days now and he just pushed the best thing that ever happened to him away.

By the end of the first week he knew he needed Betty, almost as much as he needed air, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let his world corrupt her. He would not jeopardize her safety and potential. That's when he made the decision to leave Riverdale. If he was ever going to be who she needed him to be, who she deserved, then he needed to get out of here.

So, that's what he did, he spent long hours doing extra assignments which allowed him to graduate a few weeks before everyone else. He applied to every college that he thought would take him and for every scholarship he could find. He ended up getting accepted to a community college in a small city five hours away, he even pulled in a decent scholarship that helped fund his first semester.

He watched Betty and the rest of his classmates from afar as they accepted their diplomas, cheering as they threw their caps in the air before getting into the beat up truck his father let him take and leaving Riverdale behind.

After all he had accomplished, he was still terrified as he drove back towards his hometown. He wasn't the same boy who left but would that matter to people? Or would they still see the south side in him?  
In the five years he'd been gone, he had done what he'd set out to do. He got an education, graduated college with a literature degree and was now, at 24, a published author with a steady income. But his stomach still tightened with nerves, especially when he thought about Betty.

He had lied to her face all those years ago, for he hadn't forgot about her, not in the slightest, if anything it was like his mind took a picture and kept it there permanently, the one thing keeping him going anytime he felt like quitting.

He still remembered the lines of her face, the bright sea green of her eyes, her laugh and the way her golden hair glowed in the sunlight like a halo. And god, the way she smelled like vanilla and strawberries, the way she tasted, they way her body curved, he groaned just thinking about it.

He had heard through the grapevine that she was living in Riverdale, whether she ever left or not he didn't know, he hopes she did but he couldn't get anything further on her.  
Even though him and Archie kept in touch over the years, not like they used to, but they would talk and touch base over the phone once in a while, Archie was always vague and quick to change the subject when it came to Betty and he was definitely not forthcoming with any information.

Really, Jughead couldn't blame him, he was Archie's friend but Betty was his best friend and Jughead had hurt her terribly. It took Archie a long time to even agree to speak with him so he could try to explain himself, and even longer for Arch to forgive him. Jughead had broke her and then took off leaving Archie to pick up the pieces. He may have forgave him but he still maintained that Jughead is and was a total idiot. Again, he can't totally disagree.

But he was different now, worthy and ready to beg for her love and forgiveness, he just hoped he wasn't too late. He was totally swinging in the dark here, Betty could have a boyfriend, a husband, even children, he has no idea what he's walking into.

All he knows is if there is a chance that she could love him again then he was willing to fight for her, regardless of what her life may hold now. If Betty would entertain the idea of loving him, even just a little, then he needed to try, Betty was it for him, she always was and always will be his one and only.

It was already late when he drove into town, coming up on 12:30am, he definitely wouldn't be making any visits tonight. Deciding the best thing to do would be to track down his dad and talk his way into a bed to crash in, until morning.

It had been quite a while since he had spoken with his father and even when he had, FP was never a man of many words. But if history served him right, the most likely place that he would find Forsythe Pendelton Jones II at this time of night would be the Whyte Worm.

He pulled up in front of the bar and put the truck in park and when he swung out he started a bit at the way it had changed. Nothing drastic, esthetically, it still looked a lot the same but newer in a way, cleaned up, more established. The facade of danger and dirt that used to go hand in hand with the biker bar was gone….it appeared almost….welcoming.

Shaking his head, he bounded up the steps and through the door. He was surprised to find it fairly packed and not just with leather jackets but with everyday people. Older people, couples, college kids…all mingling and conversing together. This was something he'd never seen before, never thought he'd see, especially here.

He was halfway to the bar when he heard "Well, I'll be damn, look what the cat dragged in!"

Jughead turned towards the voice and spotted one of his dads oldest friends grinning at him from behind the counter. Sauntering over to the bar and plopping himself on the stool he turned towards the large man "hey Viper, how've you been?"

"Still on this side of the dirt" he joked.

"It's good to see you kid, what brings you back to town after all this time? FP never mentioned you were coming."

"Unfinished business" he replied "and I never told him actually, so I'm sure he'll be surprised to see me, is he hanging around here somewhere?"

"Just a sec" he said and turned to yell at the guy playing pool, "Hey Snake, FP still here?"

"Nah, he took his old lady and left, they had that look in their eyes" he smirked, "I'm sure you won't be seeing them again tonight" he laughed.

"You know she would make you eat your words if she heard you call her old lady" Viper replied

"I know" he chuckled "but she's currently busy and none the wiser" he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows while the boys behind him hooted and laughed.

"Boy, one of these days she's going to throttle you" a guy named Ferrett interjected with a laugh.

"And I'll love every minute of it!" Snake replied with a wink.

Viper shook his head and turned back to Jug, "Well I guess you missed him, kid"

"Old lady?" Jug asked with a raised eyebrow "When I left FP could barely hold a job, or anything besides a beer, how'd he land a woman?"

"He never told you?" Viper asked with raised brows and Jughead shook his head

"Your old man quit drinking, it's been about three years now. Cleaned himself up, even took some classes, saved up some cash and about a year ago bought the garage at the edge of town. Also fixed up the trailer, added an addition to the back. He's like a whole new man" he said as he clapped Jug on the shoulder "you should be proud, and he couldn't have done any of it without her you know. She stuck by him all the way through, supporting him and helping in any way she could, first as a friend and then, as something more." Viper grinned as he talked about her.

"She's got everyone here wrapped around her finger if you can believe that! Helluva woman, lucky bastard" he smiled.

Jughead was speechless, mind whirling, he's not sure how many seconds or even minutes passed before he finally came back to earth.

"What the hell happened in the last five years, Viper?!" he croaked out.

Viper looked at him confused, "I just told you" he replied.

"No, not just with dad, but with this whole town, this bar, everything!" he flustered out, "It's like I drove into the twilight zone. Everything seems calm, peaceful even, they're new shops and houses littered throughout the town, the air abundantly lacking the tension that clouded it when I left. Even here," he gestured with his arm across the bar, "the look, the clientele….it's all...new and improved."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you son, a lot can happen in five years" he shrugged.

"Once Sheriff Keller removed his head from his ass and started following actual leads, arresting the right people, the feud started to fall away, tempers and grudges forgotten, assumptions stopped. It took a while, a long while, before it got to where it is now, but besides the odd tiff between neighbours, we're pretty much back to your boring ordinary small town" he concluded.

Puffing out his chest, he added "even the Serpent's are on the up and up now, all business is completely legit, no more shady dealings" he finished with a large grin on his face.

Wow Jughead thought, he didn't know what he was expecting when he came back but this was not it.

"Any way" Viper chuckled, "how about a drink?"

Jughead didn't drink much, or often but he could use one or maybe two while he digested the new information. Plus, he didn't see any rush to head over to the trailer, especially with what the guys just said. He didn't need to be the instigator of any awkward interruptions like what the Serpent's did to him and Betty back in high school. He remembers being not too pleased about it then and he imagines FP would feel the same way.

"Sounds good, i'll take a beer" Jug answered.

Viper popped one open and slid it across the counter to him, "it's good to have you back Jug"

"Thanks man, so how's the Mrs?"

They carried on that way until lock up around 3:00am. Jug waved and said good night and hopped in his truck. It was still too early to wake his dad or anyone else and was wondering what to do next when he stomach answered for him with a loud growl.

"Good choice" he said looking down, "Pop's it is"

Soon he was pulling up outside his old haunt, now this felt like coming home. Old vinyl seats and a juke box still in the corner, all bathed in a neon glow. Man, he had spent a lot of hours here growing up.  
The bell chimed as he walked in, signaling a customer to Pop's who stepped out of the kitchen.

"Well I'll be, my best customer has returned" said the older man with a kind smile.

"Hey Pop's, place hasn't changed a bit" he sighed with relief.

"Why fix it if it ain't broke, right? What'll be, still the usual?"

"That sounds great, thanks Pop" he answered and then turned to walk to the back of the restaurant to his favorite booth.

He sat down and a wave of nostalgia hit him, he had some good memories here he thought as he ran his hands over the table. This is where he started his first book, spending hours writing, sometimes sleeping or hanging out with the gang but his favorite moments in this booth were had with Betty.

Whether they were talking and laughing, or cuddling together their bodies so close you couldn't tell where he ended and she began or just quietly enjoying each others company. It became their booth, their corner of the world and now that he was here, boy, did he miss that. He could only hope that he would get the chance to experience that again.

He was broke out of his thoughts when Pop's set a double bacon cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake in front of him. Just the smell alone had him salivating. He grabbed the burger and took a large bite and groaned. Yeah, things here in his corner of the world had definitely not changed.

Jug glanced at his watch, it was now 6:05am. He had spent the last 3 hours eating and typing away at his next story on his laptop. He even snuck in about an hour nap with his head tucked in his arms on top of the table. But he was still tired, which was further confirmed by the giant yawn he let out. He got up, stretched, straightened his beanie on his head and figured that it was time to pay his father that visit.

He tossed some bills on the table and shouted a "See Ya later Pop" back into the kitchen and walked to his truck.

Sure it was still early, the sun just rising over the horizon and the sky still a light shade of pink, but he was hoping the door would be unlocked or that the key would still be sitting under the old welcome mat. Maybe he could slip in without waking anyone, and if not, oh well, his exhaustion and the call of a warm bed was enough to make him risk the wrath of FP Jones.

It didn't take long to reach the Sunnydale trailer park and he noticed right away that it was another thing that had changed in Riverdale. Gone was the run down park full of rusty trailers, oh they were still there, they just weren't rusty, old and dilapidated. Instead, most, if not all of the trailers had been refurbished and cleaned up, along with manicured lots, added additions and new siding. The sight went along nicely with the new 'Welcome to Sunnydale" sign that hung over the entrance in an arch.

When he reached his family trailer his jaw dropped. Viper wasn't kidding, there was an addition to the back and side of the trailer that made it double the size it once was. Like the others, it too had new siding but his trailer also had a privacy fence and a one car garage to the side, as well as new steps and a small deck to the door.

What further surprised Jughead was the flower bed around the front and the potted plants sitting or hanging in perfectly placed spots around the trailer and yard. There was even a walkway through arches of lattice to a large garden in the back yard.

There was no hiding it, FP's home had seen the touch of a woman. Jug shook his head and chuckled to himself, twilight zone, definitely twilight zone.

He parked along the side in the spot between the trailer and the garage that he could now distinguish as a driveway. Turned off the truck and walked slowly and quietly towards the trailer, up the steps and onto the deck.

He tried the door and of course, locked, but the chance it would be open was a long stretch anyway. There was still a welcome mat, of course it too was newer and not ratty like the old one. He bent over and held his breathe as he lifted the mat off the deck..."Shit" he mumbled as he exhaled the air he was holding and dropped the mat, no key. He stood there for a moment before shrugging to himself, guess I'm going with plan B he conceited.

Jughead raised his fist and wrapped on the door, not too hard with his first attempt. He shuffled from foot to foot and adjusted his beanie anxiously as he waited. Nothing happened so he knocked again a little louder this time, stepped back from the door and waited again. He was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to answer.

He brought his hand up and had banged two more times on the door when he heard shuffling inside the trailer and the muffled voice of his father say "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, hold on" then he heard him add "this had better be important."

The trailer door swung open and Jughead took in the sight of his father for the first time in years. Even with FP squinting against the light and scowling in displeasure from being woken up, Jug could still see the change in him. The dark bags under his eyes were gone and even with his bedhead you could tell his hair was groomed and the normal scruffy beard he used to keep was missing and replaced with a face that had been shaved within the last couple days at least.

It took Jughead a moment to realize that his father had also answered the door in only his boxer shorts. He doesn't think he had seen his dad in that little of clothes ever, maybe when Jughead was little and his father was younger but even then, it would have been in the bedroom or the bathroom, certainly not answering the front door.

Obviously his confidence had improved with the rest of the changes he made. Albeit it could also be the fact that FP looked to be in the best shape he's ever been in. The small beer gut he developed years back was gone and he was sporting a muscled lean body with a six pack...he looked good, better than good, he looked great! My god this was weird!

Once FP's eyes adjusted, they widened a bit in recognition.

"Hi Dad" Jughead said.

FP swiped a hand down his face wiping off his initial surprise and then smirked at his son and rubbed the stubble on his jaw.

"Well, the prodigal son returns" he quipped and pulled him in for a hug.

Jughead froze at first, startled by the contact, his father was never affectionate. But then he relaxed and chuckled and returned the manly slaps on the back.

They stepped apart and FP motioned for him to come inside, Jug stepped into the trailer taking it in as FP shut the door. It was clean, and organized and homey and once again, you could see the evidence of a woman's presence within the home.

"So what do I owe the pleasure" FP said behind him.

Jug turned around with a smirk that mirrored his fathers, "What? A son can't visit his own father?" he asked innocently.

"Sure" FP replied "but when he hasn't done so in five years it becomes a bit unexpected"

Jug looked down at his feet trying to hide the shame he felt a little. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked up and met his dads eyes, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I had a lot of things to work out but now I'm back and if all goes well I'm hoping it will be for good."

"Well for whatever reasons you had, I don't blame you, I wasn't in a good place then, hell the whole town wasn't. But as I'm sure you noticed all that has changed" he chuckled.

"You think?" Jughead scoffed "I stopped at the Whyte Worm earlier looking for you and thought I had the wrong town. Then after talking to Viper I knew I must be in the wrong place" he laughed out.  
"Yeah, a lot has changed since you took off, a lot has happened"

Jughead looked at his father and could swear he almost saw a flicker of nerves all the sudden, but it passed as quickly as it came.

"No doubt" Jug said, "the town looks good, the trailer looks great and you don't look half bad yourself" he teased "Viper even said you got yourself a lady".

FP grinned almost shyly but then he glanced at the hallway and it was his turn to rub nervously at the back of his neck. It was uncanny how similar they were.

"Yeah, yeah I did" his voice holding a bit of apprehension. "That's something we need to talk about Jug, let's have a seat".

He gave his dad an inquiring look and moved to pull out a kitchen chair when he heard a door shut down the hall.

FP glanced nervously between Jug and the hallway and then stepped closer to the opening almost to block his view of the person making their way down. He stared at his son with a look that was almost pleading or urging him to understand, as the footsteps made their way down the hall towards the kitchen.

Feminine hands and slim arms wrapped around FP's abdomen from behind and trailed up to his chest where they stayed in a hold. They almost looked familiar to Jug, except for the delicate tattoos, one on each arm just above the elbows, an arrow on one and a small rose on the other. His father reached up and held her hands.

She groaned into FP's back and Jug's heart stopped, no it couldn't be.

"Hun" she moaned, voice muffled "who is banging at our door and making such a ruckus at this ungodly hour?" she asked "It better not be you Possum, I told you last time that we don't take house calls before 8:00am"  
Jughead made some sort of choking noise and looked from the hands to his father and back to her hands. He stood up abruptly not even sure if his legs would work properly. Kitchen chair scrapping back across the linoleum.

At the sudden movement, FP grabbed her hands and brought them down to his sides and moved his body defensively in front of her with a look a warning in his eyes. Not a violent warning or a territorial warning, more like a be careful and think about what you're going to say and do next warning.

"FP?" the woman asked softly, feeling the change in tension in his body and in the room "who is it, what's wrong?"

At her question, FP turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing and rubbing small circles with his thumbs trying to relax and reassure, before whispering "it seems we have a surprise visitor".  
While he stared at his fathers back, there was no second guessing himself now, Jughead would recognize that voice anywhere, he still hears it almost nightly in his dreams.

Once Jug found his voice, her name fell from his lips

"B...Betty?"

At the sound of his sons voice, FP stepped out of the way slipping one arm around her waist and pulling her into him protectively as she wrapped an arm around his back.

Jughead couldn't believe his eyes, this had to be a trick, he had to have died and went to hell, that would explain all the weirdness that has taken place tonight, the nightmare that's happening right here in his family kitchen.

"N...No...No...No...No" he stuttered

He put his fists over his eyes and shook his head trying to wake up or change the sight in front of him but nothing happened.

Betty still stood there, cuddled into his father's side staring back at him with those huge green eyes. She still looked like Betty but she was grown. She had curves she never had before and with them sported a look a confidence she lacked as a girl and goddammit she was still sexy as hell standing there in a tight little tank top and a pair of boxer shorts that obviously belonged to FP.

He finally looked her in the eye and the corners of her mouth quirked up just little.

"Hi Juggie" she said softly "welcome home".

He slumped back into the kitchen chair, reached up and slid the beanie from his head and ran his other hand through his hair before dropping the hat on the table in front of him.

Closing his eyes he leaned his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. _Welcome home my ass!_ He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Broken

It had been five years since Betty had laid eyes on Jughead Jones. Five years since he ripped out her heart outside of Pop's and changed the course of her life.

In the moment, she hoped the words he spat at her hadn't held any truth, that they were his way of pushing her away, of making her leave when she wouldn't accept his reasoning.

Regardless of the motivation, his words still cut deeply.

He was pulling into himself, refusing to be loved and when it was over she couldn't help but pity the broken boy in front of her who had seen more betrayal in his 18 years than most people do in a life time.

Besides her grief, pity was the last feeling she felt for many days following. At some point that afternoon, Betty went numb.

She doesn't remember the walk home, or climbing the ladder to the tree house that held so many memories. She doesn't remember the moment she fell apart, collapsing to the wooden floor, as she lost herself within the sobs that tore through her body.

That was where Archie Andrews found her, sniffling, hair a tangled mess, palms bloody, lying in a puddle of tears. He picked her up, cradling her in his lap while shushing her softly and telling her that it would all be okay.

She's not sure how long they stayed like that, him rocking her and stroking her hair. Eventually he got her to open up, to tell him what had caused the destruction of the normally cheerful girl in his arms.

She wasn't expecting the reaction that came next, he wasn't just angry, he was furious!

Swearing and calling Jughead all kinds of unsavoury names. He wanted to march over to the Jones' trailer and punch his best friend right in the face.

The only thing that stopped him was Betty's big sad eyes and the desperate plea in her voice as she begged him to just let it be.

For days, Betty was a zombie, she didn't leave her room, barely left her bed, hardly ate, but eventually Alice Cooper had had enough. Her daughter was not going to miss any more school and jeopardize her future because of some boy who was never good enough for her in the first place. Coopers didn't wallow.

Slowly, with the help of Archie, Veronica and Kevin, Betty started to feel a sense of normalcy again, it was gradual, and there were days and moments that were still so painful. Minor breakdowns still happened, especially when her path would cross with Jughead's, at school, around town or at Pop's, but she was never alone, one of her key three were always there to take her away and talk her back down.

The chance meetings got less and less as the school year came closer to an end and in last weeks of the semester, the meetings stopped completely. When Betty let herself wonder about it, she just figured he was avoiding her and anywhere she might be but when graduation day came and went and Jughead Jones was still a ghost her curiosity got the best of her.

She went to the office thinking maybe he had dropped out, maybe he didn't graduate but when they told her that he had in fact graduated and three weeks early she was shocked.

What did it mean? Why would he work so hard to graduate early? Especially after he had given up on them and himself, convinced that he was destined to a life of loneliness, biker gangs and south sides.

Surely it wasn't just to avoid her….regardless of his harsh words, she refused to believe he despised her that much.

A couple of days following graduation her curiosity got the better of her, or maybe her sanity slipped for a moment. Looking back, she's pretty sure it was the latter.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the thoughts rolling around in her head. Maybe he had changed his mind, maybe he had done this for them, for her. Was this his way of showing her that he was ready to try, that he believed he was made for better things, that he wanted to leave the south side, come with her to college?

That afternoon Betty drove to the small trailer park, her heart a little lighter, beating a little faster, convinced that she would find an open and welcoming Jughead Jones.

Knowing now what happened next, she wished her head had told her stupid heart to let it be just like she told Archie that day he had found her. But back then Betty was young and naive and dangerously optimistic.

She took special care with her appearance, wearing a form fitting summer dress with a lace overlay in a sea foam green that she knew Jug liked because it brought out the green in her eyes. She left her hair down in soft waves and even baked the homemade chocolate peanut butter cookies that were his favourite.

Her heart still clenched when she thought about the hope her younger self held that day.

That hope vanished as she stood shaking just inside the front door of his family trailer as his father told her that he was gone. That he had took off saying goodbye with only a short note with a vague explanation, basically saying that leaving Riverdale was just something he needed to do.

It was that moment that solidified the questions in her mind. Jughead Jones was in fact telling the truth. He didn't love her and he didn't need her. He had, as promised, forgotten all about her.

Betty found herself once again sobbing on the floor while being cradled and rocked, something that was becoming far to common in her life lately.

A part of her died that day as she left pieces of her heart on his floor. The small innocent part of her that still believed in fairytales and happily ever after.

For that was the day that Betty Cooper broke for the second time.

Betty didn't go home that night, she didn't want to see anyone, didn't want to talk to anyone.

She was so embarrassed that she let herself believe that she was special, that she meant that much to him. That anyone could ever love her, the real her, darkness and all. She felt so utterly stupid for putting faith in her heart and in him.

And GOD! Going as far as showing up at his home, breaking down in front of FP, who had no idea how to help this broken girl crying into his chest with fists clenched so tight that he could see blood dripping from in between her fingers.

As much as he loved his son, he cursed his name that night. His first born had fucked up.

That night became another night that was fuzzy in her mind. She only remembers bits and pieces of what happened next. She remembers begging the older man holding her, rather incoherently, between chokes, if she could just stay.

She didn't hear his answer but he must of agreed as somehow she ended up tucked into the bed in the spare room, hands bandaged and wearing a worn t-shirt and pair of sweats that must have belonged Jughead's.

She remembers crying into the pillow that still smelt like him. Tears falling until she had nothing left and then she let the numbness take her again before falling into a restless sleep.

She woke with confusion, as it took her a moment to remember where she was, and another moment for it to all come crashing back to her why she was there.

Her heart ached as she rolled onto her stomach and pulled the blanket over her head hoping to shut out the world, at least for a little bit longer.

But try as she might she couldn't fall back asleep, especially once she heard FP up and puttering around.

Regardless of her embarrassment she needed to face him eventually and she definitely needed to apologize, as well as thank him. He could of just as easily relayed the information and sent her on her way.

He didn't have to comfort her, or clean her up, or let her stay when she said she didn't want to go home. She knew that all of this was far out of his comfort zone.

Not to mention that FP Jones had his own demons, he didn't need hers.

She padded out of the bedroom and after a quick stop at the washroom, walked timidly into the kitchen.

She found him sitting at the kitchen table, smoking a cigarette and drinking a coffee. He looked up when she walked in.

"Mornin'" he greeted exhaling some smoke from his mouth and his nose as he talked.

"Good morning" she replied shyly "Do you mind if I steal a cup of coffee?"

"Nope, help yourself, mugs are above the coffee maker, there's cream in the fridge and sugar in the cupboard next to the microwave if you need" he offered.

The silence was palatable as she poured herself a cup, adding cream and sugar and once locating a spoon, giving it a stir. She turned and made her way to the table, taking the seat across from him.

She looked down at her hands that were nervously wringing together, not sure where to begin.

He must of seen her discomfort and broke the silence for her.

"So," clearing his throat, "do you want to talk about it?"

She studied his face to see if he was actually interested in knowing or if he was just making small talk, and was surprised to find him looking at her with genuine concern. She shouldn't of been surprised though, in spite of what other people said, she had spent enough time with him while dating Jughead to know that there was a gentler, sweeter, kinder man beneath the drunk Serpent exterior that everyone saw.

But that didn't mean she wanted to talk about it. Even though she felt like could discuss it with him, she didn't want to burden him further with silly teenage love stories, especially when this one had his son playing the lead and her playing naive lovesick school girl.

"No, no I don't" she replied "actually I think I'm done with it, at least for now. I don't want to talk about it or dwell on it or waste any more time on something I can't change" she sighed, "I feel dumb enough already for showing up here, I don't need to add to it or get you involved any deeper."

"I also need to apologize, for showing up here, dumping all this on you, it wasn't fair of me" she said quietly, cheeks reddening with embarrassment as she wrapped her hands around her coffee, lifting the cup to her lips.

He took a sip from his own cup and set it down before speaking.

"Betty, listen, first off, no apologies necessary, I'm just happy that I was here to help when you needed it most. I don't know what all happened, but I think I can piece together the just of it and I can guarantee you, I'd be the last person to judge you. Lord knows I've had a lot of experience with judgement in my life. I may not be a person you feel comfortable confiding in being as it involves Jughead" he stated as he rubbed his hand over his face, "who between you and me is the real fool here" he said dryly.

"But I mean it when I say that I'm here if you need to talk or to vent or just want someone to yell at" he chuckled as she quirked a brow at him, "trust me, i'm used to it, I can take it" he smiled.

He lit another cigarette, "one condition though" he said pointing the fingers that were holding his cigarette at her. She nodded in response, "no more tears, I don't know what to do with those and I hate seeing women cry…especially, because of stupid men" he added bringing his gaze to her with a look of sympathy and concern.

"And look, I also wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I know it doesn't have anything to do with me but my sons the reason your hurting. And I know I wasn't always there for him, haven't always been the best father and because of that, I can't help but feel somewhat responsible" he admitted sheepishly.

He cleared his throat to help hide the discomfort he felt following his confession.

"So….do we have a deal?" he asked.

She looked at him with a smile that chased away some of the darkness in her face, "Deal" she agreed softly. Then continued, "also, I want to thank you Mr. Jones, for everything. You didn't have to do what you did last night, but I'm glad you did. I don't think I could of faced anyone at home, not after letting myself fall apart for the second time for 'childish reasons'" she air quoted "as my mother would say".

FP couldn't stop the grimace that crossed his face as she spoke of her mother with contempt while biting her bottom lip to hide the tremble in it.

"Oh Crap!" she yelled out suddenly, "I need to call her, she's probably freaking out, she's going to have my head!" Betty panicked scrambling up from the table.

FP reached up and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her back into her chair and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's ok, I called her last night, gave her the short version of what had happened, told her you were sleeping and that I'd bring you back home today. Took me a bit to convince her that you'd be fine and that you needed your rest, I forgot how stubborn Alice Cooper is" he chuckled.

She shook her head and collected herself quickly, "You're telling me" she scoffed rolling her eyes, then adding "and for the record, you don't owe me any sort of apologies either. This was not your fault, we're adults now, Jug acted of his own accord" she sighed.

They sat in comfortable silence, finishing their coffees.

FP studied her as she stared out the window. He was relieved to see that her face looked more relaxed than it had when she first woke this morning, a little more calm. She still had that faraway look in her eyes, like she was deep in thought but there was contentment there too.

She was released from her thoughts when he spoke again.

"Oh I forgot, I should probably mention that I helped myself to your cookies, which are killer by the way" he grinned, "I could never resist a good cookie and in my experience, a man never knows when his next homemade meal is coming" rubbing his stomach as he spoke.

Betty laughed as she got up from the table and put her cup in the sink.

"Well, how about this for a deal Mr. Jones, you let me borrow your shower and then I'll make you a proper breakfast" she proposed.

"You've got yourself a deal little lady!" He replied with a smile that lit up his handsome face, blatantly showcasing where Jughead inherited his good looks from.

"Okay." She nodded at him and turned to head down the hallway when he called out.

"Oh and Elizabeth?"

She poked her head back around the corner "yes, Mr. Jones?"

He smiled, "Call me FP."


	3. Chapter 3 - Beginnings

It had been a week since Betty had broken down within the Jone's trailer. The ache in her chest was still there, she could feel it squeeze her heart like a vice anytime something reminded her of Jughead.

She still wasn't doing great but she was doing okay, which is the most she could hope for right now as she tried to move past it. Doing the best she could with the situation she was dealt…really what other choice did she have?

In the days since, she tried to keep busy by overloading herself with a strict To-Do List in typical Betty Cooper fashion. She started by going through items brought home from high school, putting what she wanted to keep carefully into boxes for safe storage. Then moved on to organizing things for her upcoming leave to NYU at the end of August. She even took on a part time waitressing job at Pop's every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday afternoon.

She left the hardest task for last, packing away anything that held a memory of her and Jughead's relationship. The heartache ever so present as she did this, tears threatening to spill out as each item brought its happy moments swirling back. These things were special to her and painfully difficult to let go of, but she knew if she was going to move on, she couldn't keep them here.

She packed up photos, books, movies and mementos like theatre ticket stubs that she had kept, along with one of his old flannels and a t-shirt that she had stolen from him to sleep in. Putting them all in a box which she planned to deliver back to his family trailer today.

She hadn't seen Jughead's father since she left last Saturday and wasn't sure if he'd be home or not but she thought she'd take her chances. The faster she rid herself of these memories the better.

She also had to deliver the care package she made him which held a few days' worth of home cooked meals. She had remembered his comment about not knowing when a man would get his next one and even though she knew it was meant to be a joke, it held some truth for him. Betty, having grown up with family meals almost every night, couldn't help but feel that everyone should get to enjoy the simple pleasure of a home cooked meal, at least once or twice a week. No one should have to live off of take out and frozen TV dinners.

Plus, the food was another way of her saying thank you. Even though she had thanked him profusely before she left, she still felt like it wasn't quite enough, that his kindness deserved a little something more than a few spoken gratuities.

She knew that not just anyone would let some girl cry and snot all over him and then invade his home, especially for reasons that had nothing to do with him. That took someone with a big heart, which I'm sure he'd deny right up until his last breathe, but he wasn't fooling her, as much as he fought it, FP was a closet softy.

Betty pulled up at the trailer right beside FP's truck, slid out of her vehicle and went around to the passenger side to collect the box of reminders and the tote bag full of food. She carried it all to the door and set them down on the steps before knocking. She waited a minute for an answer before trying again. His truck was here but maybe he went somewhere on his bike or on foot.

After another minute passed with no response, she debated her options. She didn't really want to take everything back home again and could always use the key she knew was hidden under the mat to let herself in…put the stuff on the table and in the fridge with a note, she's pretty sure he wouldn't mind.

She chewed her bottom lip contemplating what to do when she heard a loud laugh from somewhere behind the trailer.

She walked around the trailer following the noise and as she got closer to the back yard, she could hear male voices, snickering and talking along with some metallic clangs or bangs.

Once she rounded the back of the trailer she stopped in her tracks at the sight of a group of guys spread out around an older truck.

Some of the men were standing; others sprawled in old lawn chairs, lazily sipping on beers, and all of them appeared to be Serpents. She couldn't fathom how they could manage to still wear their leather jackets in this unrelenting heat. Looking back at the truck, she also saw a pair of legs poking out from under the it, which confirmed where the clangs were coming from. She couldn't see who they belonged to but it was probably a safe bet to assume that he was also part of the gang.

They hadn't seen her yet and she wondered if she should just quietly head back to her vehicle and leave unnoticed.

She was about to backtrack when she paused, as her thoughts made her feel slightly hypocritical. These were the people she stood up for, wrote an article on behalf of, but as much as she told herself that she wasn't in any sort of danger, she couldn't help the unease that involuntarily ran through her.

Before she could make the choice to stay or go, one of the younger men noticed her standing there.

She froze as he got up from his chair and slowly headed in her direction. He wore a smirk on his face as he made no attempt to hide the way he ran his eyes up and down her body, licking his lips as he took her in.

She was now very aware of how little skin her yoga shorts and tank top covered and mentally kicked herself for not wearing something a little less revealing, but in her defence, she was only thinking of the sweltering sun outside that day when she chose her clothing. It didn't even occur to her as she got dressed, to take a moment to think about where she was headed.

The Serpent stopped on the other side of the truck, about ten feet from her. And even though he made her feel like prey, she couldn't deny that he was attractive, with his styled light brown hair, intense grey eyes and chiseled jaw. He was the definition of roguishly handsome.

"Hey Sweetie, you lost?" he asked pointing his beer bottle at her.

"I…uh…I'm" she stammered looking down at her feet while tucking one of the stray sections of hair that came loose from her ponytail behind her ear.

Upon hearing the exchange, the figure slid out from under the truck and got to his feet. Betty let out the whoosh of air that she didn't realize she'd been holding as she recognized FP.

He grabbed the rag off the hood, wiping the grease off his hands as he walked towards her.

When he reached the other guy he clapped a hand on his shoulder, "At ease Ferrett, you're scaring the girl" he told him with light authority before turning to Betty.

"Elizabeth" he greeted with a welcoming smile, "what do I owe the pleasure?"

The guy named 'Ferrett' looked at the older man with question before slinking back to join the rest of the group who were eagerly watching from the sidelines.

"Hi, Mr. Jones…I mean FP" she blushed when she heard the others snickering.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, I just had a box of Jug's things that I needed to bring here" she swallowed nervously, not wanting to get into detail or to have to explain any further. But from the look of sympathy that crossed FP's face, she knew he understood.

"It's fine Elizabeth, you're not interrupting. I was just working on Snake's baby here" he gestured at the truck behind him "as far as for the rest of these menaces, I'm pretty sure they're just here to drink my beer" he quipped, which earned him a couple of 'Hear, hears' as the leather clad men raised their drinks. FP laughed and shook his head.

"Ya, I noticed the truck, she's a beaut!" Betty gushed as she walked towards it, FP following behind. "1965 Ford F-100 right?" she asked as she ran her fingers along the hood.

FP raised a brow, "yeah" he replied clearly impressed.

Betty continued to walk around the model Ford, dragging her hand along the body like she was caressing it.

"Twin-I-Beam front suspension, automatic transmission, whitewall tires, chrome trim and two-toned paint, in the original Rogue Red I bet" she cooed with obvious affection.

She worked her way around the truck, and when she reached the open drivers window she peeked her head through to have a look at the two-toned interior that matched the outside, a soft "nice" escaping her lips in appreciation.

"Does she still have the original 352 V-8 engine?" she inquired as she turned back to the group only to find them all staring at her with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" Betty asked with wide innocent eyes.

FP was the first to snap out of it, running his hand through his hair.

"How….how do you know all that?" He asked dumbfounded.

"The stuff about vehicles? I grew up working on old cars with my Dad. He taught me everything he knows and I taught myself whatever else I could over the years, it's become sort of a passion of mine" she shrugged.

"Well, aren't you are just full of surprises Elizabeth Cooper" FP chuckled.

"You know 'FP', you can call me Betty" she teased.

"Wait!" one of the other Serpents piped up, "Betty Cooper? Like thee Betty Cooper that wrote the article defending the Serpents?"

"The one and only" she laughed

"Wow" said the older gentleman with long hair and a beard "That was really decent of you, meant a lot to a lot of people around the Southside"

"It wasn't anything really, just the truth" Betty said humbly "anyway, now that you know who I am, do you mind if I ask your names?"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Betty" FP exclaimed then flinched realizing his use of language but she didn't seem fazed by it so he continued "this here is Snake" he waved a hand at the the older man who just spoke, "then Muskrat, Evan, Joaquin, Weasel and as you know, Ferrett" he said as he pointed to each of them.

All stepping forward to eagerly shake her hand, with Ferrett's grip lasting well into the uncomfortable stage, until FP cleared his throat causing him to release but not before giving her a wink.

Trying to hide her blush, Betty turned to FP "sooooo what's wrong with her?"

Snake answers before FP has the chance, "she's been misfiring and making a clunking sound sometimes. I know she's old but I could never give her up".

"Trust me I get it, do you mind if I have a look?" She asked eagerly.

"Be my guest" FP waved towards to truck.

Betty opened the door and popped the hood before diving right in. She rooted around, making "hmms" and "ahhs" completely oblivious to the men ogling her ass as she leaned halfway into the front end which made her small shorts ride up to the point where they left little to the imagination.

At one point, she reached in deeper with one arm, resulting in her shorts on that side to slide up exposing the bottom curved cheek of her ass, which in turn had Ferrett openly groaning while adjusting his manhood through his jeans. Earning him a dirty look and quiet warning from FP to which Ferrett only smirked and shrugged.

She popped back up not long after and reached out to grab the rag that FP was still holding to clean her hands.

"Well I think I know what the issue is, I could help you fix it" she stated looking at FP, "with both of us working on it it wouldn't be out of service too long, what do ya say?"

FP rubbed his jaw thinking "well sure Betty, I'd love your help but unfortunately I wouldn't be able to pay you. Any jobs I do for 'family', I offer my labor for free as long as they buy the parts"

"Oh no that's fine, you don't need to pay me, I just want to help because I enjoy getting my hands dirty in an engine, it's like an escape….really you'd be doing me a favour and it would be good for right now I think" biting her bottom lip as she looked off into the distance not meeting his eyes.

All the sudden a Lady Gaga song started playing from the front of Betty's hip where she had her cell tucked into her shorts.

FP raised a brow as she whipped her phone from her shorts, mouthing "Sorry" to him as she walked further away from the truck to take the call.

"Hi Kevin" she answered "no I didn't forget, yes I'll be on my way there shortly, I just got tied up with something. Ok….ok…..ya….mmhmm, see you in a bit, bye Kev."

"Sorry, I have to get going, I have plans, but thank you for letting me tinker around. If you don't mind FP, I'll just put the box of stuff in the spare room. Oh, and I almost forgot, I also brought you a care package per say" she continued as he raised a questioning brow at her "I remembered how much you enjoyed breakfast and what you said about home cooking, so as a thank you for the other night, I cooked a few things for you. Lasagna, roast and potatoes, fried chicken and a cherry pie, should last you a few days, more if you freeze some…." she trailed off growing more unsure of herself as she rambled on. "I…I hope that's okay?" She said softly looking at her feet.

Noting her discomfort, FP stepped forward and gave her shoulder a squeeze,

"That's very thoughtful Elizabeth" she looked up meeting his gaze, corners of her mouth lifting a little, " it's appreciated but you didn't have to, as I'm pretty sure you've thanked me enough already. So how about we make another deal? You stop thanking me repeatedly" he grinned so she knew he was only half serious "and you can come by anytime to dig around in whatever vehicle I'm working on…but" he raised a finger, "you have to bring something delicious with you when you come, win win for both of us….deal?" He asked holding out his hand.

She grabbed it, giving it one hard shake, "Deal!" she said enthusiastically "but now I really should get going. If it's okay with you, I'll bring the stuff inside and put the food away in the fridge before I leave. Is tomorrow around noon good to continue with the truck?" FP nodded

"Perfect, I'll see you then" she said as she started walking backwards, giving a wave and a "nice to meet you all" to the rest of the group before turning on her heel and disappearing around the trailer.

She was barely out of sight when Snake coughed "so you want to explain that?" he asked looking at FP.

"What?" FP replied innocently

"THAT!" Muskrat motioned to the front of the trailer where Betty had just waked around "I know she knows a bit about us through your boy but how did all of this happen and what exactly was she referring to about the other night?"

FP stuck his hands in his pockets, "she came by a week ago, looking for Jug, not knowing yet that he had fled town. She was upset, didn't want to go home, I…uh..comforted her and she ended up crashing here for the night…"

"DAMN! Nice work FP!" Weasel cheered

He snapped his head towards the young Serpent and sneered "it's not like that! Get your heads out of the gutter for once."

"Sorry man!" Weasel choked out, "no disrespect, honest".

"So let me get this straight, your boy, had THAT and he just up a left her behind?" Muskrat asked dumbfounded

"In a nut shell, ya" FP confirmed rubbing his hands down his face.

"What the Fuck is wrong with him!?" Muskrat spat incredulously, "did you drop that kid on his head as a baby?"

FP couldn't help but laugh at his remark "I was wondering the same thing myself Muskrat" he said shaking his head. "All I know is that she's hurting and lonely and I can't help but feel a little guilty that my son was the one to do that to her" he grimaced.

"Soooo…." Ferrett dragged out "you're saying she's single, lonely, likes Serpents and needs some comfortable companionship….I think I could help her out with all the above" he implied with a cocky quirk of his lips.

"Back off, Ferrett!" FP growled "She's going through a rough enough time as it is, she doesn't need you pawing after her"

The younger Serpent backed away with his hands up in surrender but a sly smirk still on his face.

"Well now that that's settled" Snake said slapping him on the back "can we get back to my truck please?"

This routine carried on throughout the summer, much to her mothers dismay. Earning Betty many lectures about the dangers of the Southside and biker gangs. But their arguments always ended the same way, with Betty reminding her Mother that she was an adult now and as such, made her own decisions and would spend time with whoever she pleased.

So, when Betty wasn't working at Pop's or hanging out with friends, she'd be elbows deep in grease at FP's, never ceasing to amaze him with how much she new. She became his best work hand and Sunnydale's biggest attraction. There never seemed to be a lack of FP's 'friends' showing up to watch them work. Hell, he wasn't stupid, he knew it had absolutely nothing to do with him.

At first, this annoyed the hell outta him but Betty just took it all in stride. From the staring and whistles, the many questions and jokes and of course Ferrett's blatant flirtations, which usually ended in Betty politely refusing his advances and Ferrett feigning heartbreak. FP never let anything get out of hand though and wouldn't tolerate any crudeness. There was only once or twice where he had to tell some guy to beat it.

She even took it upon herself to get to know the men, what they did for work, for fun, all their interests. She even met their wives and played with their children, who now actively sought her out for hugs and cookies and songs or stories. And she was never short on food requests and of course, Betty being Betty, she usually obliged by making someone's favourite meal or dessert, often using FP's kitchen to do so.

But he worried that it was maybe too much for her, dealing with the guys with their families and requests, not to mention their daily antics. He brought it up one afternoon when they were alone, "Hey Elizabeth….you know, I can talk to the guys, tell them to take a hike if they're being overbearing or making you uncomfortable."

"Don't be silly FP" she waved away his concern "they don't bother me, it's all good natured, plus I like getting to know them and their families, I even consider a lot of them friends now" she reassured.

So he let it be, with a promise from her that she would tell him if it ever became too much or if anything or anyone ever made her feel threatened or uneasy. As much as she fit in this was still the Southside and it had it's darkness.

On top of any days that she would come over to work on a vehicle, Betty also came by every Friday evening with home cooked meals for his fridge and freezer. It didn't matter how much he protested, she still came religiously, arms full of goodies, which he honestly didn't know how she found the time to prepare with her busy schedule.

He worried she was spreading herself too thin and had told her as much one Friday night. Said that a woman her age needed to relax more, enjoy life and her youth because lord knows it goes by far too quickly.

She only chuckled, telling him the he was sweet to worry but insisted that she was fine, even though FP saw the marks on her palms she tried to hide. In the end, that's what broke his resolve and he stopped fighting their Friday visits. He realized that they provided her an escape and that it was those nights she seemed to be the most at ease. She would seem to let go and just be Betty, the real honest version of herself, not one of the many personas she tried so hard to uphold.

And not that he could complain, he liked the way her presence lit up the lonely trailer and made it come alive. He found he enjoyed talking to someone about things that had nothing to do with gangs or turf wars and Christ, he appreciated the meals she brought, the woman could cook, that was for damn sure. Yep, he was lucky to have her friendship and there was definitely a few men that would kill to be privy to the sunlight that was Elizabeth Cooper.

They'd eat and she'd tell him about her week and ask about his, they'd laugh as he told stories from back in the day or about something stupid one of the guys did. Sometimes they would just sit quietly, enjoying each other's company while she sang softly along to the radio in the background. The odd time they'd even watch TV or some movie that she couldn't believe he had never seen while enjoying whatever treat she brought with her that night,

Come fall she had went off to college at NYU to study Journalism, but she would still spend most weekends in Riverdale, with his place still being her refuge on Fridays.

Eventually their conversations grew deeper, more serious, she'd talk to him about her mother and her family. Confided in him about how, for the first time, she hated school. Journalism was her mothers dream for her while Betty's passion was mechanics, which he already knew.

She gushed about her part time after school job at a little garage not far from the apartment that she now shared with Archie Andrews, who she had started dating early into the school year and had now moved in with just after Thanksgiving. He was happy for her, glad that she was able to move on. Especially when Christmas came and went with still no word from Jughead. Even he was surprised and a little hurt that his son didn't reach out to him during the holidays.

Then one weekend, when she was particularly stressed out about midterms, hands throbbing from the many times her nails had provided her release that week, Betty revealed the darkness that lingered within, red angry palms face up on her lap as she explained how she self harmed to cope, knowing he wouldn't judge her and he didn't. Instead he cleaned her wounds and bandaged her hands, affirming that she wasn't crazy and that it was normal to slip into the darkness sometimes, letting it take control, hell it happened to everyone at some point, no one is perfect.

Still, he didn't like knowing that she hurt herself, so he made her swear that she would try and find other means to cope while letting her know that he would be here, in person or over the phone if she ever needed someone to pull her back from the ledge. As FP was all too familiar with that ledge and his own method of self harm.

Betty saw it first hand one Friday in February when she was home. She arrived to find the trailer a mess and FP sitting on the floor, a bottle of Jack in his hands, face soaked with tears. Sure, she'd seen him drinking and even drunk before, especially after a hard week when the work of the gang had gotten to him, but it was never anything like this. And honestly, she assumed his drinking would get less once the feud ended and the town started to heal. Once the Serpents went legit and they didn't have to worry about cops and jail and watching their backs.

She knelt down in front of him and put a hand to his face brushing away the tears with her thumb.

"I thought you said no more tears" she said gently, which made a small chuckle escape from his lips.

"I'm sorry" he slurred "you shouldn't be here, shouldn't have to to see me like this" he said as more tears fell.

"Oh FP" she sighed taking the bottle from him, setting it aside. She sat down next to him against the wall and pulled him into her chest, resting her cheek on the top of his head while she stroked his back trying to bring comfort.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He shook his head against her in response, "no" he managed, his voice raspy from crying "not right now".

"Ok" she soothed "but I'm here when you're ready"

They sat like that until his breathing slowed and the tears disappeared, then she helped him to his room and into bed, slipping off his boots for him before pulling the blankets over his form. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

She went to the kitchen, grabbed him a bottle of water and some aspirin and set it on his nightstand knowing he'd need it in the morning.

She looked at him asleep before her, concern etched on her face. He looked so broken lying there dishevelled with his face puffy and red. What had caused this strong man to break?

Her heart hurt for him, her friend, her confidant. It was then she realized that he had become her best friend. He had been her rock, her constant, for almost a year now, listening to all her worries and problems, sitting patiently as she'd vent about whatever had pissed her off that week and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to be here for him when he needed her most.

She called Arch and told him she wouldn't be back that night, that FP was going through something and was in a bad way and he needed someone. Archie never questioned her friendship with FP, he may not of understood it sometimes but he was always supportive and respectful of her decisions, that was just who he was. He even offered to come stay with her and help but she told him she'd be fine, plus she knew FP wouldn't open up with Archie there. Once they had said their goodbyes and hung up she padded down the hall to the spare room, found an old pair of Jug's clothes to wear to bed and crawled under the sheets.

It's funny she thought, how much she'd come since the first night she slept in this bed. Even though her thoughts still often turned to Jug, wondered about him, his old clothes and the memories didn't have the same crushing effect they once did. It took a lot of time and strength to get here but for the first time she was pretty sure that she'd be alright.

In the morning she learned that FP's biggest trigger was his family, especially his ex-wife, and that coupled together with his own self doubt was a dangerous combination.

It was a call from Gladys that prompted his self destruction. It had been many years since she walked out, but she still held so much power over him. No one could remind him more of what a disappointment he was. How he failed at everything, being a husband, a father, at life itself and how he'd never amount to anything above Southside trash.

Betty had never met Gladys Jones but in that moment she hated her. She didn't even realize she was clenching her fists as he talked until he reached over and uncurled her hands. She gave him a sheepish look, embarrassed at the action and at the fact that she let her get to her too.

She breathed out her frustration, "I'm sorry, I'm just angry that she would say those things and that she has this effect on you. And that you actually believe her!" she huffed.

"She's not wrong Elizabeth, I'm not blind, I'm aware that anyone I've ever loved has left me" he conceded "I know what I am"

"No, I don't think you do!" she cried, taking him aback "you are not your past, you are not defined by your mistakes or the actions of other people! You want to know what I see? I see a man who has done the best he could with the hand he was dealt, yeah maybe you weren't the best husband or father but who is? All that matters is that you tried! You were there when it mattered most and your intentions, while sometimes misplaced, were always good and came from a place of love"

She grabbed his hands and squeezed, "you are strong FP, stronger than the darkness, you are driven and resilient and worthy of happiness" she said with conviction "you just have to let yourself believe it and decide what you want, what does FP want?" she asked studying his face.

He pulled his hands from hers and dragged them through his hair.

"I want to be the man you just described, I just don't know how" he admitted.

"That's where you're wrong, you're already there, you just don't know it yet. So let's start with something simple, what's the dream?"

"I've always wanted to own my own garage" he said quietly.

"Okay, so, what's stopping you?"

He scoffed, "Money, ability…..my vices…..my insecurity" he resigned.

"Well I can't really help with the insecurities besides telling you that their unwarranted. As far as your ability, I don't think you have anything to worry about there, I've seen your work…but then again, it may benefit you to take a business class, learn the basics needed to run your own shop. You know the local college has a night class for people looking to start a business. It's only a 6 month course, not too expensive either and I believe they offer student loans if you're interested. That way you wouldn't have to have the money upfront and you wouldn't need to start paying it back until you were finished and even then you could make payments as opposed to paying off the whole amount. Also, being as it's a night class, you could still work during the day and on weekends, putting money away. I'm not saying it's going to be easy but it's doable."

He just nodded in response, letting the information sink in, not quite ready to let in the hope that threatened to bloom in his chest.

She softened her gaze and her voice "But there is another thing we need to address FP" she bit her lip and continued, "the drinking, like last night, you need to do something about it" she held up a hand to stop him as he started to speak, "I'm not judging, I'm not lecturing but you know as well as I do that no one can run a successful business in that condition. I also know that no one can make that decision for you, this is going to have to be something you do for yourself. You're going to have to want it and be dedicated to it and I won't lie, it's going to be fucking hard! But I believe in you" she said placing an encouraging hand on his "and I will be here for you, supporting you, with whatever you need" she promised, her eyes searching his for some sort of reaction.

He put his head back closing his eyes. Betty held her breathe as she waited for him to speak.

Finally she heard a soft "Ok"

"What?" she asked, wanting to make sure she heard him right.

"Okay" he said louder "to all of it"

"Really?!" she shouted almost giddy, as she clapped her hands together in front of her.

"Really. But I hope you know I'm going to hold you to that promise" he said pointing at her "I'm going to need someone who believes in me, who trusts me and who has the 'balls' per say, to kick my ass into shape when I need it and call me on my fuck ups, are you in Cooper?"

"Oh I'm in FP, all the way, let's do this!" she exclaimed, slapping one hand against the table top.

He leaned back tilting his chair on its legs and let out a genuine laugh.

He's not sure who up there assigned Elizabeth Cooper to be his personal saviour but he sure as hell wasn't questioning it and he'd be damned if he was going to screw it up!

He couldn't hold back the large smile that covered his face, because for the first time in his life he thought, things were looking up.


	4. Chapter 4 - Celebrations

For anyone wondering, the song used in this chapter is I'll Stand by You by the Pretenders.

And for anyone interested, FP and Betty's outfits are based off the outfits of Lili Reinhart and Skeet Ulrich shown in the pictures found at these links:

/p/BWa5SwLnxed/

/2017/05/lucy-hale-elizabeth-gillies-riverdale-cast-celebrate-2017-cw-upfronts/

Before the end of February, with Betty's help, FP had received his loan and had started the Business classes at the local college. He was a month late getting into the semester but they said if he put in the extra work that he should have no problem finishing the course by the end of June with everyone else.

Betty of course had no doubts in his ability to do just that. He on the other hand wasn't so sure, as there hadn't been a good thing in his life yet that he hadn't managed to fuck up in some way, but there was no way he was going to admit that to Betty and risk losing all the confidence she had in him. He doubted himself enough for the both of them.

But as March came and went, things continued to go smoothly, hectic but smooth. With the classes being in the evenings from Monday to Thursday, he convinced Fred Andrews to give him a job working construction on his crew during the days while he continued to fix vehicles for cash on the weekends.

And when there wasn't mechanical work, which wasn't often, he would still do odd jobs with the Serpents. Now that the gang went legit, he didn't have to worry about getting arrested or worse.

Plus, with the extra cash flow, he was able to start putting money aside for an eventual down payment on a garage if all went as planned. He knew it wouldn't happen overnight but he had hope that it would be a reality someday.

As for Fridays, he used the daytime hours to do the extra class work required to ensure he didn't fall behind because of his late enrollment. And the evenings, he left those clear knowing that they usually belonged to Betty, not that they had ever made an official arrangement or anything but that's the routine they had fallen into. Even on the odd weekend that she'd stay in New York, she would still call him on Fridays to go through their week, touch base on each other's classes, bullshit, etc.

Friday's also became his day to reclaim any sleep he'd lost throughout the week due to his busy schedule and this morning he was doing just that.

It was the long weekend in April and like clockwork there was a knock on his door, but today it came earlier than expected. He was still in bed enjoying his late sleep when he woke to a pounding sound. He glanced at his clock to see that it was 10:00 am.

Grumbling he pulled himself from the bed and threw on a pair of pajama pants and grabbed the nearest white muscle shirt. He walked into the kitchen pulling the shirt over his head at the same moment that Betty burst through the door, arms overloaded with grocery bags, obviously having used her key to unlock the door, though he's not sure how she managed with the amount of stuff she was carrying.

"What's all this?" he asked with a yawn.

"Supper of course!" she replied as she dropped all the bags in the middle of the kitchen floor with a flourish.

"You do know its 10:00 am, right?" he said with a raised brow, "also, are we having a lot of company that I'm not aware of?"

" _Yes_ I know it's 10:00 am, and _No_ we aren't having company" Betty answered as she blew a stray strand a hair out of her eyes, "but it's Easter and you can't do Easter weekend without the big turkey dinner. You were aware that it's Easter, right FP?"

"Yes I am aware, Smarty Pants" he chuckled "but what about your parents? Or Archie? Shouldn't you be spending this weekend with your family?"

Betty scoffed "come on FP, you are just as much family to me as they are, you should know that by now. Plus, you know I don't particularly enjoy spending any more time with my mother than required" she added "and I'm eating supper at the Andrews' tomorrow night, so just shut up and enjoy will you" she teased. "Now if you're done asking questions, do you mind grabbing the last box out of my car, please?"

The day went by quickly as FP watched Betty flutter around the kitchen preparing enough food for an army. Of course he helped wherever he could, dicing vegetables or ripping up bread for dressing, he even helped her prepare and stuff the turkey.

When the work was all said and done the end product was amazing, not that he expected any different as he had never met anyone who cooked like Betty Cooper.

The mood was light as they ate, enjoying the food and the company, as they talked and laughed about nothing of real substance.

When they were both stuffed to the brim and in no way could entertain eating another bite, Betty got up grabbing her plate and reached for FP's when he put his hand over hers.

"Leave that for me to do, you slaved all day making this incredible meal, it's only fair I do the clean-up" he offered smiling up at her.

Betty put her plate down and returned his smile, "I won't say no to that, thanks FP".

She laid a hand on his shoulder giving it a little squeeze before turning to go to the fridge, "I think I'm going to relax in front of the TV with a glass of wine while you clean-up if you don't mind, do you want one?"

"Um no, no thanks, I'm good" he replied while carrying dishes to the counter.

He cleared his throat and turned towards her as she poured her glass, "I um…I actually have been cutting back on the drinking the last few months. I have only had a couple drinks here and there since, you know…that night." Betty looked at him, eyes widening a bit but he avoided her gaze, embarrassed by the topic of conversation.

Reading her surprise he continued, "Yeah, well, I figured you had a fair point, and things have been going well for me lately and I really don't want to screw everything up this time. So long story short, I decided it was time for 'FP' to _'man up'_ " he joked.

She raised her brows and tilted her head at him, one corner of her mouth pulling up, "did you just refer to yourself in third person?"

He could feel the redness creeping up his neck, "shush you" he scolded playfully.

"Seriously though, will it bother you if I have a drink? I don't need to, I can refrain" she asked, concern coating her voice.

"No, no, don't hold back on my account, I'm a big boy" he insisted "I can handle it, promise" he said as he crossed his heart with a finger.

"Alright" she said grabbing her glass and turning her body towards his. She cupped his face with her free hand.

"All kidding aside, I am proud of you FP" she said, her round emerald eyes connecting with his. She lingered for a second giving him a soft smile before patting his cheek and heading into the living room, plopping herself gracefully on the couch with her feet pulled up underneath her.

FP let out the breath he was holding, his cheek burning where her hand was; taking a minute to collect himself before turning on the water in the sink to start dishes.

From where he stood at the sink he could see Betty cuddled up on his couch, blanket over her lap, sipping her wine, contentment visible on her face. As much as he tried not to, he couldn't stop his eyes from lingering on the bubbly blonde as she laughed along to some sitcom that she was watching.

His thoughts floated back through the day and the domesticity of it all. He thought about the way his skin would tingle after her small innocent touches or the easy way of their conversations and the comfort-ability of their shared silences. He had forgotten how much he missed this in his daily life. Having that companionship and connection with someone that would give each day a fulfilled feeling.

He knew right then that he could not only get used to being 'boringly' domestic again but that he wanted it, he wanted it _a lot_ , and he could picture it with _her_.

It was washing dishes in his kitchen, having this revelation, when it dawned on him, that for the first time, that he might be in over his head.

On a warm day at the end of June, FP stood in front of his closet door mirror wearing his only good pair of jeans, trying to decide what shirt to wear with them when his cell rang.

Throwing the shirts on the bed he grabbed his phone from the top of his dresser and saw Betty's smiling face on the screen. A selfie that she took one night and added to his phones contacts, _'In case you forget who I am while I'm in New York'_ she joked when she handed him his phone back.

Grinning at the memory as he answered the call, "Hey Cooper, what's up?"

"Hey Jones" she fired back, "I was just calling to congratulate you again and say that I'm sorry I can't be there to watch you accept your certificate today. You know I'd be there to support you if I didn't have to write my last final this afternoon."

"It's fine Elizabeth, I told you, it's not a big deal, they call my name, I go on stage, accept a piece of paper, done. Honestly it all feels a little ridiculous for a six month course." he sighed.

"It's not ridiculous FP, you earned this, you deserve to be on that stage" she insisted.

"Yeah, yeah" he resigned, "so, do you think they'd care if I showed up in just a t-shirt and my leather jacket?" he asked, only half joking as he looked between the shirts again.

"No pants?" she acted shocked "that's brazen, they'd definitely notice" she giggled.

"Ha Ha" he deadpanned.

"Anyway pants or no pants, I hope you're kidding" she mused.

"Yeah, somewhat anyway. I just can't decide what shirt to wear" he huffed.

"So what pants are you wearing?" she inquired.

FP smirked at the way the question sounded, "You really have an obsession with my pants today" he teased "but to answer your question, jeans, my good blue jeans"

"And the shirt colors?"

"Blue, like a medium blue with dark blue and some kind of floral design or red with white pin stripes" he entertained.

"Blue, definitely" she concluded.

"Alright, I'm trusting you" he warned "anyway, if I'm going to make it there on time I have to let you go."

"Okay, what time is it over? I'll call you to see how it went"

"5:30 I think, I'll be awaiting your call" he oozed dramatically

"Funny guy" she chortled "Bye Jones"

"Later Cooper"

It was 6:00 pm when FP flung himself down on the couch and rubbed his palms over his eyes, it had been a _long ass_ day. He didn't like crowds, especially when he was the focus of one, even if it was for only a minute or two. But he had to admit, even though the whole ceremony made him uncomfortable, Betty was right, he's glad he went. He couldn't help the small flicker of pride that filled his chest when they called his name, it made his accomplishment seem more real somehow. Now he just needed to get his money and his plans together and put his hard work to good use.

He was still laying like that ten minutes later when there was a knock on the door. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned rolling off the couch.

He shuffled to the door swinging it open but before he could utter a word a flash of blonde threw herself at him and he was suddenly enveloped in the scent of vanilla and strawberries.

He didn't even have time to react before she released him and stepped back with her hands still on his shoulders smiling brightly up at him "Surprise!" she squealed as she bounced on her feet.

"Elizabeth" he croaked "what, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd surprise you, take you out to celebrate" she said putting a finger to his lips when he went to speak, "and don't say it's not necessary or not a big deal because it is a big deal FP! You set out to do something and you did it! I am so happy for you!"

"But it's Wednesday" he stated dumbfounded when she removed her finger from his lips.

"Yesssss., _AND_?" she questioned "we're both done classes and I took tomorrow off of work, we have no excuses" she grinned looking up at him through her lashes with big begging eyes.

"Fine" he fake whined "you win, we will go out and we will paint the town red" he waved her in with an extra flourish.

"There, that's the spirit!" Betty clapped her hands together, then reached behind her to grab her bag.

"I have to get ready still as I came straight from school, but while I do that, why don't you think about where we could possibly go on a Wednesday night in Riverdale" she suggested as she headed towards the hall with her bag, "Oh and I told you you could trust me" she hinted slyly, "the shirt looks _great_ " she said with a wink as she disappeared around the corner leaving FP blushing like an idiot and still holding the front door.

FP relaxed back down on the couch again, eyes closed, arms behind his head, as he waited for the whirl wind that burst through his door not long ago. He's not sure how long he'd been laying there before he heard her making her way back down the hallway.

"All ready to go" she said while grabbing her purse from the table.

FP sat up at her voice, swinging his legs onto the floor and pushed himself up off the couch but when he stood he froze.

Elizabeth Cooper was a vision illuminating his kitchen.

It's not like he'd never noticed her figure before, hell, a man would have to be dead or blind not to notice, but the dress she had on emphasized it to the extreme.

The dress was white with thin straps that left her shoulders bare and the low cut across the chest displayed a modest amount of cleavage. The rest of the dress hugged her body and her curves in all the right places then fell to her knee on one side with the bottom slanting upwards to mid thigh on the other, showcasing her miles of long tan legs which ended in a pair of strappy white heels.

The outfit, in combination with the reflection of the lights off her hair, which she left down in long blonde waves, made her look ethereal. God, she was stunning.

"What?" she asked innocently, snapping him out of his daze.

FP swallowed trying to wet his throat, "Um, nothing, it's just..." he stood rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he sighed, obviously flustered, "you look beautiful Elizabeth".

"What, this old thing?" she giggled and twirled trying to break any tension, "thanks, and you're not looking too shabby yourself," she mused tapping a finger on her chin pretending to check him over, "who would of thought you'd clean up so well? Now where are we going?"

"Well the only place besides Pop's that is open late on a Wednesday is the Whyte Worm and I just so happen to know that Wednesday's are karaoke night. Not the fanciest place or the classiest bunch but it definitely has improved over the last year, and not that I would ever take part in it but drunken fools pretty much guarantee entertainment when karaoke is involved" he joked.

"How did I not know this! That sounds perfect!" she hopped excitedly to the door, "I _LOVE_ karaoke!"

 _How am I not surprised_ he thought to himself with a grin.

The bar was busy for a Wednesday night, most likely because of the draw that karaoke seemed to have on people.

But even with the bar as busy as it was and the dim lighting, Betty still seemed to stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd as it was pretty hard to miss a glowing creature in white moving through a sea of darkness.

They had barely made it to a table before the empty seats around them were filled with Serpents, all appreciating or more like openly gawking at the sinfully innocent beauty that was Betty Cooper..

"Do you want a drink?" FP yelled over the music.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind" she answered, checking to make sure it didn't make him uncomfortable, he shook his head, "Okay, I'll get a whiskey and diet please".

"Hey, I'll take another beer" Ferrett piped up.

Followed by a chorus of ' _Me Too's'_ ringing out from the rest of the table.

FP glared at the group then rolled his eyes and headed to the bar.

He returned a few minutes later with a tray of drinks and sat back in his chair beside Betty, sipping the Coke he got for himself. He took in the playful banter and teasing that had started, which was largely centered around Betty and of course Ferrett's hormones and manly charms or lack there of.

It wasn't long before the DJ came over the speakers announcing the start of Karaoke Night and the evening carried forward in a fury of booze, bad cover tunes and dancing.

Betty was currently dancing to some up beat pop song that was playing between karaoke takes, surrounded by a group of guys who were more than appreciative of the way she looked and moved.

When the song ended she bounced her way back to the table. Grabbing her drink to down the rest of the contents, FP's gaze fell on a droplet of sweat that trickled its way down her neck and disappear into her cleavage as she tilted her head back. He ripped his eyes away as she lightly slammed the glass back down on the table, hoping no one noticed him staring.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked, fanning herself with one hand.

"Yeah, this is great" he nodded "It was a good idea to get out and let out off some steam, you seem to be enjoying yourself. I'm glad"

"I am, but you don't seem to be letting off much ' _steam'_ " she quoted as a new song came over the speakers. "You're supposed to be celebrating, come on, I love this song" she exclaimed grabbing his hand "dance with me FP" she raised her brow coyly while giving his hand a little pull.

"Sorry Cooper, as much as I appreciate the offer, I don't dance'" he said giving her a lopsided grin and squeezing her hand before letting it go and leaning back "don't worry about me, I'm having a good time, I swear" he insisted when she gave him a look that said she wasn't sure if she believed him or not.

Ferrett took that moment to get up and put his hand on her lower back "Come on darlin', how about you and me go cut up the dance floor?" he asked.

Betty looked at FP, biting her lip trying to decide if she should abandon him here or not but he nodded at her and motioned towards the moving crowd, so she turned giving a ' _Sure_ ' to Ferrett and let him lead her on to the floor.

Everyone came back to the table when they announced Round 2 of Karaoke Night. FP groaned and rolled his eyes.

Betty laughed beside him, "What? They aren't all _that_ bad" she stated.

"Karaoke is _always_ bad" he scoffed.

"Oh that's where you're wrong Forsythe Jones, be prepared to eat your words" she replied sassily getting up from the table and sending a smirk his way as she walked towards the stage.

No, he thought incredulously, no way, he shook his head.

Sure, she had sung softly along with the radio in his kitchen or outside while they worked on cars but to get on stage in front of all these people, even with the liquid courage flowing through her veins, she wouldn't dare, would she?

But he watched in surprise as she whispered to the DJ and then made her way to the stage.

She walked up to the mic stand and smiled, "Good evening, I'm Betty Cooper" she introduced herself, receiving hoots and hollers from their table "and this goes out to someone I'm pretty proud of, someone who accomplished something today that I think is pretty amazing, this is for you" she looked at FP and gave him a wink.

He coughed in disbelief and felt Snake nudge him with his elbow from where he was currently standing at his side. He was glad it was dark and no one would notice the deep blush that worked its way up his cheeks.

"I hope you enjoy" she said and then the music began and she started to sing.

 _Oh, why you look so sad?_

 _Tears are in your eyes._

 _Come on and come to me now..._

 _Don't be ashamed to cry._

 _Let me see you through,_

 _'cause I've seen the dark side too..._

FP was mesmerized the moment she started singing. He knew that she had a nice voice but he had no idea she could sing like this. It was soft and soothing and flowed from her lips like warm honey. He was entranced along with the rest of the room which had fallen silent except for her voice. This goddess in white, glowing in the lights of the stage had everyone captivated.

 _When the night falls on you,_

 _you don't know what to do._

 _Nothing you confess, could make me love you less._

 _I'll stand by you..._

 _I'll stand by you._

 _Won't let nobody hurt you._

 _I'll stand by you..._

FP's throat went dry and he swallowed loudly. His heart was beating quickly and he felt something tugging at his gut as he watched her, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He jumped as Snake put a hand on his shoulder startling him, he glanced at him quickly before focusing back on Betty.

"I've seen that look before" Snake whispered "you're falling for her."

"Don't be ridiculous" FP spat quietly.

"Don't try and deny it man, I know you and it's written all over your face" he pointed out.

"Shit" he rubbed a hand over his face, "don't make a big deal out of it, it's just a minor infatuation that's all, it'll pass. Plus, I'm twice her age, I'm not what she's looking for or what she needs."

 _And hey, what you got to hide?_

 _I get angry too, well I'm a lot like you..._

 _When you're standing at the crossroads and don't know which path to choose._

 _Let me come along 'cause even if you're wrong,_

 _I'll stand by you..._

"If you say so, but you know as well as I do that Betty is different, she's smart and mature and fierce and sexy as hell" he chuckled "and if she ever felt the same way about you, you know the age difference wouldn't matter to her, she is extremely driven in whatever she wants. I'm not saying to stand up and confess your love or anything, I'm just saying to let yourself be open to it if it comes along. Life hasn't always been kind to you and whether you believe it or not, you deserve to be happy. So just don't push it away if it's there" he finished with a manly slap to FP's shoulder to lighten the mood of the honest conversation.

FP let his words sink in as Betty finished her song.

 _Take me in, into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you,_

 _I'll stand by you._

 _I'll stand by you._

After the last note played the crowd erupted into cheers, standing and clapping. Betty's smile was huge and lit up her face as she bowed shyly before getting off the stage to make her way back to their table, being stopped here and there by people giving her their praise.

She was enveloped by a swarm of Serpent's when she reached them, Ferrett picked her up and swung her around before setting her back down. "That was _amazing_ Betty!" he cooed.

She giggled at his actions "Thank you".

She looked at FP and raised her brow waiting for his response.

"Okay, I'll give it to you Cooper, that didn't _totally_ suck" he said as his lips quirked.

Her mouth dropped open in mock offence before picking up a napkin and throwing it at him. "Thanks Jones, knowing you I'll take that as a compliment" she laughed.

Many jokes and drinks later, Betty was now swaying with Weasel to a slow song when FP tapped him on the shoulder.

Weasel looked up and FP motioned at him with his thumb to take a hike, the younger Serpent scowled but reluctantly obeyed.

FP stepped in front of Betty putting one hand on her waist and taking her other hand in his as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why, FP Jones, do my eyes deceive me? I thought you said you don't dance" she teased as he lead her around the floor.

"Well now Elizabeth Cooper, when I said I didn't dance, it didn't mean that I couldn't, every once in a while I make an exception" he smiled down at her.

"Hmmm" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder "you're good at it, you should do it more often."

His hand slid from her waist to her lower back, pulling her closer "I wanted to thank you for the song, it was really beautiful" he whispered against her ear.

She pulled back, her green eyes meeting his deep brown ones. "You don't have to thank me FP, we're here to celebrate you and I was having fun, also, it's true, I'll be here for you, whenever you need me."

She tilted her head trying to study his eyes, "I sometimes get the feeling that you think you're burdening me, and I need you to know that that's not true, you are special to me FP, you've become one of my best friends. And I hope that the feeling is mutual and you're not just entertaining me because you feel bad for me or because you're too nice to tell me to leave you alone" she admitted looking away and putting her cheek back to his chest.

"Lizzie" he sighed "I would never pretend with you and you are definitely not a burden to me either, truthfully, you're the complete opposite, you've been my rock and my greatest cheerleader. I could never of accomplished what I did this year without you. So don't ever worry that you are unwanted, I never want you to feel that way, not by me" his heart clenched because he knew why this feeling of being unwanted was rooted in her and who put it there. "I just don't want you to miss out on anything because you're busy keeping an old snake company" he breathed.

She gaffed into his chest at that, "you are _not_ old FP" she stated "age is just a number and you are only as old as you feel" she quoted.

"Well some days that would make me like...90 I think" he joked.

She laughed and slapped his chest with her free hand.

He continued to lead her around the floor slowly, even giving her a little twirl once in a while. He really was an excellent dancer.

Betty could smell his aftershave and just the hint of motor oil that always clung to him as he held her close. God, why'd he smell so good all of the sudden she thought.

"Soooo..." she said against his chest, "Lizzie, huh?"

FP reddened "Yeah, it just kind of came out. I won't use it again if you don't want me to."

She looked up in thought, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No, I like it...it's different, like us, it works" she said with finalization as she let go of his hand and put both arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" he questioned quietly linking his hands behind her lower back.

"Yeah" she whispered, her voice breathy.

They were just swaying now, only inches apart, FP watching her lips with want, aching to know what she tasted like. He knew she was still dating Archie but that didn't keep him from wondering what she'd do if he just kissed her. She was gazing up at him under her lashes and he could of sworn he saw her glance at his mouth before she licked her lips. They were so close he could feel her breath on his face, really all he had to do is lower his head slightly and he could capture those luscious lips with his own he thought to himself.

When their spell was broken by a sudden jolting slap to his back.

"Hey man" Ferrett said "enough hogging the lady, its my turn" he said openly eyeing Betty, oblivious to the moment he just interrupted and definitely a few more drinks into it since they saw him last.

FP glared at Ferrett before looking at Betty who blushing profusely, she just shrugged, basically saying it was his choice.

The slow songs had ended and it wasn't like he was going to dance to what was playing now. So he resigned, stepping away from Betty as Ferrett reached for her hand. FP grabbed the young man's elbow lightly before he could walk away, "Make sure to be a gentleman, you hear?" he warned.

Ferrett answered with a wink and a salute before leading her further into the center of the dance floor where bodies where rolling together to an upbeat song.

FP spent the rest of the night sitting at the bar bullshitting with Snake while keeping an eye on Betty who was getting more and more intoxicated thanks to the multiple shots and drinks the Serpent's kept buying her.

She was currently dancing seductively to some sultry song with her arms above her head, hands in her hair, as Ferrett held on to her swaying hips, grinding with her. Whispering in her ear from behind. FP's jaw clenched, g _entleman my ass_ he thought, there was nothing gentlemanly about the thoughts that he could easily see running through Ferrett's mind.

"Green eyed monster got you there pal?" Snake chirped as he watched his friend with amusement.

"Shut up Snake" he snapped causing the other Serpent to chuckle.

When the song ended she made her way over to the bar, stumbling on her heels a bit, with Ferrett still holding tightly to her hip bones and whispering in her ear.

"Staahhpp" she squealed out at something Ferrett did or said when they reached him. "You know I have a boyfriend" she informed him but yet made no move to pull away from the young playboy "for now at least" she said with a dismissing wave.

This comment startled FP but he didn't dwell on it, instead focusing his attention on removing Betty from Ferrett's grip as he could see that her inhibitions must have lowered with every shot she had taken and he didn't want her doing something she'd regret later.

He grabbed her hand and she stumbled forward into him as he pulled her towards him gently.

"Well I think it's time we left Elizabeth" he suggested "it's getting late and you are more than a little tipsy."

"I am not" she pouted sticking our her lip before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah man, she's fine, I'll make sure she gets home alright" Ferrett promised looking at FP while wiggling his brows as he took a step towards her again. FP snarled and pulled her closer to him, the young Serpent was pushing his luck. Betty stood swaying on unsteady legs, oblivious to the exchange happening around her.

"I don't think so" FP growled protectively "plus bars closing, right Snake?" he looked at his friend for backup.

"Oh, Um yep, closing soon, last call buddy" Snake replied taking the hint that FP was throwing him.

"Oh boo" Betty muttered slumping onto a stool, Ferrett's own disappointment clear on his face.

"Come on" FP said softly putting an arm around her waist helping her to stand again "Goodnight boys" she tossed over her shoulder with a wave as FP maneuvered her towards the exit.

The cool night air was a welcome contrast to the hot stuffy bar and he breathed it in deeply as they made their way to his truck.

He opened the passenger door and helped Betty into the cab before jumping into the drivers seat.

Shaking his head in amusement as he realized that this was probably the first time he had ever been the DD and not the drunk in passenger seat.

He was pulling out of the parking lot when Betty spoke through a yawn "You were right, it's time to go home, I'm exhausted" she mumbled laying her head against the cold window, eyes closed as she drifted softly to sleep.

It only took about 10 minutes to get back to the trailer.

FP parked and went to the passenger side, catching Betty as he opened the door. Putting his arms under the sleepy blonde, he carried her to the door.

She woke slightly as he struggled with the lock, "You're so sweet FP, I love you" she murmured into his shoulder.

His chest tightened at her words, "You're drunk Lizzie" he stated as they finally made their way through the door.

She let out a huff "you may be right Jonesy" she said then giggled.

He grunted, amused at her poor attempt to be quick witted.

He carried her down the hallway and into the spare room, throwing back the sheets before laying her down. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed her shoes for her before pulling the sheet up.

"Is there anything you need before you go to sleep?" he asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"Maybe water...yeah water" she answered softly.

FP went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottled of water out of the fridge and as a second thought went to the bathroom to get some Aspirin. He's pretty sure her head was going to need it in the morning.

He made his way back to the spare room and stopped dead in the doorway. While he was gone, Betty had stripped herself of her dress and was now passed out, tucked in on her side, facing away from him, sheets pooled around her thighs and the only article of clothing she had on was a pair of white lace panties that with their high thong cut, left little to the imagination.

He could feel his pants involuntarily tighten, she was trying to kill him, that must be it he thought incredulously.

He bit back a moan as he moved forward quietly to put the water and pills on the stand beside her forcing himself not to stare too long at her firm round bottom before leaning over to cover her back up with the sheet thanking God that she was facing the other way covering her chest. He could barely contain himself over the sight of her ass, so he's pretty positive he'd need many many cold showers if he had been privy to the all the glory that was Elizabeth Cooper.

It had been a long time since he had laid eyes on a naked woman and the specimen in front of him was every mans wet dream. Christ, any lesser of a man would of climbed right into bed behind her, but he respected her, like all women, and he would never think of entering a woman's bed uninvited regardless how long he'd known her.

He picked up her dress from the floor and laid it over the end of the bed before leaving the room, closing the door quietly on his way out as he's pretty sure she'll be grateful for her privacy when she wakes up.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed pulling the sheets up to his waist. If he wasn't so tired, he'd be treating himself to one of those cold showers he mentioned but he'd just have to suffer through it because he didn't have the energy.

If one thing became blatantly clear tonight, Snake was right, he couldn't deny his feelings anymore he thought as he stared at the ceiling. That being said, he had no plans of declaring them to her either. This would just be another situation where he would have to ' _man up_ ' and do what's right and best by Betty, regardless of the fact that he was in so deep over his head that he was drowning.

He could do this, he was a grown ass man for Christ sake.

He closed his eyes and all he could see was Betty laying almost naked in the room next door and his heart twinged in response, closely mimicked by his dick.

He rolled over and groaned, pulling the pillow over his head, he was so fucked.


	5. Chapter 5 - Explosions

Betty woke to sunlight streaming through the window and a pounding in her head.

"Owww" she moaned, putting a hand to her forehead.

The sunlight hurt her eyes and her mouth was like cotton. She rolled over and squinted at the clock on the night stand, 9:43 am, she hardly ever sleeps that late.

She sees water and what she assumes is Aspirin next to the clock, which must be FP's doing. Sitting up slightly against the wall, she grabbed both, throwing the pills down her throat and greedily chasing them with the water.

 _The man's a Saint_ she thought as she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes urging the noise in her skull to subside.

 _What time did they get home last night? How did they get home last night?_

She tried to think about the last things she remembered…. _it was all dancing and shots, shots and dancing,_ it's no wonder she feels like crap.

She can vaguely remember the feeling of someone's hands on her body as she moved, whispers in her ear from behind, _Gawwwd,_ groaning inwardly, _she hoped she didn't do anything stupid last night_.

She would have to ask FP to fill in the blanks from their evening. It would be, without a doubt, incredibly awkward, but with any luck, she wouldn't hate the answers he provided.

As much as she didn't want to get up, she needed to pee, and on top of that she could smell coffee brewing and surprisingly it didn't make her stomach turn, in fact it smelt wonderful.

Eyes still closed, she sat forward causing the sheet to fall around her waist, waiting a moment, wanting to see how the movement affected her head before continuing. Mercifully, it seemed like the Aspirin had started to kick in already.

She opened her eyes as she threw the sheet off of her legs, and that's when it hit her that she was pretty much naked.

She looked down in confusion, "What the _HELL_?" she muttered to herself. _Why was she naked and how'd she get that way?_

 _HOLY FUCK! DID SHE HAVE SEX LAST NIGHT!? Who would she of slept with? FP? Oh god oh god oh god_ she panicked shaking her head.

 _Okay get a hold of yourself_ , _you still have your panties on_ she reasoned, but realistically, that didn't mean shit.

She swung her legs so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and as an experiment, slowly rocked her hips back and forth and side to side, everything feels...normal, no soreness or ache. So she gets up and stands in front of the mirror, checking her body for marks. She ran her eyes over her neck and thighs and hips, than did a half turn to check the back side of herself before dropping back on the bed with a sigh of relief, no marks.

She can see that her dress is sitting on the end of the bed and her shoes are on the floor, so it would appear that she made it to her room clothed. And given the evidence, it's probably safe to say that she most likely undressed herself before climbing into bed.

She can only hope that she's correct and that it happened of her own accord and preferably _after_ FP had delivered the water and pills to her.

She pulls on a pair of yoga shorts and a loose fitting NYU sweat shirt and with her overnight bag in hand, she heads to the bathroom. She pees, brushes her teeth and hair and washes her face before shuffling her way to the kitchen.

FP's sitting, feet propped on the table, reading the Register and drinking from his own cup as she heads straight for the coffee pot.

He gives her a knowing smirk, "Morning Sunshine, how ya feeling?"

"Well considering the fact that I woke up with a jackhammer in my head, the dull knock that resides there now is not too terrible. Thanks to some A _ngel"_ she said emphasizing the word, "that came in the middle of the night baring hangover supplements. I'm assuming that was you" she stated matter of fact not looking for a response.

She wrapped her hands around her cup, closing her eyes as she breathed in the heavenly aroma. "And I'm sure after some caffeine and maybe a little food, I'll be better yet."

Betty walked over taking a seat at the table with him, she might as well get this over with she supposed, fingering her cup nervously as she continued.

"So" she started timidly, "I...um...don't remember a lot of the evening last night….at least not the latter parts" she admitted, flushing as he watched her, clearly enjoying himself.

"I was hoping you could kind of" she paused, "clear up a few things?" she rushed out, staring into her cup anxiously.

FP's face softened as he took in the magnitude of her discomfort.

"Of course and _hey_ " he said lifting her chin so she would look at him, "you know you can ask me or tell me anything, right? Please don't ever think you can't, and to put your mind at ease, you did nothing to be ashamed of last night."

Her body relaxed at his words, "So I, uh, didn't sleep with anyone then?" she asked making FP choke on his coffee.

" _What!? No!_ " he sputtered, "What would make you think that?"

She ran her hands through her hair, " _I don't know!_ I can remember hands on my body as I danced and suggestive whispers and then nothing" she waves a hand at her head, "I blank! Then to wake up practically _naked, w_ hat do you think ran through my mind!" she said confessed.

"So, let me get this straight" he said taken aback "you think that I'd just let someone take advantage of _you_ , in that _state!_?" he asked, frustration obvious, "I thought you knew me better than that!" he spouted incredulously studying her in disbelief.

"Wait?...You didn't think that _you_ , and _I_..." he uttered, pointing to his chest as he trailed off.

She looked away from him, biting her bottom lip as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes.

" _Jesus Lizzie_ , you were drunk and even if you weren't, I would _NEVER_ take advantage of you or let anyone else for that matter" he sounded pained.

Betty looked at him then, the amount of hurt on his face pulled at her chest, threatening the tears to overflow.

"I know" she breathed out reaching for his hands, "I'm so sorry FP, I don't know what I was thinking, I just panicked. I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my safety or my feelings and that you wouldn't let anyone else either, please forgive me?" she begged clenching down on her lip again to keep it from trembling.

FP grabbed her chair with one hand sliding it up against his and pulled her against him.

"Hey" he soothed running a hand down her hair, "I'm not mad, just a little wounded, but you're forgiven" he paused then went on with a lilt to his voice, "besides, if we _had_ slept together, I can promise you that you'd remember it in the morning" he said as seriously as he could muster.

Betty pulled out of his grasp and snorted before punching him in the arm, "Very funny you jerk!"

"Ow!" he yelled rubbing his arm, eyes sparkling in amusement, "I was kidding, yeesh!"

She laughed in spite of herself, "Okay, so we've straightened that out but it still doesn't explain the touches and the whispers" she stated.

"One word" FP replied, 'Ferrett'".

"Aahhh, figures, that makes total sense. He is _VERRRY_ persistent" she chuckled "maybe I should throw him a bone one day" she said, tilting her head up like she was seriously considering it before breaking into giggles when she saw the unimpressed look on FP's face, "What?" she exclaimed "he's cute and he's got a hot bod!" she said with an eyebrow wiggle.

" _Elizabeth_!" he said feigning shock and making her giggle all over again.

She got up still snickering to herself, dropping her cup in the sink, "Well, if you don't mind, I am going to borrow your shower to wash off the stench of bar that is still clinging to my skin", a look of minor disgust on her face.

"Thanks again for watching out for me last night and making sure I made it home okay, even though it was supposed to be your night" she said with sincerity.

"Oh and one more thing, I got undressed alone...by myself...right?" she asked wringing her hands in nervous anticipation.

"Yes, yes you did, well except for you shoes, I did that" he said in amusement with a hint of something else that she couldn't read.

"Phew! I was worried you had to help me or that I had stripped down in front of you or something, I'd be so humiliated" she admitted shaking her head, "Thank God that didn't happen!" she mused.

"Weeellllll...I didn't say that" FP drawled out.

Betty's head snapped back towards him, "What!? What do you mean, you just said that" her words tumbling out.

"I _said_ that you undressed yourself, by yourself, but if we're being completely honest" he beamed "you did it ' _before_ ' I brought you the water and the Aspirin."

"OH. MY. GOD!" she squealed, putting her face in her hands.

FP got up, pulling her hands away from her face and bending his head to catch her gaze.

"C'mon, it's not _that_ bad, I've seen naked women before you know" he teased "plus, if it makes you feel any better, you were already in bed when I walked in and were facing away from the door, so I only got the back view" he placated while trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

"Really, FP! _No_ , that doesn't make me feel any better!" she shot back sarcastically folding her arms in front of her chest.

He held her glare in delight, tongue in cheek, until she huffed and turned away from him, resting her hands on her hips, head falling forward.

" _Fuuuck_ , I feel so embarrassed" she confessed.

"Well you shouldn't be" he affirmed with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, and why is that!?" she threw back at him spinning around.

A smug smile spread widely across his face.

"Because...you got a great ass, Cooper."

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she turned a deep shade of crimson. Gathering herself, her lips snapped shut as she gave him her best death stare before turning on her heel and stomping down the hallway, FP's laughter floating after her as she went.

July had rolled hotly into August and Betty busied herself on her day off by putting together some cold drinks and a lunch for the crew down at Andrew's Construction. Since the pair had returned for the summer, Archie had resumed working for his father's company alongside FP and a few of the other Serpents. Their lease for their apartment had expired at the end of June and there was nothing major holding them to New York for the summer so they had settled back into Riverdale.

Betty had taken a summer job at the Register, it wasn't the ideal situation but at least her mother agreed to pay her this time and she managed to convince them to let her set her own work hours so she only worked Monday to Thursday.

She had also gone back to waitressing at Pop's Monday's and Wednesday's for a little extra cash.

All this had left her Fridays free to do what she pleased and then on weekends, she worked with FP, not for money however, as she'd never entertain the idea of him paying her, but for the knowledge and experience it provided and more so, for the pure fact that she enjoyed it.

Living at home again proved to be _trying_ to say the least. Alice was well… _Alice_ and her constant lectures, ideals and hovering were not helping to heal the wounds on her hands. But Betty wasn't in high school anymore and she needed her _space_ or specifically space without Alice in it.

So despite how much her mother constantly chided her for it, she would spend a couple nights a week at Archie's, and further to Alice's dismay, Betty had found herself, more often than not, sleeping at FP's during their ritual Friday's.

This routine had provided her two glorious Alice free days a week. Her mother would be gone to work on Friday mornings before Betty got up and then, seeing as how she spent Friday night at the trailer and Saturday with Archie, Betty wouldn't see her again until Sunday.

Those two days a week had been one of the only things keeping her sanity in check. And today, she was more than ready for a breather given the way the tension between her and Alice had seemed to reach maximum levels lately.

Betty finished packing everything in a plastic cooler and dragged it out to her car, kicking herself for not using a couple smaller coolers instead of the larger one that she could barely move.

She finally got it positioned on her back seat, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The sun had been relentless for the last week with temperatures skyrocketing to degrees that would rival the fires of hell. Even in her tiniest jean shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top that left an inch or two of her stomach exposed, she still felt overdressed in the heat.

A/C was cranked as she sang along to the radio and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

She had told Archie and FP that she was bringing lunch today and to let the crew know. As a result, she wasn't surprised to see them all sitting on pallets or end gates in the shade of the office trailer already waiting for her when she pulled in.

It looked like a scene straight out of Magic Mike she thought amused, what with the hard hats, white tanks, and rippled muscles shiny with sweat, not to mention the couple of men pouring water over their heads trying to break the heat, it was a glorious sight to behold.

Betty ran her tongue along her lips, being in a relationship didn't mean that she couldn't admire the view, and admire she did. She may be a more 'reserved' woman but she wasn't dead, she appreciated the beauty of the male body just as much as the next girl and these were some fine specimens.

She turned the car vents towards herself and let the A/C cool the flustered heat that rose to her skin for a moment before turning the car off.

FP walked up as she got out, "Hey, you need a hand with anything?"

"Sure, cooler is in the back if you don't mind. I will warn you though, it's heavy as hell"

"I'm sure I'll manage" he said with a smirk opening the back door.

He grabbed the cooler by both handles and pulled it out like it was made of feathers.

Betty couldn't help but stare as he hoisted it up in front of his chest, biceps tightening. She hadn't been blind to the fact that working construction for how many months had done wonders for his physique and witnessing the display of strength had her imagining what else he could do with that body.

Betty flushed at the thoughts racing through her mind, which apparently were obvious to FP, evident by the wink he shot her as he walked down to the trailer.

 _Get it together Betty_ she scolded herself giving her head a shake _._

Archie made his way over to her putting an arm around her waist and dropping a quick kiss to her lips, "Hey Babe, is everything OK? You look _off_ " he observed, brows pulled together with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, no I'm fine, just a little overheated I think" she said giving him a reassuring smile as they walked towards the group.

"Yeah this weather is killer lately, maybe we can go to the river later for a swim" he proposed.

"It's Friday Arch, you know I have plans" she reiterated turning towards him when she saw his jaw clench. She put a hand on his arm and squeezed to try and placate him, "What's a matter Archie?"

He looked down, kicking at the gravel, "It's nothing, forget it" he huffed.

"It's not nothing, I can see it in your face" she pushed "You know I'll be over tomorrow and I'll spend the whole night with you" she promised.

"Yeah I know, it's just.." he sighed looking up at the sky taking a breath before dropping his eyes back to her, a hint of coolness in them.

"Maybe I'm just getting tired of sharing my girlfriend with a bunch of guys that look at her like she's a piece of _meat_!" he snapped raising his voice, one arm swinging towards the crew as he spoke.

Betty stepped back, dropping her hand from his arm, surprised by his tone and his remark. Archie wasn't one to yell and when he did, it generally wasn't directed at her.

"What are you talking about Arch?" she questioned quietly trying not to make a scene now that his voice had brought the other men's attention to them. "You've never had an issue with my friendship with FP before, which is platonic, and which had already existed when we started dating I might add. As for the rest of the guys, don't be ridiculous, they're just kidding around"

"Kidding around?" he scoffed "anyone can see that they want in your pants Betty, especially Ferrett, the way he looks at you leaves nothing to the imagination and it doesn't help when you come around dressed like _that_!" he spouted motioning up her body.

"Do you know how this looks, my girlfriend hanging out in the Southside how many days a week, spending nights in Sunnyside trailer park! Do you know what some people are saying?" he fumed.

Betty could feel her own anger rising to the surface at his words, "Wow Arch, I know you can be jealous but go on, tell me how you really feel!" she replied sarcastically, "Where is this coming from? I've never given you a reason not to trust me and I surely never thought you'd be the type to fall privy to gossip" she challenged crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"This conversations been coming for a while now and you know it" he stated simply.

"Oh I knew we were rocky Arch and that we needed to talk, I didn't know, however, that our biggest problem was all because of some sort of pissing match!" she said throwing her hands up in frustration, she had just about had enough.

"What would you like me to do, drop my friendships because you're insecure? Apologize for foolishly believing that men and women can have meaningful relationships without falling into bed!? Be honest Arch, would you feel the same way if it was Reggie or Moose that I was spending time with or is this more about the 'specific' company I'm keeping?"

Archie didn't answer, instead looked away and grit his teeth.

"Wow, that's what I figured, it surprises me that you'd be such a snob Arch" she shook her head at him disbelievingly.

"But I see how _deeply_ concerned you are" Betty continued, her voice lifting with mock understanding, "And I'm _soooo_ sorry that I'm hurting your image" she bit out with wide unapologetic eyes, "Gotta keep up appearances and all" she clipped.

" _Keep up appearances…my image?_ Shouldn't you be more worried about _your_ image?" he hissed loudly.

"Doesn't it bother you Betty, the stares, the whispers? Do you like that people think you're some sort of…." he paused flicking his wrist up and down her again, " _Serpent Slut_!" he finished spitefully.

Betty stumbled back like she'd been slapped and the guilt that flickered across Archie's face showed that even he knew he went too far.

Some of the crew, including FP, had overheard what Archie had said, and no longer being able to ignore the quarrelling couple made their forward.

But Betty regained her composer and fixed an icy stare at the red head.

"You know what, _Fuck You_ , Archie Andrews! We're through!" she yelled in his face, tears brimming before turning and making a beeline for her car.

Ferrett grabbed Archie by the shirt, "What the _hell_ man!" he snarled in the gingers face.

"Mind your own damn business!" Archie retorted pushing the Serpent away from him before marching into the work trailer and slamming the door.

FP followed after Betty, jogging to catch up with her before she left.

"Elizabeth" he called to her but she kept walking, angrily wiping tears from her face. He grabbed her arm lightly as she reached for her car door.

"Hey, hey, look at me, Elizabeth" he said softly turning her body towards him and holding onto her shoulders, "are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine" she sniffed, swiping at her cheek again, chin quivering.

"That's not very convincing, you don't look fine" he said gently raising a brow, swiping a tear from her other cheek with a thumb.

"Really, I just, I need to be alone for a bit, I…I need to go, I'll see you later" she choked swinging her door open and jumping in before he could protest.

She managed to hold it together all the way home, before throwing herself down on her childhood bed and letting the tears come once more.

Betty woke to a door shutting downstairs, she stirred, still on top of her bed having cried herself to sleep. Her head hurt from crying and her face felt swollen, she looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was already four and she had slept most the afternoon. She could hear rustling about downstairs, usually her mom wasn't home until late on Friday's so she must have had to stop back to the house for some reason.

Betty wasn't ready to deal with Alice just yet, instead she got up and trudged her way to the bathroom.

She cringed at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks were definitely puffy. She splashed some cold water on her face hoping to bring down the puffiness and then turned on the shower. She grabbed a couple of towels before undressing and stepping into the tub letting the warm spray wash over her.

Her body felt sore from sobbing and the heat soothed and relaxed. She thought about the argument with Archie while she washed. She knew that their relationship was heading to an end, she could tell, she had felt it for a while now but she didn't think the end would be so...explosive. She knows a lot of what he said was in the heat of the moment, Arch could get emotional and had a habit of speaking before he thought, and she can almost guarantee that he has huge regrets about the word vomit he let spew out.

That being said, it doesn't mean she was going to forgive him easily either, that would take time. The words he flung at her had cut deep, especially coming from him.

Archie had always been understanding, supportive and caring and it was a disheartening contrast to see him be so brash. Their romantic relationship was comfortable and communicative and the physical side was good too, not mind blowing but good enough. But despite all of that, something was always missing.

He didn't really get her, not the real her, she actually thinks that side scared him a little and he didn't know what to do with it. To Archie, Betty had always been the perfect girl next door and then the perfect girlfriend and that was a high standard to live up to every day.

Their relationship had been nice, easy, maybe too easy, as it lacked passion and that deeper connection that made it epic or timeless. The over the moon kind of love that lasted through the decades. Not that she was specifically looking for or needing that right now, but she hoped she'd be lucky enough to find it some day.

She had thought she had found it once, when she was 18 but she was wrong then and she knows that she doesn't have it now, so there's really no point prolonging the inevitable, especially after today's blow up.

She loved Archie, she always would, but she wasn't 'in love' with him, and if she's honest with herself, she doesn't know if she ever really was.

Archie was there when she needed someone and his affections made her feel wanted again and safe. She knows that reasoning doesn't paint her in the best light and she doesn't want him or anyone else to think he was a rebound or that she used him because that couldn't be further from the truth. In reality, it meant so much more to her than that. He had helped heal her heart and open it to the possibility of love again and for that she'd forever be grateful.

She knows she told him they were through, but she doesn't want to just leave it like that, he's one her oldest friends and she can't imagine her life with out him in it somewhere. They would need to talk eventually, about everything, but that would have to wait for another day, she wasn't ready to see him yet, regardless of her resolve, she was still pretty pissed at him.

After drying off, Betty threw on a pair of white cotton shorts and a light lilac top that hung off of one shoulder and had an uneven hem that barely covered her navel. The evening may have been upon them but the heat hadn't dropped more than a few degrees and FP's trailer didn't have air conditioning so there was no way she'd survive the night if she dressed conservatively.

She grinned at herself as she studied her image in the mirror. High school Betty would have never thought about wearing something that showed that much skin but over the last year, her confidence had grown, she had started to appreciate her body and the womanly curves that had developed over the last couple years. Plus, her daily yoga had done great things for her muscle tone. For the first time in Betty's life she was happy with her appearance and she wasn't going to let Archie or anyone else make her feel bad about that.

Betty blow dried her hair straight, leaving it hanging loosely down her back. She put on some light make up and her favorite strawberry lip gloss and then grabbed the overnight bag she had put together before bounding down the stairs.

Her mother was standing in the kitchen looking over some papers when Betty came in.

Alice took in her bag and her clothing choice with a frown.

"And where do you think you're off to Elizabeth?" she inquired.

Betty knew that she knew damn well where she was going but she played along, "It's Friday mother, I'm going to FP's"

"For the night...dressed like that?" she added raising a brow.

"Don't start Mom, I am not in the mood for this drama today" she huffed.

Alice carried on like she never heard her "Elizabeth, nice girls shouldn't hang out with snakes on the Southside, you should know this" she tsked.

"Really? Have you been talking to Archie, because I just got deja vu"

"No, why did you and Archie have a fight dear?"

She sighed knowing there was no getting out of this now, "We kinda...broke up."

Alice stared at her, waiting for her to go on.

"He started this fight today when I brought the crew lunch that ending up becoming huge. He was yelling about appearances and Serpent's, about what people think, worried about the 'image' being tarnished, both his and mine I guess. He was being completely ridiculous and said some really awful things, so I ended it" she finished, dropping to one of the kitchen stools.

"Well he's not wrong you know" Alice stated "people do talk and are wondering what sweet Betty Cooper is doing on the Southside all the time, first with that article and now you're spending days _and nights_ with a man twice your age. It's quite concerning really, not to mention embarrassing for your father and I."

"Look Mom, we've been over this, they're my friends, including FP. They are not bad or dangerous and there is nothing 'shady' going on with me and the Southside. Even the Serpent's are on the up and up now and you know that. Plus, I don't care what people think, it's just a bunch of loose lipped gossip from people who have nothing better to do. I have no problem ignoring it and I would suggest that you do the same" Betty finished defensively.

"Well I for one will be happy when the summer is over and these Friday sleepovers and the tinkering with cars nonsense stops"

"What are you talking about?" she looked at her mom suspiciously, "I'll still come home most weekends when I'm at NYU just like last year" Betty insisted.

"Oh that's right, we haven't gotten to the good news yet" she grinned coyly "do you remember that studying abroad scholarship program that NYU offers for Journalism students?"

"Vaguely, the one I said I wasn't interested in" Betty replied warily.

"Well lucky for you, I went ahead and applied on your behalf and guess what Elizabeth? You were one of the students accepted!" she beamed. "This is a huge deal Sweetie, they only ever accept the best students into the program" she praised.

"WHAT!? What do you mean I got accepted? So you're saying you went behind my back and applied for a program, that takes place in another country, that I wasn't even interested in!?" she shouted in disbelief.

"Don't yell Elizabeth, I did you a favor, it was silly and reckless to not apply. You're a bright girl and it's a great opportunity, it'll be good for you and as a bonus, it will get you away from here and the company you've been keeping."

"I'm not going" Betty said defiantly, standing as she placed her hands on the counter to keep them from curling into each other. "You can't make me take the scholarship instead of going to NYU again."

"Actually, I've already sent in your acceptance for you, you're signed up and ready to go. And just in case you get any ideas about skipping the program and going back to New York, I'll have you know that the moment 'You' accepted the scholarship program, meant that you were no longer enrolled at the NYU campus. So it's the program or nothing Elizabeth" she said with finality.

"Now you better go say your goodbyes because you leave in a week" she threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"UUUUGGHHH!" Betty let out a frustrated scream as she grabbed her bag and stomped out of the house slamming the door.


	6. Chapter 6 - Farewells

FP had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his door slam, "FP are you here?" Betty's voice rang out.

"Yeah just a minute, I'll be right out" he called back.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he opened the door to the bathroom stepping into the hallway and ran right into Betty.

He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling back, almost losing his grip on the towel with his other hand.

"Woah! Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting you to be here, well I don't mean here as in my place because I was hoping you'd still be by tonight but like here as in the hallway" FP rambled, flustered by the fact that her hands were on his bare chest having put them there to steady herself from the hit.

"It's okay, totally my fault" she blushed, dropping her hands once she realized where they still were.

FP missed the warmth of her hands on his chest immediately and bunched his towel to hide the reaction that her touch had sent all the way to his groin, _Calm down_ he chastised himself.

He was relieved she came tonight, given the context of the argument him and the rest of the crew had witnessed earlier he wasn't sure that she would.

She still looked off though he thought, almost vibrating with emotions. He had been waiting to talk to her about what happened today, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Let me throw some clothes on and I'll be right out" he told her and headed to his room.

He hurriedly threw on a grey pair of sweats forgoing underwear in his rush, grabbed a black ribbed tank and walked down the hallway while finger combing his hair.

He found Betty pacing the small living room, chewing her bottom lip, a habit that he noticed was brought on by any sort of strong emotion. Her hands were clenched tightly at her sides and he could practically feel the steam radiating off of her.

Betty stopped when she saw him, her eyes wild, he doesn't think he's ever seen her so angry and even wearing a scowl, the fiery blonde was a sight to behold.

He stopped a foot from her, reaching out to cup both her hands in his, gently loosening her grip.

"Talk to me Lizzie, is this still about Archie?" he asked carefully.

She grimaced, "No, it's not about Archie, well not just about him, I mean yes I'm still mad at him but my current fury is thanks to the one and only Alice Cooper"

FP bit his tongue, figuring this was probably not the best time to point out that there was actually another Alice Cooper on this planet, he wisely chose to stay silent while he waited for her to elaborate.

She pulled away from him and started pacing again.

"She's un-fucking-believable FP! Do you know what she did? She applied, on my behalf, for a scholarship program abroad, and when I got chosen, she sent in my acceptance for me. She said I needed to get away from all this, from you, from the Southside and I'm assuming even Archie as he was still part of the puzzle until earlier today" she steamed ahead, walking pathways into the carpet.

"She said people are talking and that it's _embarrassing_ for her and dad and that it's not good for my image, she even agreed with what Archie had said today! Well screw her and screw the gossip! I'm tired of people telling me what to do and how to act, I don't care what others think! You know Journalism isn't my dream, I was only taking it because my parents wanted me to and I happened to be good at it, plus it made sense to have a degree of some sort under my belt" she took a breath, "I was decently happy at NYU but I've always been happier here, spending time with you, being a mechanic, that's where my passion is."

She stopped pacing and looked at him, "I'm not going FP, and I guess I'm not going back to NYU this year either because apparently my enrollment into the program in turn cancelled my enrollment to their New York campus. But I don't care, I'll take a year off, maybe get a job at Pop's full time because God knows my mother wouldn't allow me to work at the Register if I didn't go. Maybe take a class or two at the community college like you did and then apply to NYU again for next year to finish my degree" she nodded with determination.

FP listened to her rant, stomach tightening the more she talked. As much as he didn't want her to go, he knew he couldn't be selfish about this.

"Elizabeth, sit down" he said once she had finished, grabbing her hand and pulling her to sit on the couch with him.

"I know you're furious and feeling betrayed but do you honestly think that's the best decision for you? Is that really what you want?" he prodded.

He held up a hand to silence her before she could object and continued. "Answer me this, is this program beneficial? Would it open doors if you needed?"

She huffed still aggravated, "Well, yeah, I guess so, it's pretty prestigious, only the best students get in. It would also look great on a resume as you would get hands on experience in the journalism field, plus you get to travel to different cities around Europe which would be an experience in itself, but all that doesn't matter because I'm not interested" she insisted

"I find it hard to believe that someone as driven and intelligent as you would have no interest in this type of thing? Hell I would of killed for a chance like this when I was your age. Trust me, I am _well_ versed in the realm of regrets and I learned first hand what happens when you settle. And it's even worse when it happens to someone who has the potential for greatness, and you Elizabeth Cooper were meant for great things" he encouraged, "So what's stopping you?"

"I...I'm scared I guess" she shrugged not quite meeting his eyes, "scared of being alone, being all by myself in a different country with a bunch of people I don't know. Scared that I'll fail or that I'll get out there and I'll hate it" she paused, "but I'm also scared that while I was away, things would change."

"How do you mean?"

Betty harnessed her courage as her green eyes met his gaze.

"With you...with us" she said softly, "I don't want to lose you FP, to lose _this_. You have been there for me in so many ways and it's scary how much I've come to depend on this, on you. You're the one person that I feel like I can be completely real with and now we could be oceans away from each other. I'm terrified that I'll come back and things will be different or awkward" she admitted, words tumbling out.

"And what about you? You have all these things happening right now, trying to get a business going and your sobriety. I want to be able to support you, to be there for you whenever you need me..." she took a breath and paused before quietly adding, "that is, unless, you don't need me" she looked down at her lap biting her lip nervously.

FP brushed the back of his knuckles across her cheek, moving his hand to cup the side of her neck before running his thumb along her jaw until he reached her mouth, pulling her bottom lip from the grasp she had on it.

He tilted her face so she was looking at him again, "Of course I need you Lizzie" he breathed out, "I shouldn't but I do" his fingers played with the hair at the nape of her neck, "without you, none of these things would be happening and my life would still be shit. You have no idea just how much I need you, you are so important to me" he emphasized, "And honestly lately, that need has surpassed the levels of friendship" he flushed, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, "but I can't be the reason that you stay, as much as I want to be selfish with you, I can't let you pass up an opportunity like this."

His hand was still cupping the back of her neck and he gave it a reassuring squeeze, "This decision isn't about me or anyone else for that matter, it's all _you_ , it's time you asked yourself what you want, what does _Elizabeth_ _Cooper_ want?" he pushed.

Betty's eyes searched his, trying to find the answers within the flecks of gold as they bore into her. _What does she want_ she thought, there are so many responses to that question but right then and there she only thought of one as she wet her lips with her tongue.

"You" she whispered softly as she brought her hands up to his face.

FP's heart fluttered and he didn't even have time to register what was happening before Betty's lips were on his.

They were even softer than he had imagined, he slipped his hand further into her hair and tilted her head to have better access to her mouth, his tongue slid across her lips asking for entrance, which she eagerly granted, she tasted like strawberries and sin and it was intoxicating.

He twirled his tongue around hers and she moaned into his mouth while pulling at his hair which sent a wave of heat straight to his already throbbing groin.

He was losing himself in the essence that was Elizabeth Cooper and regardless of how amazing it felt, he knew they shouldn't be doing this, his own mind scolding him, ' _this isn't what she needs, you're not right for her'._

He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead on hers, both gasping.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, out of breath from their lip lock.

FP moved swiftly off the couch, he had to put some space in between them. He stood back with his hand on his mouth, obviously conflicted, "We can't do this Lizzie, it's not right."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, "Is it the age difference, is that what you're worried about? You know I don't care about that!" she demanded, now standing up herself.

"No!" he said quickly, "Okay, well maybe that's part of it, but it has to do more with me" he insisted his hand on his chest.

"Are you...are you not attracted to me?" she asked in barely a whisper, "Do you not want me?"

"Dammit Lizzie, don't do that, don't self depricate, attraction is not the issue here! You are the most beautiful person to have ever walked into my life and you can see for yourself the want I have for you" he stated dropping his gaze pointedly to the evident hard on straining against his thin sweat pants.

Betty swallowed her desire at the sight of him, "So I don't understand, what's stopping this?" she hummed, taking a step closer to him.

FP took another step back, he didn't trust himself to be any closer yet.

"There are so many reasons why we shouldn't do this Elizabeth, our age, our history, the fact that you just got out of a relationship... _like_ _today._ You're still emotional over this whole thing with Archie and school and your mother and I feel like I would be taking advantage of the situation and of you."

"That's bullshit FP and you know it, this has nothing to do with any of that or any of them, this has been building for a while now, haven't you felt it?" she pushed.

He exhaled in frustration, "Of course I have! But I've pushed it down because you deserve better than _this_ , better than _me_! I can't be the reason that you give things up, I can't be the reason that you stay! As much as I wish I could be, I'd hate myself for taking that from you and trust me, you would grow to resent me too."

He ran a hand over his face before going on, "And if I have to choose between you hating me for pushing you to go and being the person who holds you back, then I have to let you go" he finished with resignation.

FP could see the anger building up in her eyes, "You know, I'm getting really tired of every person in my life deciding what's best for me! Deciding what I deserve and what I don't deserve!" her voice raising as she spoke, "So what if I chose to stay FP, what then, would you just act like this never happened? Pretend that there isn't this built up sexual tension between us?"

"I think I'd have to" he replied softly "Because it wouldn't matter what other reasons you'd give yourself for not going, I would still know deep down that I was a part of that reason."

He risked moving closer to her then, reaching out to grasp her finger tips, "Your life was already turned upside down and broken by one Jones man, I can't be the second one to hurt you."

Betty could feel the tears start to prickle her eyes, "You just did" she whispered before brushing passed him, hurrying down the trailer to the spare room and slamming the door.

FP felt his own eyes burn, the taste of Betty still lingering on his mouth. He knew he was doing the right thing, even if she didn't see it yet, but that didn't make it any god damn easier.

He sunk down on the couch, leaning forward with his head in his hands, fisting at his hair as he tried to forget the feel of her lips and rid the hurt expression on her face from his mind.

 _Fuck he could use a beer right about now,_ he thought.

Betty didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night. Even when he had knocked asking her if she was hungry, he only got a quiet ' _No_ ' before silence again.

He wanted to give her time to process, so he tried to lose his thoughts in the dribble of some movie playing on TV but when it failed to help, he gave up and decided to try and get some sleep.

He placed her bag in the hall outside of her bedroom in case she needed it and then collapsed into bed falling into a restless sleep littered with flashes of blonde and emerald and strawberries.

FP woke to an empty trailer. There was no wafting smell of coffee and breakfast like their usually was on the mornings when Betty stayed over.

He panicked slightly as he peeked in the few rooms of the trailer searching for her, his stomach dropping, thinking that she had left without saying good-bye and that he may have caused irrepairable damage to their friendship.

He was trying to choke down the empty feeling left by his findings when he heard a loud hissing sound followed by a cursing female voice floating in from outside.

He quickly threw a pair of jeans on and grabbed a flannel to cover his tank then headed outside.

Rounding the trailer he stopped when he spotted Betty, who was leaning into a truck he didn't recognize, that currently had steam billowing out from under the hood. But that wasn't why he stopped, no, what halted him was the shirtless guy, who was currently pressed up against her side with one arm snaked around her waist holding on to her hip for support as he leaned in with her, acting interested in what she was saying.

The guy laughed and FP ground his teeth with recognition... _Ferret_...What the hell? Why was he here and where the fuck was his shirt?

FP's scowl deepened as the memory of what Betty had said about Ferrett's 'hot bod' came floating back, joking or not the comment didn't sit well with him.

The pair emerged from the belly of the truck, still in conversation. Betty was dressed in the same clothes from last night but she had pulled her long hair into a loose ponytail, lost tendrils framing her face and much to his dislike, Ferrett was currently pushing one of those tendrils behind her ear smiling as he said something to her. She laughed in response and jealousy punched FP in the gut at the sound, and it didn't help that Ferrett had yet to relinquish his hold on her waist.

The younger serpent was the first to notice him walking up, "Hey man, how's it going?" he said cheerfully, ignoring the scowl on the older man's face.

"Where's your shirt?" came FP's not so cheery response.

Ferrett just smirked as Betty turned around wiping off her hands on rag, she raised a brow at him, his jealousy evident, "It's right here" she said handing it back to Ferrett, "the engine was hot and I needed to open a valve, so he kindly offered me his shirt to use so I wouldn't burn my hands" she looked at him sweetly, "unfortunately the steam got me anyway" she went on, showing an angry red mark on her forearm, "And sorry about your shirt, between the grease and the steam, I'm pretty sure it's currently unwearable" she apologized, placing a hand on his bicep which made him grin even wider and FP frown deeper.

"It's okay, I can just go without for now, if you don't mind that is" he teased running his tongue along his toothy grin as he shoved a portion of the shirt into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Not at all" she answered, running her eyes over his chest as she heard FP emit a low growl.

 _What the fuck!_ They were openly flirting right in front of his face and she knew damn well what it was doing to him. She was torturing him for last night and regardless of her wholesome look, Elizabeth Cooper played dirty.

FP cleared his throat, "I think you should probably go inside and put something on that burn, don't you Elizabeth? It looks pretty bad"

"Yeah, you're probably right" she started walking to the trailer "Thanks _Dad_ " she threw over her should emphasizing the word.

Ferrett snorted, then choked trying to hold in his laugh as FP sent him daggers.

Both men's gaze lingered on her form as she walked back towards the trailer, the younger of the two releasing a low whistle.

Once she was out of view FP turned towards the other man, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too, do you greet all your customers with same warm welcome" he joked.

FP just stared at him with arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Wow, no sense of humor today then" he stated before explaining, "My Uncle is in town and his truck here started acting up and he asked if I knew any mechanics, so I told him I could bring it to you. I was pretty surprised when Betty answered the door, not that I'm complaining" he pointed out, "she said you were sleeping but she could come out and have a look and who am I to deny the help of a pretty lady" he finished with a grin.

"What about all that other shit?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied smugly.

"You know damn well what I mean, the flirting, the touching, the _shirt"_ FP pointed out with a flourish towards his chest.

"What's it to you man? I'm just having fun, enjoying her company. Besides Betty being a total smoke show, she's pretty amazing you know" he commented wistfully, "It's too bad she's got that preppy boyfriend of hers or I wouldn't think twice about throwing my hat in the ring."

FP narrowed his eyes at his remark before deciding to be honest with him, "They broke up actually."

"Seriously?! When?" he spouted out excitedly.

"Just yesterday."

"Well shit, it might just be my lucky day" he exclaimed.

"No" FP said bluntly.

"What do you mean no? You guys have a thing going now or something?"

"No, not that it's any of your business, but she doesn't need some guy trying to get in her pants, especially right now. She has a lot going on, plus she deserves something better then some one night fuck"

"That's not my intention man, not with her, if by some miracle she'd have me I would keep her for however long she allowed, only an idiot would say no to Betty Cooper in his bed every night" he said with conviction.

Ferrett's cell buzzed and he took it out reading the screen, "Anyway, I got a few things I have to do, if it's cool with you, I'll just leave the truck here if you have time today."

He just nodded, deep in thought, so Ferrett tossed him a "Later" and took off down the road.

FP didn't know what was worse, the knowledge that Ferrett genuinely wanted Betty or the fact that he was the idiot that had just turned her down.

Betty was fixing lunch when he came back inside.

"Do you want a sandwich" she asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Sure, if it's not any trouble, how's your arm?"

"It's okay, I put some salve I found on it and wrapped it for now but it's not as bad as I thought."

She put a sandwich on a plate with a couple slices of pickle and slid it across the counter towards him, still not turning around to look at him.

FP put a hand on her shoulder, "Lizzie, please look at me" he pleaded softly.

She let out a breathe, shoulders slumping slightly before turning around and meeting his eyes, "I don't know what you want from me FP" she sighed, "I'm embarrassed and hurt and I feel like a fool for kissing you and I'm still angry at you for trying to decide what's best for me."

"I want you to talk to me, I want to be there for you. I'm sorry if I hurt you last night, that was not my intention but I meant what I said, I can't be what holds you back" he reaffirmed.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I thought about it last night and a lot of what you said made sense, so I've decided to go" she took her plate to the table and sat.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, you were right, it is an amazing opportunity and I've always wanted to travel so it kind of kills two birds with one stone. And I looked up the program details last night and I would spend the first semester in Paris so that's pretty cool. The more I read about it the more interesting it sounded, which makes me feel better knowing that I'd be going because I want to and not because my mother said I had to" she admitted.

"That's great" he told her, "so how long would you be gone?" he asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well the whole program is two years but I would be in Paris until December, so I wouldn't be back until the week of Christmas" she stated.

His heart dropped causing him to frown and his brow to furrow which he could tell didn't go unnoticed. _Four months_ he thought as he did the math, he wouldn't see her for four months.

Betty watched the reaction that was clearly written all over his face. It made her feel better knowing that this wasn't as easy for him as he was making it sound.

He swallowed the remainder of the food in his mouth before responding, "I'm happy for you Elizabeth, this will be good for you and I can't wait to hear all about it" he smiled at her but she could see his heart wasn't completely in it. "I hope you'll still text and Skype when you have the chance, as I imagine the phone calls probably aren't cheap."

"Of course I will" she promised while setting her plate in the sink, "but right now I think I should go talk to my mom, get things ready to go, even though I'm not looking forward to the gloating I know I'm about to endure" she cringed. "And since I'm leaving soon I should probably go see Archie, get it all sorted out. He's still one of my best friends and I don't want to leave it like this until Christmas, I need to talk to him in person."

She grabbed her bag and walked to the door, "Thanks for letting me stay again, and you should know, as much as I don't necessarily agree with everything you said last night, I understand where you're coming from. You're trying to do what you think is best and I respect that and I don't want to leave things weird between us either" she said with a smile of truce.

"I don't want that either" his voice croaked, "Will I see you again before you leave?" his gaze held hers, begging her to say the answer he wanted to hear.

"Definitely, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye FP. I'm not sure what day I'll be by yet though, I'll have to see how everything else goes but I promise I'll see you before I go."

"Okay, I'll be around, good luck with everything and I'll see you sometime soon" he said holding the door open for her as she stepped out.

She stood up on her tippy toes and dropped a quick kiss to his cheek, "See you later FP."

"Bye" was all he managed to get out as he watched her get into her car and drive away, his cheek ablaze from the touch of her lips.

The next few days flew by for Betty, the talk went very well with her mother, she was ecstatic with Betty's change in attitude and like she expected, there was no lack of gloating.

The two of them spent hours going through itineraries and schedules and lists of what she'd need and then packed accordingly. By Tuesday evening she was all ready to go, she spent the night with her parents. Her dad was also excited for her and used a lot of the evening to reinforce travel dos and don'ts like 'Make sure to travel in groups', 'Don't take rides from strangers', 'Don't go out alone with strange men' and the list went on and on.

Her mother however, alternated between hugging her while trying not to cry and lecturing her about things like 'Don't eat too many of those French pastries' and 'Make sure to get enough sleep".

The whole evening was like something out of a made for TV family drama.

It was now Wednesday and Betty had just gotten back from next door. Her and Archie had talked through everything and as she suspected he felt like an ass and apologized profusely, even asked her to consider taking him back to which she politely declined, especially with the new changes in her life on top of all the other issues they had had before. He was disappointed but he understood. She told him about the program and he was happy for her. He told her that he would miss her and she promised to keep in touch, telling him she would see him at Christmas before giving him a farewell hug and heading back across the way.

She was set to leave tomorrow morning and had one more goodbye to go, she left it for last as she was nervous about this one. She had butterflies in her stomach as she made her way to the trailer as she hadn't been able to get their kiss out of her mind. She knew he was right about the program but the reasons he said about them not being right for each other she didn't buy.

Betty wasn't sure what she expected to come away with tonight, was it closure, confirmation of attraction, an ease of the awkwardness that had been between them since last Friday, maybe somethng more. Only the evening would tell but she didn't want to leave for Paris with this weirdness still between them.

Betty knocked then let herself in. She found FP sprawled out on the couch, one arm draped across his abdomen and the other behind his head. He was facing away from her but the slow rise and fall of his chest and the light snoring told her that he was asleep.

Her eyes took him in as she made her way over to his sleeping form, he was dressed in sweats and nothing else and it caused a stirring low in her stomach.

She sat carefully on the edge of the couch by his hip, he still hadn't stirred so she took advantage of the moment to appraise the man before her. The muscle lines that flowed across his shoulders, chest and abdomen, the light smattering of hair that trailed down his chest then grew thicker as it trailed from his belly button to disappear below his waist band between the distinct V of his hips.

She found herself imagining what it would be like to hold onto his strong shoulders or run her hands over his prominent abs and chest as he moved above her. The thoughts had her squeezing her thighs together trying to dull the ache her imagination had caused.

She lifted her hand, tracing his cheek and jaw with her finger tips. He really was handsome, not movie star handsome but the rugged kind of handsome that people write about in romance novels.

She honestly didn't understand how there weren't women knocking down his door. Maybe it had something to do with the way he made himself appear unapproachable when really he was one of the sweetest men she had ever known.

She let her fingers trail over his neck along his collar bone then jumped, pulling her hand back when he stirred, a low hum coming from his throat.

He opened one eye and looked at her before closing it again, "Am I dreaming?" He asked groggily.

"No, this is real" Betty laughed softly, placing a hand on the arm that was draped over his abdomen as further confirmation.

He opened his eyes again, drinking in the blonde sitting in front of him, framed in the colors of the setting sun streaming through the window, "Are you sure? You're too beautiful to be real" he relished lazily. He started to sink back into sleep when suddenly his eyes shot open, he blushed and stuttered, realizing what he had just said out loud.

"Ughh, can we pretend I didn't just say that? Just chalk it up to minor sleep induced insanity" he pleaded.

"We seem to be ignoring a lot of things lately and I for one, don't want to forget what you just said" she told him with a smile that could melt the strongest of hearts.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked trying to ease his embarrassment.

"Uh no, not since lunch" he sat up rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Do you want to order Chinese? I'm starved" she exclaimed.

"Sure, would you mind ordering while I have a quick shower?" he asked yawning.

"No of course not, go ahead" she waved him away grabbing her phone to make the order.

Once FP was showered and the food had arrived, they sat side by side on the couch, feet up, making small talk, she asked about his week and he asked about the program and how the talks went with Archie and her parents. Both ignoring the real elephant in the room.

Betty got up and collected all the cartons when they were finished, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure" he said sinking further into the comfort of the couch.

"How about The Breakfast Club?" she asked.

"Whatever you want is fine, I've never actually seen it"

"What?! It's classic! Oh my friend you are in for an experience!" she grinned putting the DVD in and he chuckled at her excitement.

She grabbed a throw pillow and put it in his lap, then proceeded to lie down with her head on the pillow making herself comfortable.

"Is this okay?" she asked, shuffling her body back against the couch and his body.

"Yeah" he breathed out quietly adjusting his position gently to make them both more comfortable.

He slid down further and settled Betty against him, putting one hand on the pillow and one on her hip.

They fell into a comfortable silence as the movie played but as much as FP should've of been enjoying the film he had a hard time concentrating on it with the beautiful blonde in his lap.

About halfway through he found himself rubbing small circles with his thumb on the exposed piece of skin above her hip bone while his other hand combed softly through her hair. He knew their current position was pushing the limits and contradicted everything that he had said last night but he was drawn to her like a magnetic and he was finding it extremely hard to fight it.

Just one night he told himself, you have to be strong for one more night and then you'll have four months to try and put a cap on this insane pull he felt around her. It was just lust he reasoned, the kind that happens when you spend a lot of time with one person. It hadn't always felt this way between them, yeah they enjoyed each other's company, they still do, but now there's this underlying want or need simmering beneath the surface waiting to burst through.

Surely months apart would make it dissipate and have them back to normal by Christmas. He had told himself this many times over the last few days and he thought it would make him feel better but instead it seemed to leave a knot in his gut. A knot in which he continued to push down further as he was in no way ready to pick apart what it could mean.

FP's eyes roamed over her face, her chest, the curve of her waist, her ample behind, then down her long tan legs and back up again.

God she was beautiful, how could she look so sexy by just laying there, he baffled. She hadn't even touched him and yet his body was reacting like a teenage boy and he was very thankful for the pillow currently sitting over his lap.

He was still admiring her face, especially her lips when a soft voice broke him out of his spell.

"Watch the movie FP" Betty said with a hint of amusement.

He was glad she couldn't see him turning red from the embarrassment of being caught staring.

Not long after that Betty paused the movie to make popcorn. Coming back she set the bowl on top of the pillow on his lap and snuggled herself deep into his side forcing him to put his arm around her which eventually slid back down to her waist again

They sat like that, relaxed, sharing the popcorn as they watched the remainder of the movie. When the bowl was empty and John Bender had strut across the football field throwing his fist in the air, Betty sat up moving the bowl and pressed stop on the remote.

"So, what did you think?" she asked biting her bottom lip, waiting for his response.

He built up her anticipation a bit pretending to think about it, "You were right" he said finally, "it was pretty great...and as for the experience, it was...stimulating" he teased, eyes darkening as he eyed her lip still caught between her teeth.

"Are we still talking about the movie FP?" she inquired in a whisper, moving her hand to his chest and playing with the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

His eyes flicked to her hand and then back to her face again and she could see the conflict that was running through his mind.

He broke their gaze, leaning his head back on the couch, sighing as he closed his eyes. He needed to remove her from his vision for a minute so that he could collect himself. But her hand on his chest wasn't helping and he had to think unsexy thoughts to try and slow his racing heart.

After a minute he felt her shift away from him, he opened his eyes and she was now sitting with her legs pulled up and body turned towards him, head tilted to the side watching his struggle.

"Why do you fight this so hard?" she questioned boldly.

He scraped a palm over his face roughly before answering her, "We went over this, it's not right, _I'm_ not right for you" he reminded her.

"What if it feels right?" she pushed.

"It's just lust Elizabeth" he insisted, "a mutual attraction between two people who spend time together, I'm sure it'll disappear once we are apart for a while."

"And what if it doesn't"

"It will" he volleyed, trying to make himself believe the words he was saying.

"So if it's just ' _lust_ ' that's causing the weirdness, why don't we just give in? Get it out of our system then have some time apart and be back to normal by the time I come home again" she proposed.

FP's eyes widened at her suggestion, "Lizzie, we _can't_ do that, that would be playing with fire" he choked out. "What if it wrecked our friendship all together? What if it only intensified things? You're leaving tomorrow, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, it's just lust between two consenting adults remember? And if it ends up being more than that" she shrugged, "then I'll deal with it. I'm tired of letting people make my decisions for me and I'm tired of doing what is 'right' and 'proper' all the time instead of going for what I want. How will we know for sure what it is if we don't explore it, even if it's just once?"

FP visibly swallowed, not sure what to say to that, he could feel his resolve weakening as she stared at him with big sparkling green eyes, "Lizzie...I...we...we shouldn't" he whispered shaking his head.

"Be completely honest, what do _you_ want FP? What do _you_ need?"

"I think you already know" his voice deepening.

"So take it" she pressed while running one hand up his arm while the finger tips on her other drew designs into the top of his thigh.

"Lizzie..." he warned, he was spiraling, his will power falling fast.

"Kiss me FP" she whispered.

He felt himself harden at her words, was he really considering this, it was crazy, wasn't it? He looked at her, eyes heavy lidded with want, her bottom lip was between her teeth again and it was sexy as hell.

He ran a thumb over her lip, releasing it with a 'pop' from her grip. Betty's tongue darted out, licking her lips and grazing the end of his thumb before she uttered a needy " _Please_ " shattering his walls to pieces.

" _Fuck it!_ " he growled, grabbing her face between his hands and pressing his lips to hers with hunger.

She eagerly returned his kiss, running her tongue along his lip asking him to let her in, which he instantly granted. She mewled into his mouth as one hand slide into her hair, pulling gently, tilting her head back to get a better angle on her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Her hands were running up his body now, landing on either side of his neck taking hold to steady herself as she threw one leg over his lap straddling him. He ran both hands down her back, pressing her closer to him before gripping her hips tightly.

He could feel the heat of her core against his arousal as they continued to swallow each other with fevour. She moaned as he nipped her bottom lip, the sound causing his erection to twitch and making Betty grind herself forward against him.

"Jesus Elizabeth!" he groaned dropping his head back eyes rolling, his reaction spurred her on to do it again this time running kisses along his jaw and nipping his ear as she did.

She drug her nails over his chest and down his stomach, she could feel his muscles responding to her touch and his abs clenching trying to keep control. She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and whipped it over his head tossing it to the side.

She leaned back taking a moment to enjoy the half naked man beneath her, God he was beautiful she thought as she ran her fingers back up his torso and chest to his neck, she tilted his head back again as she leaned forward attacking his neck with her mouth, he tasted purely masculine which only increased her want.

She trailed her lips further down his neck, stopping to suck and tease at the pulse point causing him to buck against her as she rolled her hips in response.

A throaty moan escaped him as he wrapped one arm around her waist encouraging her to keep moving while he slid his other hand around and placed it between her shoulder blades supporting her.

Betty continued to lick and kiss him wherever she could reach, her hips picking up pace as her need became greater, pulling a low " _Shit_ " from FP's lips.

He moved his hands back to her waist and gripped her hips hard, stilling their movements, she pulled back pouting, eyes blown wide with lust, silently asking why he stopped her.

"If you continue like that Sunshine, this will be over real quick and I want to make it last" he smirked, his own eyes darkening.

He fingered the hem of her top asking for permission, she bit her lip shyly and nodded lifting her arms as he slowly removed the garment from her body and tossed it on top of his discarded shirt.

The want on his face deepened as he took her in, sunkissed skin, flushed with desire, her ample chest rising and falling in front of him, just about spilling out from lacy white cups. He lifted a hand and trailed his fingers along her cheek, down her jaw to her collar bone pausing before running them along the swell of her breast.

"Fuck you're gorgeous" he awed before wrapping his arms around her again and pulling her to him capturing her lips in a slow heated kiss. He broke away, placing wet open mouth kisses down her jaw and neck, Betty arched her back offering him better access and allowing FP to wrap his arms tighter around her middle, pulling their bodies impossibly close.

She smelled like vanilla and tasted like honey and he was getting drunk off it.

He latched on to where her collar bone met her neck, sucking gently then increasing the pressure, while bringing a hand back around to cup her breast. He kneeded her gently then ran a thumb over her already perky nipple, a gasp escaped her lips and she could feel him grin against her skin, smug that he was the one eliciting this reaction from her.

He dropped a light kiss to her tender flesh where there was sure to be a mark tomorrow and then she cried out in pleasure and pain as he took the skin between his teeth nipping at her before soothing the spot gently with his tongue.

The sensation was like nothing she had ever felt, it sent a shock straight to her center causing dampness to pool between her thighs.

She grabbed his face in her hands slamming her mouth into his in a hot wet kiss while thrusting her hips against him again, trying to find some relief.

She pulled back panting, "I need you FP" she whined feeling him get even harder at her confession.

"Patience love, we have all night" he soothed her, stroking her cheek.

"I...I can't...I want you now" she begged.

A primal sound flowed from his chest and into her mouth as he took her lips again, reaching around her to find the opening to her bra.

The shrill sound of a phone cut through the thickness of the room making them pause, "Ignore it, let the machine get it" FP said dismissively in between kisses.

They blocked out the remainder of the ringing and the sound of the answering machine picking up, FP grasped at her bra clasp again to remove the offending article, Betty still holding his face not breaking their kiss when suddenly a voice came over the machine causing them both to freeze.

"Hey Dad, it's me, Jug"


	7. Chapter 7 - Lust

_'Hey Dad, it's me, Jug'_

FP and Betty froze as the voice filled the trailer. Then moving his hands to her waist and dropping his head on her shoulder, FP muttered a low " _Fuck_ " as the voice continued.

 _'I know it's been a while...'_

Lifting Betty off his lap, he jumped up to press the mute button on the machine.

He was still facing away from her, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck, "Over a year of silence and he decides to call now, kids got impeccable timing" he said dryly.

Betty sat quietly on the couch, she wasn't sure what she was feeling yet, the sound of his voice after all this time had caused a bit of a shock to her system.

His face softened as he looked at her, her knees pulled up to her chest, eyes far off and fingers lingering on her lips.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, not knowing what else to say as he came and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. He held her for a moment then brushed a kiss across her temple before pulling away to look at her.

She wasn't crying, there were no tears in her eyes and from what he could tell she didn't seem upset...maybe just a little stunned. He searched her face as he pushed her hair back with one hand, letting it linger on her neck, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Betty could see the concern etched on his face and it never ceased to amaze her how caring he was. She smiled softly before leaning forward and kissing him gently. His fingers massaged the back of her neck trying to provide comfort as he followed her lips with his own.

She broke the kiss, sighing with closed eyes, "I'm okay" she finally answered, "Actually, I thought I'd be more upset but besides the initial shock of hearing Jughead's voice, I find that anything else I feel is small and fleeting. Sure," she shrugged, "his voice brought back memories, both happy and sad and I initially felt a small pang of the pain I felt when he left, but it all feels...I don't know how to explain it...in the past, like grieving for someone who has passed on, does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense" FP replied, "but are you sure? You have history there and now with what just happened with us, I don't want you to feel awkward or guilty in any way" he stressed.

"I'm sure" she nodded "there's definitely history there but that's what it is...history. And I think regardless what's going on with us, friendship or more or a combination of the two, there will always be moments of awkwardness because of that history, especially with people who are aware of it, but it's nothing we can't handle" she assured him, threading her fingers with his and squeezing.

"And as far as guilt goes, I don't feel guilty and neither should you" she insisted, "It's been a year and a half FP and _he_ left _me_ , not the other way around. He was scared and selfish and I haven't heard a peep from him since that day" her voice rising slightly as she spoke. "Even tonight, he called you because your his father, that bond will always be there, as it should be. He wasn't calling for me FP, I'm not the one he's reaching out to and honestly, I don't know if I would want him to" she exhaled largely, "Obviously I'm still harboring some anger but I'm not holding onto any sort of delusions when it comes to Jughead Jones, not anymore, I did that once, I won't let him break me again. We, as in Jug and I, were over a long time ago and I will not allow myself to feel any sort of guilt for moving on, regardless of who it is with" she finished with undying resolve.

FP put his hands on her shoulders, "Breath Elizabeth" he soothed, rubbing the tension from her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes and then repeating until she felt the anger leave her. "Also, you said you were sorry earlier, but you have nothing to apologize for FP, everything that happened, including him calling tonight, was out of your control" she told him brushing her hands up his chest and interlocking her fingers behind his neck dropping a kiss to his lips.

"Well, I do have to admit that I am _very_ sorry for the interruption" he said trying to sound serious while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, it was definitely a bit of a mood killer" she giggled at him before pressing her lips to his again in a lingering kiss. She pulled away for too soon for his liking, a small huff of disappointment escaping his lips. Now that he had had a taste, the necessity to keep touching and kissing her had increased ten-fold.

She released herself from his hold and stood, taking both his hands and pulling gently, "It's getting late, take me to bed FP" she requested softly.

His mouth fell open slightly rendered speechless for a moment, "You mean...you still want to..." he stuttered.

"To sleep" she finished for him, "I'm tired, it's been a long day and tomorrow will be even longer, but I...I don't want to sleep alone" she looked down for a moment before meeting his gaze with wide pleading eyes.

She looked nervous; like she was worried he'd be mad at her for not offering more or that he'd refuse her access to his bed. He should be offended, he would never push the idea of sex and he would never punish her for not wanting to. But he wasn't mad, he knew it was only her insecurities getting to her and as usual, her worries were unfounded. Plus, he doesn't think he could ever say no to her, especially when she's standing in her bra looking at him like that.

He brought her hands to his lips dropping soothing kisses across her knuckles, "Whatever you wish M'lady" he quipped, making her giggle again.

Betty pulled gently on his hands again bringing him to his feet. He stepped forward and dropped a quick kiss to her cheek, "Besides" he smirked, "I'm counting on you not being able to resist me" he teased.

She barked out a laugh, "You wish Jones" she threw back, dropping his hands so she could bend over and pick his shirt off the floor before sliding it over her head. She settled it on her body and watched as FP's eyes clouded again with lust.

She ran her tongue along her top lip seductively while pulling at the hem of his shirt, teasing him. This kind of sexy banter was new to her but FP made her bold and she took pride in the reaction she was eliciting.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the one that has to worry about control" she purred, walking backwards a few steps before turning to continue down the hall.

 _Shit_ FP thought, _what kind of torture did he just sign up for?_

Betty Cooper looked sexy in anything, but Betty Cooper in his clothes was downright dangerous.

He shook his head in disbelief as he followed her scent to his room, his trailer seemed flooded with the smell of vanilla and strawberries and femininity.

FP had thought he'd reached his quota for shock for the night but apparently he was mistaken. It seemed that in the small amount of time it took him to reach his room, Betty had shimmied out of her shorts and bra leaving them in a pile on the floor. She was still wearing his shirt, the hem grazing just below the curve of her ass and even though the shirt was large on her, he could clearly see the outline of her breasts, peaked buds straining against the fabric.

She stood next to his bed bathed in the glow of the bedside lamp, hair falling in waves around her shoulders, lip caught between her teeth in a sexy pout.

She looked like pure fucking sin causing his mouth to go dry and his dick to harden, which, judging by the smug expression on her face, Betty had noticed.

"Are you _trying_ to fucking kill me?" he choked out.

She laughed softly, a smile beaming on her face, she was playing with him and enjoying every minute of it. She was so carefree and happy and FP loved seeing her like this, he liked all versions of 'Betty' but this was by far his favorite.

Betty lifted the covers and slid underneath. She laid on her side, propped up on her elbow as she patted the empty space in front of her.

FP swallowed and let out a shaky breath before he made his way to the side of the bed. He slid his pants down, stepping out of them, and climbed in beside her. He faced her, mirroring her position, he was completely entranced by this angel occupying his bed.

He could feel her shiver as he ran his knuckles over the apple of her cheek, then down her neck, her shoulder, along her side before coming to a stop, fingers wrapping around the curve of her hip, using it to gently pull her closer.

"You are so damn beautiful" he mused before dropping his lips to hers.

The kiss wasn't heated like the others they had shared but that didn't mean it wasn't just as great. It was slow and languid and passionate, lips and tongues softly exploring each other.

Betty ran her hand over the back of his neck, holding him to her as her fingers played lazily with his hair. She sighed into his mouth as he deepened the kiss a little, FP's hand sliding to the small of her back, pulling her taught against him in response.

She sucked and nipped at his bottom lip bringing a deep growl from his throat. He slid his hand down to her thigh and back up under her shirt, squeezing her ass and as he pressed her hips against his hardness making her breath hitch.

She grinned against his lips and brushed a stray strand a hair off his forehead, "It's getting late FP; we should probably get some rest before this results in no sleep whatsoever."

He groaned loudly dropping his forehead to her shoulder, "So you _ARE_ literally trying to kill me, I _knew_ it, death by blood loss to the brain" he said dramatically making her smile and shake her head at his antics. "Do you really expect me to lay here with you and be able sleep after that?" he asked incredulously.

She snickered softly at the expression of disbelief on his face, "Try" she told him, dropping another sweet kiss to his lips before turning around in his arms and pressing her back against his chest. She scooted back so her body was pressed right against his; entwining her legs with his and pulling his arms so they crossed around her middle, laying hers over top hugging him.

She wiggled a little getting settled and could feel his erection twitch against her backside, "Yeah, this is helping" FP muttered sarcastically against her ear.

She bit back a giggle, reveling in the reaction she had on him.

She sighed content, closing her eyes; it had been a long time since she felt this relaxed. She had just started to drift off when she felt feather light kisses behind her ear, then trailing down her neck to her shoulder, she smiled sleepily, "Go to sleep FP" she chided.

"Mmm" he hummed, "I can't" he pouted, lips still ghosting against her skin.

She rolled her eyes at the pathetic tone in his voice and turned to face him, "You haven't even tried."

"Yes I have" he claimed, now kissing her cheeks and her nose and the corner of her mouth, "But it's hard to sleep when you're already dreaming" he professed.

"Aren't you the midnight poet" Betty chuckled as he continued to drop kisses wherever he could.

"Just call me Shakespeare" he said in a whisper against her mouth.

She let him kiss her deeply before pulling away, "Well _William_ " she joked, "It's time to sleep, perchance to dream" she quoted.

"Now who's the poet?" he snorted.

She just grinned, snuggling in closer to him, wrapping her arm around his middle and closed her eyes.

She drew soft patterns across his back trying to sooth him into slumber, he placed his forehead to hers, rubbing her nose with his before closing his eyes.

He unlocked an arm from around her, sliding a hand down her butt and under her shirt again, he stopped, leaving it resting on her upper thigh just below the thin fabric of her high cut panties.

He hummed against her cheek but remained still. A couple minutes passed and she thought he had finally drifted off only to feel his fingertips slide beneath the hem of her lacy underwear, caressing her cheek then pinching, making her jump.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Second" she scolded, pulling back and slapping his offending arm, " _GO TO SLEEP!"_

"Ow!" he laughed sleepily, pulling her back against him; "You're so violent" he teased kissing her forehead.

He heard a chuckled ' _Staahhp'_ come from her before her breathing slowed and she succumbed to exhaustion.

FP closed his eyes and squeezed her gently, he could feel his own sleep pulling at him as he tried not to think about her leaving tomorrow. _It was just lust_ , that's what he had told himself, what he told her, _just something to get out of their systems they said._

But if that were true, then why was his last waking thought a beautiful green eyed blonde running away with his heart.

FP woke up to light touches across his skin, he was laying on his back one arm wrapped around Betty who was cuddled into his side currently tracing the lines of his chest and stomach.

He opened one eye and looked at her, "What are you doing?" he asked his voice still groggy.

"Admiring" she replied sweetly.

"Hummph" he grunted, "What time is it?"

"About 5:30" she shrugged, her fingers now running through the trail below his belly button sending a shock to his already present morning wood.

"Why the hell are you up" he mumbled, closing his eyes again, enjoying her touch.

"I'm usually a morning person but assuming it's a combination of my nerves and excitement for today that woke me this early" she said, "and maybe a little to do with the dream I had" she threw in coyly.

"Hmmm, tell me about this dream" he said sleepily, eyes still closed, running his fingertips up and down her side.

"Well it was about a man" she started, "a ridiculously handsome man who was almost completely naked" she confessed, her mouth curving up at one edge.

"How scandalous" he responded feigning shock.

"Oh that's where you're wrong Mr. Jones" she informed, "You see, under his tough brooding exterior lived a marshmallow of a man" she teased than laughed as he tickled her side in retaliation.

"Sounds like a pussy" he stated.

"FP!" she choked, shaking her head.

"So what did this 'Man' do in your dream" he asked, voice growing heady.

"Mmmm, wonderful things" she purred grinning into his chest as she ran her index finger under the waist band of his boxers lifting it then letting it snap back against his hips.

She squealed as FP picked her up with one arm and plopped her on top of him.

"I think I like where this story is going" he told her before giving her a sleepy kiss, "how does it end?" he asked.

"I don't know" Betty admitted quietly as she laid her head on his chest, holding him while listening to his heart beat against her cheek.

"What are we doing here FP?" she asked timidly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like us, what is this?" she probed as she propped herself up on his chest so she could look at him.

He thought about it for a moment as he studied her face, she was leaving in a matter of hours and regardless how he felt about her, he didn't want her to carry any guilt about going or any expectations of loyalty. And as much as it would pain him to see her with someone else, he still didn't believe he deserved her completely and would never want to be the reason that she missed out on someone who did.

He's older, done the whole marriage thing, and subsequently the divorce thing as well, and not saying it's his preference but he had actually come to terms with being alone over the last few years.

He could admit to himself that at this point, he would probably give Betty the moon if she asked, but his need to protect her was more important than his want and it would be better for her in the long run if he just skirted around the truth. If he just let himself enjoy the few hours he had with her like this, totally unguarded, happily laying in his bed, completely and utterly his.

"I would say that it's two friends, who happen to enjoy each-others company while exploring the physical attraction between them with no strings attached" he told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But only if that's what you want this to be" he spoke again quickly, "I would never push anything on you and believe it or not, in spite of the way my body reacts to you, I would like to think that I still have some self-control left" he chuckled, "If last night is as far as this ever goes, I'd be okay with that" he placated, smiling at her to cover the lie.

Betty laid back down on his chest, tracing figure eights on his bicep, "So just two friends having fun, making each other feel good or calming the 'itch' so to speak, no strings attached?"

"Exactly" he replied, thankful she couldn't see the frown on his face.

Thoughts warred through her mind, _Could she really do that? Just sex, no feelings?_ If she was honest with herself there were already feelings involved, on her side at least, and she's never done the one night stand thing. What if this all backfired? What if she lost him for good she thought before voicing her concern.

"I don't want to lose you FP, what if we screw everything up?" she asked nervously.

He tilted her chin so that she was looking at him again, "You would never lose me Lizzie, regardless of what happens or what you decide, I will always be here for you, in whatever form you want, in whatever way you need" he held her gaze, eyes filled with promise.

"If this was to work" she contemplated, "there would have to be no expectations of commitment. As terrible as that sounds when I say it, the reality is that I'm going to be leaving soon and I'll be gone for the better part of two years, I can't handle the guilt of someone waiting on me to return."

"I understand" he nodded.

"Also, if either one of us gets involved with someone else, even if it's not serious, we have to tell the other person, because _this" s_ he motions between them, "if it was still going on, would have to stop…I won't be the other woman and I don't cheat" she stated.

"That's a given" he agreed, he waited making sure she was finished. "Wow, that spiel was all very….Cooper-ish, do you always have a plan for everything? Am I going to need to sign a contract" he poked fun at her.

"Shut up" she scoffed, swatting him, "It's not my fault, constant organization was drilled into me right from the get go, I can't help it" she huffed.

"I'm just kidding" he snickered, "I like all things Elizabeth Cooper, even the obsessive compulsive things" he quipped earning him another swat.

He grinned into her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head before squeezing her tighter against him. The minutes passed as he held her, she hadn't moved and he thought she had maybe fallen asleep again, but then she shifted, unwinding her legs from his and sliding so that she was straddling his hips.

She wrapped her hands under his arms to his shoulders and started to trail soft kisses across his chest, his collarbone, his neck.

He hummed in response, running his hands up her back. "I'm guessing that's a yes" he stated.

She didn't answer him, instead flipping her hair to one side, moving it out of her way as she worked on his neck, his jaw, before taking his lips in a heated exchange. She deepened the kiss, sliding up his body, tongue and teeth exploring his mouth.

His hips rose involuntarily in response, pressing into her, she gasped, feeling him stiff against her. The fact that she had this kind of effect on him was like a drug, it flowed through her body, washing away any uncertainty or self-doubt, making her feel powerful and sexy.

She ran the tip of her tongue along his lips to his ear, nipping at the lobe before continuing to trail it down his neck. When she reached his collar bone she nipped his skin again before kissing him there and suckling deeply.

" _Shit_ " he groaned, moving one hand to the back of her head, grabbing onto her hair while the other reached down cupping her ass and grinding her against him.

Betty licked the tender spot soothingly before sitting up, smirking when she saw that she left her mark on him.

FP was staring back at her hungrily, God she looked delectable sitting atop him in his shirt, but his need to see what was under the shirt won out.

He reached out grabbing the hem, looking at her for permission. She nodded and raised her arms above her head, he pulled it slowly over her and tossed it to the side, inhaling sharply as he took in the blonde goddess on his lap, the rest of his blood shooting to his groin.

She was perfect, he knew she didn't like the word but there was no other way to describe her. He took his time drinking her in, his eyes skimmed along the thighs that were resting on either side of him, to the barely there scrap of lace in between, up her toned stomach to her perfectly rounded chest adorned with dusty pink nipples, then traveling up higher, to a face that could launch a thousand ships. She had her lip gripped suggestively between her teeth, which was a habit for her he realized but it was also sexy as hell and he didn't think she realized what it did to him.

His wandering gaze halted when it met the green staring back at him, he could easily lose himself in those pools of emeralds and the way they were burning into him.

"Now I _must_ be dreaming" he mused sitting up, cupping her neck and wrapping an arm around her waist, "You are too flawless to be real" he complimented against her lips before taking them with his own.

She responded with fervour, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him harder, his hand was now tangled in her hair holding her to him as he delved deep into her mouth. She mewled as she ground her hips forward, FP bucking his up to meet her with a throaty grunt. He pulled away from her lips, sliding his hand around to her neck and gently pushing it back with his thumb exposing her throat, his mouth was all over her, like he couldn't get enough, he was all tongue and teeth as he devoured her. She panted and sighed as he ravished, hands running through his hair, pulling and keeping him against her skin.

He ran his other hand up her side to her breast, his thumb running along the underside before swiping over the taught peak, " _Yesss_ " she breathed, arching her back to provide him better access to her chest. His lips trailed down her across her sternum reaching her other breast, she sucked in a breath, rolling her hips as he took her nipple in his mouth, suckling and teasing as his thumb and finger continued to do the same on the other.

" _FP!_ " she gasped his name like a question.

"Yes, Sunlight" he muttered against her breast.

"I need you to touch me" she pleaded.

He chuckled against her skin, the vibration further tantalizing her nipple before sliding his hand lower, "Where Elizabeth? Here?" he asked running his fingers over her through her already soaked lace.

"Yes, _pleeease_!" she rushed.

FP took her lips again as he ran his fingers just under the small strips of lace, he didn't want to remove her from his lap but he also wanted her completely naked, he pulled slightly at the lace, _would she be angry if I just ripped this pathetic excuse for underwear_ he wondered sliding his hand across her again, putting more pressure against her clit. She moaned into his mouth and bucked towards his fingers. _Fuck it! I'll buy her new ones_ he thought as he tore the lace away from her body causing her to gasp before crushing her lips harder into his. She was so turned on she felt like her body might explode if he didn't touch her soon.

He ran a finger down her folds and back up again, circling her sensitive bud of nerves, another moan escaping her throat as she moved against his hand.

"Christ Elizabeth, you're so wet already" he groaned, taking pride in the knowledge that he was the one who made her this way.

He could hear her panting in his ear as he stroked her, while suckling his own mark onto the pulse point of her neck. His hand slid lower and he slipping a finger inside her, she inhaled sharply at the feeling and bit down on his shoulder.

He pulled it back out and she whined at the loss, he smirked against her skin as he slid two fingers back in making her cry out and clench around them.

" _Fuck baby_ , you're so tight" he groaned, his dick throbbing almost unbearably inside his boxers, begging for release.

He curled his fingers forward, finding that special spot as he made fast circles against her clit with his thumb. She was writhing above him, forehead on his shoulder, little moans and gasps escaping against his skin. He could feel her muscles start to quiver and knew she was getting close so he increased his speed.

" _Shit_!" she cried, arching back grabbing onto his wrist trying to still his movements, " _FP_ " she choked, " _I need you, NOW!_ " she demanded.

"Not yet" he growled, "I need you to come for me love", she shook her head violently but continued to push her body back against his hand.

"I promise you'll have me, but I haven't been with a woman since the divorce and I don't know how long I'm going to last, so I need you to come" he insisted.

He could tell she was still holding back, so he added another finger and increased his speed and pressure again before taking her nipple with his mouth, biting down on the swollen tip but keeping his eyes on her face. She let out a high pitched growl and arched back biting down hard on her lip, he tightened his other arm, supporting her from falling back, she had her arms above her head, hands buried in her hair as she met his thrusting fingers.

She was a vision above him, eyes squeezed shut, nose scrunched, lip gripped between her teeth then dropping as her mouth fell into a silent O. A bead of sweat ran down between her breasts disappearing into her belly button. FP's sure he's never seen anything so sexy in his life. In that moment he changed his mind, _this_ was definitely his favorite version of Betty, flushed skin and moans in the throes of passion, the image burning permanently into his mind.

He continued to work her at three different places and the sensations became too much, "I…I'm so close…I'm gonna…" she moaned.

"Let go, Lizzie, I got you" he promised as he could feel her tighten around him, her walls clamped down hard around his hand, her whole body quaking as her orgasm hit, she cried out in pleasure as she rode the waves of her climax.

Betty fell against him as she came down from her high, thighs quivering. FP took her head in both hands, pulling her to him and kissed her soundly, "You are so amazing" he praised pulling back just enough to get the words out, before diving back in.

She let out a small squeal of surprise as he flipped them so he was now lying on top of her. Moving impatiently down her body, pressing little kisses along her collarbone, then the curve of her breasts, her belly button and the V of her hip bone stopping there to suck the milky skin leaving his own mark.

He looked up at her through eyes hooded with lust, "You are so gorgeous" he shivered, running his hands down her thighs, gently pushing them apart, "Everywhere" his told her, his voice coming out low and husky.

"I want to taste you" he pleaded, making her flush at his words. She saw the question in his eyes, he was asking her permission, she nodded, nervously chewing on the corner of her lip when she felt his hot breath against her apex.

She jolted and whimpered when he swiped his tongue across her still sensitive node. He licked her, still dripping from her orgasm, she gasped, grabbing his hair as he dipped his tongue inside her. He hummed against her, "Fuck you're so sweet" he groaned.

He didn't think it was possible but his dick got even harder as he buried his face between her thighs.

He flicked at her clit again before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard, " _Omigod!_ " she cried , taking handle fulls of sheet, she squeezed her thighs against his head and lifting her hips to push against his mouth.

He growled, putting his hand flat against her hips and holding her to the bed, he sucked and pulled at her with his lips, his tongue, his teeth and when an almost feral noise escaped her perfect mouth, he sunk two fingers into her again. He curled them towards the front and probed the swollen spot inside still holding her down with one hand.

 _It was too much_ she thought, _she can't, not again_ , but she was wrong. A scream escaped her throat as she fell over the edge once more, nails clawing at his scalp, she was probably hurting him but she didn't care, all she could see was stars.

A primal rumble came from FP's chest as he came back up her body, sinking his tongue into her mouth, she could taste her essence on him and it released a new shock of arousal through her core. She reached down pushing at the waistband of his underwear, she needed to feel him, all of him. She got his boxers to where her hands could no longer reach and then brought her legs up, using her feet to push them down to his ankles.

He lifted one leg at a time, stepping out of them before kicking them off the end of the bed. Using his knees, he pushed her thighs further apart to make room for him to settle between them. She shuddered as he softly kissed her lips, her cheeks, along her jaw. She tilted her pelvis up, brushing herself against his tip, he hissed into her neck having to stop himself from thrusting into her. She was still dripping for him and the feel of that alone against his aching cock was just about enough to make him blow right there.

He stilled suddenly, dropping his head to her shoulder, " _Son of a bitch_ " he exhaled.

" _What_? What's wrong?" she asked worried at his sudden outburst.

He looked at her sheepishly, supporting his upper body on his hands, how could he be so unprepared he thought swearing at himself.

"What?" she said again, tilting her head as she studied him, something similar to disappointment flickered across her face, "You didn't…like…you know….did you?"

He scrunched his brow not picking up what she was meaning at first before it dawned on him, "Oh! NO, God no!" he exclaimed eyes wide.

"THANK GOD!" she sighed dramatically.

FP snorted, "Well don't celebrate yet" he told her.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Umm…God this is embarrassing" he dropped his head down, hair blocking the cringe on his face, "It's uh…been a long time since I've been with anyone and I just remembered that I'm not….prepared…" he trailed off meeting her eyes, hoping she'd catch his drift.

She stared at him for a moment before realization hit, "OH!" she grinned relieved, "Is that it? It's okay, we're good" she said placing a hand on his cheek, "We don't need it, I'm on the pill and I'm clean if you're worried about that" she promised him.

He scoffed, "Trust me, I wasn't worried about that, and just so you know…I'm uh…I'm good too" he assured.

"Come here" she whispered, pulling him back to her lips, kissing him softly at first before building back up the heat that they had lost slightly during their brief conversation. She wrapped her tongue around his, while her arms circled around his back, her hands resting on his shoulder blades. He pushed back against her mouth harder, like he couldn't get enough.

Betty responded by running her nails sharply down his back, his muscles twitching beneath her fingers, he grunted and bit her lip as she thrust against him again, rubbing herself up his length.

"Jesus!" he croaked, sending a new wave of wet heat to her center. He grabbed her right thigh and hoisted her leg over his hip, then settled himself above her, weight resting on his elbows on either side of her shoulders as he took her face in his hands.

He took a moment to memorize her like this, smiling at him, eyes alight, her want visibly written across her face. He kissed her softly, "Are you sure?" he asked resting his forehead on hers.

"Completely" she sighed.

"Okay" he smiled, kissing her forehead while he ran his thumbs across her cheeks, "You tell me if it's too much or if I need to stop, yeah?" he probed, looking into her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded reassuringly before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

FP slid his left hand behind her neck, massaging her skin as he reached down with the other hand, grabbing onto the hip of the raised leg and tilting her pelvis up slightly.

He took a breath and slowly sunk into her, he stilled when he felt her small wince against his mouth, "Are you alright" he asked, voice tight, forehead on hers, his fingers squeezing lightly at her neck and hip.

He was large she thought, larger than what she had been used to anyway and she could feel the sharp stretch has he entered her. She nodded against his head, "I just need a moment" she told him.

He kissed her again, passionately, trying to take her mind off the sting, after a minute, he felt her open wider for him, moving against him slightly, giving him the consent to continue. He pushed in the rest of the way, filling her completely, a low ' _Fuck'_ tumbled from his lips as he buried himself in her wet tight heat.

Betty gripped his shoulders, nails digging into flesh, "Move…. _pleeease_!" she whined desperately.

He obliged pulling himself almost all the way out before pushing back into her slowly, repeating the movements as his thumb pushed her head back. She moaned softly and he kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulders, still holding her hip as he moved inside her.

"Faster FP" she begged, wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her heels low against his back.

He thrust into her harder, swearing as the new angle had him hitting even deeper within her.

" _Yes_! Like that!" she mewled, bucking her own hips up to meet his, gripping down and squeezing him with her muscles every time she pulled back.

" _Fuck Elizabeth_!" he swore, driving into her harder yet as he gripped the head of the mattress for leverage, his face buried in her shoulder as she held on.

Her head was spinning, her blood felt like it was on fire, everything was building at a rapid pace within her again and it was almost unbearable. There's no way she could peak again, not after already reaching it twice she thought, she would surely shatter.

She felt his body start to tighten and she knows he's getting close. He takes one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and pulling before releasing it, moving to the other showing it the same attention, she keens loudly, his name pouring from her lips.

His tongue trails through the sweat on her chest, a glimmer of moisture covering his own body. He's ramming into her furiously now, as high pitched moans tumble from her body as each thrust hits the perfect angle inside her.

He's surprised the trailers not shaking but he wouldn't be surprised if the neighbours could hear the sinful sounds coming from the vixen below him, radiating right through the thin walls.

"I..I'm almost there baby" he murmurs in her ear, "fall with me."

He can feel her muscles tightening, she's close but she's resisting still, "Come with me Elizabeth."

She shakes her head, "I can't, it's….it's too much" she whimpers.

It's taking everything in him to hold back his own release, he slows his pace only slightly to help him stave it off, "Yes you can love!" he grunts finding her clit with his fingers again, making fast hard circles.

" _Fuck_!" she cried out dropping her head back.

"That's it Lizzie" he coaxed, "Now _COME_!" he demanded as he flicked his fingers across her again and that was all it took to send her spiraling.

Betty dug into his biceps as his name left her lips, followed closely by a stream of profanities.

Her body clamped down, almost painfully tight around his cock, "Jesus Lizzie….. _Fuck_!" He moaned as came in her hard.

He crushed his lips against hers, both of them still falling as she continued to pull his orgasm from him.

Once he had emptied himself completely and her body went slack, he gently rolled off, laying beside her and pulled her against him so that she was facing him.

They laid together, eyes closed, catching their breath. He stroked her back with his fingers tips, both of them thoroughly satiated.

He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose, then her eyelids before resting his lips on her forehead.

Betty shivered against him, "That was…. _incredible!_ " she sighed, "Is it always that intense with you?" She asked, rubbing her hands along his chest.

"No" he choked out, " _That_ was a first for me."

Betty raised a brow not believing him.

"Scouts honor" he said holding up two fingers, "I'm not sure how high you think my number is but there weren't very many women besides Gladys and you're the first one since" he admitted pecking her lips before continuing, "There were two girls in high school before her and we were young, inexperienced, it was the sloppy kind of sex where both partners are just chasing their climax. And then Gladys, well it wasn't terrible or anything, it was nice...she was just very…..traditional, if that makes sense" he finished. "So you see, I can't take the credit, that was all you Sunlight."

She blushed, "I don't think so as I'm even less experienced than that. There's only been two guys for me, well you being the third" she confessed.

It was extremely awkward to talk about this but she wanted to be honest with him. "One was, like you said, the definition of high school romance, new and exciting, sure it was pleasurable but it was also rushed and clumsy. And then there was Arch, our sex life was decent enough but he was…." she thought about it for a moment, "vanilla…very basic and a little on the selfish side in bed, I honestly didn't know it could be like _that_ " she said with awe.

"Me neither Liz" he agreed, hugging her to him.

"You were right though, what you said before" she said, a teasing note to her voice, "I will _definitely_ remember that tomorrow" she grinned cheekily.

He let out a loud laugh, "You are a sassy little thing aren't you" he snorted rolling his eyes at her brazenness.

She smirked and put a hand to his cheek, kissing him softly before turning around and putting her back to him so they were in a spooning position. He tightened his grip around her torso setting his chin on her shoulder, "Are you happy?" he whispered against her ear.

"Yes" she said simply, "Are you?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded against her shoulder, _more than you know_ he thought.

"No regrets?" he probed nervously.

"No, not even a little bit" she said adamantly.

"Good, me neither" he relaxed.

"We should try to get a couple more hours of sleep before I have to leave" she said yawning while pulling her feet up and pushing her legs under the covers, FP following suit.

His chest tightened at the mention of her leaving, stomach clenching at the thought. He wanted to pretend like she was staying right here with him, possibly forever. He knew he had promised her no strings and he no intention of breaking that and he definitely had zero regrets, but making love to Betty had only confirmed that he had hopelessly and completely fallen for the beautiful blonde.

He cuddled into her neck and hair, inhaling deeply, memorizing her scent before closing his eyes.

The room was silent when Betty spoke again, "Oh and FP?" she stated more than questioned.

He raised his head off the pillow and looked at her, "Yeah?" he answered.

"You owe me a pair of panties" she quipped holding back a laugh.

He chuckled, nipping at her ear, "A small price to pay Cooper" he told her gallantly, placing a kiss on the back of her neck before settling back in and closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 - Longing

The last 24 hours replayed through FP's mind, their deep conversations and teasing, their heated make outs, cuddling together, her curled against him holding each other as they slept. Then more kisses that eventually lead to the best sex he's ever had before wrapping together and falling back into a satisfied sleep.

He had woken first in the morning; she was sprawled across his chest looking utterly peaceful and angelic with her hair splayed out around her. He couldn't believe that she was laying there with _him_ , that she had actually _wanted_ _him_ , his ex-wife had repeatedly told him that he was no good, that he was pathetic and unworthy of love and that no one would ever truly want him and after years of hearing it, he had actually believed it. Yet here was this amazing woman showing him what it was like to be needed, to be wanted, to _feel_ something and it scared the shit out of him.

He was used to pushing down any emotions, sure it was lonely but he became pretty good at self sabotaging or pretending like nothing ever got to him and of course there was always drinking his feelings away, but he didn't want to depend on booze anymore and the emotional walls that he had spent years building, Betty had torn down in less than two. He knew he was going to fuck this up, it wasn't a matter of if, just when. Hell he had already made the stupid mistake of letting her think that this was just sex between friends.

He sighed closing his eyes and leaning further back into his pillow, he moved the arm that was wrapped around her so that he could run his fingers through her hair. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead causing her to stir, she hummed sleepily and tightened her hold on him.

"Mornin'" she mumbled into his chest.

"Morning Beautiful" he said, lips pressing against her forehead again.

She lifted her head, sliding up to capture his lips with her own. The kiss was slow and sleepy but still full of heat, he groaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth tangling it with his. He lightly gripped her hair in his hand, pressing her lips more firmly on his as he ravaged her mouth.

She finally broke the kiss, both of them panting and nuzzled her nose into his neck, "As much as I would love to stay here in bed all day, I have a plane to catch and I really need to shower before I do, so."

He huffed but let her go so she could sit up. He watched her with a lazy appreciation as she climbed naked off of the bed moving away to pick up his shirt from the floor, "Have I told you that you have a great ass?" he asked.

She laughed, "It sounds vaguely familiar" she replied tapping a finger to her lips in thought before shrugging the shirt over her head and walking back to the edge of the bed.

She held his gaze as she trailed a finger down his chest and abs stopping when it met the sheet sitting below his navel, she could see his arousal already growing under the sheet, pointing towards his stomach. She slipped her finger below the sheet barely brushing his tip making him twitch in response, he groaned and his eyes darken as she ran her finger back up in the opposite direction.

He growled catching her hand, "I would suggest you hit the showers you little minx or I cannot be held accountable for you missing your flight."

The need in his voice and his hungry stare made her throb and she felt heat pool between her thighs at the knowledge that he'd follow through with his admission if she allowed him to.

She licked her lips backing away from the bed towards the door, "You know" she said biting the inside of her cheek and grinning, "I could always use an extra hand" she teased before walking out of the room.

FP laid there a moment, stunned by her bold proposal before stumbling out of bed and following her to the bathroom. He may be a lot of things but a fool wasn't one of them, Betty had just given him an open invitation and he was taking it.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur of wet skin and slippery bodies, creating pictures that would be forever burned into his brain. Images of his hands, touching every inch of her body as she responded with zeal, of a golden temptress, on her knees with her mouth wrapped around him bringing him almost to the brink before he took her against the tiled wall of the shower, the sounds of thrusts and moans filling the small space as she came apart around him. By the time they exited, the water had gone cold, their muscles were weak and their bodies sated.

He had put on a strong face when they said goodbye that morning, he told her that he would be fine and her trip would be great and to enjoy herself and not worry about him.

"I'll miss you _"_ she had whispered against his lips as she kissed him, letting a few rogue tears run down her cheeks.

"Me too" he told her wiping the tears away, "please don't cry, before you know, it'll be Christmas and you'll be back" he comforted kissing her forehead.

"Yeah I know, I'm just emotional, it's silly" she sniffed, "You sure you won't forget about me" she said only half joking.

"That would be impossible Sunlight, especially after last night, aaaaannnd this morning" he grinned making her blush as she smiled shyly.

"I have to go" she sighed chewing on her lip.

FP wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she clung to his middle. She pulled back, tilting her head back for his kiss. It was desperate and bruising and seemed to say everything they couldn't.

"Goodbye FP" she ghosted against his lips as she broke away and then she was gone.

FP sat on the couch staring at his front door once she had left, hoping that any minute she'd walk back through it yet knowing full well that that wasn't going to happen. He doesn't know how long he sat there but his reflection was interrupted by the shrill ringing of a phone for the second time in 24 hours.

Forcing himself up off the couch he answered the call with a gruff " _Hello"_.

"Hey Dad" the voice on the other line said.

"Hey, hey Jug" he replied as he leaned against the wall and let his head fall back against it.

"Did you get my message last night?" he asked.

FP couldn't stop the small snort that escaped him when he thought about the imperfect timing of his last call. He had listened to the message in the morning while Betty was getting ready, it wasn't long, simply apologized for being out of touch for so long and let him know that he was okay, said he had been doing really well actually and that he had basically phoned to bullshit and to ensure him that he was in fact still alive and that he'd try him again in the morning.

"Yeah, I got it, just listened to it this morning, sounds like you're doing well" he replied.

"I am, it's almost unbelievable _how_ well actually, that's why it took so long to call you, I almost felt like it would jinx things if I shared everything with anyone before it had been solid for a while, I didn't want to let myself get too hopeful" he admitted before carrying on enthusiastically.

FP listened as he told him about college and the courses he's taking, about his little apartment that he shares with a guy named Jude who is the very definition of a free spirit, dreadlocks and all. Jug tells him about the city he lives in and the novel he's started to write, then asks him about work, FP tells him that he's working full time at Andrews Construction and doing mechanic work on the side and it's all been going well.

"That's great Dad" Jughead exclaims, "So…..how is everything else going, are _you_ good?" he asked trying to make it sound light.

FP knew he was referring to his drinking and general lack in ability to take care of himself, "I'm good kid, also still kicking" he joked.

Jughead chuckled, "Glad to hear it, you sound good Dad, tired but good", FP could hear someone shout Jughead's name in the background, "Listen, I gotta go" he said sounding farther away like he lowered the phone, "I'll leave my number in case you need it but if anyone asks, can you keep it and everything else to yourself...I haven't reached out to anyone else and I am not ready to yet, I just want to concentrate on what I need to do here" he pleaded.

"Yeah, of course, no problem Jug" he answered him clearing his throat, "I'm glad your happy Son" he said truthfully.

"Me too, take care of yourself, talk to you later, Bye"

"Bye Jug" he responded as the line clicked off.

He hung up the phone and sprawled back out on the couch, he couldn't help but wonder if he should've mentioned his friendship with Betty, with the exception of the last 24 hours of course because besides the fact that that conversation would of been awkward as hell, when it came down to it, it wasn't anyone's damn business but their own.

He shook off the feeling however, as he crossed his arms over his face. Jug had said himself he that he wasn't ready to talk to anyone else and FP figured if Jug was curious about any one person, he would have asked. Not that FP was the go to person for Riverdale gossip, the farthest thing from it actually, if Jughead had wanted the lowdown on anyone he would have asked someone like Archie, not him.

Also, he wasn't the only person involved in this situation and after Betty's speech about not owing Jug anything, FP's pretty sure she wouldn't be too happy with him if he had said something without discussing it with her beforehand.

Betty had told him that her past was her past and that she wasn't going to feel any sort of guilt when it came to moving on regardless who it was with, and that he shouldn't either. So he took her advice, closing his eyes while letting the movie of them play in his mind as he allowed the last day's exhaustion to claim him.

Betty was exhausted when she finally arrived in Paris, it was 2:00 am Paris time and it took her an hour to get through customs and collect her luggage before taking the airport shuttle to the small block of apartments that had been rented for them just a few blocks away from the University of London Institute.

She went to the security desk and showed them her ID and they gave her her room keys and all the information she needed for the apartment. She found her apartment easily and once inside she glanced around quickly, she was too tired to give it a thorough look right then but from what she could see it was nice, small but cozy.

There was an open living space that consisted of a comfy looking sectional, a coffee table, a floor lamp and a TV. There was a small nook off to the side of the living room with a small desk that held a computer and there were bookshelves built into the wall above it. Next to the nook was a glass sliding door which looked like it lead to some sort of terrace. The kitchen faced the living area and looked to have all the basic appliances plus an island with four chairs stationed on one side.

It was cute she thought as she made her way down the hallway, she peaked in the first door which was the bathroom, it was actually quite large with a double sink, a shower and a deep claw foot bathtub that she would definitely be taking advantage of.

Betty continued down the hall, there were two more doors which she assumed were the bedrooms, she looked in both, neither one looked occupied so that meant her roommate hadn't arrived yet.

Both rooms had similar furnishings, one was painted a light yellow with complimentary shades of yellow and grey décor. The other bedroom was done similarly, the only difference being that any where the first had had yellow this one had a light sea blue instead. She decided to take the yellow one because of its sunny vibe and hoped her roommate wasn't a stickler on room choice. She'd hate to start off on the wrong foot.

She unpacked her essentials and hung her clothes in the closet so they wouldn't wrinkle before collapsing on her bed, which to her delight was extremely comfortable. Betty didn't think she'd been this tired in her life. Besides all the packing and the whirlwind of the last week, the jet lag had settled in.

Not to mention that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night either she mused, the memory making her smile, and it was those same thoughts that had interrupted her ability to sleep on her flight. The images of her and FP had been playing on repeat in her mind from the moment she left. And now that she knew how it felt to have his expert hands and mouth on her body, to have him move in sync with her, above her and within her, she hadn't been able to think of much else.

Every time she had closed her eyes on the plane, her mind would turn these memories into dreams of strong hands, sweaty bodies and soft moans. And to her mortification, during one particularly heated mid-flight dream, she had actually woke, catching herself releasing one of those soft moans out loud.

Thankfully, she was sitting alone but based on the look given to her by the person across the aisle, she's pretty sure the surrounding passengers had all heard her expression. After that she made sure to stay awake for fear of dying from utter embarrassment.

Betty's eyes grew heavier the longer she laid there on her bed, it was late and she didn't have any sort of schedule to adhere to for the next two days, so she crawled under the covers not even bothering to undress before she drifted off to sleep.

Betty woke to the sound of a door shutting down the hall, she rubbed her eyes and looked at her phone, it was just after 8:00 am so she had been sleeping for almost five hours. She took a minute to check her text messages, she had a couple "suggestions" from her Mother that she chose to ignore, instead opening the one other text from FP.

' _Hope everything went well today and I can't wait to hear all about it, talk to you soon'_.

Then, almost as an afterthought sent fifteen minutes after the first message, was another text that simply said _'I miss you'._

She couldn't stop the large smile that spread across her face as she read the text over a few times. She bit her lip still grinning as she typed back a reply.

' _Everything went good, I'm tired and jet lag sucks! But the trip itself went smoothly. Also….I miss you too'_ she added a happy face then hit send.

She left her phone next to her bed; it was still the middle of the night in Riverdale so she wasn't expecting any sort of response anytime soon. She changed out of yesterday's clothes and into a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top. After a quick stop in the bathroom she went out into the common area expecting to find her roommate but the room was empty. She must be in her bedroom Betty thought shrugging to herself as she went over to the door by the desk, she slid it open and stepped out into the morning.

Betty gasped at the view before her, their apartment was six floors up and she could see out over rooftops and buildings with an unobstructed view of the Eiffel Tower in the background. It was absolutely breathtaking; she leaned over, elbows resting on the terrace ledge. She stood there taking in as much as possible, her eyes sweeping over every detail they could. Houses with different coloured roofs, some with porches, others with little picket fences, a florist shop just down the street with sidewalk stands overflowing with different kinds of flowers. She could see the University of London a few blocks down, the campus overlooking the Esplanade des Invalides, of course she knew that because she had read the program guide before coming but she still felt smug for being able to recognize the building.

The terrace wasn't huge but like the rest of the apartment it was nicely decorated. There were potted green plants in the corners and flower baskets hanging from the ledge which was made of stone and had been carved to look like something out of Romeo & Juliet. There were two large lanterns mounted on either side of the door and off to one side was a small metal bistro table with two chairs.

This was definitely her favourite spot in the apartment she decided as she leaned her elbows on the ledge again, resting her chin on one hand, sighing happily as she enjoyed the view. She was so lost in the wonder of it all that she didn't hear the footsteps walk up and stop in the open doorway, eyes watching her.

" _Beautiful_ " a male voice whispered from behind her, making Betty jump and let out a small shriek as she whipped around.

She stared wide eyed at the stranger leaning against the door frame, "Excuse me?" she asked when her heart rate had slowed a bit.

He cleared his throat, "Uh…the view" he said, one corner of his mouth lifting, "It's beautiful isn't it".

"It is….." she replied warily, "Um not to sound rude, but who are you and why are you in my apartment?"

"Oh right, sorry" he said pushing off the door frame and stepping forward offering his hand, "I'm Ash, Ash Black, your roommate it would seem."

"Betty…Betty Cooper" she provided shaking his hand while eyeing him still with confusion.

Ash looked her up and down appreciatively, her hand still in his "Don't take this the wrong way _Betty_ , but you don't look like a guy" he teased grinning at her.

"Thanks….I think" she blushed, dropping his hand and casually crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly very aware that she wasn't wearing a bra. "There must be some sort of mistake" she went on "I thought they didn't room co-ed?"

"They don't usually, probably to avoid awkward situations like this" he chuckled, "I'm not sure what happened but if you want we can walk down to the program office to see if we can get this sorted out?" he offered with a kind smile.

Betty studied him for a moment, he looked harmless enough, in fact he was actually quite attractive if you liked the blonde haired, blue eyed, athletic, Abercrombie model type with cute dimples she thought in amusement.

"Okay" she agreed, "Just let me get changed."

The program office had just opened when they got there so they didn't have to wait long. Apparently the mix up had happened because Ash's full name was actually Ashley which caused him to get mixed in with the female registrants and since they were both adults the advisor left it up to them to decide whether they wanted to continue rooming together or not. Unfortunately all the other students had already checked into their respective rooms leaving no empty beds. Their only options were to uproot and shuffle some of the students which didn't seem fair to those being uprooted or to move one of them to another apartment building that had space, which wasn't ideal as it left them both rooming alone and one of them at a whole different building.

Ash looked at Betty, "Honestly, the situation doesn't bother me at all but I don't want you to be uncomfortable, so it's your call."

Betty chewed her lip deliberating, he seemed nice enough and she didn't want to be a bother to anyone else, "Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Definitely" he said grinning at her.

"And you're not going to kill me in my sleep or have weird random girls over every night that I run into half naked in our kitchen?" she queried with fake suspicion.

He burst out a laugh, "I can promise that I'm not a murderer, however, I can't guarantee that I won't ever have a girl over" he said with an eyebrow wiggle, "but I'm not into random nightly weirdos and I'll keep all nakedness to my room" he assured. "Can you say the same?" he asked with a smirk.

Over the last year and after everything that had happened with FP, Betty had found her confidence had grown so she rose to his teasing, mirroring his smirk with her own, "While tempting….one night stands with weirdos aren't my thing, but I'm not ruling out all men, a girls got needs you know" she shrugged boldly making his eyes widen.

"And don't worry, I do not harbour any deep dark urges, h _owever_ ," she paused, eyes twinkling in amusement, "if you snore excessively, then yes, I may be forced to smother you in your sleep" she told him as seriously as she could muster.

The laugh she pulled from him was so contagious that Betty couldn't keep her straight face and ended up breaking down into a fit right with him.

Once they had collected themselves they let the advisor know of their decision and left.

"Well, one thing is for sure" Ash said, "this semester should be anything but boring" he winked at her, bumping her with his hip and tossing an arm across her shoulders as they left the office.

It had been over a week since Betty had arrived and she had spent most of her time with Ash, sightseeing and getting familiar with the area surrounding their apartment and the University. The program advisors had recommended for safety reasons, that roommates become travel buddies per say, basically, whenever possible, you do things together, wherever they go, you go and vice versa.

So they had rented mopeds and toured the City, noting the locations of restaurants and cafes, drug stores, bus routes and anything else that caught their attention or came across as interesting or useful.

The saw a few of the sights, walking through the Arc de Triomphe and climbing all 1,665 steps to the top of the Eiffel Tower before strolling through the Champs des Mars where she stopped to take a selfie in front of the tower to send to FP. In spite of how much she was enjoying Paris, and even with all the activities to keep her busy, she couldn't help but miss him, he was still very much at the forefront of her mind.

As she travelled, she found herself subconsciously thinking things like _'I bet FP would like this'_ or ' _I wish FP could see this_.' She really wasn't sure if these feelings were going to fade or get worse over the next four months but currently, she felt like she was losing her mind a little.

It was that small bit of insanity had her pacing in front of their apartment desk clenching and unclenching her fists as she waited for FP to answer his Skype. Betty was both anxious and excited all at the same time and it was wreaking havoc on her nerves.

She hadn't spoken to him since the morning she left, well besides through text but that wasn't the same. She wanted to hear his voice and see his smile, the one that he seemed to reserve only for her. She had even missed his cheeky little smirk, which she actually found incredibly sexy but would never admit.

It was only 11:00 am in Riverdale and as the call continued to ring on the screen, she was getting nervous that he wouldn't be home or that he wasn't awake being that it was his Friday off. She had so much to tell him and didn't want to do it over text messages but between their schedules and the time difference it made face to face conversations difficult. She was already kicking herself for not adding international calling to her cell plan.

Betty was so focused on her movement and worry that she hadn't noticed that her call had been answered.

FP raked his eyes over her as she paced, her hair was down in soft waves and she was wearing a white patterned dress that was sheer except for the places it shouldn't be. The dress had floaty sleeves and hung loosely around her body stopping mid-thigh showcasing her exquisite legs.

"Elizabeth" he swallowed, "You look _amazing."_

Betty stopped when she heard his voice, whipping her head towards the computer screen, she smiled widely as she took him in, her heart pounding faster when she noticed the appreciation in his eyes.

He must have just gotten out of the shower as his hair was still wet and dripping down his bare chest. He had also shaved as he was missing the five o'clock shadow he usually sported.

He looked good… _really good_ she thought squeezing her thighs together to suppress the ache that was building. Her movement didn't go unnoticed by FP as she could clearly see the want darken his eyes which only further increased the sensation between her legs.

"You look pretty great yourself" she whispered, sitting down at the desk licking her lips.

" _Fuck I miss you_ " he admitted, voice husky.

"I miss you too" she said softly feeling tears prick her eyes, "God this is harder then I thought," she swiped an escaped tear away.

"Hey hey, don't do that, I'm right here Lizzie" he soothed.

"I know and I know it's only been a week, I just...I've been thinking about you a lot and seeing you now and hearing your voice, it just brings a lot of stuff flooding in all at once. It was almost like I was missing my rock or my constant since I left, does that make sense?" she asked taking a deep breath and blowing it out to calm herself.

"Yeah, completely" he admitted, "I feel the same way".

They stared grinning at each other for a moment before Betty cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Ok, well enough of that" she said letting out a breathy laugh, "We only have so much time and I doubt you want to spend it watching me blubber" she smiled.

Twenty minutes flew by as they talked, or more like, Betty talked while FP listened. She told him about all the things she had done and seen so far, he listened tentatively, only making her pause so he could grab a shirt and throw it on, much to her disappointment.

She was so focused on her story that she didn't hear Ash walk into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair with another. His iPod stuck in the towel at his waist, ear buds in his ears as he bopped along to whatever song was playing. He walked behind her and out onto the terrace, Betty completely unaware until she noticed the smile drop on FP's face, halting her story.

She tilted her head in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Um not to sound like 'that guy' but why is there a half-naked man in your apartment?" he questioned.

She was confused at first then looked around and saw Ash standing on the terrace, "Oh, that's Ash, my roommate" she chuckled, amused by his tone.

"But he's a guy" he stated like it wasn't obvious.

"Wow, I didn't notice" she said mockingly, making a show of looking at Ash, studying him like it was something she just realized, "That's some top notch detective skills there Sherlock" she teased.

FP frowned at her, clearly not amused, "I thought you said they roomed by gender?"

"Well they usually do, but funny story, so Ash's name is actually Ashley which caused him to get mixed in with the female registrants. We went and talked to the program advisor but since all the students had checked into their rooms already, it would've caused a lot of inconvenience to others if we had to switch, and since we're adults, they said it was our choice so we just decided to stay roommates" she rambled on, "You can imagine my surprise when he had shown up in my apartment but he's actually been really sweet about the whole thing, even leaving the final decision up to me as he said rooming together didn't bother him, so yeah, here we are" she finished with a breath.

"Yeah, I can imagine he's really put out by it" he said dryly.

" _FP_ " she said like she was taming a child, "He's just a friend."

"So why didn't you mention that he was a 'he' when we had texted? I had actually assumed that Ash was short for Ashley, but in the female sense" he said.

"I don't know FP" she huffed, "because it never really occurred to me I guess and I didn't really think it would matter or that it was an important piece of information."

"Yeah" he snorted, "It's really none of my business any way right" he said flippantly, Betty's brow furrowing at his remark.

They both went quiet and she studied him trying to figure out where this animosity was coming from as he pretended to concentrate on a point off screen.

FP sighed, feeling bad at the tension he had caused, he met her gaze again, "Look, I don't want to argue, lets just forget it ok?"

Betty searched his eyes for answers but he wasn't letting anything show, so she let it go.

"Fine" she muttered, still puzzled by his actions.

She saw his signature smirk pull at his lips before he opened his mouth again, "And I'm sorry, I was going to say anything but _honestly_ , who names their son _Ashley_?" he exclaimed trying to lighten the mood.

"You're one to talk, _Forsythe_!" she countered chuckling.

"Touché Cooper touché" he resigned, "And of course he would have to be some modern day Adonis" he brooded.

"Oh, is he attractive?" she asked, widening her eyes innocently, "I didn't notice" she grinned, biting her cheek to keep from laughing.

FP frowned, giving her a look of disbelief and making her giggle.

Ash walked back in then, pulling his ear buds out and grabbed both ends of the towel now wrapped around his neck, his muscled torso on full display. "Hey Coop, are you…oh sorry, I didn't realize you were talking to someone" he apologized.

"No worries, you remember me telling you about FP right? One of my good friends from back home, well, _this_ is FP and FP this is my roommate Ash" she gestured between the two.

"Hey Man" Ash said with a nod to which FP only grunted in reply earning him a look from Betty that said 'play nice'.

"Hey" he conceded keeping his voice level.

Ash secretly took joy in the man's annoyance and turned his attention back to Betty.

"So Betts", he placed a hand on her shoulder so she'd turn to face him, I just need to change and then I'm good to go, will you be ready by the time I'm done?" he asked, not removing his hand.

"Oh crap, is it that time already?" she asked frowning slightly, surprised by how fast their time went.

"Yeah, it starts in 20 minutes."

"Okay, I just have to put on my boots and grab my purse and I'll be ready" she told him.

"Great!" he enthused, giving her shoulder a squeeze before sending the other man a smirk knowing full well that he had been watching their interaction with distaste. "Be out in a few" he told her finally removing his hand from her shoulder and shooting a quick "Nice to meet you" to FP before heading back down the hall.

Betty jump up, "I'm just going to grab my boots, I'll be right back" she said as she moved out of view.

 _That smug son of a bitch_ FP thought, he blatantly flirted with her right in front of him, he was trying to get a rise out of him and god dammit it was working.

Betty came back and put one foot up on the chair, sliding it into a tall black knee high boot and zipping it up, then switching legs to repeat. The action caused her already short dress to ride up giving him a full view of her long legs, he momentarily forgot his anger, his mouth going dry and his body reacted to the view as he remembered what it was like to have those amazing limbs wrapped around him.

She talked as she went about her task, oblivious to what she was doing to him, "Sorry that I have to cut this short" she apologized, "I would have liked to talk to you longer but we have the programs kick-off event tonight, dinner starts right away and then there's a banquet with drinks and music and our own private tour of Invalides, it should be fun" she plopped back down in the chair having finished with her boots.

"Yeah, sounds great" he agreed, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "So, you and Ash are like, going together?" he inquired trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, our advisors really push the whole buddy system thing with your roommates, plus he's the only one I know here so far" she shrugged.

"He likes you, you know" a scowl appearing on his face.

"Don't be silly, he barely knows me" she gaffed, waving away his concern.

Part of what made Betty so attractive was the fact that she seemed completely unaware of just how beautiful she was. Sure she teased once in a while in fun and could flirt with the best of them when she was being playful and felt comfortable but she was also oblivious to just how many appreciative looks and stares she received on a daily basis. While her humble nature contributed to her sweetness it also made her slightly naïve when it came to the minds of men.

"He's not doing very well at hiding it Elizabeth, I'm not blind and neither is he" FP said, letting his annoyance seep through a little.

Betty sighed, "I think you're reading too much into it, mistaking friendliness for attraction. Is this because of what happened between us? It's supposed to be casual, it's not supposed to be complicated or hinder each other, you said no strings, those were your words remember?" she said getting frustrated.

"What do you want me to say Elizabeth?" he said throwing up his hands, "When we talked about it beforehand I didn't imagine that _it or us_ would feel that intense and then when you left, I wasn't expecting to feel the way that I do" he exhaled, running his hands over his face and into his hair in equal frustration.

" _Well_ n _either did I!_ " she threw back, "You weren't the only one surprised you know by the intensity of it all. Was it amazing? _Yes_! Do I miss you? _Yes_! Do I regret it? _No_! Would I do it again if I had the chance, _Yes probably_! But the reality is, we are oceans apart right now so regardless what happened we can't promise each other anything!" she admitted, breathing rapidly from their exchange. She took a moment, blinking back the moisture that threatened her eyes again, before continuing, "I don't know what else to say either FP and I don't want to fight with you, I just...I don't know what you want from me" she finished, sounding a little defeated.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't want to fight with you either and believe it or not but this isn't just about what happened between us, I want you to be happy Lizzie I do but I also don't want you getting hurt and there's something that rubs me the wrong way about that guy. You barely know him and you're living in the same apartment and spending a lot of time together, what if he's not who he seems to be?" he questioned then held up his hand to stop her when she started to speak, "I know what you're thinking, yes, maybe I am slightly jealous, but I just…I have this bad feeling about him. I'm worried about you and I don't like that I'm too far away to protect you if you need it" he confessed.

"It's not your job to protect me FP and you're concern, while a little misplaced, is sweet but I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about. Ash has been nothing but nice and to be fair, you've only just met him for what like a minutes over Skype? Everything is going to be fine" she assured him.

"Alright" he resigned, "I'll give him the benefit of the doubt but if he does anything sketchy so help me" he warned.

" _FP_ " Betty chided, narrowing her eyes at him.

" _Fiiinne_ , I'll let it go" he exaggerated, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you" she nodded, turning when she heard Ash come back out, "Guess it's time to go" she informed, her voice holding a tone of either guilt or disappointment, he wasn't quite sure which one.

"Okay, talk to you soon, yeah?" he smiled raising one brow.

"Definitely" she grinned as she stood.

"Be safe Elizabeth and I miss you" he said honestly.

"I mis..." she started, but was cut off by Ash's voice.

"Ready?" he asked smiling down at her, placing a hand on her lower back.

FP felt his jealousy and distrust build again, it didn't help that he suspected Ash of listening in on the last little bit of their conversation, inserting himself at just the right moment.

"Yeah" Betty said, "talk to you soon okay?"

FP nodded, "Yeah... _soon_ " he said emphasizing the word while looking right at Ash who gave him another smirk and a wink, looking far too pleased with himself.

"Bye" Betty said giving him a small wave and a smile.

"Bye" FP said as he saw Ash reach toward the keyboard before his screen went black.

" _Fuck_ " he swore to himself as he sat there trying to remain calm, slamming his laptop shut. Regardless of what Betty thought, there was something off about that guy, he definitely had an agenda and there wasn't a damn thing FP could do about it from where he sat. He couldn't keep bringing it up with her as she would just assume he was jealous. His only option was to trust Betty's judgement and let it be like he told her he would and hope that nothing happened.

He got up and found himself pacing, he couldn't keep still and he needed to relax, this would be the time that would of had him reaching for the bottle in the past but he didn't want to slip so he needed to clear his head. He decided to bury his thoughts in an engine, either working below it or riding above it he thought as he grabbed his leather jacket and keys before storming out of the trailer.

Fall had slipped into winter and Betty stood on her terrace wrapped in a blanket watching the bustle of people below as families enjoyed the Thanksgiving weekend. She loved the holidays and being thousands of miles from family and friends made her miss home even more than usual. Her last holiday she had spent with FP and thinking about him still left an ache in her chest, sure they talked or texted regularly but the longing she felt for him had yet to leave her and she could hardly wait to go home for Christmas.

Ash went out for a bit and was going to grab them Chinese for supper on his way home, they had decided not to make a big deal out of Thanksgiving which she was fine with, her heart wasn't really in it anyway.

A couple walked below her, wrapped up in each other, the woman was laughing at something her partner was telling her, their love evident in their sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks.

Betty sighed and walked back into her apartment, she threw the blanket over the couch and heading to the fridge to open a bottle of wine. It wasn't like she was bitter she thought as she poured, but it was hard to watch people be so in love and not feel slightly envious. She knew her and FP weren't together that way but that's still who popped into her mind whenever she saw couples like the one outside and Paris being the city of love, it seemed like everywhere she turned it was being thrown in her face, reminding her of what she didn't have.

She was putting the wine back in the fridge when a loud knock came at the door.

"Did you forget your keys again?" she called, walking to the door assuming it was Ash.

She opened the door but instead of finding Ash she found a very bubbly and excited Veronica Lodge.

Veronica squealed and threw herself at the blonde, hugging her tight while bouncing up and down. When she pulled back Betty was staring at her in shock.

"Ronnie? Oh my god what are you doing here?"

Veronica whisked past her into the kitchen dropping her purse on the island. "Daddy's here on business until Christmas and when I heard through the grapevine, better known as Archie, that you were here in Paris I called your Mom and found out where you were staying so I could surprise you" she smiled widely.

Betty couldn't believe it, she hadn't seen Veronica since the summer after graduation as she'd been travelling with her parents, tagging along from one exotic location to the next and now she was here, standing in her apartment in Paris and she couldn't of been more thrilled. It's almost like someone knew she needed a little piece of home.

"This is the best surprise ever!" Betty exclaimed her eyes misting as she grabbed the raven haired girl in another tight squeeze.

"Hey now, don't you go crying on me B, this is a celebration!" she said throwing her hands up, "Grab me a glass and bring that bottle of wine" she instructed as she plopped down on the sectional, "We have a lot of catching up to do!"

Veronica told Betty all about her travels, including the many fleeting romances she had had as she toured the world and Betty told her about NYU and what had happened with Archie and her Mom and the program. Then lastly, once she worked up the nerve, she told her about FP. Veronica had known about their developing friendship before she had left and how FP was there for her the second time she had broke but she didn't know just how deep or important their friendship had become.

She told her about their ritual Friday's and how she was working with him to increase her mechanical experience. And about his sobriety and the classes he had taken and his plans to buy his own garage.

She mentioned how close they had grown, especially the summer before she left, with her staying over some nights to get a break from her Mother and to keep herself sane. Even though Veronica seemed very supportive about the whole thing, Betty had left out the details about her last night in Riverdale. She was dying to talk to someone about it, but wasn't quite ready to divulge that information just yet.

By the time Ash had returned home the two women were on their second bottle of wine and both bordering on tipsy. He was surprised to come in and find Betty giggling, half drunk on the couch with a woman he'd never met.

"You must be Ash!" Veronica said cheerfully jumping up and taking the flustered man in a hug, "I'm Veronica, Veronica Lodge, one of Betty's very best friends" she informed holding out her hand to him.

He dropped the bags of food on the island and took her hand, "Nice to meet you Veronica" he said, giving her his most charming smile.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" she cooed looking him up and down.

His eyes widen at her boldness and he looked at Betty who choked on her wine at his expression.

"Sorry Ash" Betty giggled, "Ronnie has no filter when she drinks, or ever actually for that matter."

Ash laughed, "It's quite alright, I have nothing against beautiful woman telling me how hot I am" he said with a cocky wink as he started pulling Chinese containers out of the bags.

The rest of the night flew by as they shared food and laughs and more wine. Betty was fairly buzzed by the time they called it a night, crawling under the covers with Veronica. They giggled and whispered back and forth, like they were back in high school again.

"Ash totally has the hots for you you know" Veronica told her.

Betty sighed, "Yeah, I know, FP had actually told me the same thing my first week here but I just waved it off, but it appears he was right. He was subtle at first but his advances per say, have become more obvious."

"How do you mean?" Veronica asked.

"Well, he's always touching me, not inappropriately, but whenever he has the chance, like a touch on my hand, my arm, my back, or throwing his arm around me, pulling me close for pictures, you know" she told her blushing slightly, "And he's always very flirty or makes comments, at first I thought he was just kidding around but I can actually see the want in him now. Plus, every time we go out lately, it feels more and more like a date. He's never made a move though, besides a kiss on the cheek once or twice. Oh and he hardly ever wears a shirt anymore when we're at home" she chuckled.

"Well I'd like to see that" Veronica admitted making Betty giggle again, "So what's the problem B, why haven't you jumped on that yet?"

"Ronnie!" Betty scolded turning red before laughing it off, "I don't know V, I just don't feel that way towards him, yeah he's hot, I'm not blind but there's just no spark there for me."

"Hmm" Veronica hummed, "Is it possible you're heart is tied up somewhere else?" she probed.

Betty panicked a little wondering if the girl suspected more than she was letting on.

She was debating telling her about FP when her phone chimed. Thankful for the interruption, Betty picked it up, looking at the screen, speak of the devil she thought as she saw FP's name on the text bubble.

She opened up the message, smiling softly as she read it.

 _'Hey Sunlight, Happy Thanksgiving, how's your weekend going...I miss you.'_

She bit her lip trying to hide her widening grin before replying.

 _'Hey you, Happy Thanksgiving to you too! My weekend is looking up! Veronica showed up at my door and surprised me tonight, she's staying in Paris until Christmas and I couldn't be more excited!'_

 _'That's great Lizzie, I'm actually surprised you answered right away, isn't it like two am there?'_

 _'Yeah but we got into some wine playing catch up so I actually just crawled into bed'_

 _'Mmmm...so what are you wearing?'_ he wrote making Betty blush as she remembered she wasn't alone, Veronica currently watching her in amusement.

She wasn't surprised by his question, they had taken to bantering back and forth flirtatiously for a while now and this was not the first time one or the other had asked that very question trying to get a rise out of the other.

 _'You first'_ she sent him back, the buzz from the wine making her bold.

She placed her phone on the bed facedown between them and looked back at Veronica as she waited to see if he'd respond.

"What?" she said when she saw the knowing look on her friends face.

"That's him isn't it?" Veronica asked.

"Who?" Betty said trying to sound aloof.

"Don't play coy with me Betty Cooper, you're talking to FP Jones right now aren't you? I can tell by the ridiculous grin on your face" she said, pointing a finger at her, "Are you still going to lay there and tell me that there's nothing going on between you two?" the raven haired beauty insisted.

"It's nothing V, we're just friends" she said as her phone went off again. Betty reached for it but Veronica was faster, swiping it before Betty could, rolling over so the blonde couldn't take it from her.

"Ronnie, give me back my phone" she sighed.

Veronica looked at the screen and rolled back over arching a brow at her, "Say what you will B, but if there is nothing going on then _why_ did he just send you a half-naked picture of himself?" she asked grinning as she shoved the phone in her face.

"What!" Betty choked snatching her phone from her and looking at the picture on the screen.

 _Shit_ she thought as her breath caught in her throat, Veronica wasn't kidding, there on the screen, was a picture of FP taken in front of his bedroom mirror. The way he held the phone had blocked part of his face but you could still see it was him. He was wearing jeans, slung low on his hips with the top button and zipper undone and nothing else. The sight made something coil low in her stomach which she imagined was the effect he was going for.

Veronica saw the lust in her friends eyes as she stared at her phone, she cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Um..." Betty muttered, too flustered to think up an excuse.

"Uh uh girl, there's no getting around that!" she asserted, "Spill."

There was no way Veronica was going to let this go, so Betty exhaled and relayed the whole story to her. The flirting, the dancing, the make outs, the poorly timed phone call, the no strings conversation and of course the sex. Veronica listened without interrupting, eyes widening as she told the extra juicy parts of the story.

"Wow" she said shaking her head in disbelief when Betty finished, "I knew there was more to it but wow...just wow" she looked at her wide eyed, "Betty Cooper, girl next door, getting down and dirty with an older man, a serpent nonetheless, who'd of thought?" she mused.

"I know it must be a little shocking and seem unconventional" Betty confessed, "But it's...I don't even know how to describe it Ronnie, the connection is so strong, it's like the age doesn't even matter you know."

"It wasn't really the age thing that I was thinking about Betty, hell, I had a wild weekend with a 40 year old guy in Hawaii, I get the appeal of an older man, but it's more of who he is" Veronica said gently.

"I know, it must be weird to you but it all progressed so naturally that, I don't know" she shrugged, "It has never felt weird to me and before you ask, no I don't feel guilty V, it's been a year and a half since Jug broke my heart and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around pining for the rest of my life! Yes, the situation seems weird and awkward and I can imagine the shit I will have to deal with if it comes out but honestly I don't care, I'm happy" she insisted.

"And I'm happy for you B, you know that's all I want, as long as they treat you right and you're happy I don't care who it's with, I'll always have your back but I'm a little concerned. What happens if or when Jughead comes back?" she asked.

"I don't know V, I haven't really thought about it, if it happens, I guess I'll deal with it then" she resolved, "Besides, I'm not even sure what this thing is with FP, we never put a label on it and we never agreed not to see other people.

And yes, when I go home I hope to continue to explore this connection between us but it would be hard to develop anything serious with me being abroad most of the time. Plus, for all I know, he could change his mind and that night could end up being all that ever becomes of this."

"Are you sure you're okay with something so casual? I never pegged you as a friends with benefits sort of girl and I'd hate to see you get hurt" Veronica said with concern, "Do you love him B?"

Betty looked down at her lap as they sat crosslegged facing each other, fiddling with the hem of her pyjama shorts before lifting one shoulder, "I'm not sure V, I care about him...a lot...and being apart from him has made me realize how much I need him in my life but I can't answer that yet, I know he cares for me too but I don't know to what extent. For right now, I'm content living in the moment and taking things as they come, we'll just have to wait and see where it goes from here" she finished.

Her phone chimed again and she realized that she never answered FP back, "Crap" she said as she read his message.

 _'Hey, are you there? I didn't scare you off did I LOL'_

Veronica looked at her friend in confusion at her outburst, "I forgot to respond to his picture message" Betty explained, "Now he probably thinks that he went too far or something" she said a little worried.

"Too far!" she said incredulously, "Betty that man is _FINE_! In fact, tell him to take the jeans off and send another one" Veronica wiggled her brows at her only half joking.

Betty's mouth dropped open at her friends brash suggestion, "Omigod V!" she choked, "You're terrible!" she said with a playful shove.

Veronica burst into a fit of giggles as Betty went back to writing her reply.

 _'No sorry, got sidetracked by V, the complete opposite actually'_ she wrote and included a winking emoji before sending it.

 _'And I should probably let you know that Veronica saw the picture and seeing as she would never have let it go, she now knows everything_ _'_

 _'Shit'_ was all he sent back.

 _'Sorry, I hope you're not mad that I told her, you can trust that she won't say anything'_

 _'No, it's okay Liz, I'm not mad, just a little worried for you, how did she respond?'_

' _You don't have to worry, V's always got my back, she was actually better than I thought she'd be about it, oh and she says your FINE'_ she added including another winking face.

 _'LOL, well tell her thanks but beautiful blondes with deep green eyes and legs for days are more my thing'_

Betty bit her lip holding back her smile at his remark.

Veronica, wanting to see what caused her friends new shade of crimson, swiped her phone again.

"Omigod swoon!" she squealed as she read his last text.

Betty snatched her phone back, sticking her tongue out at her but she couldn't suppress her laugh as Veronica put her hands to her heart and fell back with a dramatic sigh.

 _'Soooo can I assume that I'm not getting a picture in return tonight'_ he sent.

 _'Sorry Jones, I don't think that that would be appropriate behaviour with V in my bed LOL, you'll just have to use your imagination'_

 _'What if my imagination has you wearing nothing at all?'_

Betty laughed out loud, _'Well it's your fantasy, don't let me stop you'_ she wrote, biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

FP responded with a large smiley face which made Betty smile and roll her eyes.

 _'Good night FP'_ she sent back.

 _'Sweet dreams Elizabeth'_

Betty put her phone on the night table plugging it in to the charger.

"It looks like he makes you happy B" Veronica said honestly.

"He does" Betty nodded grinning shyly.

"In more ways than one I'm sure" she teased, "So tell me Betty, exactly how good is FP Jones in bed? And don't hold out on the details!"

" _Veronica_!" Betty coughed which had the sassy Latina laughing again.

"But seriously, how was he?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Want

**TRIGGER WARNING - this chapter details attempted sexual assault and violence, if you do not want to read it, I would suggest to stop reading right after the dance scene.

Phew, this is a rough one guys! I'll apologize in advance, I'm sorry, don't hate me.

Also I know my updates have been slower as well so hopefully this 11157 word chapter makes up for it!

Ok, so the songs featured were:

I Want you to Want Me by Cheap Trick

All I Want by Kodaline (which I highly recommend listening to if you haven't as it's really beautiful and brings the dance scene to life)

Also if you want to see Betty's dress, you can find it here:

FP sat in the office of his newly constructed garage trying to finish up invoices and part orders and year end paperwork before the holidays hit. He had saved some money over the summer and between that and any leftover or extra construction materials that Fred had let him buy for a bargain rate, he was finally able to build a decent size garage next to his trailer.

The space had enough room for whatever vehicle he was currently working on plus storage for all his tools and equipment. He had even included a little wash station and a small open office space which he currently occupied.

The garage had allowed him to keep working out of his home once the snow fell and he was grateful for the work and extra income but the last few months had been hectic between his construction job and his home business, he actually felt like he could call it that now, but the combination hadn't left him a lot of free time.

That also meant that his interactions with Betty had become less lately and as the weeks went by, even the regular texts or pictures and the video calls just weren't cutting it. He missed her like crazy, it was almost like she had sparked something within him that he never knew he had and when she left, she took it with her, leaving a void in it's place.

He assumed the first few weeks after she had left would be the hardest and then eventually the emptiness he felt would fade, but he was wrong. Sure the initial feeling of loss wore off but the very essence of her clung to his heart, holding on at a deeper level. It didn't help that almost everything he did or everywhere he went reminded him of her. Whether he was working on an engine or hanging out at the Whyte Worm, or just being in his own home, where her presence lingered the most. He could even smell her there sometimes, vanilla and strawberries, he wasn't sure how that was possible after months of her being gone but it was like some sweet form of torture.

But the worst place by far was his bedroom; there was not a night that went by that he didn't think about her in his bed, the way she felt, the way she moved, the way she sounded. It started affecting his sleep, to the point that he often resorted to sleeping on the couch just so he could actually get a few hours in.

She was due home in a few days and he should have been ecstatic but between the demand of work, the lack of sleep and the disaster that was their last conversation, FP found himself in a fowl fucking mood which had only further hindered his ability to concentrate on the task in front of him.

He swore pushing the papers away from him, deciding to call it a day, his mind wasn't in the right place to deal with figures and numbers; he'd just have to finish up tomorrow. He leaned back in his chair pressing his palms to his eyes trying to dull the throb that had started as their argument replayed in his mind.

She hadn't done anything wrong really, she was just trying to be kind, going out of her way to help others in pure Betty Cooper like fashion, regardless of who those people were and in return he had been a jerk. He could admit it and he knew he should text her and apologize but he was stubborn and wasn't ready to grovel yet.

Their conversation had started out great, she was anxious to come home, he was excited to see her, they were catching up and making plans, then as usual, Ash happened. He could tell that she wanted to ask him something and that she was nervous about it, but nothing could have prepared him for the favor that burst from her lips.

She had started by telling him how Ash didn't have any plans for the holidays, which FP thought was total bullshit, and Betty being Betty suggested that he come to Riverdale with her and Veronica since no one should spend Christmas alone.

Of course Ash was more than happy to accept the invitation but then came the issue of where would he stay. Betty went on to explain that she didn't want to expose him to her mother for any length of time and she didn't want to make him pay for a hotel since she invited him and all, so she thought that maybe Ash could stay with him, at the trailer. For a moment he thought she was joking but when he saw the unimpressed look on her face it had confirmed otherwise and he's pretty sure his disbelieving snort and the blunt 'No' was not the answer she was hoping for.

He was miffed that she had thought he'd actually entertain the idea, what had she expected him to say? On top of not seeing her, it had felt like he had barely gotten to talk to her alone in months, so there was no way in hell he was going to give up the opportunity for alone time with her once she was home.

He had bit his tongue the last four months watching this guy strut around, smugly inserting himself into their conversations, strategically touching her as they spoke and always parading around in some state of undress like he didn't know what a shirt was for.

It seemed like Ash hardly ever left her side which was more than evident by the amount of pictures that he had tagged her in on various social media forums over the semester, even in group photos he managed to be right there, predictably by her side, arm slung over her shoulders or around her waist. Unless they knew better, anyone looking would have assumed they were a couple, and FP's dislike for the guy was further deepened a week ago when Betty had divulged that Ash had been super drunk and kissed her after their semester wind up party.

Betty had stopped the kiss and apparently told Ash that she wasn't interested in him in that way and she had assured FP that Ash wasn't angry and seemed to accept her decision without issue, but he didn't buy it, a guy didn't put in that much time and effort without expecting to reap some sort of reward. And when she had asked him why he wouldn't even entertain the idea of Ash staying with him, he had told her as much, frustrating her even more.

And everything went further to shit from there. He had found himself snapping at her, telling her that she was naive, that the guy just wanted in her pants and that she was blind if she couldn't see it. His words had shocked her, spurring her on as she called him selfish and ridiculous, reminding him again that they weren't a couple and that it was none of his business who was or wasn't in her pants.

She wasn't wrong, on all accounts, but unfortunately between his current stress level and his jealousy and suspicions towards Ash, the words tumbling from him, spewing out like verbal vomit. He knew he was being an ass, regardless if he believed what he had said or not, but he was a stubborn ass and as much and he wanted to, in that moment he couldn't force an apology through his lips.

In the end Betty had just stared at him, blinking back tears and to hell if his heart didn't drop at the look on her face but before he could say anything further her stare turned cold and she told him not to worry himself about sleeping arrangements, she'd figure it out, and the last thing he had seen was Ash's satisfied smirk in the background as she ended the call.

It had taken great amounts of self control not to throw his laptop from the table afterwards as he swore and stood up, knocking his chair over. He kicked it across the kitchen before slamming his palms against the table top leaning over it with his head hung. He knew he had fucked up but he didn't want to think about the repercussions it could have right then, he needed to get out of his head for a bit so that's how he had found himself here, elbows deep in engine grease and paperwork.

He sat back up, sliding his hands down his face as he leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk. It had been hours since their fight and now that he had calmed down, he wanted to call her but it was still the middle of the night in Paris.

He was debated sending her a text anyway when a loud knock vibrated off the garage door.

"What?" FP yelled to whoever was on the other side.

The door opened and Snake walked through, "If that's how you greet all your customers I'm surprised you have any" he said in reply to FP's welcome.

"You're not a customer" he grumbled in response.

"Correction, I'm not currently a customer and you sure as hell aren't convincing me to be one at the moment either"

FP huffed dropping his head and running his hands through his hair before looking back at the man, "Is there a reason for you being here or did you just come to bust my balls about my lack of customer service skills?"

"No I have a reason, the ball busting is just an added perk" Snake said while dropping himself into the chair across from him, "So, not that you're usually such a people person but what's with the extra shitty mood" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said with a scowl.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with a certain blonde who's been away" he inquired.

FP looked at him a little stunned, "Have I really been that obvious?"

He snorted, "I don't know if the others have noticed but you forget, I'm your oldest friend, I know you, so what did you do to piss her off?"

"What makes you think that it was my fault?" he said sounding offended.

"Seriously? Because Betty's an angel and you're...well you"

"Thanks" he said dryly before continuing, "We got in an argument over Ash, her sketchy roommate that I told you about before. He has the hots for her and now she wants to bring him home for the holidays because she feels _bad_ that he'll be alone, and then she asked if he could stay with me" FP shook his head incredulously.

"Obviously I said no, albeit not as nicely as I could of, she got mad then I was an ass and said some things I probably shouldn't have" he sighed rubbing his palms over his face, "You should of seen her face, I hate that I hurt her and now I'm worried I fucked everything up" he admitted.

Snake noticed the genuine worry on his friends face before speaking, "Look man, I'm sure she'll come around, I know you're important to her, but you have to get over this idea that it'll become something more, put a cap on your jealousy and move on, it's not good for you and obviously it's effecting your friendship with her. Maybe you should get out and start dating again, like with women you actually have a chance with" he added, not being able to resist the jab.

FP glared at him not amused.

"You know, Kathy's been asking about you a lot lately, said you've cleaned up nice" he teased, "And she's going to be at the Christmas Party at the Whyte Worm, maybe you should consider bringing your dick out of hibernation" the Serpent said with an eyebrow wiggle.

" _Jesus_ " FP grimaced, shaking his head at the mans crudeness, "Thanks for the suggestion but I don't want to put any part of my body near that woman, besides the fact that I'm not interested, there's a reason everyone calls her Crazy Kathy."

Snake grinned, "Well don't hit me, but I may have mentioned that you were unattached and that you would indeed be there on Wednesday night, so I should probably apologize in advance for whatever happens where Kathy's concerned."

FP groaned covering his face with his hands as he reclined further, letting his head fall over the back of the chair making Snake laugh.

"Hey, you never know, maybe you'll hit it off and you can stop chasing this fantasy lay that will never happen"

"It already happened" he said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"What?" Snake asked, not sure he had heard him right.

 _Shit_ he thought, he hadn't meant to say that out loud, FP sat up, dropping his hands and looked at his friend, "I said, it already happened."

The other man stared at him in disbelief, " _Bullshit_ " he snorted, "When?"

"Her last night here" he admitted, "And before you say anything else, it wasn't just some fantasy lay, it's not like that" he insisted as Snake leaned in, waiting for him to go on, "We don't really know what it is yet but it's not your normal one night stand. We both agreed it would be casual but it doesn't feel that way, at least not to me and regardless what I told her, I'm not okay with her being with other men, but at the same I don't want to pressure her into anything either or make her feel like she has to make a choice, I can't risk losing her man and I'll take her in whatever form I can get."

" _Holy fuckin shit_!" he exclaimed, "I don't know what to say, I've never seen you this bent up over a chick before, not even your wife!"

FP ran a hand through his hair, "I know, I...I think" he paused, then let out a breath of frustration, "I think I'm in love with her" he confessed, "And honestly, it scares the shit out of me."

"Look, if you're happy then I'm happy for you, I like Betty, she's amazing but just...be careful FP, this is not a normal situation and anything that happens between you two is going to bring some drama and probably some rough conversations. You've been doing so well and I don't want to see you fall back down the dark hole that consumed you after Gladys left."

FP frowned at his wife's name, "I appreciate your concern but that's completely different, Lizzie is nothing like Gladys, in any way shape or form and I want to believe that we'd remain friends regardless what happens."

"I hope your right" his friend nodded.

"Soooo, speaking of forms" he continued, "How is Betty's?" he grinned mischievously, "Anyone can see she's gorgeous, but what's the whole package like?" he grinned, eyes twinkling.

"Fuck off man" FP growled, "I'm not giving you details."

"Come on man! Let me live vicariously through you."

"Yeah not happening and quit asking or I'll have to tell your wife on you" he threatened.

"Okay, okay, don't give me the details but tell me this, it was _good,_ wasn't it?" Snake prodded, thoroughly enjoying making his friend squirm.

" _Jesus Christ_ " FP uttered, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked, as his face turned a slight shade of red.

His blush not going unnoticed by his friend who smiled widely at him, " _I knew it!_ " he laughed, slapping a hand on his knee, "Are we too old to do the bro high five/fist bump thing? Cause I feel like we should."

FP just scowled at him, "I knew I shouldn't have told you" he declared regretting it already as Snake continued to look at him with that shit eating grin. "Wasn't there a reason you had come here in the first place? One that didn't involve my piss poor mood or my sex life?"

"Oh shit, yeah, kind of got sidetracked there didn't I. Unfortunately what I came to tell you isn't going to do anything to help your mood" he frowned as FP waited silently for him to continue, "I guess Viper heard some rumblings about one of the rival gangs from Greendale not being too happy about the Serpents going legit. Said they're blaming us for the added attention they've been getting from the law since we cleaned up. They're also not impressed that we're no longer providing them with a steady stream of weed and they've had to look elsewhere at a higher cost" he informed.

FP let out a frustrated breathe, he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "What else?" he asked, knowing there was more to the story yet.

"Viper heard rumors of retaliation, talk of clubbing snakes so to speak, and if those rumors are true, then we need to have our guard up, be ready for something to throw down" he finished.

" _Fuck_ " he didn't need this, none of the gang did, especially since they went straight. The men were happy, the business was good, and they'd finally started to turn legal profit, the last thing they needed was to wind up behind bars or worse.

"Okay, call the guys, tell them to meet us at the Whyte Worm. We need to bring everyone up to speed and figure out what to do with the information" he instructed.

Snake nodded and stood, already grabbing his phone to make the first call as FP grabbed his leather jacket off of the chair, shrugging it on. He had wanted a distraction earlier but this was not what he had in mind he thought as he followed the other Serpent out the door.

It was Wednesday, the night of the Christmas party at the Whyte Worm and FP stood at the bar pretending to listen to Snake and Viper bullshit while trying not to glance continuously at the entrance but he was pretty sure he was failing miserably at both.

Betty had been home for two days now and he had yet to see her. He had texted her the day after their argument, swallowing his pride as he proceeded to apologize, more than once. She told him it was fine, that she understood where he was coming from and that Ash would just stay at the Pembrooke with Veronica, her parents were hardly ever home anyways and they had ample amounts of room.

Her flight had gotten in early Monday morning and he had managed to talk to her on the phone briefly that day and to his relief, she didn't sound distant or upset with him anymore. Unfortunately, between unpacking, making sure Ash had settled in at Pembrooke, the jet lag and her mother insisting that she spend her first days at home with her family, they had only managed that one call and a handful of text messages and he was starting to go stir crazy waiting to see her. His need becoming so great since she had arrived home that he had even briefly considered stopping by her house, but he quickly squashed that idea, realizing that it would only bring the wrath of Alice Cooper down on both of them.

He looked at his watch again, 9:04pm, she said she was coming tonight but he was getting nervous that she had changed her mind. The party had started at eight and the establishment was already packed, laughter bouncing off the walls as people danced and visited and drank, some already knee deep into holiday cheer.

Christmas lights and decorations had been hung from the walls and the ceiling, a colorful glow casting a sense of magic and romance throughout the room. He figured that it was that effect, mixed with alcohol, that was to blame for the extra PDA already taking place.

He frowned as he noticed people stealing kisses under strategically placed mistletoe or the few bold couples completely wrapped up in each other. He never used to be one for public displays of affection but now he found he envied them. Even if Betty did show up tonight, it's not like he could just openly kiss her, nobody knows what happened between them, well besides Snake and Veronica, and he's still not sure what they are or what Betty wants going forward, which is something they would need to figure out before letting anyone else in.

He ran his hand through his hair, trying to look casual as he glanced at the entrance again, he huffed when he didn't see the blonde he was looking for and turned back to the bar only to see both Viper and Snake grinning at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Waiting on anyone in particular?" Snake inquires, making both men grin wider.

"Shove it, both of you" FP scowled taking a sip of his Coke.

"Well I think your wait is over" Viper said with a nod towards the entrance.

FP turned around, his eyes picking out her blonde head immediately. He watched her move her way through the crowd and as it parted and she stepped into full view, FP's heart stopped and his breath left him. _God she was gorgeous_ he thought as his eyes skimmed over her. She was wearing a dark plum spaghetti strap dress that dipped into a deep V in the front. It clung to her waist and hips before dropping softly to her knees. Her hair was swept up in a loose ponytail instead of the tight one she usually wore and small tendrils escaped to frame her face. She was even more beautiful than when she left he thought, if that was possible, either that or absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

A low whistle of appreciation came from beside him, breaking his stare and reminding him to breath. He glanced over and saw that Ferrett had joined him, _of course the young serpent would magically appear as Betty did_ he thought, frowning to himself. He could see the lust already growing in the younger man's eyes and was about to say something but Ferrett spoke first, "Who the fuck is that?" he asked, face dropping into his own frown.

FP followed his gaze back to Betty, she had stopped and was talking animatedly with Snake's wife Amy and it didn't take long for him to figure out just who Ferrett was referring to. Ash had appeared beside Betty, his hand resting on the bare skin of her back which was exposed by an even deeper V that mirrored the one on the front of the dress.

"That's Ash" FP answered, his name rolling off his tongue with distaste.

"Boyfriend?" Ferrett asked.

FP grunted shaking his head, "No, not for lack of trying though".

The men watched her as she moved on from Amy only to be pulled into a tight hug by Viper's wife Joanie, Ash ever present, grinning by her side, his fingertips yet to leave her skin.

"I don't like him" Ferrett stated making FP snort.

"Join the club" he scoffed, "Guy rubs me the wrong way, has since the day I met him."

Betty was still visiting and hadn't noticed them staring at her, one of the younger serpent's girlfriends had now joined Joanie and they were all smiling and laughing.

"Well we can't have him taking up all her time now can we?" Ferrett said, more a statement than a question, "I think it's about time I said hello" he pushed off the bar, throwing a wink at the older serpent before heading in their direction.

FP watched as Ferrett swooped in, grabbing Betty by the waist and swinging her around and away from Ash. She shrieked in alarm and then laughed when she saw who it was.

"Put me down you oaf!" she cried, amusement on her face.

Ferrett set her down off to the side of the group and then to everyone's astonishment, pulled her close and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. FP stiffened, jealously curling up in his gut and Ash's jaw clenched as Betty's eyes widen in surprise but before anyone could react Ferrett broke the kiss with a loud pop, pulling back but keeping his hands on her waist.

She stood there, still grasping onto his arms, a stunned expression on her red face. He chuckled at her and motioned above them, her expression turned into confusion until she looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging over their heads, realization cluing in.

She dropped her hands from his arms pretending to look offended as she swatted his shoulder with her clutch, a giggle escaping from her as he let out an ' _Ow'_ and claimed injury.

"I see you haven't changed a bit since I've been gone" she laughed and he shrugged, a large grin on his face, "You're lucky I like you" she teased poking him in the chest.

"I'd still risk it if you didn't" he said with smirk making her blush again.

"Stop it" she laughed, swatting him again.

FP watched the scenario play out in front of him and forced down the feeling of possessiveness rising in his chest. _Fucking lovely_ he thought, _not only is Ash here but Betty's been here for five minutes and Ferrett's already tossing his hat into the ring_.

"Let's go get you a drink" he heard Ferrett say to Betty as he put his hand on her waist, much to Ash's displeasure, and led her towards the bar.

FP straightened when she noticed him leaning against the bar. He was nervous he realized as his heart started to pound faster, he wasn't sure what he should expect.

His eyes met her striking green ones and he held her gaze as they walked towards him. He couldn't hide the grin that tugged at his lips the closer she got, her smile lighting up her face in return and before he could process what was happening, her arms were wrapped around his neck hugging him tightly.

He was momentarily startled and it took him a second to respond, relief flooded his body as he embraced her, one arm sliding around her tiny waist and the other wrapping around and up to cup the back of her neck, he pulled her closer to him, lifting her to her tippy toes and closing his eyes as he breathed her in.

"God I missed you" he whispered in her ear.

"Me too" she sighed, shivering from the feel of his breath on her cheek and the scent of sweet cologne mixed with motor oil, a smell she now associated with home.

"You look beautiful Lizzie" he complimented against her cheek and gave her another squeeze before lowering her back to her feet.

She pulled back so she could look at him, hands still on his shoulders, "Thanks" she beamed, as she eyed him with her own appreciation. He was wearing a nice pair of black jeans with a form fitting, white button up shirt that he had tucked in at his waist. He had left a few buttons open at the neck and had rolled the sleeves partway up his forearms. The fabric seemed to move with him showcasing the muscles hidden underneath, the sight making her slightly breathless.

"Lookin' good yourself Jones" she told him, biting her lip as she smoothed her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, fingering the buttons of his shirt.

His eyes darkened, fingers flexed on her hips, _Christ what he wouldn't give to get her alone_.

A throat cleared behind her, reminding them that they weren't alone. She dropped her hands and stepped back, blushing slightly. FP broke their gaze and looked up towards the person who interrupted their moment, not surprised to see Ash standing there looking unimpressed.

Betty was still flustered from their reunion and even though the men had technically met, Betty made introductions again to try and ease the palatable tension surrounding them. FP was the first to put his hand out, playing nice for Betty's sake, but Ash hesitated, looking between Betty and the other man before resigning and grabbing his hand in a quick shake.

FP and Ferrett shared a smug look, the other serpent having noticed the stumble in Ash's confidence as well and he seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was.

Ash's face remained stony and FP coughed trying to hide his growing smirk, "How about that drink?" he asked Betty.

"Yes, please!" she responded quickly thinking that she may need many before the nights through with the level of testosterone floating around.

Once everyone had their drinks, they had made their way to a corner of the bar, commandeering a large table. Betty ended up stationed between FP and Ash with Ferrett, Snake, Amy, Viper and Joanie taking up the rest of the seats around the table.

The conversation flowed smoothly and was centered a lot around Betty's time in Paris, the women bombarding her with questions about everything from the sights, to the fashion and the food, to the French men.

The guys bullshitted back and forth, except for Ash who remained fairly quiet, only talking when addressed as he seemed to move quickly through the drinks.

The ladies were busy discussing Christmas plans when Ferrett leaned in closer to the table, "So have you heard anything further about the Greendale gang?" he asked Viper as quietly as he could manage amongst the noisy room.

"Nah, nothing new anyways, something's going to go down I can feel it, it's just a matter of when" he shrugged taking a swig of his beer.

"Well we have full membership here tonight if they try anything and we'll continue to keep our ears and eyes open until we can be sure the threat is gone. We have to remain smart about it you know, make sure no one rides alone and keep our numbers up here in the meantime" FP said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Betty asked.

The men exchanged glances, "Just gang stuff Betty, nothing to worry your pretty head about" Ferrett said trying to sound convincing.

Betty looked back and forth between the people at her table, no one wanting to meet her eyes before turning to face FP, "What's going on FP?" she questioned, a no nonsense tone to her voice.

He rubbed the back of his neck before meeting her stare, "It's nothing I want you to stress about Elizabeth, just some talk that was brought to Viper's attention"

"What kind of talk? Are you guys in danger?" she asked, concern tainting her voice as she addressed all of them.

FP took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze, "Look, right now it's just rumors okay but yes there have been some rumblings about a local gang, apparently they aren't too happy with the Serpents going legit, something about it causing trouble for them. Some threats have been made but we've taken precautions and hopefully that's all they are, just empty threats, there's no point getting worked up about it yet, alright?" he soothed brushing his thumbs across her knuckles.

She studied his face and could tell he was trying to down play the situation for her sake. She was about to pry further but then decided against it not wanting to add any further tension to the evening.

"Okay" she agreed but gave him a look that said the conversation wasn't over.

The group continued their banter as the night moved on, Viper and Snake taking their ladies around the dance floor every so often as Ash and Ferrett took turns pulling Betty up to dance. Ferrett was having fun with it, enjoying the way it frustrated the other guy, however Ash seemed to get more and more riled up the drunker he got. The booze had also made him more confident and a little pushier FP noticed as he watched the two of them currently on the dance floor.

Some sultry upbeat song was playing and he watched as Betty swayed and rolled her hips as she moved along to the music, small tendrils of hair curled against the back of her neck as sweat glistened on her bare shoulders and back. She turned in a circle, eyes closed, arms raised bending at the elbows by her head as her entire midsection rotated causing her dress to stick to her. Images of her above him in a similar position popped into his mind and had him groaning internally as he felt his jeans tighten.

His frowned as Ash continued to put his hands on her, touching her whenever he could. Betty seemed to dodge most of his advances or use the beat of the music as an excuse to move away from him so the touches didn't linger. FP assumed she was trying not to encourage him further since she was aware of his interest in her, however he could also see that she was struggling to remain polite as his advancements became bolder.

Ash took her hand and spun her, grabbing her waist with the other as he guided her across the floor. FP saw him look up and realized what the man had in mind as he had stopped them right under some mistletoe. He was going to take a page right out of Ferrett's playbook.

Snake noticed his friend stiffen beside him and followed his gaze in time to see Ash grab Betty by the back of the neck and crush his lips to hers. FP growled moving to stand as he saw her visibly stiffen at Ash's kiss but Snake put a hand on his shoulder stopping him, earning him a glare.

"Easy man, I don't think Betty would appreciate you pommeling her friend, regardless what a douche he is. Plus, she's a feisty one, trust her, she's got this" he told him confidently.

FP listened but he didn't sit and they watched as Betty snapped out of her initial shock putting her palms against Ash's chest and pushing him away, there was fire in her eyes as she took his hands and removed them from her body. They couldn't hear what they were saying but they could tell the conversation was heated. Even Snake stood as Ash grabbed her shoulders leaning in closer to her face as he spoke rapidly, but Betty quickly shrugged out of his hold saying something back that made Ash throw his hands up in the air before turning and stalking towards the bar.

Betty remained still, clenching her fists, she squeezed her eyes shut taking a large breath in and out, shoulders falling before turning and heading towards the back hallway.

Betty blinked back tears as she pushed her way through the crowd, she needed to take a moment to collect herself and headed towards the woman's restroom but then remembered the small offices that resided further down the hallway and opted to try one of those instead preferring a space where she could be alone. She tried the first door and it was locked so she walked towards the other one at the end of the hallway and found it slightly ajar, she pushed it open and flicked on the light, it wasn't a large space, just a desk, two chairs and a filing cabinet with a small printer on top but that didn't matter, she wasn't here for the furnishings.

She closed the door behind her then dropped into the nearest chair putting her face in her hands and let the tears fall. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of anger and frustration, she was mad at Ash for forcing things when she had already laid out how she felt and she was mad at herself for being stupid enough to think that he had listened.

Ash was having a hard time taking the hint, saying he didn't see the difference between what he did and what Ferrett did. Sure Ferrett had kissed her too that night but that was different, Ferrett was always teasing and flirting but it never made her feel uncomfortable and she's sure if she ever told him to stop that he wouldn't continue to force it.

 _What the hell was she going to do_ she thought, she still had another ten days at home and Ash was supposed to stay the whole time. At least he wouldn't be staying with her, plus she had made herself pretty clear in the argument they just had exactly where she stood, so hopefully when he sobers up he'll realize what an ass he was and they can pretend like it never happened until he leaves.

She was wiping the tears from her face, making sure she didn't have any mascara smeared under her eyes when the door opened making her jump.

" _Jesus!_ _You scared me!_ "

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" FP apologized, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he told her, noticing that her eyes were red from crying.

Betty released a shaky breath, "I'm alright, I just needed a moment alone."

"Do you want me to go?" he asked taking a step back towards the door.

"No, No, I'm okay now" she answered grabbing his hand and halting his retreat, "Please stay" she said softly.

"Whatever you want Lizzie, is there anything I can do?"

She chewed her lip nervously, "Can you...can you hold me for a minute?" she looked up at him shyly.

He pulled her towards him and enveloped her in his arms. His hand making soothing circles on the skin of her lower back while the other cradled her head. She held him tight, burying her face in his neck, letting his touch calm her like it always did.

The scent of sweet vanilla invaded his senses as he held her and he brushed his lips across her forehead, a gesture that was meant to be caring and innocent but had his heart beat increasing all the same. He pulled back from her before he did something stupid, she'd dealt with enough hungry men tonight, he didn't need to add himself to that list.

She unclasped her hands from around his waist but instead of letting go, moved them to his chest grasping a hold of his shirt front. She raised her eyes to his, drowning him in the green of her irises.

"I missed you" she whispered.

"I missed you too Sunlight" he told her, grasping her face in both his hands, rubbing his thumbs along her cheeks, "So much" he admitted, his voice low.

"Show me" she asked, her own voice breathy.

He searched her eyes for any sign of hesitance and when he found none, he stopped resisting his need and dropped his lips to hers, kissing her softly before pulling away, she looked up at him, eyes lustful as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. His eyes darkened as he watched her mouth and that was all it took for his control to waiver. He crushed his lips against hers again, this time greedily taking her mouth as he wrapped one arm around her waist and moved his other hand to cup her neck running his thumb across her jaw.

She pulled on the front of his shirt bringing him closer then slid her hands up around his neck and into his hair. She ran her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance which he granted with a moan as he dropped his hands, gripping her ass as he hoisted her up against him. She gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding onto his shoulders as she continued to kiss him thoroughly, biting his bottom lip before breaking away and leaving kisses along his jaw to his ear. She nipped at the lobe before running her tongue down his neck latching on to where it met his collarbone causing him to tighten his hold on her bottom, pressing her core against him as he groaned.

He brought her lips back to his, not breaking their kiss as he walked them over to the desk, swiping the contents off onto the floor while he held her up with the other arm before depositing her on the wooden top.

" _Fuck that was hot!_ " she exclaimed, lips still pressed against his.

He tilted her head back, taking his turn to explore the soft skin of her neck with his lips. He kissed and licked his way down to her shoulder biting just above her clavicle then sucking and soothing with his tongue, careful not to leave a mark that would show in her barely there dress.

She whimpered, hips bucking forward, rubbing herself against his painful erection.

" _Shit_ " he hissed claiming her lips again as he felt the heat of her against him.

Her kisses turned desperate as her hands unfastened his belt and popped the top button of his jeans. She slid the zipper down as she peppered his jaw with kisses.

"Touch me FP" she begged between kisses as she slid his jeans down his hips.

Her request released something primal within him and he growled, running his hands up her thighs to her waist, bringing her dress up with them. He reached her hips expecting to feel her underwear but to his surprise found nothing. He looked down, his breath hitching in his throat as he saw her sex bare and ready for him.

" _Jesus Elizabeth!_ " he moaned, his voice tight and low as he dropped his forehead to hers, trying to control his body before he ruined the moment for both of them.

"Panties didn't really go with the dress" she giggled softly.

He grunted, kissing her hard as he ran one hand up her inner thigh before dragging his fingers across her, she gasped chasing his hand with her hips.

"Don't tease me FP, not right now, I need you to badly" she whined.

He chuckled against her neck reveling in the way she reacted to him as he circled her clit with his fingers. She reached for his boxers, pulling them down to join his jeans at his ankles before wrapping a tiny fist around him, he groaned as he thrust into her hand, "You are an impatient little thing tonight aren't you" he teased nipping at her throat before removing her hand from his cock and lining himself up with her entrance.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately as he slid into her. He swore as her tight heat surrounded him, his curse swallowed by her mouth as her own moan vibrated into him.

"Fuck yes" she whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. FP placed a palm flat against the desk behind her for support as he wrapped his other arm around her waist holding her in place as he thrust into her.

The two of them moved together in passion, oblivious to the set of eyes watching them through the crack in the door that they hadn't bothered to shut.

The pair held each other, their breathing heavy, bodies sweaty and thoroughly satisfied.

"Are you okay, Love?" FP questioned cupping her face.

"Mmmmm" she hummed, eyes still closed, "Perfect" she rose up bringing her lips to softly meet his.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you all night, we should probably get back out there before everyone notices we're gone" he chuckled, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"If they haven't already" she said blushing at the realization.

"Well no one knows about us besides Snake, so hopefully that wouldn't be where their thoughts went first if they did notice us missing" he lightened, brushing his lips across hers once more before stepping out of her embrace to pull his boxers and jeans from the floor. He tucked his shirt back in, smoothing the wrinkles out as best he could before doing up his jeans and belt. He walked back to Betty and dropped a kiss to her forehead before lifting her off the desk and setting her back on her feet. She ran her hands down her dress adjusting it until she was satisfied that nothing was out of line.

"Shall we?" he asked, grabbing her hand as he swung the door the rest of the way open.

"You go ahead, I'm going to make a quick stop at the ladies room and then I'll be out" she told him.

"Okay" he nodded bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles, "See you soon" he smiled giving her a wink and then he was gone.

Her heart swelled at his gesture, _Who would of guessed that FP Jones was such a romantic_ she wondered, grinning like an idiot as she made her way to the restroom.

FP made his way back to their table, thankful to see only Snake sitting there, the rest of their crew must be off dancing or visiting and frankly he didn't give a shit where Ash was. Snake smiled as he took in the wrinkles in FP's shirt and the dopey grin on his face.

"So, did you have a good talk" he inquired as he took a swig of his beer.

FP nodded as he lit a cigarette, "Yeah, she's better now" he replied as he exhaled.

"I _bet_ she is" he smirked raising both brows knowingly at him.

FP's hand froze as he brought the cigarette to his lips, he was about to tell his friend to fuck off but his good mood won out and instead he shot him a smug smile and a wink as he took a drag from his smoke.

Snake's eyes widened at his friends wordless admission, "Well, I'll be damned" he awed shaking his head, "I don't know how you got so lucky but try not to fuck it up" he advised.

FP frowned at him, "Gee thanks" he scoffed making his friend laugh.

Betty returned to the table not long after, taking a seat next to FP, and the rest of the group seemed to follow soon after that. Ferrett bringing a round with him to the table for everyone except FP, who he brought a Coke instead.

"Has anyone seen Ash?" Betty asked not seeing him sitting at the bar anymore. Even though he was being a jerk, she couldn't help but feel like, as her guest, she was responsible for him. Everyone at the table shook their head or answered 'No'. She gave another glance around the room before shrugging and letting it go for now.

"Whoa don't look now FP but a whole lot of crazy is coming your way" Viper pointed behind him grinning, clearly amused.

FP glanced behind him before turning back around, "Shit" he mumbled, "This is your fault" he pointed at Snake accusingly who wiggled his brows at the man, obviously enjoying himself.

Betty glanced around FP and saw an older woman, about FP's age she figured, with curly red hair heading straight towards their table, eyes zeroed in on FP's back. She wasn't _unattractive_ Betty thought, with her curves and ample chest which were emphasized by the tight leather pants and low cut animal print top she was wearing but the look on her face was one of determination, like an animal stalking their prey and it masked any subtle beauty or softness her face may of had.

"Who is that?" Betty asked, but before anyone could answer she had reached their table.

"Well FP Jones" she cooed and he winced, "I've been looking for you" she said as she walked two fingers along his shoulder then ran her long red fingernails down his bicep.

FP sighed and stood to face her, knowing she wouldn't just go away, "Kathy" he nodded.

"My, my, my" she chirped as she undressed him with her eyes, "Don't you look good enough to eat" she appraised licking her lips and making Snake choke on his beer as he bit back a laugh.

FP shot him glare before turning back to Kathy, "What can I do for you Kathy?" he asked, slightly scared to hear the answer.

"Hmmm" she purred, running her nails over chest, "Oh I could think of a lot of things you could do for me FP and me for you" she flirted, looking up at him through large fake lashes.

He tried not to grimace as she pulled a piece of paper from her cleavage and stuffed it in his shirt pocket.

"Here's my number, use it, you can take me out or..." she said moving closer to him, "We could stay in and you could just take me" she finished suggestively.

FP shivered but not in a good way as she kissed his cheek leaving a dark red lip print behind before blowing him another kiss and sauntering away.

As soon as she was out of earshot their table erupted as FP slumped back into his chair, Betty laughing right along with them but she handed him a napkin to wipe the lipstick from his face at least.

" _Oh...my...God_ " Snake said trying to catch his breath, " _That was fucking amazing!_ " he exclaimed before breaking down again.

FP pulled the paper from his pocket and flicked it at the man, "I fucking hate you" he said trying to keep the grin off his own face.

Betty took the napkin from him, wiping off the spot he missed, "Okay, so who was that?" she asked again, completely baffled by the woman.

"That was Kathy, better known as 'Crazy Kathy' which is probably self explanatory now, and as you can see, she seems to have a thing for our man FP here" Ferrett explained grinning.

"Wow, she's very determined, but she seems like a sure thing, maybe you should give her a call" she teased, making the table laugh.

"Shush you" he said dryly, pinching her thigh under the table.

"Speaking of determined, I think I found Ash" Amy cut in pointing at the stage where he stood talking to the DJ.

"Is he..is he going to sing?" Ferrett asked looking at Betty, "Does he usually do karaoke?"

"Uugghh! He has before yes, we went a few times to this karaoke bar in Paris with friends" she muttered having a bad feeling about this.

Ash walked up to the mic, "Good evening, this song goes out to the gorgeous blonde in the purple dress" he said pointing at her, his words weren't quite slurring yet but he was definitely intoxicated.

"Oh no" Betty uttered, turning red with humility and covering her face.

FP squeezed her knee, trying to bring her some comfort as the music started, Betty recognized the song immediately and groaned as he started singing.

 _'I want you to want me.'_

 _'I need you to need me.'_

 _'I'd love you to love me.'_

 _'I'm beggin' you to beg me.'_

"Wow, he's subtle" Ferrett quipped.

"Like a sledgehammer" FP added grinding his teeth.

Ash's eyes burned into her as he sang and she shifted uncomfortably, "I am _SO_ sorry guys, this is so embarrassing" she proclaimed.

"Hey, don't apologize for his asinine decisions, this is all on him" FP consoled, rubbing calming circles on her back.

"Yeah" Ferrett agreed, "Just ignore him, it'll be over soon" he smiled reassuringly at her, "Want another drink?"

"Sure, and thank you Ferrett" she said returning his smile.

"Anything for you Doll" he winked and headed towards the bar.

"Honestly, I don't know who's worse" Joanie stated, "The idiot on stage or the one heading towards the bar" she finished, pointing a thumb at Ferrett's back with a chuckle.

"The one on stage, no contest" Betty replied laughing.

Much to everyone's relief, Ash wrapped up the song and instead of coming to their table like they expected he went back to the bar. He grabbed another drink and proceeded to just stand there, leaning against the counter staring at Betty.

"That guy gives me the creeps" Amy muttered, "How did you live with him for four months?" she asked incredulously.

"I swear he wasn't like this before, sure I knew he liked me but he never acted this way, _this_ is new" she attested, just as weirded out by his actions as the rest of them.

"He's never had to deal with other men paying you such close attention before" Ferrett said, smirking at her as he passed her her drink.

"Hmm, yes, it's oh so tiring having to constantly beat men off with a stick" Betty sighed dramatically, taking a sip of her cocktail.

"You've never hit me with a stick" Ferrett said proudly.

"Give her time" Snake quipped.

Everyone laughed at his joke, making the tension that Ash had caused dissipate.

A slow song started to play through the room, "Oh I love this song" Betty breathed.

FP stood, holding out his hand to her, "I think it's my turn" he said "Dance with me?"

She smiled, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet, "Always" she answered sweetly before he lead her to the dance floor.

He held her close, one hand on her waist, the other holding hers as they moved. Betty hummed along with the lyrics against his chest.

 _'All I want is nothing more_  
 _To hear you knocking at my door_  
 _'Cause if I could see your face once more_  
 _I could die a happy man I'm sure'_

 _'When you said your last goodbye_  
 _I died a little bit inside_  
 _I lay in tears in bed all night_  
 _Alone without you by my side'_

FP twirled her, making her giggle as she spun away from him, a vision of blonde and plum, _He'd never seen anyone so breathtaking_ he thought before pulling her back and catching her waist again.

 _'But if you loved me_  
 _Why'd you leave me'_

 _'Take my body_  
 _Take my body_  
 _All I want is_  
 _And all I need is_  
 _To find somebody_  
 _I'll find somebody like you oooh'_

FP swallowed, the haunting song resonating with something inside him. He placed a quick kiss on her head and she squeezed him tighter.

 _'So you brought out the best of me_  
 _A part of me I'd never seen_  
 _You took my soul and wiped it clean_  
 _Our love was made for movie screens'_

She pulled back catching his eye, he could see from the play of emotions on her face that it had struck something in her too. In some way the lyrics spoke of them but also of her past and the impact of the words weren't lost on either of them.

 _'But if you loved me_  
 _Why'd you leave me_  
 _Take my body_  
 _Take my body_  
 _All I want is_  
 _And all I need is_  
 _To find somebody_  
 _I'll find somebody'_

He slid his hand to her lower back, bringing her flush against him, she looked up at him eyes shining as he continued to lead her around the floor, laughing softly any time he would spin or dip her as they moved to the music.

He stopped and spun her one more time, then grabbed onto her waist and dipped her in a low sweep before bringing her back against his chest, their hands grasped between them. They were both breathless, her smile radiating right through him, seeming to touch his very core and he couldn't deny it it anymore, he was beyond gone for her.

He dropped his forehead hers, losing himself in emeralds as they continued to sway with each other.

 _'But if you loved me_  
 _Why'd you leave me_  
 _Take my body_  
 _Take my body_  
 _All I want is_  
 _And all I need is_  
 _To find somebody_  
 _I'll find somebody like you oooh'_

The song ended as another faster one took it's place, bringing them out of their bubble. They stepped apart, almost shyly, not wanting to bring attention to themselves.

"I'm just going to go to the restroom, I'll meet you back at the table okay" she told him softly. He nodded and she gave his hand a squeeze before dropping it and disappearing into the crowd.

He had just reached their table when he heard commotion at the front door drawing his attention, along with the other Serpents, to the entrance.

"We need to talk to some snakes" a loud voice boomed. The crowd quickly parted revealing a group of large bikers with wolves emblazoned on the their jackets, Howlers, the Greendale gang.

"Joanie, tell Muskrat to get on the mic and let everyone know the party's over, then you, Amy and the other ladies take all the guests out the side door into the back compound like we talked about. If the coast is clear outside, open the gate and tell them all to leave, then lock the gate and stay put until someone comes to get you. If it isn't clear, then everyone stays put until it is, got it?" Viper asked quickly.

"Got it" she replied giving him a quick kiss before running to find Muskrat.

A minute later his announcement comes over the loud system and everyone starts to rush out the side door, herded by the women. FP grabbed Amy's arm as she passed, "Amy, grab Betty, she went into the washroom" he said, eyes pleading.

"I'll get her" she nodded and hurried off.

A few minutes later, Betty stepped out of the restroom and right into chaos, there were loud voices and sounds of panic as everyone rushed towards the side exit door of the building. She stood on her tip toes, trying to see FP or any of the other Serpents. She caught sight of them across the room and could barely make out the group standing together over the crowd flowing past her. They were facing another group of men dressed in leathers. She could see both groups firing words back and forth at each other but there was no way she'd be able to hear what was being said over the noise.

She gasped as the guy in front, who looked to be the leader, lunged at FP, she saw them connect but didn't get a chance to see what happened from there as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the end of the hallway, shoving her into the office she was in earlier with FP and shutting the door.

She turned around to see Ash standing against the door, "What the _hell_ is going on out there? And why are we in here? We should be leaving with everyone else!" she demanded.

"Well it seems that gang your friends were talking about earlier decided to make an appearance" he told her, "But don't worry Betts, I'm sure we'll be fine in here, plus I wanted some alone time with you" he leered at her in a way that made her nerves stand up as he stepped towards her.

She stepped back hitting the desk, "I don't think that's a good idea Ash, I don't think we're safe" she said trying to reason with him.

"Don't worry Coop, it'll be fine, besides," he tilted his head, advancing again, "I finally figured out what you like."

"What...what do you mean?" she stammered.

"You see Betty, for the last four months I was the nice guy, the sweet guy and where did that get me? _Fucking nowhere!_ " he said, voice rising. "And you know, I had figured that you and FP had had something going on at some point but I wasn't sure, that is until I saw you" he sneered, "I saw you Betty, propped right on that very desk as you let him fuck you!"

Betty's eyes widened as he continued, "I couldn't believe it at first, thought the booze was playing tricks on me, but then I heard him say your name, as your nails clawed at the back of his shirt and everything fell into place" he stated, tapping the side of his head.

"I don't...I don't understand" Betty said quietly.

"All semester I was the perfect gentleman, trying my best to be what you needed, but that got me friend zoned but after seeing you tonight with that Ferrett guy and then in here with FP, it occurred to me that I've been going about this all wrong," he was pacing in front of her now, gesturing wildly with his hands, "You see Betty Cooper, you don't want a gentleman" he said matter of factually as he pointed at her.

"I...I don't?" she stuttered gripping the edge of the desk tighter.

"No, you don't, you want someone who's rough, someone who takes control of a woman, gives her what she needs without her having to ask for it."

"No, no, you're wrong, that's not what I want" she insisted, terrified by where this was heading.

"Don't deny it Betty, you have a dark side, you like it dark. But I can be dark too Betty and I want to show you" he smirked, his pupils blown with want and lust as he stepped closer to her again.

He saw her eyes dart to the door, "You'll never make it" he told her cockily, taking another step forward.

 _Maybe not_ she thought but she had to try, maybe someone would hear her. As he took a step again she darted around him towards the door, her fingers just grazing the door knob when she felt his arms circle around her waist and he shoved her front hard against the door, pining her with his body.

"I told you you wouldn't make it, Sweetheart" he said into her ear, running his tongue along it, making her shudder. He buried his face in her neck and breathed her in deeply, she could hear yelling and crashing down the hall and tried to concentrate on the noise instead of what was happening behind her.

He held her to the door with his chest, he was so much stronger than she was. Her cheek was pushed against the wood and he put his hands on her hips before sliding one down to cup and squeeze her cheek. She felt her blood boil at the violation.

"Stop" she yelled angrily as she tried to push him back off of her, clawing at him with her hands.

He pulled back slightly and grabbed both of her wrists, slamming them above her head and holding them tightly in one large hand.

"I don't want to hurt you Coop, don't make me hurt you" he said against her neck.

He ran his free hand up her thigh, over her hip and along her side, stopping once he reached her chest. She tried to move away from his fingers but he held her in place. He cupped her breast, running his fingers over her, "You are so fucking sexy" he groaned pushing his hips into her so hard that hers slammed into the door. She could feel his arousal pressed hard against her backside making bile rise up in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut willing herself not to throw up as he roughly fondled her chest and ground into her again.

The raucous continued in the bar, she doubted that anyone would hear her over it but she can't just do nothing, she needs to do something and if it doesn't work well at least she tried.

Ash's tongue trailed down her neck and she screamed out for help.

The next thing she knew she was being flipped around and she felt the sharp sting of a backhand across her cheek. She let out a sob as she started to slide to the floor, but Ash picked her up, placing her hands above her head again and holding them there like he did before, except now she was facing him.

He brushed the hair off her face that had settled there from the impact of his hit, "I told you I didn't want to hurt you Baby, but you had to go and pull a Bitch move like that!" he bit out right in her face.

"I'm sorry, you...you don't have to do this Ash, please don't do this" she begged.

"Oh but I want to" he smiled, licking her from the base of her neck to her ear before whispering to her, "I've waited months for this" then he slammed his mouth against hers, she tried to keep her mouth shut as he pried at her with his tongue and when the opportunity arose, she bit down hard on his lip.

" _Fuck!_ " he yelled in surprise licking his lip and tasting blood, "You Bitch!" he spat at her, prompting Betty to spit in his face.

He growled wiping his face with his free hand before wrapping it around her throat and slamming her head back into the door with such force she saw stars. He squeezed hard enough that it affected her breathing, tears leaking down her face as he spoke, "I'm done playing games" he warned.

He pulled her forward, yanking her towards the desk, she winced as her front collided with the edge. He took the hand wrapped around her wrists and brought them down to the desk above her head as his other hand grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her down, bending her over the desk.

He leaned over her, "No, no more playing, I'm going to take you now, right here on this desk where he did and I'm going to make you forget all about him" he promised.

Betty closed her eyes, squeezing them tight, tears leaking steadily out of the corners now as a sob escaped her throat.

 _FP where are you? Please help me!_ She screamed internally, hoping to will him into existence.

She swallowed back the bile again trying to force her mind somewhere else as she heard him undo his belt.


	10. Chapter 10 - Battles

She believed in light  
and she believed in love.  
even in the cold darkness  
she drifted into, she  
closed her eyes and believed

~ JmStorm

The crowd was still rushing for the door when the gang leader first barreled into FP, sending them crashing into a table and onto the floor, spurring the rest of the Howler members to follow suit. They came at the Serpents, who continued to hold their ground, ensuring they weren't the ones to initiate the fight. This wasn't their first brawl and it always looked better in the end, under the eye of the law, if you were the defendant and not the attacker.

FP and the leader of the wolves, a large guy named Bruce, hit the floor hard, Bruce landing on top of FP who took the brunt of the fall, the impact allowing the man enough time to land a punch square against his jaw before he threw him off. Bruce stumbled giving FP a small opening, he grabbed the man's shirt and slammed his own fist into the side of his face with a crack making the other guy wobble back before he growled and launched himself at FP again.

Bruce was a mountain of a man, but his size made him slow and FP managed to dodge his advance, drilling a fist into the man's ribs. Bruce folded from the impact but FP grabbed a hold of him again, punching him in the mouth with so much force that it sent him to the floor.

He took a quick moment to survey the scene, all hell had broken loose and the noise was deafening but none of his men were down and he didn't see any weapons being brandished besides the few men holding pool cues in defense. There was only a small group of patrons left inside, still making their way to the door, he scanned the crowd, trying to see if he could spot Betty amongst them but his search was cut short when someone tackled him again from behind bringing him back into the battle.

Amy pushed open the door of the women's room, "Betty?" she called as she started checking stalls, "Are you in here?"

She received no reply but quickly checked the remaining couple of stalls before leaving the restroom. The majority of the crowd had made it out by then and she didn't see Betty amongst the ones that remained, and there's no way she could have missed the throng of people when she had come out of the washroom as she would have had to walk right through them.

Assuming Betty likely followed everyone else; Amy made her way to the exit, hurrying people along as she went.

When the last few stragglers had made it out, she shut the door behind her and searched the sea of faces for Joanie, spotting her near the gate trying to usher people out into the parking lot. Amy hopped up to stand on the stair railing and once she was steady she put her fingers between her teeth and whistled.

"Listen up!" she shouted to the crowd who seemed to have come to a standstill now that they had made their way safely outside. "Please make your way towards the gate on the left and it'll take you back to the parking lot, I recommend from there that you leave as soon as possible. We apologize for the scare but if you come back on Boxing Day when we reopen and talk to Viper, you will be compensated in free drinks and/or food for your trouble, have a good night!" she finished.

When barely anyone moved, she clapped her hands together and yelled again, "What the hell are you waiting for?" she asked in disbelief, "Get going!"

Once she was sure her command had worked and people were leaving, she jumped down and waited for Joanie, who came to meet her at the steps after she had locked the gate behind the last of the group.

"Jesus, they're worse than cattle" Joanie scoffed.

Amy nodded in agreement as she looked around the compound, it was only Serpent women and employees who remained inside the fence. "Did you see Betty?" she asked Joanie, "Did she make it out?"

"Betty? No, why? Is she not here?" she asked surveying the crowd herself, "I definitely didn't see her leave and I just figured she stayed behind to wait with us."

"Well FP said she was in the washroom when all hell broke loose but I checked and she wasn't there, I assumed she had made her way outside but she's not here now either. What about Ash, did you see him?" Amy asked anxiously as worry started to build within her.

"No, now that you mention it, he didn't come through either" she replied, brows knit in confusion.

"Shit! I have to find her" Amy said reaching for the door to go back inside.

Joanie grabbed her elbow, concern on her face, "Wait, you don't know what's going on in there."

Amy opened the door, "It doesn't matter, I have to find Betty" she told her with conviction, "I promised FP I would, and now with Ash missing I have a bad feeling about this, and if something happened to her FP would lose it, you know that."

"Yeah I do" she settled, "Just, be careful, don't be a hero" she cautioned her as she dropped her arm.

Amy nodded and disappeared inside.

Betty could feel the heat of his breath against her neck and smell the whiskey on his words as he leaned over her. He had undone his pants but had yet to take it further, seeming content to drag it out as he let his free hand roam. She kept her eyes shut, trying to bite back the sobs that wanted to escape, she was terrified but she was also furious and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her break.

Ash still held her wrists above her head but her hands were free, so she clenched them into fists, as tightly as she could, trying to concentrate on the sharp pain she was causing against her palms instead of what he was doing to her. She could feel the blood running from them now, dripping onto the desk but the sting calmed her somehow, made her feel numb just like it did when she had her panic attacks.

Ash messily kissed his way up her bare spine as he ran his hand up her side, reaching underneath her to palm her breast, "You are so fucking sexy Betts" he told her, biting into the skin at the base of her neck, leaving a mark behind. She cried out from the pain as she attempted to twist her body away from his mouth. He grinned as she struggled, "It feels good when you squirm baby" he groaned, gripping her hip hard and rubbing himself against her behind.

He slid his hand from her hip and down her thigh, reaching the hem of her dress, dipping it underneath, "You're so soft and perfect" he said trailing his fingers up the outside of her thigh, "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you on that terrace" he confessed, lips still trailing across her shoulders.

His hand reached the cheek of her ass and he squeezed, making her whimper, "Please, please don't" she choked, tears falling again.

"Are you begging me Betty?" he asked, tongue sliding up the back of her neck making her body cringe, "It's okay to beg, I like it, and trust me, I'll have you begging me not to stop before it's over" he promised grabbing onto her bare hip and bucking against her. His fingers stilled, a low growl coming from his throat, "Betts...are you not wearing any panties?" his voice was tight as his fingers explored their way around the front of her hip bone, his breathing becoming heavier as he found only bare skin.

"Fuck, you are a naughty girl aren't you?" he moaned, his voice dripping with want, "I can't wait to feel you wrapped around me" he whispered against her ear as he dropped his hand to reach for his pants again.

Amy quietly made her way back into the bar, the sounds of fighting still ever present, she could hear the fists connecting and things breaking, all mixed in with heavy grunts and curses. She stayed back against the wall as she moved, hoping to go unnoticed to the rival gang as she ducked back into the woman's washroom again, wasting no time as she double checked the room. She slipped back out and went into the men's room, swearing when she found it empty, there were only a few more places on the main floor to check before she'd have to move to the basement or upstairs.

She tried the door of the first office finding it locked, so she hurried down the hall and pulled open the next door to the storage closet, it was unlikely anyone would be in there but she wanted to be thorough. Closing the closet door she approached the only door left, her hand paused on the doorknob, she could hear a low voice, Ash she thought, she slowly turned the handle, quietly opening the door, not knowing what she would find.

She froze at the scene in front of her; Ash was holding Betty face down over the desk, his pants were undone and his body was draped on top of hers. Betty had her eyes shut tightly as tears trailed down her face, neither one of them noticing her entrance.

"Get off of her you Bastard!" she yelled, surprising him as she launched herself onto his back, arms wrapping around his.

He released Betty who slid off the desk and down to the floor, unable to make her legs work once his weight had lifted. He reached for Amy, trying to pry her arms from around his neck, "Let go you crazy Bitch!" he spat, fighting to get her off.

Amy wasn't much bigger than Betty but she was fiery and tough and continued to hold on, but Ash backed them both up, slamming them into the wall by the door, her wedged between him and the wood. He pulled forward and slammed her again, harder the second time, knocking the wind from her body, her head bouncing of the wall before she slumped off his shoulders.

"Amy!" Betty croaked.

Ash turned around, bracing for another attack but dropped his stance when he saw that the impact had knocked her out cold. Betty decided to take a chance while Ash had his back to her still, hoping her legs would work with her, she stumbled to her feet, making a run for the door but he caught her around the waist as she passed pulling her against his chest and covering her mouth with his hand.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart, we're not done yet" he sneered dragging her back to the desk, this time throwing her down on her back. She kicked and pushed at him as she tried to yell for help but he wrapped a hand around her throat, cutting off the sound. She clawed at his arm as she choked on her screams, her nails digging in, making him hiss as they broke his skin.

"There's my feisty girl" he beamed, a predatory grin on his face, "I like it rough too" he told her, tearing at her dress.

FP had finally managed to subdue Bruce when the blow from his knee to the man's head had rendered him incapacitated. He spit the blood from his mouth, wiping the back of his hand across his chin, wincing as he hit his split lip. His white shirt now stained with blood, some from the cuts on his face and his knuckles, but most of it belonged to the leader lying at his feet. He rolled the guy onto his back with his boot, watching his chest to make sure he was in fact still alive, he was, which worked in FP's favor.

He looked around the bar, a few of the guys were still going at it but most of the rival gang members had retreated back towards the entrance, either out of injury or after they realized that they were fighting a losing battle.

Even though the Serpents went licit, it didn't mean that they went soft, a fact that the Howler's had obviously taken for granted. But the members didn't leave, instead they watched, awaiting the outcome of him and Bruce. They knew taking off or leaving members behind, especially a leader, would result in dangerous consequences as the concept of loyalty and family within gangs was highly revered and strictly enforced.

"Enough!" FP shouted, halting the actions of the few remaining scrappers, "Who's the Vice here?" he asked.

The guy that had been duking it out with Viper when FP yelled stepped forward, "I am" he said, standing straighter.

"Listen to me closely..." he started, his voice strong with authority, "Gunner, is it?" he addressed after lowering his eyes to the name on the man's jacket, "This here" he motioned around the room, "It's done, finished!" he snarled then pointed at Bruce.

"Now you and your guys are going to pick this piece of shit up off of my floor and get the hell out of Southside. And when he wakes up, you let him know that any beef you had with the Serpents, it's over, it's settled, and if we catch any more wolves on our turf it won't end so well, in fact pass that message along to anyone else who feels like we owe them something" he warned, the threat rolling off his tongue.

"Here's the thing about snakes, you don't step on them, they got no reason to bite" he advised. FP Jones might be out of the game but he was still intimidating as fuck, even if the threats were empty, he was no killer after all, but they didn't know that.

"Get the fuck going!" he yelled when nobody had moved, making a few of the Howler members, including Gunner, scramble towards Bruce, they hauled him up by the shoulders, throwing his arms around them for support as they dragged him out of the bar following the rest of their gang.

FP let out a large breath, "Viper, go tell the others they can come back inside now" he instructed.

Viper nodded taking off towards the side door as FP took looked over the bar, "What a fuckin' mess" he mumbled, swiping a hand through his hair as he took in the broken tables and chairs, the glass, blood and booze that covered the floor. It was going to take a hell of a lot of work to get this place cleaned up for Boxing Day he frowned.

"Hey FP" Viper came running back in, Joanie close behind him, "We have another problem man" he told him, wincing as he held his injured side, "It's Betty."

FP froze, "What the hell are you talking about, what's wrong with Betty?!" he demanded, fear rising in his chest.

Viper nodded at Joanie, motioning for her to tell him, "She never made it outside" she said, "Amy checked the washroom but she wasn't there and when we didn't find her outside, Amy came back in to look for her but she hasn't returned either" her voice tight with worry.

"Amy's missing too" Snake asked hurriedly, coming to stand next to FP.

Joanie nodded before looking back at FP with wide eyes, "FP...there's more…Ash is also missing" she told him, her tone revealing her suspicions.

"FUCK!" he growled, "Spread out, find them!"

Betty heard Amy moan from across the room, she must be coming to, but her mind was drifting and it wouldn't let her dwell on it, she's losing focus as her eyes flutter closed, she feels herself starting to drift in and out of consciousness, not sure if it's from the hit to her head, the lack of air from his hand on her throat or if the shock and anxiety has finally gotten to her, shutting down her body in response.

She's only vaguely aware of Ash now as he's groping the newly exposed skin from where he's torn her dress, she can hear him panting, feel his breath on her skin. The fight had left her as exhaustion won out, the only thing she could do now was pray that she would pass out or that it would be over quickly once he started, she hoped for the former as she watched the white dots flit across the backs of her eyelids.

The sound of heavy footsteps registers somewhere in her mind and she doesn't know if she's imagining it or not as she feels Ash start to push her dress further up her thighs.

Suddenly everything is a blur, she hears an almost feral growl, then a ferocious 'You're fucking dead!' before all the weight is lifted off of her, tugging her forward as she falls to the floor, she curls into herself on her side, pulling her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

She can hear the sound of bone connecting with bone, then a loud thud against the wall outside the office door, curses falling from mouths as bodies shuffle. She opens her eyes and can see Amy, still sitting on the floor, Snake's beside her, holding her, smoothing her hair and asking if she's okay.

Betty slowly moves to a sitting position, arms still wrapped around her knees, holding them at her chest, as she rocks herself, taking deep breathes, trying to bring herself out of the numbness she feels.

She can hear FP yelling outside the room, "I'm going fucking kill you for putting your hands on her you sick son of a bitch!" closely followed another sickening crack.

"Shit!" someone else yells, "Snake you better get out here!"

Snake drops a quick kiss on Amy's lips before rushing to the door, Amy's attention turning to her, "Oh Betty, I'm so sorry" she cries, sliding across the floor and wrapping her arms around the blonde, hugging her as tears fall down her cheeks. Betty doesn't speak or embrace the other woman, her eyes glassy with moisture but no tears fall as she just continues to rock in Amy's arms, letting the numbness take over her body and mind.

Snake reaches the hallway and sees Ash on the floor, fighting against FP as he pommels him, Ash's face is already bloody, most likely from a broken nose and Viper's yelling and trying to pull FP off of the guy without any success, "Stop man! You're gonna kill him" he shouts as FP shrugs him off.

Viper lunged at his friend again, managing to pull FP to his feet only to get shoved backwards by the man, "Maybe I wanna fuckin' kill him!" he spits out, grabbing Ash by the shirt and pulling him up before delivering another blow to his jaw, "Come on!" he snarls at him, "Fight back you fucking coward!" he challenges, pulling him up and hitting him again.

"Fuck you" Ash sputters, spitting blood on the floor as he glares daggers at FP from his knees, then he grins at him maniacally, "She'll never want you you know, not really, not completely, sooner or later she'll realize she's better than all this...trash" he sneered, addressing the group of them, "All she needs is a real man inside her" he smirked, provoking him.

The insult had barely left his lips before FP was on him again, anger burning beneath his skin as the crimson grew on his fists. He was already out for blood after what he did to Betty, but the fact that Ash was able to maintain his smugness and still throw FP's insecurities in his face as he laid into him had him seeing red.

"FP!" Snake shouted his name as they pulled him off of Ash, "That's enough! He's not worth it man! He's not worth it" he told him, keeping his hold on him until he was sure he had calmed down.

FP stood there, breathing heavily as he stared at the bloody man on the floor with disgust, "Call the Sheriff" he instructed Snake, "And tell them to send an ambulance" he added.

"On it" he nodded, bringing FP along with him and further away from Ash as he walked towards the bar phone, "Go check on our girl, yeah? Amy's with her but I think she could use you" he told him pushing him lightly towards the hallway.

FP cast a worried glance towards Ash who was still lying on the floor. He was bloody but he was conscious and glaring right back at him.

"Don't worry about him" Snake said, "He's not going anywhere" he assured him as he dialed the Sheriff's Office.

Placated, he nodded before heading towards the office, only to pause again, turning around when Ash groaned and called his name, "Give her another kiss from me will ya" he chuckled, blood leaking from his lip as he smiled.

FP's eyes narrowed as he stalked back towards him, but Snake cut him off, quickly stepping in front of him and putting a hand against his chest to stop him, "Ignore him man, he's just baiting you and you know it, go look after your girl" he said firmly giving his friend a shove on the chest when he hadn't moved, "Go, we got this" he said putting the phone to his ear.

Snake could hear Ash mumbling again as he waited for someone to answer the line, he said some crass comment about Betty tasting sweet, and he thanked God that FP was now out of earshot. This kid really does have a death wish he thought as he shook his head.

Snake jumped when a snarl erupted behind him followed closely by an 'oomph' and he turned around to see Ferrett now on top of Ash, obviously egged on by whatever nonsense the man had just said.

"For Christ's sake! Will someone get him off of him!" he yelled at the other Serpents, "No one's dying here tonight" he insisted as he heard a voice pick up the line.

FP stopped at the doorway to the office, his breath hitched and his heart dropped when he saw Betty. Everything had happened so fast earlier, he had seen Ash on top of her and he lost it, he had pulled Ash from her but he hadn't registered her condition before he threw the man from the room. She looked so small and fragile, so broken, similar to how she did on the night that started their friendship but even more so.

She was sitting, pulled into herself and he could see the marks and bruises already forming on her delicate skin. Amy was holding and rocking her, talking to her softly as she stared into nothingness.

"How is she?" he asked softly when Amy noticed him standing there.

"Physically, I'll think she'll be okay, but mentally, I think she's in shock, she hasn't said anything or responded to me at all yet" she said, her eyes teary and full of fret.

"Let me try" he said as he kneeled in front of them, carefully cupping Betty's face when Amy had moved aside. She quietly left the room, giving them some privacy, she knew that they were close and had this connection; maybe he could actually reach her.

Her eyes were wide and unblinking and his breath caught when he saw the blood on her hands. He knew about her habit, what she would do to help her cope when things got mentally hard. It had been a long time since she had self-harmed and judging by the amount of blood there was, he assumed that this was probably the most damage she'd ever done to herself and he could only imagine the mess her palms must be in.

FP ran his thumbs over her cheeks, taking care not to touch the bruised area on her jaw, "Elizabeth? Can you hear me?" he asked trying to steady his voice as he stroked her face, "I'm so sorry, I should have been here to protect you, but you're safe now" he dropped his forehead gently to hers, closing his eyes, "I'm here now Lizzie, I got you, you're okay" he soothed, sliding one hand to massage the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him as his other hand continued to caress her cheek. "Come back to me Sunlight" he pleaded softly, his voice wavering slightly.

He brushed his lips across her forehead in a barely there kiss and he felt her shudder in response, her body relaxing against him as his name floated like a question from her mouth. He pulled back; looking into her eyes, the empty haunting look that was there before had been replaced with wide tearful recognition.

"Thank God!" he breathed, pulling her into his lap, "I'm here baby, I'm right here" he lulled, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

He held her like that, whispering calming words until the Sheriff and the ambulance arrived.

FP paced the floor of Riverdale Hospital, anxiously waiting for the doctor and Sheriff Keller to finish up with Betty. He had already given his statement and had his injuries tended to, just like the rest of the Serpents occupying the chairs of the waiting room. The Deputy had told them they were free to leave but they considered Betty family and they didn't feel right leaving until they knew what her condition was.

"You sure you don't want a coffee or something?" Snake asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm already too wired" he replied, looking around the room, he noticed that a few of the men were slumped over, sleeping in their chairs, "Why don't you, Amy and the rest of the gang go home, it's been a long night for everyone and who knows how much longer this could take."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's nothing more you can do here, take your lady home to bed" FP instructed, "I'll catch you up tomorrow."

"Okay" he nodded noting his friends' tired demeanor, his worry still evident on his brow, "She's strong man, she'll be okay" he added as a last reassurance before clapping him on the back and going to rouse the rest of the group.

After they had left and the room was quiet except for the sounds of nurses chattering and monitors beeping, FP dropped into one of the chairs, having grown tired of pacing. He sat forward, placing his elbows on his thighs, cupping his hands in front of his mouth. The silence had helped to calm him but his body was still running on adrenaline, causing one knee to bounce up and down in quick succession.

He was going crazy waiting for the Sheriff or the doctor or somebody to come out with information on Betty and it was taking all his willpower to remain seated out here and not barge into the back demanding to know what was happening or why it was taking so long as the minutes ticked by like slow torturous hours.

He had just glanced at the clock again when the hospital doors flew open, "Where is my daughter?" demanded a very agitated Alice Cooper followed closely behind by Hal Cooper.

Fuck, he wasn't prepared to deal with Alice tonight, he hadn't even thought about her to be honest, but in reality, he should have expecting her to show up, he should have assumed that either the hospital or Keller would call them. Even though Betty was an adult and both the hospital and the Sheriff had no obligation to contact family, everyone knew who her parents were and Alice Cooper is not one to cross. She would have dragged the law and the hospital staff through the mud all over Monday's front page if they had failed to inform her.

He listened as the nurse at the desk gave them any information she could, struggling as she tried to field the many questions flying from Alice's mouth before the woman eventually had enough and told them that the doctor would provide them with more information once he was finished and that they were free to take a seat while they waited.

FP had kept his gaze at the floor but he could feel the moment that she saw him sitting there, her eyes burning a hole into the side of his head. Might as well get this over with he thought, scraping his hands over his face and through his hair before leaning back in the chair and meeting her glare.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?" she accused, pointing her finger in his face.

"Don't start with me Alice" he said between gritted teeth, swatting her hand away from his face as he rose out of the chair, "It's been a long fucking night and I'm not in the mood for your shit" he warned.

"You're not in the mood?" she scoffed, emphasizing the last word, "I don't give a rat's ass what mood you're in FP! My daughter's in the hospital, in the middle of the night and I want to know what the hell is going on!" she spat in his face as she put her hands angrily on her hips.

He took a deep breath, determined not to let her to rile him up, and then released it just as he saw Sheriff Keller exit the ER.

"There's the Sheriff" he nodded behind her, "He can fill everyone in."

The Coopers hurried over to Keller, immediately demanding answers, FP followed but hung back to the side a little, still close enough to hear but not near enough to fall within Alice's radar. He listened as the Sheriff recounted the evening's events, Alice's hand shooting her mouth as Hal's face went pale at the mention of sexual assault. FP ended up tuning out a good portion of their conversation since most of it he already knew and the retelling had only brought the burning anger back to his gut.

"So what's going to happen with Ash?" Hal asked which pegged FP's interest again.

"Well he's being treated in hospital right now, seems he had some pretty extensive injuries" Keller stated glancing at FP, who just shrugged when the Coopers followed his gaze.

"And before you ask, he'll be under guard at all times and he has also been secured to his bed, so there's nothing to worry about, he won't pose any further threat to anyone" he assured. "Once released, he'll be taken into custody" the Sheriff continued, "Between the multiple charges, the evidence and his history, it's pretty safe to say he'll be going away for a while."

"What do you mean his history?" FP asked.

"He's in the system" he answered, "Nothing that had ever resulted in time but he's had a couple of stalking complaints filed against him, a few restraining orders and another assault that fell through due to lack of evidence. He's definitely done this before and I wouldn't be surprised if there's more incidents that went unreported as that's not uncommon with campus or college assaults. All of his targets have been young students, blondes even, so Betty fit his type" he informed, "From what we gathered, he used the whole college thing as a ruse to put him closer to potential victims, allowing him to casually insert himself into their daily lives without raising any red flags. He's been at this for years already, the student MO making it easy to hide his age" Sheriff Keller finished.

"What do you mean?" Hal asked, "I thought he was college age."

"No, well he's not your typical college age anyway, he's 32, not 21 like he claimed."

"Christ" FP muttered, scrubbing his jaw in frustration. His mind reeling with all the new information, he should of noticed, he should of trusted his gut, if he had just listened to it he could have had Ash checked out and this never would of happened, she would have been safe he berated himself.

"I sent a deputy over to the Lodge's to notify them since Ash was staying there and to get them to collect any of his belongings so they can be gone through, we should know more in a few days and I'll keep you posted as information arises" Sheriff Keller promised the Coopers. "In the meantime he'll be here until he can be transferred to the jail, and just to be clear" he said pointedly, looking at Hal and FP, "The guard posted outside Ash's room is not just for everyone else's protection but also for his own. Do you understand where I'm going with this?" he questioned, his brows raised and his face serious.

Both men nodded in reply, "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to check with my deputy and get these statements filed. The doctor should be out soon with any information about Betty's condition. Alice, Hal, I'm really sorry about all this but at least we got the son of a bitch before anything worse could happen" he told them with complete sincerity before turning to FP.

"I'll deny ever saying this if asked, but you did good tonight FP" he said, his tone lacking the usual disdain that he was so used to hearing from the local Sheriff.

"Um, thanks...I think" he mumbled, thrown off by the praise.

Sheriff Keller nodded then tipped his hat at them, "Night folks" he said before heading back through the ER doors.

Once he disappeared Alice turned to FP again, "What does he mean you did good?" she asked in disbelief, "This is all your fault!" she accused.

He snorted, "I don't know what's going on in that twisted little mind of yours but you're not going to put this on me Alice! This was not my fault, I was the one that stopped it remember!" he fired back.

"She wouldn't have even been there if it wasn't for you! This never would have happened as she would have been at home and not in your shady bar being attacked while you and your gang banger buddies took part in some brawl!" she seethed.

"Check your facts Alice" he threw back, starting to lose his cool, "Even if she wasn't with me, she still would have been with Ash and possibly alone with no one around to help her. Yeah, maybe he used tonight's events to his advantage but don't think for a second that he wouldn't have tried that same shit somewhere else. I'm not the bad guy here Alice and if you want to start pointing fingers at someone besides Ash, I was not the one who pushed her into the program where she met this creep in the first place" he exclaimed, feeling a small flash of victory at the way her mouth dropped at his dig.

"What are you trying to say? That this is my fault!" she asked flabbergasted, "How dare you!" she fumed, stepping right up in his face again, "I would never knowingly put her in harm's way, I love my daughter!"

"SO DO…" he started but quickly stopped himself, biting back the admission that just about tumbled from his mouth, "UGH!" he cried in frustration, pulling at his hair, "Let's just drop it!" he snapped at her, "No one's to blame but the asshole chained to the bed back there" he resigned, walking back to the chairs to put some distance between them.

It looked like she wanted to say more but quickly let it go when the doctor walked out and called for 'Cooper'. FP strolled back to stand beside them, ignoring the glare he was receiving from the couple, he didn't care if he was intruding, he needed to know how Betty was.

"How is she?" Alice asked the doctor anxiously after he introduced himself.

"She'll be okay" he assured, "And she will be allowed to go home tonight, but she'll need to make sure that she rests and takes it easy for a few days" the doctor told them. "She's one of the lucky ones, so fortunately for her, we didn't have to do any of the usual tests for sexual assault which can feel slightly invasive after what a victim has gone through, however she did still sustain quite a few minor injuries" he advised.

"So she wasn't…he didn't..." Alice stuttered not being able to say the words.

"No, no she wasn't" the doctor confirmed, picking up on her unfinished question.

"Thank Christ" FP breathed out in relief, the worry in his gut loosening slightly.

However, the lump in his throat only grew larger as the doctor went on, "She has a lot of bruising," he advised, "Over a good portion of her body, especially her neck, torso and along her jaw where he struck her," FP heard Alice's breath hitch at the revelation as his own jaw clenched tightly. "She also has some minor scratches and abrasions along with some wounds on her hands but nothing that required stitching. The main thing that she will need to be watched for is a concussion" he cautioned, "She took a pretty good knock to the back of the head so someone will need to monitor her and stay with her at all times for the next 24-48 hours" he finished looking over the three of them who nodded their understanding.

"Great, so if you don't have any further questions, you'll have to excuse me as I have another patient to attend to."

"No, I think we're good, thank you Dr. Adams" Hal said shaking the man's hand, he nodded and told them Betty would be out soon before he left them to wait.

The tension between the trio was still high but thankfully they hadn't had to wait long before Betty slowly walked out of the ER. She looked pale and small and had a large fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Alice jumped up and embraced her, Hal and FP following closely behind.

"Oh Sweetie, look what he did to you!" she exclaimed taking in the bruises on her neck and face.

Betty didn't say anything, instead just leaned into her mother's embrace.

"I could kill the bastard" Hal seethed, his worry turning to anger as he saw the marks on his daughter, and for the first time in his life, FP agreed with him.

"Come on baby, let's get you home" Alice soothed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the exit.

"I…Uh…" Betty stopped, looking back at FP, "I actually want to go to FP's" she said quietly

"Excuse me?! Absolutely not Elizabeth, you are coming home with us" Alice demanded, shocked that her daughter would ever think otherwise. "Dr. Adams said you need to rest and be taken care, not hang around in a trailer park with someone who can barely take care of himself" she said, eyes narrow as her dislike dripped from her tongue.

But Betty ignored her, stepping out from under her arm and moving to stand right in front of FP. He had to put his hands in his pockets to keep himself from reaching out and touching her as all he wanted to do was hold her.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked him sounding slightly nervous.

FP looked from Betty to Alice and back to Betty again, deciding not to pay any attention to the daggers Alice shot his way.

"You know you're always welcome" he said giving her a reassuring grin, "So it's whatever you want to do" he told her.

"Okay" she nodded, smiling softly, "Then I want to stay with you."

"No, no way!" Alice said shaking her head, "I won't allow it, you're coming home Elizabeth and that's final."

Betty sighed, massaging her temples as she tried to ease her building headache, "I don't need your permission Mom, I'm not a child and this is my decision to make and I'm choosing to stay with FP" she said firmly.

"I've spent everyday at home since I got back and honestly, I need some space" she admitted, "I was planning on staying there tonight any way, I even dropped my things off there earlier before going to the bar, so I have everything I need."

"Betty..." her dad touched her shoulder, "I really think you need to be at home right now, I think that would be the best for you" he said, trying to reason with her.

Betty, however, disagreed and she was starting to lose her patience. She was exhausted, her head and body hurt like hell and she wanted nothing more than to leave this bloody hospital, but not with her parents, she definitely couldn't handle Alice for another few straight days.

"I'll be fine Dad, now if we're done here I would like to go and get some rest" she stated in a tone that said the conversation was over before looking at FP, "Are you ready?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, we're all good to go" he nodded, putting his hand on the small of her back for support. Betty mustered the best smile she could as she quickly dropped a goodbye kiss on both of her parents cheeks before heading towards the exit, ignoring the look of shock on the Coopers faces.

"Elizabeth!" her mom called after her but Betty kept walking.

"Good night Mom" she said as she let FP lead her through the doors.

They sat in comfortable silence during the drive back, FP sneaking glances at Betty who was curled up in the hospital blanket, staring out the passenger window. When they got to Sunnyside, he helped her out of the truck and into the trailer but once inside he wasn't quite sure what to do. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her, but he didn't want to risk making her uncomfortable after what happened, so he refrained, thinking it best that he leave it any intimate contact up to her to initiate.

He threw his keys and jacket on the table then looked at her, rubbing a hand nervously across the back of his neck as he spoke, "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Are you hungry or tired or…" he rambled before stopping to let out a breath, "I'm sorry, I just want to help you and I want to make it better, but I don't know what the hell I'm doing" he admitted sheepishly.

She stepped forward and put a hand on his cheek, "It's okay FP, you're sweet and just being here with you helps immensely" she told him, giving him a small half smile.

"Just tell me what you need" he told her softly running his fingertips over her unbruised cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, "I have to...I need to shower" she grimaced, her body involuntarily shivering; she had to wash 'him' from her. The feel of him on her skin still making her stomach queasy.

FP nodded, understanding completely without explanation, "I'll get you towels, do you need anything else?"

"Maybe a bottle of water and some aspirin" she said, "And I...I may need some help bandaging my hands again after" she looked down at the ground, embarrassed by her confession.

He tilted her chin back up so that she looked at him, "Don't do that, don't be ashamed" he told as he ran his thumb back and forth along her jaw, "You did what you had to do to stay sane, to keep control and I would never judge you. You are the strongest woman I know Lizzie and I am in awe of you, please don't ever doubt that" his eyes almost pleading with hers to believe him.

Betty blushed from both the compliment and the intensity of his gaze, "Thank you FP...for everything, for being there and for saving me" she said, covering the hand that held her face with her own, "For still being here" she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze.

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before touching his down against hers, "I will always be here for you Lizzie, in any way that you need me" he promised. They stood like that for a moment letting the closeness comfort them before FP let out a deep breath and stepped back, "It's late and you need to rest, go have your shower and I'll be here to help you when you're done."

She nodded her okay, giving his hand one more squeeze before making her way to the bathroom.

He went to his room and stripped down to his underwear, throwing his bloody shirt in the garbage and his jeans in the hamper, he didn't bother putting on a clean set of clothes as he would need his own shower once he had Betty settled.

He had heard the shower turn on when he was getting undressed and hoped she had managed okay. She seemed to be handling everything quite well, better than what he had expected, especially considering how shocked and numb she was when he had went to her, huddled on the floor of the Whyte Worm.

But it seemed like the more the shock wore off the more she returned to herself and it surprised him, even though it probably shouldn't have. Something like this would have shattered most women but not Betty, she was brave and resilient and determined and fierce, hell as far as he knew, she hadn't even cried since they had found her, and it was that fact exactly that worried him the most.

As strong as Betty Cooper was, no person could go through what she did and come out without any after effects, without any tears, without a release of some sort, whether it be in grief or anger or disgust. And as much as he'd like to believe that she'd just pull through unfazed, he knew that was highly unlikely, if not impossible, eventually she was going to break, he just hoped he was there to help put her back together when it happened.

He grabbed towels from the hall closet and made his way to the bathroom, he opened the door a crack, planning to just leave them for her and go but he paused when he heard a muffled sob. The steam in the small room was so thick that he couldn't see anything from the doorway where he was standing, he crept in further, hearing another sob as he did.

"Lizzie?" he called softly, not wanting to startle her as he stepped towards the shower.

He could hear her cries clearly now as he gently pulled the shower door open, releasing a billow of steam. He blinked as a cloud of moist heat hit his face, only to dissipated quickly as his eyes fell on Betty, she was huddled in the corner of the shower, her knees pulled up to her chest again, her arms and head resting on them as she cried, her body wracking with violent sobs.

"Oh baby" he whispered, his heart breaking for her as he stepped into the shower, not caring that he was still in his underwear. He hissed as the almost unbearably hot water hit his skin but he continued, stepping under it fully before lowering himself to the shower floor. He wrapped his arms around Betty, pulling her into his lap, "Ssshhhh, it's okay, I'm here" he told her as he held her tight stroking her hair.

Another sob escaped her throat as she tried to speak, "I...I'm sorry...I...I know" she hiccuped, "you don't like tears" she sniffed before crying into his chest again.

"No, no, don't apologize" he told her, feeling like a complete ass, "Please don't think that you ever need to hold something in or deal with it alone because of something I once said, I'm here for you, tears and all" he said gently, placing a kiss in her hair, "I'm not going anywhere baby, let it out, it's okay."

He continued to hold her as she cried, whispering soothing words and calming her with his touch until her body no longer shook with grief and the water had run cold.

He went to release her so that he could turn the shower off and grab their towels but she clung to him tightly in protest, "The waters cold Love, soon we're going to be freezing, we need to get out, okay" he reasoned with her as he ran his thumbs over her cheekbones.

She resigned, releasing him as he lifted her gently from his lap and stood to shut the water off before quickly jumping out to grab the towels he had brought in. He wrapped one tightly around Betty then shivered as he shed his wet boxers, throwing them into the sink and wrapped the other towel around his waist.

Once he had it secured he bent down lifting Betty out of the shower and carried her to his room. He seated her gently on the bed and rubbed his hands vigorously over her arms to warm her.

"Did you bring something warm to sleep in" he asked.

She shook her head a little and blushed, "My...um...the pajamas I brought were not exactly meant for warmth" she confessed, shyly biting the inside of her cheek.

FP couldn't help the way his stomach clenched a little at her admission, "Oh...no problem" he cleared his throat, "I'll get you something of mine" he said, going over to his dresser and coming back a minute later with a pair of sweats and a long sleeved cotton shirt for her and plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt for him.

He placed her clothes beside her and slipped the t-shirt over his head. Betty looked away timidly when he undid his towel and pulled his pajama pants on. She shouldn't be shy after everything they've done but the moment feels intimate somehow, not in the sex craze way they usually are but something deeper, domestic almost.

He uses the towel he had around his waist to gently dry her hair, looking her over as he does. He had noticed the bruises, of course, peeking out of the blanket that she had held tightly against herself and then again in the shower, he just hadn't had the time or the courage to pay them much attention yet but the bright light of his room highlighted the marks making them difficult to ignore.

He took her chin lightly, turning her face towards him so he could see her cheek. His jaw clenched as he studied the bruise that had formed there, he brushed his lips against it being careful not to hurt her, then tilted her head back to expose the smooth skin of her neck now painted with long purple stripes that you could tell were left by fingers. His hands trembled slightly as he slid them down her arms, he brought her hands up between them, his earlier rage awakening in his gut as he ran his thumbs over the dark bruises around her wrists, he brought each one to his lips, kissing them too before turning her hands over to reveal her palms.

His breath caught as he took in the deep angry wounds, "Jesus" he breathed out, as he blinked back the sting of tears, "I'm so sorry Lizzie, I should of protected you" he told her for the umpteenth time, guilt heavy in his voice as he folded her hands and kissed her fists.

"You did protect me FP" she insisted, "You're the reason he didn't..." she swallowed, not being able to say the words, "This isn't your fault FP, if anything it's mine for not listening to you when you tried to warn me about him, I can't even think about what would have happened if you weren't there" she shivered, which reminded FP that she was still sitting in just a towel.

"Shit, you must be freezing" he said, rubbing her arms again, "I'm going to go get some stuff for your hands, you get dressed and get under the covers okay" he kissed her forehead then left the room.

He came back a few minutes later with salve and bandages for her hands as well as the bottle of water and aspirin she had asked for earlier. Betty was sitting up against the headboard with the blankets pulled up to her chest, she smiled when he handed her the pills and water, "Thanks."

He returned her smile as he set upon fixing her hands. He finished a few minutes later, putting everything on the night stand before turning back to face her. He brushed her still damp hair behind her ear and kissed her softly, his lips leaving hers much too quickly, both wanting more but knowing the timing wasn't right.

"You need to get some rest" he stroked her cheek, "I'll see you in the morning alright" he told her, giving her another soft peck before standing up to leave, but Betty grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" she cried, sounding slightly panicked, "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd sleep in the spare room, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable after... after everything" he told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please don't go, I want you to stay with me" her voice quivered as her eyes pleaded with him.

He's pretty sure he could never say no to her, especially when she looks at him with those big green doe eyes, but he needs to make sure she's one hundred percent okay with it.

"Are you sure?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed, taking her hand between both of his, "Because I can sleep in the other room and still be just a call away if you needed anything" he assured her.

"No, I want you here with me, I don't want to be alone" she said quietly but with certainty.

"Okay" he nods, getting up and dropping a kiss to her temple before going to turn out the light.

FP crawled in next to her, lying on his back placing one arm behind his head. She's on her side facing away from him, her body barely touching his and he was trying to decide whether or not he should hold her when she makes the decision for him. .

"FP?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you...can you hold me?" she questioned timidly.

He answers her by rolling onto his side so he was facing her back, sliding one arm under her neck and curling it in front of her chest while he wrapped the other one around her waist; he pulled her gently until she was flush against him, his face resting against her hair.

"Is this better?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was comfortable.

"It's perfect" she sighed sleepily, holding onto his arms with her own.

"Goodnight Sunlight" his lips brushing her ear before leaving a ghost of a kiss on the skin just behind it.

She shivered, pushing herself as close as possible to him, "Goodnight FP"

He laid there listening to her breathing as his thumbs traced small circles on her body where he held her. When he was confident that she was peacefully and deeply asleep, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax further into the mattress as he kept her firmly against him, letting the stress of the past evening pull him into slumber.

FP was woken by soft cries as he felt Betty jump in his arms, "Lizzie?" he whispered, propping himself up on his elbow so he could see her face. She was still asleep but her body was reacting to something in her mind, her face was scrunched tightly and he could see her eyes moving rapidly behind her lids as small whimpers escaped her, her body jerking again as a quiet 'no' came from her lips.

He cupped her face, rubbing his thumb steadily along her cheek, "Lizzie wake up, you're dreaming, wake up baby" he eased.

She stirred, "FP?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm here, your safe, it was just a dream" he assured her, rolling her into his chest when a sob shook her body.

He kissed her forehead and held her tightly, continuing to sooth her with tender shushes and words of comfort until she fell back into restless sleep, him falling close behind.

The next two nights followed in a similar pattern, FP holding her while she slept, calming her when she woke from nightmares. Between her recent stress, her injuries and the bad dreams, any sleep she did manage to get wasn't sound, so she had been sleeping a lot throughout the days as well, FP making sure he was never far away in case she needed him.

She had woke the first day only to eat a small amount before taking more aspirin and going back to bed for the remainder of the day. The next day was better, she had managed a couple meals, a shower and some quiet TV time, her head resting on his legs as he stroked her hair. A while later, when she had fallen asleep in his lap, he carried her to his bed, tucking her into his side before drifting off only to be woken again a few short hours later by her cries.

"Hey" he whispered, waking her from her torment once again, "It's okay, just another dream" he told her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she buried her head in his chest. They laid like that for a while, FP running his fingers up and down her back soothingly.

"Thank you" she said quietly against his shirt, "For being here, for being so great about everything, I know it has been hard on you too."

He put his hand on her cheek, tilting her head back so she was looking at him, "You don't have to thank me Lizzie, you're not a burden to me, I'm here because I want to be and because I care about you" his words genuine as he brushed his knuckles over her jawline. "But I'm worried about you, with everything that happened and now the nightmares, eventually they're going to burn you out, it isn't good for you" his concern evident as he brushed her hair away from her face, "And it scares me knowing that you'll soon be halfway across the world again, dealing with this all by yourself…I...I think you should talk to someone, like professionally, try to get some closure" he told her cautiously, not sure what she would think of the suggestion.

"I know" Betty sighed, "I know you're right, I've actually been thinking about that myself. I used to think that needing something like therapy, meant that you were weak, and I didn't want to be weak but I understand it now and I'm going to set something up with the school when I go back, they have a lot of resources, counselors and programs and stuff, for situations like this. I think it will be good to talk to someone, not only about this but about everything" she admitted, looking at the healing wounds on her palms.

"Did I ever tell you how brave you are" he asked, bringing her hands to his lips.

She blushed and shook her head, "I don't feel brave, some time's I feel like I'm barely holding on" she confessed, a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

FP brushed it away with his thumb, "You are so much stronger than you think you are, and I know someday you'll see that, and when you do, I have no doubt that the realization will make you even more confident and amazing" he smiled at her before lightly touching his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

Betty's heart fluttered at his words, continually surprised by the warmhearted man that hides beneath all that broodiness and leather. So many people don't see beyond the persona he wears, beyond the darkness, the screw up, the criminal or the snake, all of which only make up a small part of who he is. Sure he can be rough and intimidating, even daunting or dangerous at times, which he had proven the other night, but he's also compassionate and loyal, loving yet fiercely protective and for some reason hes let her in, let her see the real FP that hardly anyone has the pleasure of knowing and what astounds her the most is that he wants her, exactly how she is, broken or not.

He had his hand on her face still, his forehead touching hers as she slid her hand up his arm, following the planes of muscle to his shoulder. She buried her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, scratching lightly at his skin, he hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations she was causing.

Betty pulled him back to her, pressing her lips to his again, kissing him tenderly at first before adding more pressure, deepening the kiss as she slid her tongue over his lips. He opened for her, angling her head and holding her tight against him as they explored each others mouths. Her teeth nipped at his down lip and he groaned into her mouth before breaking their seal, leaving them both breathless.

"As much as I'm enjoying this and trust me, I am, we should stop" he told her, his voice unsteady, "You need to get more rest."

"That's the problem" she huffed, "I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes I can still feel him on my skin, the roughness of his hands, the feel of his mouth, and I need to erase that, to erase him, so I.…I don't want you to stop" she told him adamantly, "I want you to make me forget FP" she urged, bringing her mouth back to his.

"Elizabeth…" he said warily, holding back, "Don't take this wrong way because I want to, God I want to, but after everything that happened are you sure that's what you need, what you're ready for?" he asked, knowing that there's no way he'd be able to forgive himself if he brought her any sort of pain or discomfort.

"I'm sure" she nodded, "I need you...I need you to replace his touch with your own" she pleaded, her body already heating at the thought, "And I want you" she breathed, trailing kisses over his face and jaw, "Make love to me FP" she whispered in his ear, crumbling whatever resolve he had left.

A low growl escaped him as he grabbed her face between his hands, being mindful of her jaw before crushing their lips together. How the hell was he supposed to say no to that he thought kissing her passionately without restraint. She smiled against his mouth as she reached for his shirt, lifting it from his body, leaving him in just his boxers which he swiftly removed. Her clothes quickly followed his, their lips barely leaving one another as they shed their barriers.

She rolled so she was lying flat on her back, bringing him with her, her mouth growing greedier as they went. He ran a hand down her side to her thigh and back up to her hip, burning a trail across her skin. He slipped his thumb under the lace that rested upon her prominent hip bones, pulling the garment down her legs and off of her body. She opened for him as his fingers trailed back up her leg, eager for his touch. FP groaned when his hand reached her center, finding her more than ready for him. He reveled at the effect he had on her as he dragged his fingers through her slick folds, then gently pushed two inside of her. He swallowed her moan, pressing his arousal against her thigh, needing to feel some sort of friction.

The feel of him hard and hot on her skin made her gasp, "Please" she begged.

"Please what, Love?" he asked innocently, pumping his fingers in and out of her tight heat at a slow agonizing pace while his mouth teased her neck and shoulders.

"Please make love to me" she whimpered, her voice heavy with need.

She could feel his smirk against her throat as he made his way back to her lips, kissing her thoroughly. She whined at the loss when he pulled his fingers from her, making him chuckle as he slid his hands behind her to unclasp her bra, pulling the fabric from between them. He propped himself up on an elbow as he pulled back the covers, preparing to ravish the newly exposed flesh when he froze, a different kind of heat entering his eyes as he looked over her naked body.

"Jesus Christ!" he seethed, "I should have fucking killed him!" the fury evident in his gaze.

This was the first time since the assault that he had actually seen her completely bare and open, without the majority of her being covered. Her skin was littered with fingertip shaped bruises in shades of purple and yellow. They were around her breasts, along her sides, dark and prominent on her hips, it was like a visual road map of where his hands had been, making it very clear what she wanted to erase and the sight made his blood boil and his stomach churn with an increased hate for the man who did this to her.

He trailed his fingers gently over a particularly large bruise, it ran across her lower abdomen stretching almost from one hip to the other.

"It's from the desk" she said quietly, answering the question he was too afraid to ask.

He closed his eyes, releasing a breath, "I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry that I wasn't there in time" his voice shaky as he apologized for what felt like the hundredth time, but he'd never stop apologizing as he would always carry some sort of guilt with what happened to her. He rested his forehead against her stomach for moment before delicately kissing the marks on her skin.

"Don't do that FP, don't make yourself a martyr, you were there for me then and more importantly, you're here now" she told him, running her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss each bruise, as well as every inch of skin in between. Her eyes fluttered closed as he made his way around the sensitive flesh of her breasts, her nipples tightening in response. She mewled, biting her lip when his mouth settled over her peak, only staying for a second before moving on.

"I'm still sorry" he murmured against her breast bone.

Betty tugged gently on his hair, bringing him back up to her lips. She nipped at him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting down playfully before releasing it, "Enough apologies Jones" she said huskily, turning his head so she could place kisses along his jaw, "I believe you were going to make love to me" she reminded him as she ran her tongue along the shell of his ear making him shudder.

"I don't want to hurt you" he told her, his eyes still blown wide with want as his head, heart and body had an internal tug of war with each other.

She kissed him again, deeper this time as she shifted her body so that she was situated underneath him, spreading her legs so that he could settle in between them. He supported his body on his elbows careful not to put any weight on her as he held himself up. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand tracing circles on his upper back while the other played with the hair at the base of his neck. They kissed lazily, enjoying the feel of their mouths moving together in synchronicity.

She pulled him harder against her, delving her tongue deep into his mouth, swirling it with his. FP groaned and she could feel his dick twitch against her inner thigh, drawing her own moan from her. She moved her hips, brushing against him, aching to feel him.

"Shit Lizzie…." he hissed, "You can't, we shouldn't…" he uttered, quickly losing his trail of thought as she brushed herself against him again, "Fuuuuuck" he drawled out as he could feel her want slide against the tip of him.

"You have to stop that baby, I only have so much control" he growled between his teeth.

"I don't want to stop" she implored, "You won't hurt me, I promise, the bruises look much worse than they feel" she affirmed, arching her body, rubbing her chest against his and sighing at the sensation of his skin against her breasts, "I want you to lose control" she baited him, taking his earlobe into her mouth, pulling at it with her teeth as she ground her core against him again, "I want you to make me forget, I need you to make love…AHHH" she cried, cutting herself off and dropping her head back as he buried himself deep inside her with one swift thrust, his own moan ripping from his throat at the feel of her hot and wet wrapped around him.

He stilled, kissing her fervently while he let her adjust to his girth, it didn't take long and she was pushing and pulling against him, spurring him to move. He pulled himself almost all the way out of her before sliding slowly back in, cursing as he did, "You feel so fucking good Lizzie" he groaned.

"So do you" she sighed, wrapping her legs around him, keeping him close as they moved together unhurriedly, neither one of them wanting to rush their release, finding their rhythm easily as they moved together in unison.

This was different than anything they'd experienced together thus far. Normally it was frantic or desperate, and greedy with need, this time, however, it was slow and languid but still sexy as hell, and the pace didn't make it any less enjoyable, in fact, it was almost more intense Betty thought as she relished at the way he moved against her.

Their pants and moans intermingled as a sheen of sweat covering their bodies. She felt her stomach coil and her muscles flutter at the first signs of her building climax, she keened, her nails biting into his shoulder. She dropped her hand, holding onto his arm, she could feel his bicep tighten each time he moved within her, and it did something to her, the feel of the strength and motion under her palm arousing her further. She slid her hand down his forearm, grasping his wrist as he dropped his head to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth.

She glanced down at him, his eyes meeting hers as he teased her sensitive bud, she bit her lip, watching as his abs flex above her with every roll of his body. She could see where they connected, their hips moving in sync, his cock sliding in and out of her, it was the most erotic fucking thing she's ever seen.

Her head fell back and she whined, thrusting her hips harder against his, "I'm…I'm close babe" she whispered, squeezing his wrist and holding tighter to his back to gain more leverage as she moved.

"Me too love" he groaned, moving from her breast to her mouth again.

He slid his hand into hers, bringing it up by her head and interlocking their fingers as he felt her muscles start to clench around him, "That's it darling" he urged against her mouth, squeezing her hand and quickening their pace as he felt her start to unwind.

She dropped away from his kiss, her mouth falling into an 'O', her eyes closing as the first waves of her orgasm hit, "Look at me Sunlight" he insisted, wanting to see her come undone.

She did as he asked, her eyes glassy with pleasure, the green of them glowing from the first colored rays of the sun streaming through the window. He could tell she wanted to lean back, to close them again but she held his gaze, biting down on her lip again. "You're so beautiful" he praised, her body starting to shake with release. He reached down, grabbing her thigh and lifting her leg higher, opening her up more to him as he drove himself deeper. She gasped and he felt her grip around him, her pupils blowing wide, breaking their gaze as his name tumbled more than once from her lips in loud moans. Watching her fall apart beneath him was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and the sight coupled with the way her walls were spasming and working him, had him falling apart right along with her.

"Fucking hell Elizabeth" he groaned as he filled her, taking her mouth in a heated kiss as they rode out their highs.

Unable to hold himself up anymore, FP collapsed beside her, pulling her against him, both of them panting and boneless. "That was incredible" he muttered, kissing her forehead and brushing the damp tendrils from her cheek.

"Mmmhmm" she purred in agreement against his chest. Understatement of the year she mused, FP Jones definitely made love just as well as he fucked she smiled to herself.

"Thank you" she said tilting her head to him for a kiss.

"Happy to be of service" he said, grinning against her lips before kissing her senseless. Once he released her mouth, he tilted her head back further and hummed as he continued to leave kisses down her face, neck and shoulders. He latched onto her pulse point, sucking and soothing with his tongue.

"Stop" she giggled, "I'm all sweaty and gross" she cried, putting her hands on his chest lightly pushing him away.

"Mmm, not gross" he mumbled, licking the taste of her off his lips, "Sexy" he growled, trailing the tip of his tongue up the long column of her throat then sealing his mouth over hers again.

She thread her fingers into his hair as they kissed each other with sleepy adoration. FP pulling away first, brushing the tip of his nose against hers, "As much as I love your mouth and could spend hours here exploring it, it's time for you to rest" he told her, his statement further confirmed by the yawn she released.

She gave him one last soft peck before snuggling into him, still holding his one hand between them as she buried her face in his neck. He settled his cheek against her hair and his other arm around her, resting his palm between the dimples of her lower back, pulling her close.

"Good night FP" she exhaled, her voice sultry and satisfied.

He smiled, stroking her back and kissing the top of her head in response. It didn't take long before Betty was sound asleep against him; he continued to stroke her skin, her body shivering and leaning closer to him, reacting to his touch even in slumber.

He memorized her face as she slept, the curve of her nose, the bow of her lips, the small freckle on her chin, she was stunning and he wanted to imprint every line of her into his mind creating a painting he could bring to life anytime he wanted.

He had missed her immensely when she was gone but the intensity of it hadn't hit him until he had her here in his arms, his heart aching at the thought of her leaving again so soon, and for even longer this time. Not to mention that they had yet to discuss their relationship, or arrangement or whatever this was. The sex was amazing and he definitely wasn't complaining but he wanted more, he wanted to be able to call her his. He knew where he stood, what he felt, but he was still unsure about what Betty wanted or expected or if she felt anything deeper for him at all. He had thought he'd seen a flash of something in her eyes a few times; something that made him wonder if she didn't feel the same way but it was always gone so quickly he couldn't be sure he didn't imagine it.

It certainly wasn't enough to give him the confidence to profess his feelings to her yet but he wasn't sure how long he could keep them under wraps either, he had already bit his tongue when they had danced together, and when he had comforted her after the attack and then again just now when he had made love to her. Christ the words had almost spewed out of him at the hospital, right in front of Alice for God's sake, which he imagined would have went over really well.

He'd have to tell her eventually but for now, he was content to take whatever she would give him, not willing to ruin this thing that they had started. He held her close, inhaling the scent that was purely Betty, then sighed as he closed his eyes, his breath rustling her hair against his face.

"I love you Elizabeth" he whispered, needing to say the words out loud, if only for himself.

Then he fell asleep, tangled up in the woman he loved, warmth spreading through his chest as the first flakes of snow began to fall outside his window.

The sun is filling up the room,  
And I can hear you dreaming.  
Do you feel the way I do, right now?

I wish we would just give up,  
'Cause the best part is falling.  
Calling anything but love.

And I will make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, can we keep this up, up, up?

Please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing.  
I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now.

I'll give you everything I am,  
All my broken heartbeats.  
Until I know you'll understand.

And I will make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, can we keep this up, up, up?

And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
And you keep waiting  
To save what we had

So I'll make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, can we keep this up, up, up?

Make sure to keep my distance,  
Say I love you when you're not listening,  
How long, 'til we call this love, love, love?

~ Distance – Christina Perri

***


	11. Chapter 11 - Gifts

Betty was sprawled out on her stomach, hugging her pillow when she woke up the next morning or afternoon if she went by the red numbers glaring at her from the bedside clock. She groaned and closed her eyes against the bright sun pouring through FP's bedroom window before burying her face in her pillow to block out the light.

 _He's getting fucking curtains for Christmas_ she decided with a grunt as she blindly reached one arm out, expecting to feel a warm body beside her but hitting cold sheets instead. She raised her head, seeing that the bed was indeed empty on his side apart from a small piece of paper that was sitting on his pillow. She rolled to her side and grabbed the paper, reading the words written across it in a surprisingly neat scrawl.

 _Morning Sunlight,_

 _As much as I wanted to wake you with kisses and make love to you all over again, you looked so peaceful curled up in my sheets that I couldn't bring myself to do it. So while you get some much needed sleep, I'll be working in the garage, trying_ _not_ _to think of the golden goddess lying naked in my bed…._

 _(I can guarantee you, I'm failing already….)_

 _Take all the time you need Beautiful, and come find me when you're ready._

 _xx FP_

Betty read the note over again, blushing as she smiled into her pillow, once again astounded by his sweetness. He had grown bolder, more open, as their physical and emotional connection progressed, and as a result, she had caught a glimpse of what it would be like to be in a real relationship with him, and she couldn't pretend that the idea didn't appeal to her. She also couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy it piqued towards any woman who had the pleasure of being loved by FP Jones.

She set the note on the night stand beside her, making a mental note to tuck it away for safe keeping as she stretched her limbs out across the bed, pleased that the only ache she felt was the pleasant ache left behind by their love making.

The bruises were still present, however, the pain and the trauma had faded, at least in body; she only wished she could say the same about the effects left behind on her mind. She had managed to sleep soundly since the last bad dream, but she assumed that was mostly due to the sated state of exhaustion their lovemaking left behind, and Betty had a feeling that once she was sleeping alone again, the nightmares would return, a theory that would be tested later that night at the Cooper house.

She would have loved to bring him home with her, but the whole idea in itself was ridiculous. She could clearly picture the look of horror that would appear on Alice Cooper's face if Betty had informed her that FP Jones would be coming for supper and then spending the night, in her bed no less.

Betty laughed humorlessly to herself, realistically, what else could she do? It would never be a plausible scenario as there is no way in hell that her mother would _ever_ accept a relationship between her daughter and FP. Alice had barely acknowledged their friendship, and when she did, it was done with distaste. Betty couldn't even fathom what her mother's reaction may be if, or when it comes out that they've been sleeping together, and she was in no rush to find out either, she wasn't ready for _that_ battle yet.

She grabbed FP's pillow, wrapping her arms around it and hugging it to her. It smelt like him, sweet and spicy with that hint of motor oil that she loved so much. She closed her eyes, letting the smell calm her mind, there was no point getting worked up over something that had yet to come to head, if it ever did at all.

Betty had no real indication that their relationship was monogamous or long term, sure they cared a lot about each other, that much was obvious, and they certainly enjoyed each other in all the ways a man and woman could, but in a little over a week she'd be leaving for six months and that little detail made her even less inclined to have the 'What are we doing? Where is this going?' discussion with FP.

The subject hadn't been breached by either of them since their first night together, and so far, he hadn't disclosed any deeper feelings or mentioned anything about wanting more, even though she had thought that his eyes may have said more a time or two but she couldn't be sure. And honestly, she wasn't sure herself where she expected this to go, as she knew any real relationship between them would be undoubtedly messy, not because of them, but because of the people close to them. But at the same time, she also knew she wasn't ready for it to end either.

Something had changed last night, it had been different, and it had _felt_ different, both sexually and emotionally. Her feelings had been shockingly intense, so much so that when she had reached her peak and his name had flowed from her lips, three little words had almost slipped out with it, and she wasn't sure what to think about that.

Betty knew that she loved FP in the same sense that a person does any family or friend, even deeper than that if she was completely honest with herself, but wasshe actually falling _in_ love with him? Could it be possible that she was already there and hadn't even realized it? Or was it maybe that her heart had just gotten overzealous in the moment?

She laid there, chewing on her bottom lip, going back and forth between the questions swirling through her mind, but before she could come close to any real conclusion, an incessant buzzing noise interrupted her thoughts. She looked over and saw her cell plugged in, currently vibrating across the night stand. FP must have brought it in the room this morning and put it on the charger, knowing that she'd probably want to check it when she woke; once again she was warmed by his thoughtfulness.

By the time she had rolled over and unplugged the phone, the call had already gone to voice mail. Betty looked at her notifications, two missed calls from Kevin and one from Veronica, as well as a slew of text messages that with the exception of one from her mother and one from Archie, were also all from Kevin and Veronica. She decided to get her mother's out of the way first clicking on her name to open the text.

 **Mom** : _Elizabeth, I imagine that my assumptions are correct if I say that you will be home before supper, and that you will be spending Christmas with your family as promised, yes? Hope you are feeling well and we'll see you later, Mom._

She stared at the question, that wasn't actually a question, but more of a non-negotiable expectation and frowned. Maybe it was immature but she didn't like the idea of being told what to do, and she definitely didn't want her mother making any decisions for her anymore. Betty had promised herself after the whole school program debacle that that would be the last time she'd allow Alice to take the reins when it came to her life choices. It's not like she didn't _want_ to see her family and spend time with them, she did, she just liked to limit that time however, for the sake of her own mental health and stability. She typed back a quick ' _Yes Mom, I'll see you later'_ before closing out of the text and moving on to the other messages.

Archie's text was a simple ' _Hey Betts, I'm home, hope we can catch up. Merry Christmas'_ , to which her reply was just as simple, letting him know she'd be home tonight and that she'd stop over to see him and Fred either tonight or tomorrow.

Veronica on the other hand, had sent _many_ texts over the last day or so. The messages varied anywhere from _'How are you holding up?',_ to asking for further details about what had happened while insulting Ash in the process, which in turn usually ended up with Veronica apologizing profusely for bringing him up again. Betty scrolled down to read her latest message.

 **V:** _You know this would be soooo much easier, not to mention, prevent me putting my proverbial foot in my mouth if you'd just ANSWER your phone B! Like, where the hell are you?_

Betty rolled her eyes, giggling to herself as she texted her back.

 **B:** _Hey V, sorry for not replying :( I've spent the last two days pretty much in bed so I haven't been checking my phone but I'm feeling better now._

 **B:** _Also, you can remove your foot from your mouth, really, it's fine…I'm not going to crumble at the mention of his name or let what happened run my life…I need to move on._

She closed her eyes, stretching out her limbs again as she waited for Veronica to reply, not surprised when her phone vibrated less than a minute later.

 **V:** _And she's alive! Jesus, you had me a little worried there B….and that's great, I'm proud of you girl :)_

 **V:** _Wait a minute…in bed for the last two days…I called your house, your mom said you weren't there…sooooo where have you been?!_

 **B:** _FP's…._

 **V:** _Betty Cooper you fiend! No wonder you spent the last two days in bed!_

 **B:** _LOL it wasn't like that V, I basically slept for two days straight…honest_

 **V:** _Ok…._

 **V:** _But it was a little like that right? You can tell me ;)_

 **B:** _… *shrugs coyly*_

 _ **V:**_ _OMG! I knew it! That-a-girl!_

 _ **V:**_ _So my parents and I are going to New York for New Year's but we have to get together before I leave, I need deets B!_

 **B:** _That sounds great, I'll be at home until Boxing Day, text me then and we'll make plans…._

 **B:** _And I'm not giving you details V :P_

 **V:** _Uh uh Betty Cooper, you are NOT getting out of this that easy, I'm too invested!_

 **B:** _You need a man…_

 **V:** _Isn't that the truth, but until that happens I'm stuck living vicariously through you…._

 **B:** _That's tragic….maybe we should find you a hobby…_

 **V:** _Very funny B but don't skirt the subject, inquiring minds want to know….was it good?_

 **B:** _Seriously V…_

 **V:** _What? It's a completely reasonable question….I bet it was good ;)_

 **B:** _I'm not answering that lol_

 **V:** _At least tell me he's been taking care of you? Catering to your every need? Kevin told me how he swooped in, saving you like a leather wearing knight in shining armor, which is totally swoon worthy I might add._

 _ **V:**_ _And I've seen what he hides under all that leather thanks to that pic he sent you, but I bet he's also sweet and gentle…..was he gentle Betty ;)_

 **B:** _OMIGOD V! STOP LOL!_

 **V:** _I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later B…might as well give it up now!_

 **B:** _Nope, I don't kiss and tell o:)_

 **V:** _We'll see about that…..Lodge's are known for their power of persuasion after all._

 **V:** _Also, I should probably tell you that Kevin is super curious about the whole you hanging out with FP thing, I'm guessing you haven't filled him in, on like anything…._

 **B:** _Shit. No, he's been in Boston since we graduated pretty much, and I don't know, it's just never came up…_

 **V:** _Mmmhmm…or maybe you've just been avoiding the conversation…._

 **B:** _Am I really that transparent?_

 **V:** _I know you B, and I know Kevin, and as much as I love the guy, he can be judgmental sometimes, so I totally get why you haven't told him yet but I don't think you can avoid it any longer._

 **B:** _I know…I'm just going to have the bite the bullet and tell him, especially since I asked him to pick up FP's Christmas present while in New York. And I was pretty vague on the details so I imagine I'll have some explaining to do._

 **V:** _Oooooo what did you get for him? Please tell me it's something sexy, like some new lingerie!_

 **B:** _What LOL no V, not even close, plus I could buy lingerie in Riverdale. Plus isn't that more of a gift for myself LOL_

 _ **V:**_ _Oh honey, lingerie is ALWAYS a gift for him. So if not that, then what?_

 **B:** _Sorry V, you might as well give up because my lips are sealed until after it arrives._

 **V:** _You're sure channeling Harry Potter today B, with your Chamber of Secrets and all._

 **B:** _LOL nice literary nod there V….anyway, speaking of secrets, I have to call Kev before he blows up my phone again, TTYL ok?_

 **V:** _Absolutely, and good luck with Kev, have a Merry Xmas B :)_

 **B:** _Thanks_ , _Merry Christmas Ron :)_

Betty hesitated a moment, taking a deep breath before opening her message from Kevin, cringing as she read his last text.

 **Kev:** _BETTY COOPER YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO! PICK UP YOUR PHONE!_

She clicked on his name and hit the call button as she leaned against the headboard, preparing herself for what would inevitably be a Kevin Keller tongue lashing.

"Betty Cooper! She lives and breathes!" Kevin crowed dramatically as he answered the phone, skipping the hello all together.

"Hey Kev" she said, trying to make her voice sound extra cheery.

"Don't you 'Hey Kev' me Elizabeth, what the _hell_ is going on?" he demanded, voice rising an octave and Betty could picture him, his no nonsense face on as he talked.

"What is all this about a bar fight and an assault, like _omigod_ Betty, are you okay?" he asked, barely taking a breath before continuing. "Well I know you're physically okay, based on what dad told me, but emotionally I mean, like _what_ were you even doing at the Whyte Worm? And another thing, do you _think_ you could have been any _vaguer_ about this surprise you asked me to pick up?! Pretty sure you left out a few key details there" he ranted.

Betty let her head thump back against the wood as she closed her eyes, "I'm not even sure where to start with all of that Kev" she sighed.

"Oh I don't know, how about from the beginning!" he expressed.

"Look Kev, I'm sorry, really" she apologized, "And I know there's a lot to tell you and maybe I should have said something sooner, especially in light of the whole present pick up thing, but it's a long story and I really don't want to get into it over the phone. So I promise I will tell you everything when you come over to mom's later tonight, okay?" she placated.

"Okay" he resigned, "But you better be prepared to spill your guts Ms. Cooper!"

"I'll be ready Kev, full guts, I promise. So how was your flight, did everything go alright?" she asked.

"It was good, uneventful, but good, however things got slightly more interesting once I reached New York" he quipped.

"Yeah, again I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't really explain without telling you the whole story first" Betty informed, "So it's all good then?" she asked anxiously.

"Mission accomplished and I'm on the road now, just pulled over to take your call but should be in Riverdale around dinner time, I'll drop off your surprise at the trailer and then head to dad's for supper before coming over" he informed her.

"Sounds great Kev and thank you for doing that for me, you really saved me today, I owe you one" she told him appreciatively.

"Damn straight you do Betts, now…just to decide what my fee will be" he pondered, his voice taking on a teasing note that diffused any lingering tension.

Betty laughed, "Don't get too crazy on me"

"I make no promises" he stated, "But I should let you go so I can get back on the road, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, hey can you send me a text once you've been to FP's?" she asked.

"Sure thing, bye Betty"

"Bye Kev" she said before hanging up.

 _Tonight was going to be interesting that's for sure_ she thought. She didn't doubt that she'd be fielding questions from her parents, and likely Polly too, but with them she had the ability to reveal only what she wanted to. With Kevin however, she didn't have that luxury, not only had she promised to tell him, but she had honestly wanted to tell him. She didn't like that one of her best friends was in the dark about someone that had become such an important part in her life. She just hoped Kevin would understand or at least be a little open minded.

She sighed, tossing her phone on the bed; this evening was guaranteed to be anything but a silent night.

Betty had showered and pulled on some dark jeans, pairing them with a white tank top and a thin cream colored sweater which hung loosely off of one shoulder, then proceeded to pull her damp hair up into a loose ponytail before throwing on some light makeup.

She quickly made herself a couple pieces of toast while waiting for the coffee to percolate, once she had finished eating, she poured the coffee into two travel mugs, adding cream and sugar to hers before grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and throwing it around herself as she stepped into her ankle boots. She grabbed the mugs and opened the door, bracing herself against the cold.

Her boots crunched in the fresh snow as large flakes floated down around her, sparkling in the winter sun. She pulled the blanket tighter as she hurried across the yard towards the garage, anxious to get some time in with FP before she had to leave.

The snow swirled as she pulled the door open and quickly stepped inside, "Brrrr!" she shivered, shaking the flakes from her hair.

FP had looked up from his paper work when he heard her come in, "Hey you" he greeted, smiling as he rose, meeting her at the front of his desk. "You didn't have to come out in the cold, I would have come inside if you had texted me" he told her, placing his hands on her arms and rubbing them through the blanket.

"It's okay, I brought us coffee" she said, pulling the mugs out from under the blanket and setting them on the desk, "And I wanted to come check out the garage anyway, I haven't had a chance to see it since it's been built, it looks great FP" she praised, smiling as she took in the space around her.

"Thanks, and thank you for the coffee" he beamed as he cupped her face, his warmth from his hands radiating into her cheeks as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cold lips. She sighed into him, allowing his tongue entrance as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping him within her blanket.

He hummed against her mouth, licking the taste of her off his lips as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He could feel her shaky breathe against his face as she shivered in his arms, "Are you still cold? Do you want to go back inside? I don't have the heat turned up in here and I wouldn't want you to freeze your ass off" he fretted, lifting his head and raising a brow at her.

"I'm fine FP" she said dismissively, "Besides, it wasn't the cold that had made me shiver" she admitted with a sly grin, "So don't worry, my ass is still completely intact" she joked.

"Mmmm, that's good" he murmured, nuzzling her neck as he dropped his hands to her waist before sliding them further down over the curve of her behind and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Because I've grown kind of fond of your ass" he smirked, trailing kisses along the smooth skin of her exposed shoulder.

"Hmm, I've noticed" she teased, then shrieked in surprise as he gripped her backside and hoisted her off of her feet, the blanket fluttering to the floor.

He deposited her on his desk, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her hot core against him as his other hand tilted her head back, his mouth finding purchase on her neck.

"I missed you" he spoke across her skin.

Betty chuckled then moaned as his teeth nipped her pulse point, "How can you miss me when I haven't went anywhere FP?" she asked breathy as she arched back, fisting his shirt and providing him better access to her throat.

"I don't know but I do, I can't stop thinking about last night and it's had my body aching to touch you all day" he professed, pressing his want against her heat, further proving his point.

Betty bit her lip at the feel of him, her own want stirring low in her gut. Her fingers moved to work the buttons on his shirt as he continued to ravish her neck before heatedly taking her mouth again. She shoved the shirt off his shoulders, FP pulling his arms from the sleeves and tossing it on the desk, only breaking their kiss to lift her sweater over her head, leaving them both in their tanks. Betty slid her hands under his shirt, raking her nails over his abdomen, smirking against his mouth as his muscles twitched at her touch.

"You're still wearing too many clothes" he growled, pushing her tank top up over her breasts as he kissed his way down her body, then back up her abdomen to her ribs before stopping at the swell of her breasts. She mewled, pushing her chest closer to him, his thumb circling over her nipple as he licked and sucked the soft mound of her other breast, leaving a mark just above the lace of her bra.

She grabbed the hem of his white beater and pulled it over his head, giggling when the strap got caught on his watch, forcing him to pull back from her to untangle it. Once free of the offending garment, he swiftly stepped back into her, grabbing the back of her neck to pull her to him as he kissed her breathless. Her hands grabbed a hold of his belt, fingers brushing against his prominent bulge as she fumbled with the buckle. FP groaned and reached out for her shirt again when three loud bangs sounded against the door of the garage, causing them both to jump as Betty instinctively yanked her top down to cover herself.

" _Fucking hell_ " FP seethed between gritted teeth, their foreheads pressed together as they tried to catch their breath.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked.

"No" he grunted, shaking his head.

" _Oh God_ , what if it's my mother!" she exclaimed, searching for her sweater.

"You really think she'd show up here?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"We're talking about Alice Cooper, there's no telling what she'd do" Betty replied with exasperation.

The knocking came again, but this time it was followed by the door swinging open as Snake and Amy shuffled inside, brushing off the flakes of snow that clung to them before shutting the door. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw Betty, still perched atop the desk, pulling her sweater over her head as FP stood in front of her, bare chested and frowning at the couple.

Betty let out a breath, relieved it wasn't her mother but blushing ferociously from the amused grins on the other couple's faces. FP however didn't seem embarrassed at all as he stood there half naked.

"Are we interrupting something?" Snake asked innocently as Betty hopped off the desk, smoothing her hands over her hair.

"Nope" FP answered flippantly.

"Are you sure?" Snake prodded, eyes motioning to FP's state of undress.

"Just a little hot" FP smirked, pulling his tank back over his head.

"It's fucking snowing outside" Snake retorted, stating the obvious.

"Thanks for the fucking weather report" he said wryly, "Now if that's all" he continued but Snake raised his hands, cutting him off.

"Jeez, don't get all worked up, keep your shirt on" he chirped, the tension breaking as both girls burst out in giggles at his joke. FP rolled his eyes, trying to hide his own grin as he relaxed at his friends teasing.

"But seriously, you should put your shirt on, and probably do up your belt, because we didn't come alone" Snake shared.

FP had just done up his buckle and shrugged his flannel back over his shoulders when Viper, Joanie, Ferrett, Weasel and Mustang all came barreling noisily through the door.

"Hey! Merry Christmas guys!" Joanie squealed, giving both Betty and FP a big hug.

FP looked at them, a confused expression on his face, "What is everyone doing here?" he asked, clearly taken aback by the small gathering taking place in his garage.

"We came to see how our girls doing" Joanie told him, "And also to bring you this, Betty" Joanie said, motioning to Ferrett who stepped forward, handing Betty a beautifully wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas Betts" he said, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Betty looked up at him stunned, "It's from all of us" he told her.

"I…I don't know what to say" her voice soft with emotion as she addressed the group, "You really shouldn't have" she told them.

"Don't be silly, we wanted to" Amy piped up, "It's not much but you've always been there for us whenever we needed it and we thought it might cheer you up, after you know...everything...plus your like family now" she shrugged with a smile.

"I….I just…" she stuttered, blinking back the sting of tears she felt, "Just…thank you" she breathed, looking back and forth to each of them.

"You deserve it Betts" Ferrett said, catching the lone drop that escaped down her cheek with his thumb, unaware of the look he was getting from the man beside him. "Now open it!" he said excitedly.

"Now?" Betty asked, still overwhelmed by the gesture.

"Yes now!" Ferrett chuckled as the rest of the group nodded in encouragement.

Betty placed the box on the desk, unwrapping it before lifting the lid off and pulling back the delicate tissue paper. She gasped when she saw the jacket folded inside, "Its gorgeous" she gushed as she ran her fingers over the soft black leather. She lifted it out of the box, turning it over in her hands as she traced the decorative burgundy threads that crisscrossed through eyelets around the waist and along the back of the jacket.

"Here" Ferrett reached out, taking the jacket from her and holding it so she could slide her arms inside. She shrugged into it, doing it up and fastening the belt that came around the waist before running her hands down it.

"So?" she asked, doing a small twirl.

"It's absolutely stunning on you!" Amy gushed, clapping her hands, "It fits you like a glove!"

"Our first choice was actually making you a Serpent jacket" Joanie added, "But we figured your mom would have aneurysm, so we found this one instead."

"You are absolutely right about that" Betty laughed, "But this one is lovely, again, you guys shouldn't have."

"Nonsense, a girl can't be hanging with a motorcycle gang without having her own leather" Snake chimed, giving her a wink. "But we should scatter, I imagine you'll need to be off to the Northside soon."

"Yeah, I'm heading over to my parents in a little bit, going to spend a few days there with the family and catching up with some friends" Betty answered.

"Well you have a good Christmas and we'll see you at the Worm for New Years, yeah?" he asked.

"As far as I know I don't have any other plans" she said, looking at FP who shook his head and shrugged, "So um, yeah I'll be there" she confirmed.

"Hey, about that Betts" Ferrett started, glancing down and shoving his hands in his pockets nervously before catching her eye again, "I um…I was wondering if you'd want to like, hang out on New Year's Eve" he cleared his throat, "At the Worm, with um…with me" he asked smiling at her shyly.

"You mean...like a _date_?" Betty asked taken aback.

Snake and Amy's eyes widening in surprise before darting to FP, who scowled at the young Serpent, his jaw clenched as the rest of the group watched with interest, oblivious to the tension building.

"Well, like….yeah…if you want" he said scratching the back of his neck, "I thought we could hang out, get to know each other a little more."

"I…uh…I don't know what to say…I'm flattered, really" she told him, honestly at a loss for words, "But I...I don't know if that's a good idea…", her eyes shooting to FP, but he was turned away from them, pretending to focus on something across the room.

"I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable" he blurted out quickly, assuming her hesitance had to do with recent events, "You can trust me, I'll be a perfect gentleman" he promised, grabbing her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"I…." she looked around, Joanie grinned at her, nodding her approval as she met her gaze and Mustang gave her a thumbs up while everyone else anxiously waited for her response.

In different circumstances, Betty wouldn't have hesitated to accept Ferrett's invitation, she genuinely liked him, he was nice and sweet and anyone could see that he was good looking, but it didn't feel right, especially after last night. It wouldn't be fair to lead him on; she was currently with FP, well…kind of, wasn't she? She wasn't really clear on their relationship status but she knew it was more than just sex.

Sure, they had agreed that they could date other people as long as they were honest with each other about it, but Betty had never dated more than one person at a time and she didn't think she had it in her to do so. It was hard enough trying to navigate her feelings for one person without adding another to the mix.

"Come on Betts, humour me" he pushed, his hopeful smile faltering a little, "I just want to show you a good time, especially after the last party, well you know, went to shit and all" he rambled, as she continued to nervously roll her lip between her teeth.

"How about this, let me take you out as a friend, no pressure, no expectations, just two people hanging out and having fun" he proposed, leaning down to catch her gaze with his own, his brows raised and his eyes pleading as he wrapped his hands around hers, pulling them to his chest. "Come onnnn…say yes" he begged playfully, jutting his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, making Betty laugh.

"You don't give up do you?" she asked incredulously.

He grinned, shaking his head "Is that a yes?"

She let out a defeated breath, "Okay" she agreed giving him a small grin.

"Yeah?" he piqued, grabbing her by the shoulders, not sure he heard her right.

"Yes, _BUT_ " she said, pointing a finger at him, "As friends."

He whooped and she squealed as he picked her up, swinging her around, "Whatever you want Betts, just make sure you wear your dancing shoes!" he told her as he set her back down.

"Okay Casanova" Snake interrupted, clapping Ferrett on the back, "I think we've taken up enough of Betty's time, I'm sure she's got things to do before she heads home" he advised, sneaking a look at FP who stood staring out the window, a tight grip on the edge of the work bench.

After Ferrett had gotten her address and made plans to pick her up for their non-date, a flurry of hugs and 'Merry Christmases' ensued before Snake ushered everyone out, leaving her and FP alone again.

"Well that was unexpected" she commented, walking over to FP who still stood silently at the bench, looking out the window.

"What part was unexpected? The gift or the date?" he questioned, his body still facing away from her.

Betty stopped, surprised by his clipped tone, "Well both actually" she replied, "And it's not a date" she clarified.

FP scoffed, "Are you really that naive?" he asked, turning around in time to catch the hurt that crossed her face before she narrowed her eyes at him.

" _Excuse me_?"

"You heard me; do you really believe that Ferrett wants to just be friends? That he doesn't have every intention of getting you into bed?" he asked in disbelief.

"Wow…..regardless what you seem to think, I'm not stupid FP. I get that he likes me, he's not exactly subtle, but that doesn't mean that my intentions are the same as his _nor_ does it mean that I'm going to just jump into the sack with him" she imparted. "Believe it or not, I don't _fall_ into bed with _just_ anyone, and whatever this is that we're doing, it isn't normal for me. I've never had a one night stand and I sure as hell have never done the whole 'friends with benefits' thing or whatever you want to call this" she argued, motioning between the two of them.

"It's more than a casual fuck and you know it Elizabeth!" he spat in frustration, "So don't you dare cheapen it by pretending it is!" he snapped angrily.

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't have deeper feelings for me?" he implored, his voice softening again. "That what we have doesn't mean something more to you" he pressed, stepping closer to her.

"Of _course_ it means something FP, and I thought it was pretty obvious that I care about you" she divulged, placing a hand on his cheek, "But I'm leaving again soon and me being away was one of the reasons we decided to be casual instead of complicating things, remember?"

"Well maybe I don't want to be just casual anymore" he disclosed.

"FP…" she faltered softly.

"I can't help how I feel Elizabeth, and I have zero interest in seeing anyone else" he told her, _"_ AndI _really_ wish you'd change your mind about this date" he said, possessiveness lacing his voice as he put his hands on her waist.

"It's not a date" she reminded him with exasperation, "And I've already told him I'd go, so I'm sorry FP but it would be rude to cancel on him after I've accepted."

"You know you didn't have to say yes in the first place" he pointed out.

" _What was I supposed to do?"_ she cried frustratingly, "He kind of put me on the spot, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings in front of everyone and I couldn't think of a valid excuse off the top of my head" she reasoned, "So you tell me, what was I supposed to say?…Sorry I can't go out with you because I'm fucking FP!" she suggested, tongue in cheek.

"You know what, I'd be okay with that" he replied smugly, "Let's call him back and you can tell him" he teased.

Betty swatted him, "Fuck off, I'm not telling him that FP" she laughed.

"Jeez Lizzie, we must be rubbing off on you, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he scolded, feigning shock.

"Noooo" she cooed, sliding her hands up his chest, "But I kiss you with it and you fucking love it" she stated sassily, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her, "And I vaguely remember you saying that you love my mouth" she smirked against his lips.

"Hmm that I do Cooper, that I do" he agreed before kissing her hotly.

Betty pulled back breathless, "Maybe I should remind you what I can do with my mouth" her voice full of lust as she pushed him against the work bench. She undid her new leather jacket and through it on the bench before lifting his shirt.

FP groaned as Betty trailed her hot mouth down his chest to his tight abs as she lowered herself to her knees, licking and nipping as she went. She latched her mouth over the prominent V line of his hip, sucking and soothing the delicate skin as she undid his belt.

"Fuck baby" he muttered, relaxing back more as he pulled her ponytail out, fisting his hand into her hair.

She hummed, looking up to meet his hooded stare as she moved her mouth over to his other hip, her fingers popping the button of his jeans and lowering his fly. Her hand slipping under the waist band of his boxers just as Mamma Mia started playing from her back pocket.

" _Jesus fucking Christ_ " he swore as she sat back on her heels, grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

"Why the _fuck_ does this keep _happening_?" he astounded, "It must have done something terrible in a past life because I swear the universe is out to cock block me" he moaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

"No just the Serpents...and our families" Betty sighed, "It's my mom" she responded as she stood up to answer the call.

"Impeccable fucking timing, the whole lot of them" he mumbled, doing his pants back up.

"Hi Mom…yes mom….yes, I'm on my way now….okay see you soon" he heard Betty say before hanging up.

"Sorry but I have to go" she apologized, feeling slightly guilty as she could still see the aroused state she had left him in.

"Don't sweat it Sunlight, I've come to the conclusion that someone out there hates me" he chuckled, dropping a chaste kiss to her lips, "But before you go, I have something for you" he smiled, heading over to his desk and pulling a small box with a bow from his drawer.

"FP…you didn't have to get me anything" she blushed, already moved by his gift as he handed her the box.

"I know, but I wanted to" he said, kissing her softly, "Merry Christmas Lizzie"

Betty gasped as she opened the lid, "FP...Its _beautiful_ " she breathed, running her fingers over the white gold arrow that hung from a delicate chain; what looked like small diamonds littered the head and feathers of the arrow while another larger one sat centered in the middle of the shaft. "Are those real…." she started.

"Diamonds? Yeah" he confirmed, "I wasn't sure what to get you and until recently, I still hadn't found anything I liked, so I had Amy to come over for a while so I could go out shopping, it was that day after everything had happened with Ash and you were sleeping but I didn't want to leave you alone" he explained when he noted her confused expression, "Any way, the necklace caught my eye in a store window and I couldn't resist. It was perfect as it reminded me of you."

"How so?" she asked in wonder.

He took the box from her, carefully lifting the necklace out, "In many ways actually" he said as he walked behind her, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "A single arrow symbolizes strength and a sense of direction, moving forward in life without looking back, it can also symbolize love" he said quickly, clearing his throat before continuing, "And when the arrow is piercing a diamond, it represents courage as one moves forward from the past, and you Elizabeth Cooper, are the very definition of strength and the bravest person I know" he whispered in her ear as he fastened the chain around her neck.

Betty turned, her eyes shining with tears as she fingered the little arrow at her chest, "Thank you" she trembled, trying to keep her voice steady. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me" she croaked, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face in his neck, "You really are amazing, you know that" she praised, kissing his neck as he hugged her tightly.

"No, you're amazing, I'm lucky" he attested, brushing his lips against her temple, "But don't go telling people I'm sweet and all, I have a reputation to protect" he joked, "So if anyone asks, just lie and tell them I'm an asshole."

"Well...it wouldn't be a complete lie" she said cheekily, squealing when he pinched her sides in retaliation.

She grabbed his face in her hands, "Thank you FP, I love it" she affirmed before bring his lips to hers, kissing him soundly before letting him go.

"Mmmm, your welcome babe" he said licking his lips, "But if you keep kissing me like that, you're never going to leave here" he warned, his voice laced with want.

She smirked, "Okay, okay, I'm going" she conceded, "And just so you know, I have a present for you too, it should be arriving in a little bit" she hinted cryptically.

"How mysterious….what is it?" he pressed, raising one brow.

"Uh uh, you'll have to wait and see" she grinned, grabbing her jacket and giving him a final peck before slipping out the door.

It had only been two hours since Betty had left and dammit if he didn't miss her already, and the fact that it was Christmas Eve only seemed to further his feeling of loneliness.

He sighed as he looked in his fridge, realizing that if he wanted a decent meal he was going to have to go out and get it.

"Pop's it is" he said to himself, assuming that that would be the only place open tonight.

He grabbed his jacket and his keys, heading for the door when an awkward knock rapped against the other side. FP's mind immediately thought of Betty, even though he knew she'd probably be the last person to show up tonight.

FP opened the door and froze, his mouth dropping in shock, he wasn't sure who he was expecting, but this wasn't it.

"Jellybean?" he managed, not believing his eyes as he stared at the girl standing on his front porch, her arms laden with bags from Pop's.

"Merry Christmas Dad" she smiled.

"I…what…." he stammered, her sudden appearance rendering him speechless.

"Well you're definitely shook," Jellybean laughed, "But would you mind letting me in?" she asked, "This shits surprisingly heavy and it's fricken freezing out here" she shivered.

"Uh yeah…of course, come in" he motioned, stepping aside as he opened the door wider. She brushed past him and set the bags of food on the table before going back out, quickly grabbing her suitcase from the steps and closing the door. As soon as she had put the suitcase down she was enveloped in the strong arms of her father, the air being forced from her lungs as he hugged her fiercely.

Jellybean squeezed him back tightly as tears pooled in their eyes. After a moment she tapped his shoulder, "Uh Dad, I can't breathe" she choked out.

FP released her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Sorry, I just can't believe you're actually here" he expressed, "I missed you so much kid, and _look_ at you! My beautiful little girl, all grown up" he grinned, his pride clear in his voice.

"Well it _has_ been a while" she said, stating the obvious, "You look good too Dad, really good and the place looks great!" she acknowledged.

"Thanks" he accepted, "It's funny what sobriety does to a guy" he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well it looks good on you old man" she teased, nudging him with her elbow.

"Who you calling old" he threw back, feigning insult, "You cut me real deep kid" he drawled, clutching his chest.

Jellybean laughed, "I see you're personality has improved as well, you aren't going soft on me are you?" she challenged, quirking a brow.

FP shook his head, "I don't remember you being such a smart ass the last time I saw you" he chuckled, "But all joking aside, a lot has changed around here in the last couple year's kiddo"

"You can say that again" she proclaimed as she started pulling food from the bags. "Can we eat while we talk, it was a long trip and I'm starving!" she declared, sinking into a kitchen chair and shoving some fries in her mouth.

"Speaking of that" he began as he sat down at the table, reaching for the food, "How _did_ you get here? How did all this happen?" he questioned before suddenly going pale as a thought occurred to him. He paused, burger halfway to his mouth, "Please tell me your mother's not here" he pleaded.

"What? No, I came alone" she lulled, talking through a mouthful of food.

"Thank God" he relaxed, taking a bite of his burger, "So how'd you get here then?" he pried, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Well I flew from Toledo to New York, then Kevin Keller picked me up at the airport and dropped me off here" she answered simply.

FP swallowed the food in his mouth, still confused, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could of helped pay for the ticket and I could have picked you up at the airport"

"Well then it wouldn't have been a surprise" she stated, "Besides" she continued, clearing her throat, "I didn't pay for the ticket."

He scoffed, "You mean to tell me your mother _actually_ bought you a plane ticket, to come see me no less.…for Christmas?" he probed.

"Oh God no, I'm surprised she even agreed to let me come" she mused.

"Well who…" he started.

"Betty" Jellybean revealed, cutting him off as she wiped the salt from her hands.

Realization dawned on his face, "Her Christmas gift" he awed as it all came together, "I can't believe she did this" he murmured, completely blown away, "How?" he looked at Jellybean.

"I don't know Dad, she didn't give me any details, all I had to do was get on the plane" she shrugged, "I would kill to know how she convinced mom though" she mused shaking her head.

"I'm not sure I want to know" he muttered, "The ticket alone probably cost a shit load" he said, wincing a little, Jellybean knew exactly what it cost but she just nodded in response.

"She really shouldn't have, not that I'm complaining or that I don't want you here" he blurted quickly, "Because I do, I'm really glad you're here Jelly, she just…continues to amaze me, that's all."

Jellybean noted the way his face brightened and the corner of his mouth tilted up as he talked about her, "So um, what's the deal with you and Betty anyway?" she asked casually, throwing the wrappers into an empty bag.

"What do you mean?" he countered, "We're friends."

"Come on Dad, women don't spend that kind of cash and make grand gestures for someone who's just a friend" she implored.

He frowned, "I don't really think my love life is something we should be discussing Jellybean."

"I prefer JB now actually" she informed before continuing to press him, "So you're admitting there's a love life to discuss, yeah?"

"Jelly-, JB" he warned, "I'm not talking to you about this."

"Why not? I'm not a little kid anymore Dad, I'm 17 and I know about sex and stuff" she told him nonchalantly, making him grimace.

"No, uh uh" he covered his ears and shook his head, "You're still a little girl that plays with Barbies and ponies and knows nothing about boys and relationships" he concluded.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" she snorted, "But seriously, are you and Betty like... _dating_?" she dug, not ready to drop it quite yet.

FP just raised his brow, choosing not to answer while he continued to shove fries into his mouth, "So just sleeping together then" she tossed out, making FP choke on a fry.

" _JB_!" he coughed and sputtered, hitting himself in the chest.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"We are _not_ having this conversation" he said more sternly once he had recovered.

"Whatever, you know I'll just ask Betty when I see her anyway" she shrugged, getting up and grabbing her suitcase, "I'm going to go unpack and you" she pointed at him, "should probably call Betty, I think she was pretty nervous about this whole plan and how you'd react."

FP nodded, "I will" he stood; giving her another quick hug, "I'm really happy you're here JB" he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Me too" she agreed before heading towards the spare room, "Oh and Dad?" she turned, "I know you think it's none of my business, but whatever you and Betty are….or aren't" she added at his apprehensive expression, "it looks good on you" she smiled, walking backwards down the hallway.

"Thanks kid" he said, turning a slight shade of red as she turned around again.

FP took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Betty's number, plopping himself on the couch as he listened to it ring.

"Hey you" she answered, her sweet voice bringing an automatic smile to his face as his heart fluttered.

"Hey" he replied softly, "Lizzie I…I don't know what to say...besides, thank you, thank you so much" his voice hitching slightly with emotion, "But I want to pay you back for the ticket, it's way too much" he insisted.

"You're welcome, I was worried that I was overstepping, so I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it, and I'm not taking your money FP" she said stubbornly.

"Elizabeth…" he tried before she cut him off.

"No, this is my gift to you, for everything you've done for me, so just shut up and accept it" she told him decisively.

He chuckled, "There's no point fighting you on this is there?" he forfeited, already knowing her answer.

"None whatsoever" she confirmed, "Besides, what else was I supposed to get for a broody old Serpent who doesn't like anything but motors, leather and cigarettes" she teased.

FP smirked, "That's not entirely true, I also like sassy blondes with amazing legs" he flirted, "And don't call me old Elizabeth, I'm already getting lip from my kid, I don't need it from you too" he scolded playfully.

Betty laughed, "Whatever you say….. _Daddy_ " she whispered boldly.

FP closed his eyes, dropping his head back as he tried to ignore the way his body reacted to her cheeky comment, "Smart asses" he muttered, "I'm surrounded by smart asses."

Betty giggled lightly, making his want build even more, "You know, if you won't let me pay you for the ticket, maybe I can show you my appreciation in other ways" he suggested, his voice low and husky.

"Mmm" she purred, "I think that could be arranged."

He swallowed thickly, "How long?" he asked, not needing to elaborate any further.

"Two days" she sighed.

FP groaned, running a hand through his hair, "It's going to be a long two days."

"You survived four months FP, two days won't kill you" she said rolling her eyes.

"Feels like it might" he said, making her laugh.

"You'll be _fine_ , enjoy your time with JB and before you know it I'll be back there" she told him, her voice turning sultry as she went on, "Warm and naked in your bed….limbs wrapped around you…" she tantalized.

" _Sunlight_ …" he pleaded, his voice tight, "You're not helping matters over here any."

Betty could hear the lusty need in his voice and it made her cocky, "Maybe I'll even finish what we started in the garage before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Which time?" he grunted.

"Both" she replied brazenly.

"You're evil, you know that" he rasped.

"You love it" she giggled.

"I lo…"

" _Daaad_ " JB called, suspending his words, "You up for a movie? I brought a few with me" she yelled from the spare room.

FP pulled the phone away from his ear, "Yeah JB, sounds good" he shouted back, "I have to go Lizzie" he sighed regrettably, not wanting their conversation to end.

"It's okay, I should go anyway before Alice notices I'm missing and hunts me down" she snorted.

"Thanks again" he expressed, "For JB and everything you did to make this happen."

"It was my pleasure FP and I'll see you both in a couple days okay?"

"I'll be holding you to it" he smiled, "Merry Christmas Elizabeth"

"Merry Christmas FP" she said softly before hanging up.

He leaned forward and dropped his phone on the coffee table before relaxing back again. He ran his hands roughly over his face, he was so fucking gone for her he could hardly stand it. He found himself wanting to be with her all the time and his need to touch her had become insatiable. _How am I supposed to make six months when days feel like eternity_ he thought incredulously.

He sighed, pushing that inevitable dilemma away for another day as he closed his eyes, his mind wandering to happier thoughts of Betty, both PG and not so PG.

"So what's your poison?" JB asked, coming down the hall, flipping through DVD's, "Obviously it has to be Christmas related, so we got the Santa Clause, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Die Hard…"

"Die Hard" FP laughed, "I thought we were watching a Christmas movie?"

"Die Hard _is_ a Christmas movie" she said matter of fact, "The story takes place on Christmas, therefore, a Christmas movie" she said, pleading her case.

"Whatever you say JB" he chuckled, "I'm good with whatever, you pick"

"Die Hard it is" she grinned, sliding the DVD into the player and plopping down next to him.

He threw his arm over her, pulling her against his side, "I'm really glad you're here JB" he said giving her a squeeze.

"Me too Dad, and I'm pretty sure this is going to be my favorite Christmas yet" she declared.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Really" she nodded, "Hell, this already beats anything I would have had at home. I love Mom and all, but she has got to be the least festive person I know, a real Grinch" she huffed.

"Hey, I don't suppose you have any popcorn, do you?" she asked hopefully, pushing play on the remote

"I do actually, above the microwave" he told her.

"Yes!" she hooted, pumping her fist before jumping up and practically running to the kitchen, "We never used to have popcorn unless Jug brought it home from the drive-in" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, well..Betty insists on keeping a fully stocked munchies cabinet for movie nights" he told her, a small smile appearing on his face as he spoke of her.

JB popped her head around the corner, taking in the adoring grin on her Dad's face, "So the same woman who makes grand gestures also stocks your kitchen for 'movie nights'" she air quoted, " _Yeeeaaah_ …..nothing going on there at _alllll_ " she snickered, rolling her eyes as she opened the microwave.

FP couldn't help but laugh at the remark, her sarcastic tone was all Jones.

"Just make the popcorn JB" he smirked, crossing his arms behind his head and resting his feet up on the coffee table as he settled in to watch John McClane save Christmas.

END CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12 - Communication

Miraculously, Betty had managed to avoid her mother for any significant amount of time since arriving home earlier that day, but it seemed like her luck had inevitably ran out. Once their supper had ended and all required pleasantries had been exchanged, both her sister and her Dad had quickly disappeared; Polly rushing off to meet her new boyfriend and her Dad sneaking out to the Register to check on Monday's issue, thus providing Alice with the opening she'd been waiting for and the alone time that Betty had been avoiding as her mother interrupted her baking in the Cooper family kitchen.

"Elizabeth, I think it's about time we talk" Alice said sternly as she breezed into the room, sitting down across the island from her.

 _Shit,_ Betty groaned inwardly, trying to hide her grimace.

"About what Mom?" she asked, trying to sound aloof while knowing full well what she wanted to talk about.

"Don't play coy with me young lady, you know exactly what I'm referring to" Alice chided.

"You're right Mom" she lamented, setting down her piping bag, "I do know what you want to talk about, and honestly, it's none of your business so just drop it, okay?"

"It is my business Elizabeth, I am your mother and I'm concerned about the choices you are making" she told her.

Betty sighed, picking up her icing bag again and going about her task, needing something other than her mother to concentrate on. "Well, lucky for me, I'm an adult and my choices are my own to make, whether you agree with them or not" she informed.

"You hardly qualify as an adult Elizabeth" Alice scoffed, "especially with the way you've been behaving lately."

"And what is so wrong about the way I've been behaving?" Betty asked with exasperation.

Her mother looked at her like she'd grown an extra head, "Where do I even start?" she spouted incredulously, "How about with the hanging out with gang members, or the bar fight, or the nights spent in a worn down trailer with a man twice your age, and that's only some of your more recent poor decisions to name a few!" she stated, ticking the points off on her fingers as she went.

Betty frowned, "So please enlighten me _Mother_ , what is this responsible adult behavior that you're referring too?" she asked coolly, refusing to look up from the friendly snowman cookies smiling back at her.

Alice quirked a brow, "How about having a bit more respect for your image and the way it looks to the public eye when you're traipsing the Southside, or maybe consider showing a little maturity and restraint with your actions once in a while."

"Oooh _restraint_ ….I see, like that time you hurled a brick through the Register window because you were pissed off at Dad" Betty said cheekily, shaking her head at her mother's hypocrisy while trying extremely hard not to lose her cool.

"Don't you sass me Elizabeth! My actions were your father's doing after he had the nerve to change the locks on me just because we shared a slight difference of opinions" she snorted, "and I needed to get into the building somehow didn't I? Besides, that was just a brief lapse in judgment on my part" she said with a wave of her hand, "nothing compared to what I'm seeing from you."

 _Un-fucking-believable!_ Betty raved silently, turning away from her mother, her jaw clenched tight. _I swear she's going to give me a permanent facial tick_ she surmised, counting to ten as she tried to calm her growing temper. She dropped the used icing bag into the sink and grabbed intent on further distracting herself as she filled the bag with red butter cream. Not only did the repetitive motion clear her mind, but it kept her hands busy which helped to dull the habitual urge she had to curl them in tightly.

As much as she wanted to lash out at her mother for being the pot that called the kettle black, she knew it would be fruitless; just wasted words and energy. She had learned long ago, that in the twisted mind of Alice Cooper, there would always be some sort of rationale that gave reason to her rash behavior, a pertinence that no one could argue away. Of course that hadn't stopped Betty from trying in the past, many times, and often until she was breathless, but her mother proved to be the epitome of stubbornness and it didn't matter how hard you fought, the end result never varied.

Betty took another tray of cooled sugar cookies from the stove and placed it on the island to resume decorating, ignoring the way her mother stared at her, a scowl set on her face as her nude colored nails tapped out a repetitive beat on the granite countertop. An air of impatience radiated from her, almost like she was waiting for her daughter to argue back or say something further.

Alice was clearly annoyed at the lack of reaction she was eliciting from her youngest. She knew Betty was a passionate opponent, and if riled up just enough, sometimes that passion would spill out and loose lips would reveal more information than intended. But unbeknownst to Alice, her daughter had caught on to her tricks a long time ago, which was another reason she had chosen to calm herself instead of engage.

Betty turned around again to repeat the same process she had done a few minutes prior, grinning to herself when she heard her mother huff in frustration behind her. She was quite enjoying the fact that she was getting to Alice for once but she quickly dropped the grin, leaving her expression stoic as she brought another pan of cookies back to the island, not wanting to tip her mother off that she was on to her games.

Alice eyed the new pan she had set down as well as the three still remaining on the stove behind her before breaking the silence that had enveloped the kitchen.

"I hope you're not baking these cookies for yourself Elizabeth" her mother tutted. "You know sugar goes straight to your hips" she warned, raking her gaze over her daughters figure.

Betty closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath in through her nose and letting it out before speaking.

" _Yes_ , how could I ever forget" she clipped, "especially when you're always so quick to remind me Mother."

"Oh don't be so sensitive dear, you know I'm only looking out for what's best for you" she admonished. "Most men don't like overly _curvy_ woman, and it looks to me like you've already indulged a bit too much while in Paris" she criticized, pursing her lips in judgment.

"You _know_ what Mom!" she yelled, throwing her icing bag down on the counter as her resolve finally broke. "There is not a _damn_ thing wrong with my hips or the rest of my body for that matter, and I've sure as hell never had any complaints on it. So while these cookies may not be for me, I am _more_ than capable of making my own dietary decisions and would appreciate it if you would just keep your opinions to yourself from now on" she finished hotly, arms crossed and fully prepared to retort whatever insult her mother threw back at her; however, she was completely thrown off and bewildered by the casual ask that fell next from the woman's lips.

"So who are they for then?" her mother questioned nonchalantly.

"Wh…." Betty's face pinched in confusion as she dropped her arms from her chest, momentarily rendered speechless as she stared at the maddening woman in front of her.

" _Seriously!?_ " she spat, finding her voice as she shook her head in disbelief, "After everything I just said, _that_ is what stood out? That the cookies weren't for me?!" she asked incredulously.

"Oh calm down Elizabeth, there's no reason to yell just because I chose to ignore your little rant" she chided, "And you still haven't answered my question."

" _Wow_ " she expressed, completely flabbergasted her, "If you must know, some are for Fred and Archie and the rest are for FP and Jellybean" she puffed in resignation.

"Jellybean?" her mother asked with surprise, "Since when is she back? Is her mother back too? Are Gladys and FP back together?" she questioned, the journalist in her taking over.

"No one's _back_ Mom" Betty sighed, leaning against the counter, "JB is just visiting for Christmas, and no, Gladys did not come with her and she is definitely not back with FP."

"Hmm, interesting…" Alice mused.

"What is?" she asked warily.

"Oh, nothing really, I'm just surprised that Gladys would allow her daughter to travel here all by herself, and to spend time with an alcoholic father no less" she tusked, "If anyone knows what a bad influence FP can be it would be his wife after all."

Her mother's comments lit a small spark within her, and before she had time to think about the consequences, words came pouring from her mouth.

" _Ex-wife,_ and from what I've seen she doesn't know him at all, most people don't, and just so you know, he's been sober now for almost a year. You may not see it or agree with me Mother, but he's smart and caring and he deserves this _dammit_ ' she insisted, slapping her palms down on the countertop. "He deserves to be happy for once, to have someone to spend the holidays with that _loves_ him, _without_ judgment" she spewed defensively.

Slightly winded from her speech, Betty inhaled deeply, taking a long ragged breath before letting it out loudly. It was only then, once her heart rate had started to slow and she had noticed the calculated look on the other woman's face that the implications of what she'd just said registered within her mind.

 _Shit, Shit, Shit!_ she swore, mentally cursing herself as she watched the wheels turn in her mother's head again, knowing full well that her outburst had revealed much more than she had intended to. And the silence that had followed was deafening, making her ears ring as she anxiously awaited a reaction.

Alice scrutinized her daughter for a moment before raising a questioning brow, "Is there something going on between you and FP that I should be aware of?" she probed, narrowing her eyes when Betty didn't respond right away, "If he's pressuring you or forcing you to do things—"

" _Whoa! Mom, no—_ " she choked out, cutting her mother off, "FP's not _forcing_ me to do _anything_ , how could you even think that?! He would never do such a thing" she exclaimed adamantly.

"Are you sure? What if you're too blind to see it?" she pushed, her voice holding more judgement than concern. "A lot of girls get so caught up in this idea of playing house that they don't even realize they're being used, and it's not uncommon for an older man to influence a younger woman, to get into her head, make her think it's what she wants, that's how predators work Elizabeth" she stated, clearly disappointed that her daughter didn't pertain this knowledge already.

"FP is _NOT_ a predator Mom, nor does he have some sort of grasping hold over me" she argued. "And I hope to God you aren't spreading your ridiculous theories around town because an allegation like that could damage a man's reputation for good" she emphasized.

" _Pfft!_ " her mother spit, rolling her eyes, "FP sullied his own reputation _years_ ago, quit being so daft Betty, snakes don't shed their skin that easily."

Betty shook her head, "That's where you're wrong Mom," her blonde ponytail bobbing behind her, "he's so much more than what you've labeled him as, and he is _definitely_ not who everyone thinks he is" she maintained.

She knew how it looked—defending FP so vehemently—but she refused to just sit there and let her mother continuously slander him, past indiscretions or not, he didn't deserve it. Not to mention the fact that he had worked his butt off this past year to better himself, not only personally but also professionally, and a nasty rumor like that could sink his business before it even got off the ground.

Her mother pursed her lips, wheels turning again as Betty went to the pantry to dig out a couple of containers to store the cookies in. She had hoped the conversation would be dropped as she noisily rummaged through the cupboard, taking her time so she didn't have to see the suspicious glare she could feel being burned into her back. But of course this was Alice Cooper she was dealing with and the woman never let anything go.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you had feelings for that... _thug_ " she stated, pausing for effect before continuing, "But that would be completely absurd, wouldn't it Elizabeth" she baited, the challenge evident in her voice. "Besides the fact that he's twice your age, you of all people should know that the Jones' don't do relationships, or they don't do them well anyway" she waved to herself dismissively. "And a man like FP Jones will never be interested in anything more than sex, why would he be? He's already done the whole marriage thing and that obviously didn't work for him, so now he's free to defile the female population of Southside commitment free, which I imagine he's made a pretty good dent in already" she added with disgust. "Why would he want a naïve young girl to take care of when he can get his kicks with experienced women and move on? Something you may want to consider before you go defending him so quickly" she finished harshly.

Betty winced when the sharp edge of the shelf dug into her palms; her search forgotten as she stilled, hidden behind the pantry door painfully gripping one of the shelves while trying to breathe through the sick feeling that had curled within her stomach, physically stunned by how deep the words had cut.

She knew her outburst would elicit a response but she wasn't expecting it to be so cruel, and she wasn't ready for the spur of emotions that surged through her all at once: hurt, anxiety, resentment, and anger—anger towards her mother but also towards herself for not only letting everything that she had said get to her, but for allowing her feelings to be fueled even further by Alice's smug tone; a searing confirmation in itself that she was well aware of the effect that she had drawn from her daughter.

But those emotions were not what had kept her rooted to her spot, biting back nausea and the sting of tears; instead it was that small inkling of self-doubt, of never _quite_ being enough. The one that lived hidden, like a parasite, deep within the recesses of Betty's own mind. An insecurity that picked away at her broken parts, and had laughed and taunted her in the past each time her heart had shattered. It had lain dormant for almost two years, but now awakened by the idea that maybe, just maybe, her mother was right. Maybe FP didn't want more from her, maybe she had built this up in her head and he was really just using her, filling his time until he moved on, not needing her anymore, maybe the old saying was true and the apple really didn't fall far from the tree.

She squeezed her eyes tight, allowing one tear to escape before shaking her head, determined to clear her mind. _No!_ she told herself, _those are her thoughts not yours, you know FP, you know he cares about you, you know who he really is and you will not let her win,_ she scolded herself as she let out the large breathe she didn't realize she had been holding.

 _I will not let her win, I am in charge of my mind and I am stronger than all the white noise. I know the truth, and I know my worth,_ she chanted silently, like a mantra until the fog had started to lift and her grip eased on the shelf, her shoulders and body finally relaxing from the stress of her minor meltdown.

She opened her eyes, standing up straight as she smoothed her hands down her sweater and collected herself. She stretched her neck to each side, easing the tension before grabbing her containers. She was going to have to face her mother eventually and the longer she left her sitting there in silence the guiltier Betty looked.

She shut the pantry door, her mind racing as she walked back to the island, _should she lie; deny all existence of her and FP's relationship? Should she plead the fifth, ignoring her mother's assumptions all together or should she just say fuck it and lay everything out on the table?_

She lined the containers and started to pile the cookies into them as she weighed her options. The crinkle of wax paper disturbing the palpable silence as her mother stared at her, brow raised expectantly while she waited for her daughter to speak.

But Betty remained silent—mostly to drive her mother crazy—as she continued with her task until all the cookies were carefully tucked away. It was only then that she met her mother's determined gaze. However, still unsure of what to say, she found herself standing there at a loss, her mouth opening and closing again, much to her mother's amusement.

"What's the matter Elizabeth, cat got your tongue?" her mother smirked, popping the quiet bubble they were in.

The smug victory in her voice pulled Betty out of her stupor, her reserve steeling as she refused to let Alice see _just_ how much she had rattled her. She opened her mouth again, fully prepared to rebuke this time, not caring what came out—truth or lies be damned—she'd deal with the fall out later, but before she could utter more than a syllable, the doorbell rang, making both women jump.

 _Thank God_ Betty thought, welcoming the interruption _._ As ready as she had been to go toe to toe with Alice, it really wasn't how she pictured spending her Christmas Eve.

"I..." she started as the bell rang out for the second time, "I should get the door, it's probably Kevin" she said before she hurried out of the kitchen, not waiting for a response.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she shouted excitedly as the insistent knocking now vibrated through her childhood home. She didn't realize how much she had missed her former BFF until he was standing on her doorstep.

Practically skipping to the door, she slid to a stop before swinging it open, " _Kevin!_ " she greeted, smiling brightly, than giggled as he swept her up and swung her around.

" _Betty Cooper!_ Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" he exclaimed, squeezing her tight.

" _You're freezing!"_ she squealed when his rosy cheek met hers, the cold from his hands and his puffy down jacket seeping through the thin fabric of her sweater.

"Well whose fault is that?" he laughed as he set her back down on her feet. "Serves you right since you took your sweet ass time answering the door" he teased, "frostbite was a genuine worry there for a minute."

"Sorry about that" she apologized, her smile faltering slightly, "I was in the middle of an Alice Cooper interrogation" she told him with an exaggerated shiver of disgust, "So thank you and your impeccable timing for interrupting that by the way."

He hugged her again, a look of sympathy gracing his face. "Well Cinderelly," he stepped back, bowing slightly at the waist, "Consider me your knight in shining Armani, here to rescue you from the evil Dragon Lady" he decreed, the dramatic sweep of his arm making her giggle.

She could feel the moisture building in her eyes as she looked fondly at her old friend, "God I missed you" she breathed, her voice breaking slightly.

Kevin grabbed her hands, "I missed you too Sweetie, but don't you dare cry!" he sniffled, a little choked up himself, "Because if you start, then I'll start, and we'll both end up blotchy and puffy and that's not a good look for either of us" he chuckled.

Betty smiled, "Well we wouldn't want to diminish that pretty face of yours Keller" she teased with a watery laugh. "Boston's obviously been good to you" she admired, "You look great, really great" she told him, lightly squeezing his hands.

"Thanks" he grinned, "But I'm not the only one who grew up nicely" he complimented, dropping one of her hands so he could twirl her around, whistling softly as he did, "Paris agreed with you Mon Ami."

"I haven't changed that much" she exclaimed, giggling at the _'Ya right'_ look he gave her.

"Come on Betts, you've _always_ been pretty, in that cute girl next door kind of way—which isn't a bad thing, don't get me wrong" he backtracked when he saw her frown a little, "But have you _looked_ in the mirror lately? Because the Betty Cooper standing before me now, well she's a total smoke show!" he appraised, making her blush, "And on top of that, you have this air of confidence and sexuality that you didn't have before, it may be subtle still, not in your face like Cheryl or Veronica, but it's there all the same."

By the look on her face, she clearly didn't believe him, "You've been here what, for all of five minutes Kev, you couldn't have possibly picked up on that already" she challenged.

"Oh honey, you are clearly underestimating my Spidey senses" he tsked, tweaking her nose, "You are absolutely radiating, angelic even, and I have a feeling it has nothing to do with Paris, but we'll get to that a little later" he added mischievously, making her blush an even deeper shade of red. "Now, speaking of all things heavenly, what is that amazing smell?" he asked.

Betty grinned, pulling him towards the kitchen, "Just my famous sugar cookies of course" she said sweetly.

Kevin groaned practically drooling already, "You _ARE_ an angel" he proclaimed.

Upon entering the kitchen, she wasn't surprised to see her mother still perched upon her stool, right where she had left her.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Cooper" Kevin greeted while Betty grabbed a plate and two stemmed glasses from the cupboard. "The house looks lovely as always" he told her, referring to the decorations that adorned every room of the Cooper home. Alice decorated religiously for every holiday but she really went all out this time of year, and he had always appreciated it since he was lucky if his dad even bothered with a tree, let alone a decoration of any sort.

"Thank you Kevin" she said, "How is your father these days?" she asked, making small talk out of politeness more than actual interest.

"He's good" he replied as Betty stacked cookies on to the plate, ignoring her mother's watchful gaze. "He's a lot less stressed now that the whole north vs south civil war is over."

Alice nodded, her only response being a short "Hmm" before turning to Betty, "Don't you think that's enough cookies dear" she commented, hiding her frown behind her coffee cup.

Choosing not to justify her mother with an answer, Betty grabbed the two glasses of wine she had poured and asked Kevin to grab the plate of cookies before she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"On second thought Kevin," she called, peaking back around the corner, "bring the bottle too!" _Lord knows she may need it tonight_ she thought as she climbed the steps to her room.

"Yes Ma'am" he shouted, opening the fridge to get the wine. "A pleasure as always Mrs. Cooper" he lied, a fake smile plastered on his face as he swiped the plate from the counter and followed his best girl to her room two stairs at a time, anxious to get far away from the prying eyes and ears of Alice Cooper.

Kevin set the plate and the wine down on her dressing table before grabbing a cookie for himself and plopping down on her bed as Betty shut the door behind them. She flicked on the stereo, tuning it to a Christmas station before going over to her dresser and digging out a comfortable pair of sleep pants and a cotton tee.

"So I see that Mama Coop remains as friendly as always" he mused, biting into his cookie as she stripped down to her bra and panties. He let out a gasp when she turned around, almost choking on his mouthful as he gaped at the faded bruises that littered her body still. " _Jesus_ _Betty_ , I thought you said that you were alright!" he hissed, concern lacing his voice.

"It's okay Kev, I'm fine, and _really"_ she assured him, pulling on her shirt and pants, "it's always looked worse than it felt."

He studied her closely, "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

" _Yes_ , I promise, I refuse to let it ruin my Christmas or anything else" she said firmly. "The bruises will disappear eventually and I'll continue to work through any mental anguish, which will hopefully get better sooner than later, but I do plan on seeing a therapist once I go back to school" she told him, nervously ringing her hands before adding, "for you know… _everything_ " she finished, knowing he'd understand her meaning as Kevin was the only other person besides FP that was aware of her harmful coping mechanism.

"I'm proud of you Sweetie" he told her, as she settled on the bed with him, sitting herself up against the pillows and the headboard, a cookie in one hand, wine in the other.

"Thanks, that means a lot" she said with a small grin, sighing contently as she sipped her wine and got comfortable.

Kevin got up and grabbed his glass and another cookie before curling up beside her on the bed. "So, now that I've confirmed you're okay and we've established that Alice is as bitchy as always, it's time to get to the real dirt!" he spoke excitedly, "And as promised, I will withhold any hard questions and/or judgement until the end, so _please_ , tell me _everything_!" he begged.

Betty groaned, "God Kevin, I don't even know where to start" she said shaking her head.

"How about you start at the beginning" he replied, giving her leg an encouraging squeeze.

So she did, Betty told him about her breakdown at the trailer after Jughead had left and how FP had helped her, letting her stay even after she had pushed him out of his comfort zone by crying and snotting all over him. And how after that, it had become an unspoken agreement to look out for one another, check in and catch up on a weekly basis.

She'd cook him proper meals and he'd let her vent about her problems, which seemed so trivial looking back now, and slowly, they had grown close, witnessing each other's weaknesses first hand, her bloody palms, his alcohol addiction, but never judging, instead encouraging each other to confront their demons head on, which in turn, had transformed her open wounds to scars and had put him on the road to sobriety.

Kevin listened tentatively, hanging on her every word as she told him about how they had worked together, both of them learning from each other while feeding her love of mechanics, and when she had come home for the summer, how Fridays had turned into more days, his home becoming an escape from her overbearing mother.

Kevin leaned in closer, his eyes widening slightly as she admitted that their attraction towards each other, unbeknownst to them at first, had started earlier that summer, and how eventually, their close relationship had not only flamed the fire that had resulted in her break up with Archie, but had also been what had encouraged her mother to take action with regards to the study program.

Betty blushed as she confessed that it was actually the thought of being away from FP for so long that had scared her most about the program, the fear that their relationship would change or that he wouldn't need her anymore. She paused as she got up and filled her wine, twisting the glass between her fingers as she summoned the courage needed to tell the more personal and vulnerable part of her story.

She leaned back against her vanity, and with a shaky breathe, proceeded to tell him about her and FP's night they'd spent together before she had left for Paris, right down to the no-strings discussion that had happened. Then taking a sip of her drink, she wet her lips before diving right in to everything else; the program, Ash, missing FP, their heated reunion, her assault and the events in the days following it, including the argument that she had just had with her mother. She didn't go into a lot of detail when describing her sexual relationship or her assault, just enough for him to get an understanding, she knew if Kevin wanted more details he wouldn't be shy to ask for them.

She never looked up while she told her story, choosing instead to focus on the sway of the red liquid in her glass, avoiding any form of judgement for as long as possible. So when she finally lifted her head, she couldn't stop the surprised laugh that bubbled out of her when she'd caught sight of her friend. He had shifted so that he was facing her, except now he was leaning towards her so intently that he was practically hanging off the side of the bed, an enraptured look of anticipation on his face.

"Jeez Kev, would you like some popcorn to go with the show?" she asked playfully.

He laughed, pulling himself back from the edge, "Sorry Betts, but my love life has been pretty lackluster lately and _this_ is the juiciest thing I've heard in a while" he said excitedly. "And that's saying a lot since you totally skimped on the dirty details!" he scolded in fun. "But seriously girl, I have so many questions—like how exactly does one go from just being friends to being friends with benefits?" he probed.

Betty bit her lip, turning red before continuing, "Um—well….I could tell FP was interested, or I was pretty sure anyway" she shrugged, "and I'd be lying if I said that the feeling wasn't mutual, but I could tell he was holding back, not letting himself go there with me, he had even admitted as much. He didn't want to ruin our friendship or hold me back, and I got the feeling that he thought he wasn't good enough for me, so he pushed me away, at least romantically. But I was tired of men pushing me away, so the night before I left I decided to take things into my own hands and I just—I don't know, I…" she paused, trying to find the right words.

"You what?" Kevin pressed.

"I kind of….pushed back" she said quietly, meeting his stare, hoping her eyes would portray her meaning without having to actually speak it out loud.

"What do you _mean_ pushed back?" he questioned, slightly confused. Betty just raised a brow, encouraging him to use his imagination and think it through.

"Oh… _OH! Omigod!"_ he burst out in stunned realization, _"_ Areyou saying that _you_ —innocent Betty Cooper—s _educed_ him?" he scandalized.

" _SHHH!_ _Jesus Kevin,_ _the door may be shut but my Mom's got ears like a bat!_ " she whisper yelled, "And _yes_ —that's exactly what I'm saying, but not in the way you're picturing it, I'm sure" she insisted as she took in his wide eyed look of awe and wonder.

"I don't know what to picture honestly, but considering the subject, my mind automatically goes to black lingerie and leather" he gushed.

"Hardly" Betty laughed, rolling her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint, but it was more like me just putting everything out there—and no, not in the naked sense" she clarified. "I just laid it all out on the table so to speak or the couch if I'm being location specific" she quipped, grinning at the memory. "I told him that we should explore our attraction instead of fighting it as that would be the only way to know for sure what was really there. And if it ended up being nothing more than lust and primal need, than we could, you know, just get it out of our systems and move on."

"And he just _agreed_?" Kevin asked amazed.

"Not at first, but I was… _persuasive_ " she revealed, a sly smile tugging at her lips, "Eventually he gave in, his want overriding his will power I guess."

"Did you really expect a different outcome" Kevin laughed, "A man is only so strong Betts" he shook his head. "Now just to be clear, so I know we're on the same page here, by 'gave in' you totally mean sex right?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "You already know that it resulted in sex Kevin" she chided, "However; _that_ , didn't actually happen until the next morning" she admitted. "The 'giving in' part was basically him saying 'fuck it' and finally letting go of his inhibitions; and when he did, god Kev...the kiss that resulted..." she closed her eyes, biting down on her lower lip as she recalled the memory, "it was like nothing I've ever experienced before, it was passionate and needy, and _sexy as hell,_ and it felt….god it felt _so right_ " she hummed, visibly shivering from the thought.

Kevin fanned himself dramatically, "Betty honey, you've got all _kinds_ of images running through my mind!" he swooned, "Except it's a little easier to picture you than FP in all of this as it's been a couple of years since I saw him last, but he always did have that whole ruggedly handsome thing going for him, even though he did get a little worse for wear in our high school years" he pointed out, " _—but_ I'm sure he's still a total hottie" he backtracked when she shot him a look.

"Give him a break Kev, he was going through a really rough patch back then" she defended, "And trust me, he is _definitely_ still a hottie, even more now than he was before I'd say" she grinned, "it's amazing what clean living and a job in construction can do for your physique" she hinted, her smirk growing wider.

"I'd love to believe you B, but I don't think that's how aging works" he disputed. "Therefore, I will be holding my final judgement until I can see for myself, besides, I think that you may be a little biased due to the fact that you're sleeping with him" he teased.

Betty's eyes darted from Kevin to her phone sitting on the bedside table, clearly contemplating something as she chewed on her lower lip. "Okay...I'm going to show you something" she told him, picking up her phone and opening the photo album, " _BUT_ " she looked at him seriously, "you _cannot_ tell anyone— _ever_ —that you saw this, well except for maybe Veronica because she's seen it too, but that's it, are we clear?" she warned, holding her phone to her chest.

"Crystal" he promised, his curiosity piqued.

"Okay" she consented, handing over the phone which now displayed the picture of FP that he had sent her while she was in Paris.

Kevin's mouth dropped open as he ogled her screen, " _Sweet Jesus!_ " he gasped as he looked at her with wide eyes, "I take back everything I just said because thisman right _here_ " he empathized, tapping at her screen, "is a walking talking wet dream."

" _Kev!_ " Betty choked, her slight cringe contrasted by the giggle that followed, "Don't be gross" she reprimanded, snatching her phone back before he drooled on it.

He waved away her distaste, "Seriously though, explain to me _why,_ or better yet _how_ , you managed to wait until morning to jump his bones?" he marveled, "If it was me, I'm pretty sure my clothes would have just gone up in flames right then and there, taking any restraint with them" he divulged.

Betty snorted, "Well nothing kills a heated make out session quite like a call from an ex-boyfriend" she expressed wryly.

"Wait...Archie called you?" he asked perplexed, "Why?"

"Not Archie— _Jughead_ —and not me, he called FP"

" _Oh shit!_ " he gushed, "I definitely wasn't expecting that, how'd FP react?" Kevin prodded.

"As good as to be expected I guess" she half shrugged, "the whole things kind of a blur really. One minute we were wrapped up in each other all hot and heavy, and the next, FP's jumping from the couch to mute Jug's voice on the message machine" she sighed. "Then it was just silence, and for a minute or two I was worried that he'd be super awkward or change his mind, but in reality he was really sweet about it" she smiled softly before continuing. " _Obviously_ he was a little frustrated by the interruption, but he was more concerned about me and how I would react or feel" she told him.

"And… _how_ did you feel?" he posed, bumping his foot against hers encouragingly.

"To be honest I was a little shocked, hearing his voice again after so long, but once that had worn off I felt, for lack of a better word… _fine_ " she confessed. "We talked it out and in the end it had very little effect on our decision to explore things further. But of course by that time it was late and the mood had simmered, so we decided to just go to sleep, for a little while at least" she spilt, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

Betty cleared her throat, "So that's it, you know the whole story now I guess" she told him, picking at a loose thread on her duvet.

The loud hush that followed filled the room and put her nerves on edge as she waited for his response. She wasn't sure what to expect but Kevin was rarely rendered speechless, so his quiet contemplation was throwing her off.

After a minute or so she couldn't stand it any longer, " _Please_ s _ay something Kevin!_ " she blurted out, rupturing the silence and snapping him out of his current state of reflection.

"Sorry" he apologized, "I just needed a minute to sort my thoughts and figure out what I want to say" he replied.

"Just be honest" she said softly, "Your opinions important to me."

"Alright" he nodded, taking a breath "I'd be lying if I said I'm not worried about you" he told her taking her hands.

Betty opened her mouth to reassure him but he cut her off, "Uh uh, it's my turn, let me finish. I can tell that he's important to you and it sounds like you're important to him too, and any fool could see he makes you happy just by watching the way your eyes light up when you talk about him, but that doesn't mean that I don't have concerns" he said seriously.

She gave a little nod to show that she was listening and to prompt him to go on. "I know that you, and even my dad, said that the civil war is over and that the Serpents have changed, but I think I need to see it for myself before I can believe that there's no risk for you there, especially after the whole bar brawl gang fight thing" he expressed.

Her heart swelled at his concern, "I get why you're worried, but you don't have to be, I swear" she promised, pausing to think for a moment, "How about this, come with me to the Wyrm for New Year's Eve, that way you can meet everyone and hopefully see for yourself that there's nothing to be worry about" she suggested.

"Hmm" he contemplated, "A night surrounded by rugged men wrapped in leather…..you drive a hard bargain Betty Cooper but I'm in" he grinned.

"Great!" she clapped her hands together, "So is that all then?" she asked, hoping that it would be but knowing it probably wasn't.

"Uh, no, I have a few more questions" he stated, his tone turning serious again.

"Okay…" she swallowed, waiting for him to go on.

"The age difference..." he started.

"You know I don't care about that and neither does he" she frowned.

"Well _obviously_ or we wouldn't be here" he rolled his eyes, "but while you both may not care, there will be people who do, judgmental people, are you ready for that?" he pressed.

"Kev" she sighed, "people are already talking and we technically aren't even together yet. But to answer your question, I don't care what they think and I would hope that our friends and family, the ones who truly love us, would understand and be accepting" she told him confidently.

"Okay but what about marriage and kids, don't you want that eventually? Do you even know if he wants to do any of that all over again?" he questioned.

"Wow, we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here" she chuckled dryly, "but yeah, I've always assumed that I'd get married eventually, have kids, but I'm _nowhere_ _near_ that point in my life right now, and except to cover the fact that I'm on birth control, we haven't discussed it. Christ, we haven't even talked about our relationship yet" she reminded him. "But you're right, whenever I reach that point in my life where I'm looking for something more, and if FP and I were still together, than that's a conversation we'd have to have" she acknowledged.

"But don't you want to know where he stands? _Before_ you invest yourself and your time into a relationship where you both want different things in the end?" he pushed.

"Frankly—I just want to focus on being happy in the present and not worry too much about the future for once, and right now, FP makes me happy" she said with a lift of her shoulder.

"I get it" Kevin nodded before moving on, " _So_ …what about Jughead?"

Betty pulled a face, " _What about Jughead?_ " she clipped.

Despite her tone, Kevin's face softened, "He may not be part of your life anymore Betts, and while I agree with you that he doesn't have any right to know your business, he is however, still FP's family and that's never going to change, so what happens when Jug comes home?" he asked.

She took a moment to mull it over but in the end came up empty handed. "I don't really know what to tell you because it's not my place to decide. All I can say is that you're right, what I do with my life isn't any of his business and whether FP chooses to tell his kids about his relationship or not, that's his business; though knowing FP the way I do, it's quite likely that he would discuss it with me first anyway. Look..." she exhaled, "I'm sure it's bound to come up eventually, but until it does I'm not going to dwell on it; for all we know Jughead has happily moved on and won't give a damn."

Kevin scoffed, "Moved on or not, do you really think that it won't bother him that his dad is sleeping with his ex?" he asked doubtfully.

Betty sighed, "Yes, it would most likely bother him" she agreed, "and he probably wouldn't be overly happy about it but I am going to leave that one between Jug and his dad where it belongs, besides, Jughead's happiness is not my concern anymore, it hasn't been for a long time" she argued looking away in annoyance, her tone telling him that the subject was mute.

"Alright, moving on" he relented, not wanting to push it any further, "I really only have one question left then" he told her, waiting until she looked back at him to continue, "Are you in love with him?"

She froze, startled by his ask; her mouth opened to answer but it was like her lungs held her breath hostage as her mind wrestled with her heart. _Am I in love with him? Is that what this is?_ she asked herself. She knows she cares about him and that her feelings definitely go beyond friendship as she's experienced love before, but what she feels for FP is something completely different from her other relationships and she's not sure quite how to describe it.

"I—I don't know" she stuttered, "I'm not sure."

"It's not a hard question Betty, either you love the guy or you don't" he said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"It's not that simple Kevin, I care about him, a lot, I do, and when we're together, in any form, it's amazing and when we're apart I ache for him, his voice, his touch, just him. He's become my confidant and my anchor, in so many ways, but-"

" _But?_ " he prodded.

She looked down, closing her eyes as she felt the familiar sting of tears, "But what if he doesn't love me back" she professed softly before looking at her friend again, "Or what if my mom is right and this is just about sex for him" a small sniffle escaping as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh honey" he said, pulling her into his arms, "Do you really believe that's true?"

She shook her head, "In my heart—no, but Alice and my own stupid insecurities have wormed their way into my goddamn mind and now I'm fucking terrified that I'm going to get hurt again and I think that fear is holding me back from being honest with myself" she recognized, new tears falling down her cheeks.

"You have to let that fear go Betts" he urged, his hands on her shoulders, "or it's going to rule every relationship you ever try to have."

" _I know..._ I know" she resigned, wiping away her tears as he rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Let's try something" he said gently, "Close your eyes….okay, now I want you to think about him, don't over think, don't over analyze, don't second guess, just focus on everything about him that makes you happy and when I ask you a question, answer with the first thing that pops in your head alright."

She nodded, clearing her mind and allowing her memories to come to life, choosing to concentrate on a few of her favorite things like the deep rumble of his laugh and the sexy timber of his voice. His caring nature and compassion, his smile and that goddamn smirk that she loved so much. Her body flushed as she thought about the feel of his arms wrapped around her and how his kiss devoured her like he was starving, her face heating even further as her mind wandered towards their intimate moments.

Kevin watched as the string of emotions play across her face and when she sighed dreamily, releasing a shuddery breath, he broke through her thoughts.

"Betty?"

"Hmmm" she hummed.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes" she whispered, her smile growing impossibly large as she opened her eyes, "I _love_ him Kev! _I am in love with FP Jones!_ " she said giddily, making him laugh.

"I know!" he chuckled, "and now you need to tell him" he stated honestly.

"Oh fuck—"she muttered, falling back on her bed, _I have to tell him…_

"How do I do that? What do I say?" she panicked.

"How about 'FP, I love you'" he offered.

"Haha, very funny, but seriously though..."

"I don't know what to tell you Sweetie, I got you to admit it now the rest is up to you" he told her patting her knee, "But you could always just throw it out there during sex or something, that way it would be easy to wave off if he doesn't say it back" he ribbed, earning him a glare along with a swat to the shoulder from the blonde. He laughed as he insisted that he was joking and assured her that FP would definitely say it back because he'd be stupid not to.

Once the giggling had stopped, they sat in comfortable silence, Kevin propped up against the foot of the bed and Betty laying on her back towards the head. They knew it wouldn't take long before one of them broke the barrier again with a new topic but after the tough conversation they just had, they were happy to just let the moment be.

"Hey Betts?" Kevin piped up eventually.

"Yeah?"

"I have one more question"

She groaned, "Okay but it better be an easy one"

"How _big_ is his di—OOF!" he released, cackling as Betty nailed him with a pillow.

Christmas flew by in a flurry of presents and drinks and food, not that Betty had been permitted to eat much of it, but she had managed to avoid any further interrogation from her mother, and her father had seemed blissfully unaware of their rift, so she considered the day a win. She hadn't even minded when Polly grilled her about FP and the Southside as they giggled and drank spiced cider in front of the fire, but that was mostly because unlike Alice, Polly never pushed passed that level of comfortable curiosity, she knew that her baby sister would tell her when she was ready.

As promised, she had also squeezed in a visit next door and was relieved to find no residual tension remaining between her and her ex. In fact, both men had welcomed her with warm hugs—and praises for her cookies—and she was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was for her and Archie to slide back into their old friendship. He seemed happy and when she had commented on it he blushed and admitted that he had recently starting seeing Veronica and that it was going really well, which Betty thought was great and told him as much. If her two friends could find love together then she was more than happy for them.

And she had reiterated that same sentiment to Veronica during their lunch date, which had now lasted through the afternoon and right into supper and drinks as the two girls caught up.

They currently sat giggling in the restaurant lounge as they traded relationship stories, both of them tipsy from the heady combination of alcohol mixed with the whimsy that accompanies new love. A love that Betty had considered professing that very day; however, that confession was momentarily put on hold as the evening still found her sipping fruity cocktails and laughing with her best girlfriend.

She had texted FP, letting him know that her date with V would most likely run late and to probably not expect her until the morning now. She was excited to see him and felt bad for changing her plans, but she was having such a good time with Veronica and being as tonight was the last time they'd be together until the summer, she didn't want it to end just yet.

He had understood of course, telling her not to worry about it and to have fun, but she apologized anyway before promising to make it up to him the next day.

"He wasn't upset at all that I'm cutting into your guys' time, was he?" Veronica asked.

Betty shook her head, "No, he's not that type to get mad over something like that, and he knows you're important to me V, plus, I promised to make it up to him tomorrow" she said, a sly grin on her face.

"Atta girl!" Veronica said proudly, clinking their glasses together, "I still can't believe you're going to tell him you love him! Are you nervous?"

"More like terrified" she confided, twirling her straw, "I know I need to tell him but I can't help but worry about what will happen if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Trust me B, I'm ninety-nine percent sure he feels the same, but if I'm wrong, well at least you'll have six months apart to get over him right?" she offered, squeezing her hand.

"That's one way to look at it I guess" she sighed, but continued to worry her bottom lip with her teeth, "And you don't think I'm being selfish by telling him something like that right before I leave again?"

Veronica took a sip of her drink, contemplating her answer, "Okay, I'll admit that the timing isn't ideal, but are you really going to leave him unaware and unattached while you're gone or are you going to put on your sexiest pair of big girl panties and tell that fine ass man how you feel?!" she challenged.

Betty laughed as the raven haired girl wiggled her eyebrows at her, "I don't know if I own a 'sexy' pair of big girl panties, but you're right" she conceded just as her phone dinged.

She smiled at her screen, "Speak of the devil" she chuckled when she saw the _'I fuckin miss u'_ text from FP.

Veronica watched the clear adoration on her friends face as she typed back a response, the girl was in deep. "So I guess you need to go lingerie shopping huh" she smirked.

Betty looked up from her phone, her face soft and wistful, "Yeah, yeah I do" she grinned.

It was just after midnight when their girl's night had wound down; ending rather abruptly when Veronica had received her fifth booty text from Archie. She hadn't revealed what it had said but it had Ronnie signalling the nearest waitress for their cheque and mumbling something about a ginger stallion as she paid for both their tabs.

She hugged her flustered friend goodbye, giggling when Veronica had slid hurriedly into the town car, claiming that she needed to see a man about a horse. And after refusing the offer to have Smithers drive her home, opting to call an Uber instead, she waved as they pulled away and disappeared into traffic.

Betty had had every intention of heading home to bed as she waited, but somewhere between V leaving and her ride pulling up at the curb, she had changed her mind. She's not sure if it was the booze, FP's texts or her friends 'booty call' excitement rubbing off on her that flicked the switch but when she got into the car, she found herself giving the driver the directions to the Whyte Wyrm.

FP leaned back in the desk chair, glancing at his watch and thinking he should call it a night. He had been at the bar for a few hours already, having decided to help out for the Boxing Day bash as a way to try and keep his mind off of Betty. Especially since JB had picked tonight to stay at an old friends house, so there was no one at home to keep his mind off the constant yearning he seemed to have for the gorgeous blonde.

The craziness of the crowd had provided a distraction for a while as it seemed the whole Southside and then some had shown up but after a couple hours of manning the bar, he had retreated to the quiet of the back office, not being able to handle the noisy drunks anymore. Did he used to be that obnoxious when he drank? He hoped not but had a feeling he probably was.

He had worked for the last hour finishing up some of the year end paperwork for the Wyrm; somehow, since taking his business course, he'd been appointed the unofficial bookkeeper for the bar. A role in which he planned on passing on to someone else as soon as possible in the new year.

He picked up his phone, and because apparently he likes torture, he reread the last few text messages between him and Betty.

 **FP:** _I fuckin miss u_

 **B:** _I miss you too_

 **FP:** _Come over_

 **B:** _FP…..as tempting as that is you know I'm still with V…._

 **FP:** _I know :(_

 **B:** _Are you sure you're not upset?_

 **FP:** _I'm sure, I just want to see you, and it's loud and annoying as shit in here_

 **B:** _LOL poor baby…I'll make it up to you ;)_

 **FP:** _Promises promises..._

 **FP:** _So I'll see you tomorrow?_

 **B:** _You bet, Goodnight FP XO_

 **FP:** _Night Love XO_

He sighed, leaning his elbows on his desk and resting his head in his hands as he massaged his scalp. He was tired and yet his dick still twitched at the thought of her, wound up by only a few messages; further proving that his need for her had become insatiable. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the soothing movements of his fingers against his temples when a voice interrupted him.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing back here all alone?"

FP looked up between his hands to see Kathy leaning against the door frame. "I was working" he replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he pushed back slightly from the desk.

"It's the holidays, you should be out there celebrating with us" the redhead suggested, stepping inside and pushing the door behind her so it only remained open a crack.

"No thanks" he refused, "And I was actually going to head out soon, was there something you needed?" he asked, trying to remain polite.

"Well now that you mention it" she started, perching herself in front of him on his desk, "I'm a little disappointed that you never called FP" she pouted, leaning forward so that her breasts threaten to spill out from her leather top.

"Been a little busy lately, hence why I'm tired and need to go home" he muttered, hoping she'd take the hint. "So if you don't mind..." he said, starting to get up from his chair only to be surprised by her strength when she put her hands on his shoulders and quickly pushed him back down, jumping up so that she was straddling him.

" _What the hell!_ " he yelled, scowling at her as he gripped the chair arms tightly, not wanting to touch the insane woman in his lap.

"You're so stressed FP, you need to relax" she purred, running her nails from his shoulders over his chest.

"You need to get the fuck off Kathy" he said through gritted teeth, " _Right now_ "

"You see—so tense" she continued, completely ignoring his remark, "I could help you with that" she said suggestively, dropping her hands to his belt buckle.

FP's hands flew to hers, pushing them away, "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" he asked incredulously, "Look Kathy, obviously your drunk, and I don't want to be a fucking dick here, but _clearly_ I'm _not_ interested" he told her, trying to control his temper.

A small laugh bubbled out of the woman's mouth. _Did she just chuckle?! Seriously?!_ he thought _this lady's absolutely fucking bonkers!_

"Oh FP" she tutted, like he was the crazy one as she reached out and twirled her fingers in his hair, "Men are _always_ interested in sex, sometimes you just need to warm the engine, that's all" she informed, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer.

He gripped her sides roughly, halting her movement and holding her body back from his, " _That's_ _enough!_ " he snapped angrily, "I have never manhandled a woman in my life but if you don't get _the fuck_ off of me, you're going to become the first" he warned.

Kathy smirked, "Sounds kinky" she said before grabbing onto his hair at the back of his head and slamming her mouth sloppily against his.

Shocked by her impulsiveness and the feel of her wet tongue being shoved down his throat, he hadn't had time to react before he heard a gasp at the door. He ripped her arms from around him and pulled his mouth away in time to see a flash of blonde whipping out the door.

Betty blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to see through the build up of tears as she pushed her way through the crowd, her head down as she moved as quickly as possible towards the exit.

In her rush to escape, she didn't see Joanie until it was too late, slamming into her as she carried a full tray of drinks, successfully spilling it all over both of them.

" _I'm so sorry_ " she choked, still steadily backing away as she brushed at the liquid on her clothes, tears now falling, "I gotta go, I'm sorry" she told the stunned woman before she turned and ran.

She was petite and able to squeeze through the people surprisingly fast, finally making her way to exit. She welcomed the cold as she swung the door open before barreling right into a hard chest.

She heard a rough 'Oof' as someone grabbed her shoulders, steadying her so she wouldn't fall back from the impact, she muttered another "Sorry" and tried to move around them but they held on.

"Betty?" said a familiar voice questioningly.

She looked up and was met with Ferret's confused gaze; she saw his eyes flit over her face, taking in the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"What's the matter, what's going on?" he asked, concern pulling at his brow.

She thought she heard her name being called and shook her head fiercely as fresh tears fell, "I can't—I can't—" she hiccupped, "I need to..to go" she stuttered, pushing her way past him and out into the parking lot.

She stopped and looked around the lot, realization hitting her then that she didn't drive there. " _Shit, shit, shit!_ " she cried, running her fingers frustratingly through her hair. Not knowing what else to do she started walking quickly away from the bar, ignoring her name being called behind her.

" _Hey_ _Betts…hey_... _stop_ " Ferret said, gently taking her elbow when he caught up to her. "Talk to me" he pleaded, "You _can't_ just walk home, it's late, and it's cold and—"

"Do you have a ride here?" she asked suddenly, sniffling as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Um...well, yeah" he nodded, taken aback by her quick question, "Do you want a lift?"

She just looked at her feet and nodded.

"Alright" he said softly, taking her hand and pulling her around the side of the building to where his bike was parked. "I only have the one helmet so you should take it" he offered, passing it to her and then pausing as he eyed her shivering in her now damp dress and thin jacket. "Here" he said, taking off his jacket and holding it out to her.

"But—won't you be cold" she said guiltily, motioning to his thin sweater as she wrapped herself in the soft leather, not being able to resist the warmth it promised.

"Don't worry about me babe, I run hot" he teased with a wink, trying to make her smile as he straddled his bike. "Where to?" he asked, as she got on behind him.

"Anywhere but here" she suggested, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I got just the place" he grinned as he fired up his bike. "Hold on tight" he yelled back before turning the bike around and speeding into the night.


	13. Chapter 13 - Fears

_Well I did it in under 3 months this time :/ but again I apologize for the long waits for updates but between my extremely busy life outside my writing and these monster chapters..and my total ocd with needing them to be perfect by my standards...they've been taking a long time. I dabble with shortening up the chapters again in the future so I could possibly update quicker but if you want to let me know you're preference, please do...shorter chapters, possibly quicker updates or long chapters and I'll try to not let them take forever lol...anyway I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story through all the waiting, it's my first big fanfic and I love all your support 3_

 _Please leave comments, they really do stir me on to write faster for my readers and I love to see what everyone thinks, and I said before I have no set outline for this story so your comments do sometimes spin the direction that it's going :)_

" _FUCK!_ " FP swore, pushing Kathy off of his lap and onto the floor as he got up, not paying any attention to her offended cries and protests, nor giving two shits about whether she was okay or not as he stepped over her to get out of the room.

Cursing, he made his way down the hall as he furiously wiped at the red lipstick that was now undoubtedly on his mouth, all while attempting to finger comb his disheveled hair and spot Betty in the crowd at the same time. He didn't have the patience to be polite as he forced his way through the throng of people, nor did he care, he just needed to find her.

 _"Move!"_ he growled, aggravated when he was hindered by a large group blocking his way.

 _Where did all these fucking people come from anyway_ he thought as he stopped and searched the sea of bodies for a small familiar blonde. Stretching himself as tall as physically possible, he tried to peer above the crowd, but relinquished his stance when the effort proved to be futile; however, he did spot Joanie, kneeling on the floor not too far from him and quickly headed her way, interrupting her as she picked up broken pieces of glass from the floor and set them on her tray.

" _Joanie_ , have you seen Betty come through here?" he asked anxiously, tapping her shoulder.

She stood up, brushing off her knees with one hand as she lifted her tray with the other. "Yeah, she ran right into me" she huffed, gesturing towards the broken glass and spilled drinks on the floor. "She seemed upset and in a hurry and only stopped long enough to quickly apologize before taking off" she versed, shaking her head in confusion.

"Shit" FP groaned, pulling at his hair and looking around again.

Joanie could sense that he was angry and the prominent worry lines that were etched across his forehead didn't go unnoticed. Her voice softened as she reached over and touched his arm with concern, "Is she okay…did something happen?" she pried, wondering what had upset the girl.

He ran his hands down his face, "No—yes—sorta—sorry, I can't really explain right now" he apologized, "Did you happen to see where she went?" he prodded, his worry lines deepening.

"She was making her way towards the front entrance the last I saw" she said, pointing behind her.

"Thanks" he said with a quick squeeze to her shoulder before heading in that direction.

He stretched up, trying to see above the masses again as he bumped and jostled his way, " _Elizabeth!_ " he called above the noise, hoping that she was still close enough to hear him and praying that she'd stop if she did.

By the time he had made his way outside, his heart was beating heavily in his chest as fear and anxiety and a bunch of other emotions he didn't have time to sort through right at the moment coursed through him, churning his stomach as they went.

His eyes searched frantically for any sign of her as he leapt down the wooden steps and into the graveled lot, ignoring the funny looks he received when he called her name a few more times.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ " he yelled, kicking at the dirt when his search came up empty.

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, " _Pick up, pick up, pick up_ " he willed as it rang.

 _Hi, you've reached Betty_ ….

"Shit" he mumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of Marlboro's as he waited for the beep.

The flame from his lighter had just licked the end of his cigarette when a shrill tone buzzed in his ear. " _Lizzie_ " he coughed out, a little louder than he meant to as smoke escaped from between his lips. "Please listen, I _need_ you to call me when you get this, it wasn't what it looked like I _swear_ " he claimed, swallowing thickly as he leaned against the side of the nearest vehicle, his head falling back on the cold metal frame as he closed his eyes and struggled to keep the emotion from his voice.

"I'm sorry—I just" he sighed, releasing a shaky breath as he wet his lips, "I just need you to call me okay—doesn't matter what time, please babe—" he paused, scowling at his phone when he realized that the messenger had cut him off.

FP swore, shoving the phone back into his pocket and pushing himself away from the truck. He took a moment to think, finishing his cigarette as he paced back and forth in front of the building trying to figure out what to do next. He _needed_ to talk to her, or see her, or both, and assuming that she wouldn't have gone to the trailer, that really only left her house, Veronica's or Kevin's he deduced, rubbing his hand over the stubble on his jaw.

The idea of going house to house seemed, well—a little _extreme_ , and besides that, there was no way in _hell_ that he was going to go pounding on Alice Cooper's door, he may be desperate but he wasn't stupid. As for the last two, even if he had their numbers, which he didn't, calling them at this time of night would pretty much guarantee a brutal interrogation along with the demand of a detailed explanation, one he really didn't want to provide.

He dropped his smoke on the ground, grinding it into the dirt with his boot as he pulled out his phone to try Betty again when he heard someone call out to him. He looked towards the voice and saw Weasel leaning up against the side of the building, a bottle of beer dangling between two fingers.

"Yeah?" FP asked gruffly.

"You lookin' for Betty" the other man stated more than asked, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Yeah why, have you seen her?" he pressed, stalking towards him.

Weasel nodded, "Saw her and Ferrett take off on his bike not too long ago" he informed, pointing his beer bottle behind him in the direction they went.

" _Son of a bitch_ " he muttered, his jaw clenching as the ball of worry in his gut hardened.

"Somethin' the matter?" Weasel asked.

"Nah, it's nothing" he mumbled before throwing the man a 'Thanks' before heading back into the Wyrm.

He tried calling Betty again as he weaved through the crowd, making his way back to the office, but this time it went directly to her voicemail, telling him that either her phone had died or more likely, that she had shut it off. Once he had reached the office he shut the door to drown out the noise than scrolled through his contacts until he found Ferrett's, hitting the call button as he perched on the corner of the desk.

They hadn't been driving for long when Ferrett slowed; pulling into an alleyway alongside a brick building that looked to be a music store. There was a stairwell that wound up the side of the building and he parked underneath it before shutting off the bike and helping her off.

He took the helmet from her and secured it to the back of the seat then grabbed her hand, pulling her gently along with him, "Come on" he said with a comforting grin before leading her up the metal steps.

"Where are we?" Betty asked curiously, "Is this your place?"

"Yeah" Ferrett answered, digging out his keys when they reached the top, "It's not much but it's mine you know."

She nodded; understanding the need to have a place to call your own, she personally couldn't wait until she could move out of her parent's house. She followed him inside, taking in the apartment as he went around flicking on lights. It was an impressive space actually, more like a loft than an apartment, and it looked to be all one room except for a single doorway which she assumed was probably the bathroom.

The ceiling was open with large wood beams and track lighting, and the walls had portions of exposed brick showing, giving the room a rustic feel which was further complimented by the natural wood cupboards, island and stools in the small open kitchen situated to her left. Across from the kitchen sat a couch and coffee table, both facing a large entertainment system with the assumed bathroom being located between the kitchen and living area. Lastly to her right was a raised sleeping area where she was surprised to see a king size bed with a night table on each side as well as a large dresser.

"Welcome to Casa de la Ferret" he joked, coming back to the door to remove his boots, "It's no mansion but its home" he smiled.

"It's really great, I love it" she told him honestly, handing him both his jacket and her own when he reached out, taking them from her and hanging them on the coat rack by the door. She toed out of her heels as she opened her purse, feeling her phone vibrate inside, she frowned, powering it off when she saw FP's name then shoved it roughly back into her purse, she couldn't deal with him right now.

Ferrett, having noticed her actions and expression, came over and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, giving her shoulder a light squeeze while rubbing comforting circles with his thumb.

She looked down and shook her head, willing herself not to cry in front of him, "No" she answered softly, "not yet" she added, breathing in deep before meeting his stormy grey eyes, "But thank you" she said, gracing him with a small appreciative smile.

He gave her shoulder another gentle squeeze before letting it go, "Well if you change your mind, I'm here, okay" he offered, returning her smile. Betty nodded and followed him into the kitchen area, observing him as he nervously rubbed his palms over his jean-clad thighs; she was glad that she wasn't the only one feeling awkward, which ironically, made her feel slightly better.

"Sooo, can I get you anything? Coffee, water, beer… _something stronger_ " he offered with a quirked brow and a knowing look.

She laughed softly, thankful for his attempt to break the tension. "Actually…" she started, gesturing to her still damp—and now sticky—booze ridden sweater dress, "If it's not too weird…would you mind if I borrowed your shower?" she asked, chewing her bottom lip anxiously and rambling on when he didn't answer right away, "Sorry, I know it's an odd request and I'll completely understand if you say no—it's just, I'm a mess _—_ and not just emotionally" she revealed unintentionally, wincing at her accidental overshare.

Betty blushed profusely as she tried to collect her scattered thoughts, "What I meant to say was, that I am _quite literally_ … _a mess_ …you see, I ran into Joanie earlier and she was carrying a tray of drinks, and now" she motioned to her dress again, "I'm wearing the said drinks, which unsurprisingly, is extremely uncomfortable and icky feeling" she fumbled through his silence, trying to explain, oblivious that it was the thought of her naked in his home that had him at a loss for words, and _not_ the fact that he didn't want her to utilize his shower. "And I'm not telling you that to try to guilt you into letting me or anything" she continued on, "like I said, I don't have to—I could always just borrow some clothes or something if that's better—"

" _No_ —it's no problem" he rushed, cutting off her nervous babble as he finally pulled himself together, "It's totally fine" he confirmed, clearing the lump from his throat. "Please, mi casa es su casa" he quipped with a smile, his voice still somewhat gravely. "Unfortunately, I don't have any of that pretty smelling shit that girls like but feel free to use my body wash and stuff if you want" he offered.

She chuckled, "I'm definitely good with whatever you have as I'm feeling _preeetty_ gross right now" she said, looking down at herself.

"Okay, well the bathrooms through there" he told her pointing towards the door that she had suspected to be just that. "You should find towels and everything you need but just holler if there's anything else. Also," he added, "I could scrounge up something to eat while you shower if you're hungry, my choices are limited but I could probably find some popcorn or chips in the cupboard" he said.

"Popcorn sounds great" she replied, putting her purse on the island, "And thanks again, for everything" she smiled, giving his arm a gentle squeeze, "I won't be long" she told him before heading towards the bathroom.

Ferrett watched her go, relaxing against the island until she closed the door, "Shit" he breathed out amusingly, "and I thought it was going to be another boring Saturday night" he chuckled to himself as he rounded the island to hunt down the popcorn.

Betty turned on the shower, letting it heat up as she peeled the damp clothes from her body. She pulled back the curtain to step in but paused as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, frowning at her appearance. Her hair was tangled from the helmet and the ride over, her eyes were rimmed red and there was a slight smear of mascara under one eye…simply put, she looked like shit. _Well at least my outside matches the way I feel inside_ she thought bitterly as she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

She had washed her body and shampooed her hair and was just rinsing out her conditioner when the flood gates she'd been holding back broke, a sob escaping her throat. She covered her mouth to muffle the sound as she slid down the tile wall to the shower floor, her knees pulled up to her chest as she cried into her arms.

 _How could she have been so stupid?_ Betty berated herself, _how many times had she_ _boasted that she wasn't the naïve little girl that everyone thought she was and yet she let herself fall for a man who obviously did not love her back._

 _How long had he been doing things like this behind her back_ she wondered, _how many women, how many times? Was it going on the whole time she was away?_ The idea caused a sharp pain in her chest but yet, some part of her still felt like she didn't have the right to be this upset; they weren't committed per say, she had no claim on him, she _knew_ this, but he _should_ have told her, he _should_ have been honest with her and the fact that he didn't and she had to find out the way she did, it hurt, _God it hurt_ she ached, another sob ripping from her body.

She let herself cry it out, wallowing for a few more minutes before deciding that she had spilled enough tears on him that night. She picked up her head and swiped the remaining tears from her cheeks before blowing out a wet shaky breath and getting to her feet. She stood under the warm spray for a little longer, letting it massage the tension from her shoulders.

She could feel the water losing its heat, so with resignation she turned the taps off before squeezing the excess water from her hair, and it was during that moment that a new realization hit, one that to her horror, was almost worse than the others… _her mother had been right_.

As much as she hated to admit it, all her mother's claims from the other night now seemed to carry a sinking weight of truth; and with that insight, came a strong sense of foolishness that swept through her, tangling with her heartache and fighting it for dominance over her mind and body.

The hurt she knew how to deal with, she had done it before and she knew that with time, it would eventually go away, but the utter embarrassment that had crept in as she thought about how vehemently she had defended him to her mother, well _that_ made her want to shrivel up inside herself and never come back again, because being on the receiving end of a smug 'I told you so' from Alice Cooper was a side that she had hoped she'd never find herself standing on.

Her eyes watered again as she opened the small cupboard to grab a towel only to find it empty, " _Perfect_ " she gritted sarcastically, a humorless laugh escaping her lips, "just fucking perfect."

Ferrett had just pulled the popcorn from the microwave when his cell phone rang; he slid it out of his front pocket with one hand, hitting the accept button before balancing it between his shoulder and ear as he ripped open the bag.

" _Shit!_ Ow—fuck, hello" he answered, swearing when the steam from the bag burnt his fingers.

" _Ferrett_?" a familiar voice growled.

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked, emptying the bag into the bowl before taking the phone from his shoulder and leaning back against the island.

"It's FP, is Betty with you?"

"Uh—" he glanced at the bathroom door, "Yeah, yeah, she is but—"

"Give her the phone" he cut him off impatiently.

Ferrett swallowed, momentarily distracted by the sound of the shower quitting and the distinct metallic slide of the curtain rings against the rod, losing his concentration as his mind once again wandered to the woman in his bathroom.

" _HEY!_ _You still there?_ " FP clipped, breaking him out of his daydream.

"Uh—yeah" he coughed, clearing his throat, "I'm still here, but Betty can't come to the phone right now" he divulged.

"What do you _mean_ she can't come to the phone?! _Just put her on the damn phone Ferrett!_ " he demanded angrily.

" _Jesus_ , calm down will ya" he snipped back, "I told you I can't, she's uh…she's kinda indisposed" he told him.

"What do you mean _indisposed_?" he snapped, " _I swear to God Ferrett, if you_ —"

"Hold on" he interrupted when he heard Betty call for him.

"Yeah, I'm here Betts, do you need something?" he shouted back, holding the phone against his chest.

"There are no towels in here" she yelled back.

 _Shit_ he thought as his eyes drifted to the clean basket of laundry sitting by his bed, "Shit, sorry babe, I'll be right there okay?" he told her as he walked over to grab a couple towels from the basket, briefly forgetting about the man on the other end of the phone until he heard his name being hollered through the speaker.

"Hey" he said, placing the phone to his ear again only to flinch and pull it away as the booming voice blasted his hearing from the other side.

" _What the hell is going on over there—you better be keeping you're fu—_ "

" _FP_ " he butt in, growing annoyed, "I already told you that she's unavailable, so if that's the only reason you called then I'm sorry, but I can't help you" he exasperated, "and Betty needs me right now so—"

" _No!_ I _have_ to talk to her so don't you dare _fucking_ hang up on me" he bit back.

"Look man—" Ferrett started as he turned towards the soft spoken sound of his name, only to stop dead when his eyes met the vibrant greens of a wet—and a very naked—Betty Cooper, who was peering at him around the slightly opened bathroom door.

"Can you bring the towels soon _please_ " she pleaded, "and possibly some clothes because I'm _freezing_ my ass off in here" she embellished, her body visibly shivering while Ferrett, for the second time that night, found himself speechless; his mouth turning to cotton as he watched a lone drop of water slide down her neck and over her collarbone before disappearing into curves hidden behind the door. There was only a small hint of her body visible through the crack, but that alone, was enough to stir his want and leave him eager to end his call as he managed to nod at her in response.

Once she had shut the door his voice returned with a slow drawn out " _Fuuuuck meee_ " whispered under his breath just loud enough to seep through to the phone still held at his ear, his body mimicking his sentiment as his blood drained south.

" _What?! What the fuck is going on Ferrett, where's Betty?!_ " FP yelled.

" _Dude_ " he uttered, his voice thick, "I…I _gotta_ go…I'm being beckoned" he let slip breathily, "But I'll let her know you called alright" he departed before hanging up on the still raging man without so much as a goodbye.

 _Jesus, what's his problem_ he wondered, shaking his head as he went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for her to wear.

He knocked on the bathroom door and Betty opened it a few inches, poking her head around as she hid the rest of her body behind it. "Hey, here you go" he said, handing her the pile that he had collected, "There's towels and a change of clothes, they'll probably be big on you but it's all I have" he shrugged in apology.

She thanked him with a soft smile before taking the stack and closing the door again.

A few minutes later she came out, combing her hair with her fingers as she made her way over to the island where he was waiting.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much" she sighed, shooting him an appreciative smile before continuing, "I know I've said it already but you've been so sweet, and accommodating, and I wanted to thank you again for being my escape tonight, as well as for everything else you've done, and I'm sorry if I steamrolled your evening or ruined any plans you may have had" she expressed as she sat.

"Betty…" he replied, placing a hand on her forearm.

"Yeah?"

"Stop thanking me" he chuckled, "And stop apologizing, it's no problem— _really_ —besides, it's not every day that I get to play the hero and rescue the damsel in distress" he teased, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Well, you're good at it" she praised, "You should do it more often" a small grin pulling at the corner of her lips

He snorted, " _Finally_ , I've found my true calling" he joked, trying to lighten the mood but stopped when he noticed Betty's change in demeanour. She was looking down at her hands, twisting in her lap as her bottom lip trembled slightly; and he found himself reaching out, rubbing his hand up and down her arm trying to soothe her.

"Ferrett—" she spoke, her voice so broken and barely there that he scooted his stool closer, taking her hands in his and squeezing them gently, showing her that he was there and that he was listening. "I'll take that something stronger now" she appealed, looking at him with damp eyes.

An hour—and half a bottle of tequila—later, they found themselves sitting side by side on the couch, sunk into the cushions with their heads rested back as Betty laughed at one of Ferrett's many stories, the mood now light and relaxed thanks to his easy nature and the buzz of Jose Cuervo.

His gaze lingered on her as she lazed with her eyes closed, her laughter melting into giggles as it subsided. She rolled her head to the side, meeting his stare, the motion making her pleasantly fuzzy mind swim a little, "What? Is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, still smiling contently as she brushed at her cheek.

"No, it's just…you're beautiful Betts" he told her with complete honesty.

"Hmphtt" Betty snorted, looking back up at the ceiling as she frowned, "If I'm so beautiful, why do they all leave? Why can't I make men _stick_?" she huffed.

Ferrett mirrored her snort, "Because _obviously_ they're idiots."

Her lips quirked at his blatant remark before falling again, "I don't know" she sighed, "I'm beginning to think that there's something wrong with me…something that makes me just…not enough" she admitted looking back to him again.

He slid closer, turning his body to face her, "I promise you" he said, brushing her hair away from her face with his fingertips, "There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you, you are smart and gorgeous and funny and whoever can't see that is bloody blind and it's definitely their loss" he assured her, his fingers trailing downwards to grasp her neck gently as he ran his thumb back and forth along her jawbone. "You're amazing Betty" he flattered, "don't let anyone make you feel like anything less."

"Ferrett—I" she blushed, "I don't—I don't know what to say…" she started, her words catching as she saw his gaze flicker to her mouth.

"You don't have to say anything" he replied softly, leaning in towards her.

Betty held her breath, she knew what was coming, knew that he was going to kiss her and as much as she knew that she should say something to discourage him when he had paused, waiting for her to do just that, she couldn't find it in herself to refuse. She was hurt and confused, and her desperation to feel wanted along with her need for comfort screamed louder than the voice telling her that she shouldn't seek them here, with him.

She was also curious, for purely selfish reasons, to see what it would be like and how it would make her feel. Sure, he had kissed her in the past, but it had been done in fun and not with meaning, or a purpose behind it; this kiss, however, well it would either change _everything_ —or nothing at all.

She closed her eyes as his lips brushed against hers, tentatively at first and then with more conviction as his hold on her neck lightly tightened, pulling her closer as he moved his mouth over hers. It felt... _nice,_ she decided as she kissed him back, his lips soft and gentle against hers. Ferrett definitely knew what he was doing and was checking every box that a good kiss should, but there was something missing still...there was no spark, no fire….and as 'nice' as it was, it didn't make her toes curl or her core heat like a certain broody biker did. And she waited, expecting to feel some sort of disappointment at the lack of chemistry—from her side at least—but it never came, instead she felt relieved, as the discovery only confirmed her feelings for FP; which, in consequence, had brought a wave of guilt to her conscience the moment she felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, his silent request spurring her into action as she put her hands up against his chest and gently, but abruptly, broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I—I got carried away" he muttered, trying to catch his breath as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She swallowed, "No, no, I'm _sorry_ " she shook her head, pulling back from him, "I just—I can't, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it get that far, it wasn't fair to you, and trust me, it's _definitely_ not you, it's me, I _swear_ " she told him, her eyes apologetic and begging him to understand.

Ferrett let out a large breath as he leaned forward and let his face drop into the back of couch, "The old it's not you it's me cliché huh" he mumbled into the fabric.

"I'm _serious!_ " she exclaimed, grabbing his head in her hands and turning him to look at her, "This is _all_ on me" she told him earnestly. "You're a _great_ guy Ferrett, and one day you'll find someone who will love you and make you incredibly happy and she will be _sooo_ lucky to have you; and in some ways I wish that I was that girl—I do—because Lord knows, a relationship with you would be wonderful and so much simpler" she expressed, "But unfortunately, my heart…well it's already tied up in something, and it's big and it's messy and I don't know what's going to happen or come out of it; all I know for sure is that right now...it just doesn't have room for anyone else, not in the way that you want" she admitted, rubbing her thumbs against the stubble on his cheeks, "and I'm very sorry, if I lead you on at all or hurt you."

"You don't need to apologize Betts, the heart wants what the heart wants" he shrugged, taking her hands from his face, "I get it, even if I am _extremely_ disappointed—especially since you left me with a semi—" he added, adjusting himself. " _OW!_ " he chuckled when she smacked his shoulder, " _What?!_ I can't help it! It has a mind of its own!" he teased, laughing again when she rolled her eyes. "But all joking aside Betts, whoever this guy is, he's a fucking idiot if he doesn't realize what he has."

Betty looked at him with surprise, perturbed at his statement, " _Wait_ , are you saying that you still don't know who it is that I'm talking about?!" she asked incredulously, to which he shook his head. " _Seriously_ Ferrett...think about it, who do I spend the majority of my time with when I'm home..." she hinted, and then watched as the pieces started to click together in his mind.

" _Holy shit!_ " he cried as they fell into place.

"Yeah" she agreed, "Holy shit is right."

" _How did I not see_ _this?_ " he fathomed, "Does everyone else know?"

She shook her head, "Just Snake and Amy, and two of my friends, that's it" she revealed, "But either way, I don't think it matters anymore, because after tonight...I'm pretty sure we're over" she concluded, looking away from him as she swiped a lone tear from under her eye.

He laid a finger on the side of her chin and turned her face towards him again, "What happened tonight Betty?" he asked, continuing when she didn't answer, "You don't _have_ to confide in me, but you can, if you want to" he offered.

"I know" she breathed out, "It's just…it's _hard..._ and frankly, a little humiliating" she confessed, biting her lip to keep the tremble out.

"Just go slow and take your time, we have all night" he pointed out, taking her hands and rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles encouragingly.

She took a deep breath in, then let it out shakily, "He hurt me tonight Ferrett— _not_ physically—" she quickly clarified when she saw his eyes darken, "He'd never do that, but in a way, this feels so much worse; bruises would heal but _this_ …I don't know if we can walk this back" she choked.

He sighed, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss into her hair, shushing her as he whispered that everything would be alright; and for her sake, he was hoping that there was some shred of truth to his words.

He continued to hold her, rubbing calming circles along her back as she told him the shortened version of her and FP's unconventional relationship—omitting any intimate or private details of course—but at the same time, providing the whole picture, including her recent fears and insecurities which coincidentally, had come to fruition that night; and as she finished, she found her grief turning to bitterness as she revealed what she had walked in on at the Whyte Wyrm earlier that evening.

Ferrett waited until she grew silent—his shirt now damp with her tears—before he spoke, " _Wow_ , that's….that's a lot to take in Betts" he stated, "And I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the idea of you and FP, but..." he trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief, "But can I be honest with you?"

"Please do" she answered, sniffling still.

"Okay, just hear me out before you say anything" he started, "I can only imagine what you must have thought when you saw what you did, especially with your mother's words so fresh in your mind, and I don't want you to think that I'm choosing a side—because I'm not—but is it possible that it wasn't what it looked like?" he asked carefully.

Betty released herself from his embrace, her mouth tilting down in a frown as she looked at him like he grew a second head, " _Seriously?!_ She was in his _lap_ Ferrett! With her _tongue_ down his throat, what the _hell_ am I supposed to think?!" she baffled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Look, I know you're hurt" he soothed, grabbing her hands again and holding them in his lap, "And I'm not saying that you're wrong, or doubting what you saw, and yes, it definitely _looks_ bad" he agreed, "But I can't help but wonder if there's not a valid explanation for everything, because honestly, it just doesn't sound like FP, _like_ — _at all_ " he emphasized. "And I haven't seen him with a woman since his wife, and it's not because he hasn't had lots of opportunities to score, because he has, especially with Kathy..."

"That's _not_ helping" Betty cut in, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Shush, let me finish" he scolded, placing a finger against her pursed lips. "As I was saying, if he was just looking to get laid he could have, but instead he's always turned them down…so it makes me wonder, why would he start sleeping around now, when he has you?" he argued sensibly. "Plus, everybody knows that on top of being bat shit crazy, Kathy's _desperate_ as hell, and she also gets hornier than a cat in heat when she's drunk" he said with an exaggerated shiver and a look of disgust on his face that quickly dissolved into a grin when he heard Betty chuckle. "So all I'm suggesting, is that you may want to give him the benefit of the doubt, and maybe a chance to explain, before coming to a snap conclusion or decision" he proposed gently, "It's very likely that it wasn't what it seemed" he finished.

"Yeah, maybe you're right" she sighed, leaning her head back against the couch again, "It does seem completely out of character for him...and definitely not something I would have ever imagined FP doing" she conceded as she turned her head to look at him, "When did you get to be so wise?" she teased.

"Just born that way baby" he winked, tapping two fingers against his head, "but don't forget charming and roguishly handsome" he smirked.

"And oh so humble" she giggled.

"The humblest" he concurred, yawning as he leaned his own head back and closed his eyes.

"Hey Ferrett?"

"Hmm"

"What if you're wrong and it really was what it looked like?" she asked softly.

He opened his eyes to find her looking at him still, the vulnerability on her face making his heart ache. He reached out, tracing her face from her temple to her chin with his fingertips, "Then he would be the biggest fucking fool on the planet, and without question, unworthy of you" he told her with sincerity.

Her eyes turned glassy as she reached out and pulled him to her in a tight hug, " _Thank you_ , for making me feel better, and for listening to all my crazy problems and trying to help with FP even though I know it's probably the last thing you want to do, especially when you want more from me than I am able to give you" she acknowledged as she withdrew from him.

"Any time Betts, and just so you know, I didn't _do_ , or _say_ any of this just to sway you or because I have some sort of hidden agenda or something…"

"I never thought you did" she interrupted, quick to reassure him.

"Good, because I've enjoyed hanging out with you tonight and would like to do it again—even if it's just as friends—and I want you to now that I'm being serious when I say that I'm here for you, for whatever you may need, no strings attached" he pledged before his voice took on a lighter note, "But don't think for a second that I won't be the first person knocking on your door if FP continues to be a dickhead" he fessed up with a playful wink. "Because as understanding as I am, I'm also not a complete dumbass; and you, Betty Cooper, are a very special woman" he flattered.

She blushed as she let out an amused sigh, "You really are the sweetest, you know that?" she told him, a small smile gracing her face, "Why couldn't my stupid heart have fallen in love with you?" she joked.

"Well that's an easy one" he replied, causing her raise a brow in question, "You obviously have _terrible_ fucking taste in men" he quipped, grinning as her mouth fell open in mock offence.

"Take that back" she grit, glaring at him mischievously.

He shook his head as his grin grew wider; "Nope" he shot back, popping the 'p' as he said it. Sorry if you can't handle the truth blondie, but you know what they say— _AHH!_ " he squealed girlishly, surprised as she dived at him and attacked his sides with her fingers, making him roar with laughter.

" _Take it back, take it back, take it back!_ " she repeated, giggling with him as her fingers moved rapidly along his ribs.

" _NEVER!_ " he shouted as he squirmed beneath her, choking on his own laughter as he tried to block her advances; his defiant outcry only provoking her further and making her increase the tempo of her assault.

Ferrett finally managed to wrangle her hands, holding them hostage against his chest, "Okay _, I give, I give_ " he surrendered, closing his eyes while he tried to catch his breath between his lingering chuckles.

"Victory!" Betty proclaimed proudly, still giggling and slightly out of breath herself.

"Savour it while you can Coop" he said, opening one eye to look at her, "I won't go so easy on you next time" he warned, his lips curling upwards again.

"Well I look forward to you _bringing_ it" she told him, "That way your defeat will be even more glorious" she teased making him chuckle again.

"Whatever you say" he yielded with a yawn, releasing her hands as he reached his arms up above his head, a low relaxed whine vibrating in his throat as he stretched. "Well I don't know about you, Sassy Pants, but the sun's coming up and my ability to stay awake is dwindling" he stated as another yawn left his mouth.

He took her hands again and swiftly pulled her to her feet as he rose, "Let's go to bed Betts" he coaxed, leading her towards the raised bedroom area.

"Umm—you mean, like… _together_?" she stumbled, eyeing the bed with a look of apprehension.

"Relax" he smirked, "Just to sleep, I'll behave, I swear" he promised, crossing his heart. " _Although…_ now that you mention it, I am pretty irresistible so I can always take the couch if you think you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself" he taunted.

Betty scoffed, " _Firstly_ , I don't remember mentioning anything about you being irresistible and _secondly_ , don't be ridiculous" she scolded, rolling her eyes, "You aren't _nearly_ as alluring as you think you are" she jabbed over her shoulder, mirroring his smirk as she walked to the bed.

She pulled down one side of the comforter and crawled in, patting the spot beside her, "We're both mature adults here; and besides, I _highly_ doubt, that I'd be the one with wandering hands" she said, quirking a knowing brow at him.

Ferrett stood, grinning at her with his tongue in cheek for a moment before shrugging, " _Meh_ , can't say that you're wrong" he chuckled as he made his way over to the bed.

He started to undo his pants, pausing mid zip and smirking at the way her eyes widened before she turned away, rolling over to give him privacy. " _What_? I'm not going to sleep in my jeans" he said with amusement as he pulled them off, choosing to leave his boxers and t-shirt on before climbing into his side of the bed.

Once they had settled in, him on his back with his hands tucked behind his head and her on her side facing away from him, Betty closed her eyes and let the comfortable silence take over. She had just started to nod off when Ferrett's voice pulled her back, "Hey Betts, you still awake?"

"Mmhmm" she hummed sleepily in response.

"Just so we're clear, sex is completely off the table right?" he asked, his body refusing to forget the presence of the woman lying next to him, but the lilt in his voice told her that he was only slightly serious.

" _Omigod_ , you're unbelievable" she muttered, a laugh bubbling out of her chest as she rolled over to look at him, the exasperation on her face softened by the fondness that pulled at her lips. "Sorry but _yes_ , sex—in _all_ forms—is _definitely_ off the table" she confirmed, patting his arm with faux consolation.

"Well that's probably for the best anyway" he resigned, sinking further back into the mattress, "Because as hot as you and I would be together—and _trust_ me, we would be like— _smoking hot_ " he accentuated, earning himself an eye roll, "The ass whooping that FP would undoubtedly bestow upon me, would be far less enjoyable" he joked, only half kidding.

" _Pfft_ " Betty scoffed, "FP's just a big marshmallow in a hard shell—but _don't_ tell him I said that" she added with a giggle.

" _Umm_ …more like a large marshmallow with iron fists and a bad temper maybe" he quipped, " _Who_ , like most men, probably has a jealous possessive streak a mile wide when it comes to his old lady."

" _Old lady_ " she echoed, her face scrunching up in distaste at the moniker. "I am _not_ fucking old" she chided, pointing a warning finger in his direction, "and based on my current relationship ' _status'_ " she air quoted, "I'm technically no one's _'lady' either_."

"Chill babe, it wasn't meant to offend, it's just biker lingo that's all" he placated as he waved away her glare and displeasure. "Regardless of labels, I'm pretty sure that FP's looking to lay claim to you, especially if you being here is the reason he was so worked up when he called earlier" he divulged.

"Lay _claim_ to me…what _am_ I…a piece of land or something!" she said with irritation, "I am _not_ —" she started to protest but paused, her words falling away as she clued in on what else he had said, "Wait, he called here, when?"

"While you were in the shower" Ferrett answered casually, clearly unfazed by the speech she had been about to spew a moment ago.

"Well what did he say? What did he want?"

"He didn't _say_ anything really, just wanted to talk to you and when I told him you were indisposed, he got all pissy and rude, and kept demanding to talk to you, so I said that you couldn't come to the phone but that I'd let you know that he called" he relayed, "And that was pretty much it, I ended the call after that as you were waiting for me to bring you towels."

"You told him I was _'indisposed'?!"_ she gasped lightly, _"_ You _know_ what he's probably thinking right?" she expressed with minor embarrassment and anxiety.

" _Hey_ ," he let out an amused grunt, "I can't be held accountable for my poor conversational skills while you're naked in my apartment, lord knows I wasn't thinking with my brain" he smirked. "And in my defence, I didn't know that you guys had a thing going, so consequently, I may have said a couple of things that could have fanned some jealousy" he admitted with a shrug. "I was wondering what all the panic was about, guess now I know" he snickered to himself, not bothered at all by the idea that he may have stirred the pot, in fact, he was kind of proud that someone would actually see him as competition for the beautiful woman beside him, and he'd never admit it but it gave him a sense of satisfaction that he could rattle the great FP.

"Uggghhh" Betty groaned, pushing the heels of her palms into her eyes, "Men are _so_ stupid" she muttered to herself, shooting him another glare when she felt the bed shake with his chuckle. "Laugh all you want mister, but don't come crying to me when you get punched in the face" she informed him, trying to sound unsympathetic but failing as a giggle escaped her throat.

"It would be _totally_ worth it just to see FP squirm" he determined, "And who knows, maybe it will give his stubborn ass the push he needs to pick up his balls and put claim to what's basically his already" he said brazenly, laughing as Betty choked on a cackle beside him, trying to hold it back but failing as the sound burst from her gut before she could stop it.

" _Oh my god you're crude!"_ she wheezed, unsure if it was the booze, the exhaustion, or Ferrett's complete lack of self-preservation that had her falling apart in a fit of merriment, "And I should totally be giving you shit instead of laughing right now because my inner feminist is literally _screaming_ at the whole 'claim' comment" she managed, while choosing to ignore the murmurs of her inner _goddess_ who was secretly fascinated and not at all repulsed by the idea of being _owned_ or _claimed_ by someone; _a realization which, in itself, would be a discussion for another day with another person_ she thought before continuing. "However, due to the sheer fact that you have improved my night immensely, I'll let it slide" she said, trying to catch her wind as she wiped the moisture from her lower lashes.

Ferrett smiled, studying her as her soft chuckles died on her breath; pleased to see that her sorrow had seemed to vanish, leaving a carefree expression in its place. She looked much more at ease, blissful even, and while he still wished that he could have brought her to that state of bliss by other means, he's feels a sense of accomplishment all the same.

She could feel him staring and turned her head to look at him, a grin still plastered to her face, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just look…happy again" he observed.

"I am" she swallowed, looking away, "thanks to you—and I know you said to stop thanking you but seriously, you _need_ to know how much I appreciated your help and understanding tonight, you're a good friend Ferrett and you mean a lot to me" she told him with honesty, "and I have no idea how I'll repay you" she expressed, looking up at him again.

"Well I can think of a few ways" he teased.

"I am _not_ sleeping with you" she exasperated warmly.

" _Dammit_ " he huffed roguishly, making her giggle again. "How about this, just promise to keep our 'non-date' for New Year's Eve and we'll call it even" he offered, putting a finger to her lips to temporarily halt her response, "Now I know what you're going to say— _'Ferrett's such a catch, why would he need a fake date when he can have almost any girl he wants?'_ —" he impersonated, his façade almost slipping when Betty pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes disapprovingly at his mocking tone, "and you're right, I _am_ quite fetching, but it's a little late to find a new date now Betts, especially one that dances well, so you see, I _need_ you" he finished with mock seriousness.

Betty swatted his hand away from her face, "Okay, I _do_ owe you, so you have a deal" she acquiesced, "even if you are a total menace" she flipped with a small smile and a roll of her eyes.

" _Ouch_ , that hurts babe" he uttered, placing his hands over his chest.

"Oh fuck off, you aren't offended" she scoffed spiritedly.

"You're right" he smirked, "not even a little bit" he confirmed with a toothy grin.

She just shook her head, a yawn escaping as she pulled the covers against her chest and rolled away from him, the room falling into comfortable silence once again. Betty felt the bed shift behind her and could tell that Ferrett had settled himself into a similar position. She closed her tired eyes and mumbled a soft 'goodnight' before she felt herself start to fall, her mind barely registering his returning sentiment before she had drifted off to sleep.

FP shot up from his position on the couch, startled awake by the sound of a door shutting nearby; he groaned, rubbing at the crick in his neck as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He dragged his hands over his face and squinted through his fingers, trying to make out the figure in his doorway through the dusty sunlight that was streaming into the living room.

"Jelly?" he mumbled, "What time is it?"

"Hey Dad" she answered, hanging her coat by the door and kicking off her boots before dropping into the armchair beside him, "It's about 9 o'clock" she replied, "Why were you sleeping out here on the couch?" she asked, "I thought that Betty was coming…" her words dying on her tongue as she noticed the half bottle of whiskey sitting on the coffee table, " _What the fuck, Dad!_ _Are you_ _drunk?!_ " she accused heatedly.

"No I'm not drunk Jellybean" he huffed tiredly, his face still covered by his hands.

"Then what the fuck is _this_?!" she badgered, grabbing the bottle by the neck and shoving it in his face.

" _Watch your mouth kid_ " he growled, leaning back into the couch, "I'm not drunk, I didn't even open it, I just stared at it until I passed out from exhaustion instead" he murmured.

She studied him, trying to determine if she should believe him or not as he stared right back like he had nothing to hide. She noted that his eyes were clear and not red or glassy, and he didn't _appear_ to be hungover—tired yeah, but not hungover—and there was no stench of booze permeating from him, so she decided that he was most likely telling the truth.

"Okay" she nodded as she took the bottle to the kitchen and spun the cap off, pouring it down the drain, "So _why_ do you even have it? And _where_ is Betty?" she pushed.

"Well, the whiskey I took from the Wyrm when I left, I don't even know why I grabbed it really...just something I used to do when I was having a bad night, a force of habit I guess; and Betty… _oh_ _God,_ _Betty_ " he breathed as the events from the previous night came crashing back to his exhausted mind; his hands flying automatically to his pockets in search of his phone before he remembered that it was currently in pieces on the floor of the Whyte Wyrm where he had angrily thrown it against the wall after Ferrett had hung up on him. "Shit" he muttered as he got up and grabbed the trailer phone, dialing Betty's number only to slam the receiver back down a second later when it went straight to voicemail again.

"Dad, what's going on?" JB asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as he slumped into a kitchen chair.

"It's nothing" he said shaking his head, "Nothing that you should be worried about anyway" he exhaled, dropping his head into his hands.

"But I _am_ worried" she told him, going over to start the coffee machine, "because something obviously happened last night with Betty, something that made you almost throw your sobriety away, and that's not okay…I _like_ sober FP and I want him to stay that way" she imparted.

"It's not a big deal Jelly— _I'm fine_ —I didn't drink, and like I said, I don't know why I brought it home—"

"Dad, I love you, but quit the bullshit" she cut him off, earning her a glare. "You took the whiskey because it's your crutch, and even if you haven't needed it for a while now, it will _always_ be your crutch. And I know that there's something going on between you and Betty…romantically speaking—even if you won't admit it—and I think that's great, really I do, and I'm happy for you because Betty is amazing and she's obviously been good for you, but I'm also concerned that she has the potential to be harmful to you as well" she disclosed, holding up her hand to halt his protests. "I'm not judging you or Betty, or saying that it's anyone's fault, but I don't want to see you fall back into old habits whenever something gets rough between you two, and I don't want this relationship to be the reason you start drinking again and I'm sure Betty wouldn't want that either" she finished, pouring him a cup of coffee and setting it in front of him before taking the seat beside him.

FP shook his head at his daughter admiringly, "When did you get so damn smart and grown up?" he wondered aloud, taking a sip from his cup and sighing as the hot liquid hit his taste buds. "I know you want to help Kid, but it feels a little weird talking to my teenage daughter about my romance and addiction problems, hell I'm supposed to be the parent here" he rumbled.

She slid her chair over and wrapped both her arms around one of his, laying her head on his flannel shoulder, " _Try_ " she urged, "you need to talk this through with someone and I'm here for you, and I promise I can handle it—but _please,_ feel free to refrain from sharing any dirty details" she pled with a chuckle.

"Alright" he yielded with a grin, pulling her into a side hug and dropping a kiss to her hair. "Look, I was being honest when I said that I didn't know why I grabbed the bottle, it was like I had tunnel vision, all I was seeing was red; and I can't lie and say that the idea of getting blackout drunk to numb my problems hadn't crossed my mind because it had, but when I got home, I was sitting on the couch with the whiskey in my hand, debating whether to open it or not" he swallowed, "and for some reason my eye caught that ridiculously pink throw draped over the armchair, the one that Betty leaves here to use when she's cold, and I actually laughed out loud" he snorted. "It just looked so out of place, this bright splash of color amongst the dark and dull" he paused, trying to put his words together, "and I—I don't know how to explain it, but that stupid blanket made something click…and _Christ,_ you know me, I'm not a real metaphorical guy, and I don't know if this will make any sense, but it's like it made me realize that Betty is _my_ blanket…she's like this bright spot that shouldn't fit in my life but does; she brings me light—hell she _is_ my light—and I _refuse_ to let my darkness taint that, I refuse to use her as an excuse to self-sabotage, and I'd never forgive myself if I put that kind of burden on her" he settled, running a hand back through his hair. "So instead, I put the bottle on the table and concentrated on all the reasons _not_ to drink it; the Serpents, my work, my sobriety, you kids…and Betty…and I guess I eventually just, fell asleep" he mused.

"Wow Dad…that's some deep shit" JB stated.

FP grunted, "Tell me about it" he agreed as he wrapped his other arm around his daughter, relishing in the comfort that she provided.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, JB enjoying the familiar feel of her father's flannel against her cheek and his warmth that he had always seemed to radiate. She had missed him these past years, more than she had even realized, and she was surprised by how much he had changed since she had seen him last. He had never been an open person, even with family, so the fact that he had confided in her was huge, and she didn't know if she should push him further or not but she wanted the whole story. So once she thought that she had given him enough time to recover from his last confession, she breached the silence. "Dad….what happened with Betty?" she asked gently.

"Jelly…" He warned gently, releasing a large breath between his lips.

"Please Dad, I want to help, _let_ me help"

"I don't know if you can" he whispered, "I don't know if anyone can, she won't even answer my calls" he disclosed, taking his cigarettes from his shirt pocket and lighting one, inhaling a large drag before continuing, "I fucked up Jell…well sort of…I didn't actually _do_ anything—technically speaking—but Betty walked in on something that looked _really_ bad, and she took off with Ferrett before I got the chance to explain…and I know she's hurting, and probably pissed, but she has the wrong idea and now she's at his place and I'm terrified that something will happen and I'll end up losing her…and I can't—I can't lose her JB" he bared, all his words tumbling out on one long exhale.

"It'll be okay Dad" she soothed, rubbing his back, "I'm sure she just needs some time to cool down and then she'll be back and you guys will talk it through" she told him, trying to ease his worries.

He blinked the wetness from his eyes and took another drag of his smoke, wetting his lips after, "I—I just don't know if my heart could take losing her, you know" he said, shaking his head and snubbing his cigarette out. " _Shit_...when did I become so fucking sappy?" he wondered as he choked out a laugh, swiping a hand across his eyes. "I'd never hear the end of it if the guys heard me right now, that's for fucking sure" he chuckled, "but I can't help it, she's turned me into this domesticated softie and I don't even care, not one little bit, because I…I _love_ her JB…I'm _in_ love with her" he released shakily, "and I can't lose her" he repeated, looking at her, the fear evident on his face.

"I know…I know you do Dad" she told him, resting a consoling hand on his forearm, "You're not as stealthy as you think about hiding your feelings" she grinned softly, "and I'll try to help, in any way that I can while I'm here, but to do that I need to understand what happened, like…what do you mean when you say that you f'd up but technically didn't?" she asked confused.

"Hell…it's all so crazy JB, I don't even know where to start" he claimed, folding his arms and resting them on the table.

"The beginning is a good place" she suggested, "Right before the craziness happened."

He sat up and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I really shouldn't be talking to you about this kind of thing, since its… _adult_ _stuff_ …"

"Oh get over it Dad, I'm almost eighteen—and I am _well_ aware of what adults _do._ "

FP winced at her remark, not wanting to think about his little girl being versed in the ways of sex, "Alright…" he conceded, "but I'm warning you…it's embarrassing, and cringe worthy, and it might change the way you look at your old man" he cautioned as a last ditch effort to change her mind; his resolve crumbling as the determined 'spill it' look on his daughters face remained, and he sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle. He grabbed his pack of Marlboro's and lit another one, needing it to calm his nerves before he dove in and told her everything—without getting too descriptive of course.

" _Omigod!_ What a thirsty bitch!" JB shot out angrily once he had finished.

" _Christ_ Jelly, watch your mouth" he reprimanded again, trying to sound firm while hiding his amusement. "You may be right but you're mother's never going to let you come back here if I send you home talking like that" he said gruffly.

"I already talk like this at home Dad; Mom doesn't give a shit, where do you think I picked it up from over the years" she asked rhetorically, "She's got a mouth like a goddamn trucker."

" _Jesus"_ he muttered, "You should definitely spend more time with Betty, it would be good for your...your..." he stumbled, gesturing a hand at her as he looked for the right word.

"My _what_ exactly?" she challenged.

"Your... _ladyness_ " he finally decided on, to which she released a very unladylike snort.

"That's not even a word Dad! And are you _seriously_ trying to convince me that Betty never cusses?!"

"You know what I mean" he exasperated, "And yeah, she does, but she also knows when not to; and even when she does, she still manages to sound sophisticated somehow, not crass."

" _Ooooohhh_ I see, so she classy curses" she jibed sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "You really are frickin gone for her" she ribbed, receiving a wry look from her father at her word choice. " _What?_ " she exclaimed, "I said frick not fuck" she responded smartly.

"God you're going to give me a bloody aneurysm Kid" FP groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "And we've gotten way off topic—"

"Hey you're the one who brought it up" she threw back.

"JB!" he broke, raising his voice as he succumbed to his frustration, making her jump in surprise. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling" he apologized, rubbing his temples, "But I'm tired, and I'm worried, and now I have a headache thanks to some little smart aleck" he blamed, shooting her a grin, "and I would like nothing more than to crawl under the sheets of my bed and sleep, so please, do you have any advice for your old man or not" he queried.

"Just talk to her Dad, go to her and explain what happened, she'll understand, she loves you, I know it" she says reassuringly, rubbing his shoulder. "But first, I would recommend that extra sleep, because you look like shit, and after that…a shower" she imparted, wrinkling her nose then laughing at his frown.

"Well, seeing as that's my only real option, I'll definitely give it a shot…if I can get her to talk to me that is" he sighed, pushing his chair back and getting up with a stretch.

" _Welllll_ I wouldn't say it's your _only_ option….you could always do some kind of grand gesture" she suggested.

"Grand gesture?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah… _you know_ , like how she arranged for me to be here...she didn't just do that because it's Christmas…she did that for _you,_ because she _loves_ you" she told him, saying it like it was obvious. " _That,_ is a grand gesture—something that's _big_ and _expressive_ and made to appeal to that specific person—and it's usually something that's hard to pull off or takes some prep to make happen because if it was easy, then it wouldn't be grand" she enlightened. "Do you get it now…" she asked, rolling her hand at the wrist as she encouraged him to understand; however, when he continued to just look at her dumbfounded, she decided to explain it even further.

"Okay, so basically, the act itself can be something that's low-key and private—but still loving and thoughtful—like Betty's was; _or,_ it can be ridiculously over the top and public—which is my personal favorite because it's insanely romantic—but with that being said, the public ones usually mean some sort of embarrassment for the person making the gesture as well…especially if the sentiment is not returned…" she advised, "But _trust_ me, it's definitely worth the risk and humiliation, because those kinds of moments, well…that's the kind of selfless love that people write songs and best sellers about" she dramatized, " _God_ …I'd be hooked forever if someone ever did something like that for me" she sighed wistfully as she leaned her chin on her palm, her eyes filling with hearts at the very idea of such a romance. " _Anyway…_ it would totally sweep Betty off her feet _"_ she ensured as she shook herself from her fantasy, " _And_ , it would leave like— _zero_ _doubt_ —about how you felt about her" she concluded.

FP stared at his daughter skeptically, "So let me see if I've got this straight...you're saying that Betty arranging for you to come down here was really some sort of declaration of love, and that if I embarrass the shit out of myself by surprising her with some _huge—_ " he emphasized, throwing his arms wide, "act of desperation, then she will not only know how much I love her _but_ will fall _madly_ in love with me too?!" he scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much" she shrugged.

"I swear to God you women are all insane" he muttered incredulously before walking away from his giggling daughter and heading to his room. "No wonder some men choose to die alone" he grumbled to himself as he swiftly shut his bedroom door, drowning out the amused girl's laughter and cocky ' _You're welcome'_ as it followed him down the hall. _Little shit_ he thought fondly, grinning to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed.

He had to admit, that as absurd as this whole ' _grand gesture_ ' idea sounded...he _was_ desperate...and maybe a little intrigued— _but definitely more desperate than intrigued_ —he thought; and there was no doubt in his mind that Betty was worth the trouble, so by the time he had stripped down to his boxers and gotten into bed, FP had made up his mind. First, he'd grab a few more hours of shut eye...then, he'd give Snake a call and see if he still had that old guitar that he had sold him a few years back; a solid—and possibly humiliating plan already forming in his head.

And after all that was done, he would try his damnedest to fix things with Betty—and if she still refused to answer his calls—well, then he'd just have to go to her directly and convince her to hear him out, he settled, wrapping his arms around her pillow and holding it close as he rolled half onto his stomach. He buried his nose into the soft cotton, inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla and Betty that still lingered there as he quickly slipped into slumber.

JB finished her coffee and got up, setting her cup in the sink before grabbing her cell from her jacket pocket and opening up her contacts. Now that she had gotten the whole story, and had given her Dad the motivating push that he needed, she had someone else who needed a little nudge, she devised, her fingers typing out a text.

 **JB:** Hey Betty, its JB, what are you doing for lunch?


	14. Chapter 14 - Mine - Part I

Well I'm finally back with a chapter update...again I'd like to apologize for the horrendous wait but my life is slightly crazy right now to say the lease (plus I hit some major writers block about halfway through...sigh)...but I actually had this portion finished a bit ago but I had kept writing as I had originally planned to fit everything I wanted into one larger chapter that would have ended when she left, however once I hit 15000 words and still hadn't reached the last scene, I decided that this massive chapter needed to be split into two...so here is part one :) Again, please forgive me for the wait and I hope you like it :)

 _That's the thing, you_

 _can't go back. there_

 _is only moving forward._

 _moving from this moment_

 _onto the next._

 _to carry anger,_

 _jealousy and hatred is_

 _to prolong it._

 _leave it in the moment_

 _and keep walking._

 _JmStorm_

Betty woke with an odd feeling of heaviness as she opened her eyes and froze; her tired mind taking a moment to connect the dots of her surroundings to her whereabouts, but her panic dissolved swiftly as they linked and the past 24 hours came flooding back to her….which in hindsight, almost made her feel worse as she remembered the mess that was last night.

She groaned, wanting nothing more than to roll over and bury her problems in her pillow for just a little while longer; unfortunately, when she attempted to do just that, she was surprised to find her movements hindered. Confused, she looked down and soon realized that the 'heaviness' she felt was caused by Ferret's arm, which was currently wrapped firmly around her torso as it held her tightly to him. She froze again as she debated her next move, quickly deciding that it would be best to try and move it off of her so that she could slide her body over and create a more comfortable level of space between them. However, when she gently grabbed his forearm and attempted to lift it from her body, he mumbled incoherently and pulled her in even closer, nuzzling his face into her neck.

 _Shit_ , _well that didn't work_ she grumbled in her head, coming to the conclusion that she'd just have to bite the bullet and wake him.

"Ferrett" she said softly, reaching one hand up and shaking his shoulder gently before trying again a little rougher, "Ferrett, _wake up_."

"Mmmm" he mumbled, but didn't move away.

"Come on, wake up" she exasperated.

"I don't wanna" he returned sleepily, "and you smell good" he told her, his face still buried her in her hair.

"I smell like you" she stated.

"I know" he agreed, grinning against her neck, "and I always smell good" he boosted, making Betty roll her eyes.

"I highly doubt that" she goaded and he chuckled, "but now that you're awake, could you like…you know…get off" she asked, tapping his arm.

"Baby…I _am_ getting off" he teased.

"God you're a creep" she groaned, wrinkling her nose, "Now o _ff!_ " she said again, giving his arm a shove.

"Kill joy" he mumbled as he slid his arm back, his body shifting in the process and making Betty still; her eyes widening as she felt his erection brush against her buttocks.

" _Ferrett!_ " she squealed, quickly rolling over and away, now facing him.

" _What?_ " he asked innocently, "It's _morning_ ….and there's a gorgeous woman in my bed….how do you expect it to react?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Well, can you like….make it go away or get rid of it or something please" she said, waving her hand in the direction of his crotch as she looked away and blushed.

"What would you like me to do? Cut it off?" he chuckled, eyeing her with amusement.

"Uh…I…that's not…" she fumbled.

"Relax Betts, I'm fucking with you" he laughed, "I just need to get up and take a leak" he said, sitting up and throwing his legs off the bed. "Unless of course, you'd be willing to put sex back on the table…" he ventured.

"Just go and take a piss you idiot" she ordered playfully, averting her eyes again when he rose from the bed.

"Why so bashful, Betts?" Ferrett posed, tongue in cheek, "I've got nothing you haven't seen before."

" _Go!_ " she giggled, pointing towards the bathroom as she hid her red face in her pillow.

Once the door shut, Betty stretched out on her stomach and tried to ignore the dull ache in her brain from too much tequila, not moving a muscle until she heard the toilet flush and the door open, her head protesting as she rolled back over.

"Crisis averted" he declared with a smirk as he turned the coffee maker on, "You want coffee?" he asked, already reaching to pull two mugs from the cupboard.

"Please" she replied, rubbing circles on her temples.

"Feeling the aftershocks of José are we" he teased, leaning against the counter as the coffee perked.

"God yes" she groaned, "Not as bad as it could be, but he's definitely making his presence known" she complained, "And how are you so chipper? You drank just as much as I did if not more" she huffed.

"Well for one, I'm probably twice your body weight, and two, I never get hangovers" he shrugged, pouring the finished coffee into the mugs, "It's a gift really."

"It's unfair as fuck is what it is" she grumbled, making him chuckled, "and something I'll have to remember next time I think about going drink for drink with you."

"Tis a hard lesson learned" he volleyed, "Cream, sugar or black?"

"A little of both, thanks" she said, sitting up against the headboard.

Ferrett added the requested to her cup before coming back to the bed and handing her one of the steaming mugs. She took a sip and sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back against the board, enjoying the way the hot liquid warmed her center.

"So...what's the plan? Are you gonna talk to FP?" he inquired, sitting beside her on the bed and mirroring her relaxed position as he sipped from his own cup.

"Yeah…" she said, tracing the design on her coffee mug with her finger, "We definitely need to talk….but I don't know if I'm quite ready to go there just yet, if I'm ready to hear his answer, you know" she admitted.

"Betts—"

"I know...I know what you're going to say and part of me believes that you're right; that it was just a misunderstanding, or one sided or something, and I should just rip the Band-Aid off and confront him about it…but then the other part of me is still hurt, and angry and worried and questioning everything I thought I was so sure about only a day ago" she exhaled. "And now I can't help but wonder if it wouldn't be better to just leave it be and go back to being friends, because Lord knows it was complicated enough between our age difference and our past without adding a heaping dose of long distance and insecurities into the mix."

"What do you mean your past?" he pried.

"Uh—umm…. _crap_ " she winced, "I forgot that most people on the Southside don't know about this because our relationship as a whole wasn't actually that long when you take into account all the 'will we won't we' back and forth….and then of course the fact that he refused to include me in any part of his Southside life….but anyway, getting to the point" she said, cutting off her own ramble, "FP's son and I…we um…we dated for a bit in high school, but he broke up with me at the end of senior year, just shattered my heart and took off...no goodbye, no explanation….just left….and I haven't seen or heard from him since" she said, lifting one shoulder in a shrug.

"Shit that's cold" he frowned, "What about FP? Are they still in touch?"

"Yeah, Jug's called him a couple times I guess, but there was almost a year there after he left where no one heard from him at all."

"Do you think he knows about you and FP?"

She shook her head, "No, I doubt it, we haven't really told a lot of people and I'm sure he would have mentioned it if he had told Jughead" she said confidently.

"Hmm, well jeez Cooper….heartache aside, you really have a thing for those Jones men huh" he ribbed, "So tell me...what is it about them that turns your crank? Is it the hair, their sunny disposition...or maybe it's their broody exterior that does it for you" he teased.

" _Shut up_ " she grinned, smacking him in the chest with the back of her hand. " _Annyywaaayy_ " she went on, changing the subject and ignoring his smirk as he rubbed the spot on his chest where her hand connected. "I honestly don't know what I should do, or think, or what the right answer is...and I _probably_ won't figure it out until I hear what he all has to say" she resigned.

"Okay, but do you actually think you could go back-to just being friends I mean—after everything that's happened?" he asked doubtfully.

"Well I'm not saying it would be easy, but the fact that I'd be on another continent would likely give us the time apart that I'd need to ah….to get over him…" she trailed off, her heart aching at the thought as the words left her mouth.

"Can I tell you what my advice would be?" he asked, continuing when she nodded, "I think that you should stop thinking" he said easily.

" _Wow_ ….that's _profound_ " she replied, unimpressed.

"Just _shush_ and listen" he reprimanded, "What you need to do is get out of your own damn head and stop worrying about what you should do and just do what you actually want to do for once. You spend so much time thinking things through or second guessing yourself when you could be just, _doing_ " he emphasized, grasping her hand and giving it a squeeze so that she'd look at him. "Look, you love him right?"

"You already know the answer to that"

"So _tell_ him Betty, _give_ him the option to have a say in what happens, and for God sakes stop overthinking it and just let yourself be _happy_! You deserve it and you know just as well as I do that if you let this go without even giving it a chance, that you'll regret it...so take the leap Betts, what do you have to lose?" he pushed.

Betty looked down at the brown puddle in her mug as her teeth pulled worriedly at her bottom lip, "My heart…" she answered quietly, "I could lose my heart Ferrett…and myself…and I really don't know if I could go through all that again, especially when the stakes feel so much higher this time as he's not only my best friend but he's the person that grounds me, my true north...you know what I mean?" she asked, her eyes taking on a glassy sheen.

Ferrett laid a hand on her arm, "No, I don't know….not really, because I've never loved someone like that, but I can guarantee you that if I ever did or got the chance to, that I wouldn't give it up without a fight" he told her honestly. "Also, don't they say the best relationships form out of friendship or something like that" he added.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "How are you still single?" she puzzled, "You're so good at all this stuff...plus you're like, super-hot" she told him bluntly, pulling back and shooting him a devilish smile in spite of her still teary eyes.

He let out a deep laugh, "Like I told you before Blondie, the women that interest me seem to have terrible taste in men" he threw back, earning him an exaggerated eye roll and light jab to the side before she sat up and set her coffee cup on the night-stand.

She pushed herself out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom, her extremely full bladder screaming at her for reprieve. Once finished, she splashed some cold water on her face to help her wake up then looked around in vain to see if she could find an extra toothbrush, eventually resorting to mouthwash instead. Lastly, she used his comb to chase the knots from her waves before exiting the bathroom.

Ferrett looked up from his phone as she re-entered the room, and he couldn't help but smile at her; her effortless and natural beauty never ceasing to amaze him, and for just a moment, he let himself imagine that she was his, and this place was theirs and what it would be like to wake up like this every day.

 _FP was one lucky son of a bitch, that's for sure_ he mused, and for Betty's sake he hoped that he knew it too.

He still sat lazily on the bed, his back relaxed against the headboard and his legs crossed at the ankles as he watched her flit around the room, collecting and folding her now dry dress and setting it on the island before reaching for her purse and pulling out her own phone.

"Did you get any other calls from FP since the first one?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant as she waited for her cell to power on.

"Nope, no calls or texts" he replied. "What about you?" he pried when he noticed her grimace at her screen.

"Well, besides the couple of texts from my friends, it looks like I have a few from FP along with two missed calls and a voicemail" she revealed, feeling her nerves return as she stared at the notifications on her phone; a queasy feeling developing in her stomach as she scrolled through them.

The messages from Kevin and Veronica were very similar in theme with both of them wanting to know if she had made the big reveal yet, and asking for further details on how it went if she did. She closed out of both without replying and opened the message from FP, the knot in her belly growing as she read through them.

 **FP:** Lizzie, I need you to answer your phone

 **FP:** _Please!_

 **FP:** I can explain

 **FP:** It's not what it looked like

 **FP:** Please call me baby…

Her heart clenched as she read the sentiment at the end of his plea and she had to take a large, calming breath before she got the courage to hit the voicemail button, letting the air out in a shaky exhale as she brought the phone to her ear.

" _Lizzie! Please listen, I need you to call me when you get this, it wasn't what it looked like I swear. I'm sorry—I just, I just need you to call me okay, doesn't matter what time, please babe…"_

Betty hit the option to play the message again, fresh tears burning behind her eyes as she listened to the panic and fear behind his voice; a voice that at the same time held so much sincerity that she found it impossible to not believe what he was saying.

She leaned her hip against the island as she hit the end button, squeezing her eyes shut against the dampness that was gathering as she took another deep breath and released it between shaky lips.

"Hey Betts…are you alright?" Ferrett asked, getting off the bed and coming over to her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she assured, swiping her fingers beneath her eyes. She hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of emotions that hearing FP's voice would bring; he sounded so dissolute, so broken, and it caused a burning of guilt to settle within her gut.

"Hey, come here" Ferrett fussed, wrapping her in a hug and giving her a gentle squeeze, "It'll work out, you'll see" he promised as he rubbed soothing circles between her shoulder blades, making her feel extremely thankful for the amazing friend that she had found in him as she returned his embrace before breaking away when her phone alerted her to a new message; her curiosity piqued when she saw that it was a text from JB and she slid her thumb across the screen to open it.

 **JB:** Hey Betty, its JB, what are you doing for lunch?

"Is that FP?" Ferrett asked.

"No…it's his daughter, she wants to meet for lunch, and I can only _imagine_ what about" she chuckled sarcastically, as she typed back a reply.

 **B:** Hey Jelly - no plans, what did you have in mind?

She saw the little dots appear almost instantly, signaling that a new message was being typed out.

 **JB:** Do you want to meet me for lunch at Pop's? Say in an hour?

 **B:** Sounds good, see you then :)

"Well I guess I should get going if I want to go home and change before meeting JB" Betty said, grabbing her jacket off the hook and slipping her arms inside, "I hope you don't mind if I borrow your clothes for a little longer, I'll wash them and give them back to you when you pick me up for New Year's if that's alright."

"It's fine Betty, besides, I'm pretty sure we'd draw a crowd if I had you riding naked on the back of my bike—not that I would mind though" he teased.

"Very funny" she said, rolling her eyes, "But you don't have to drive me, it's only a 20 minute walk to my parents place" she told him, draping her dress across her purse and throwing the strap over her shoulder as she slipped her shoes on, "I don't want to burden you any further and you've already done so much."

Ferrett grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on, "Betts, I'm not going to make you walk home, especially in those monstrosities" he scoffed, pointing at her heels, "I'm giving you a ride, no buts."

"Okay" she smiled, reaching up and placing a kiss to his cheek, "and thank you, for the ride, the talk, and everything else."

He reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb; "Like I said before, there's no need to thank me, all I did was spend a night selflessly entertaining a beautiful woman" he flattered.

"How very chivalrous of you, and I'm sure it was utterly exhausting and perk free" she bantered with a grin.

" _Completely_ ….zero perks for Ferrett" he said in third person, matching her grin as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Betty giggled, "Funny, I seem to remember a few perks…" she quipped cheekily, making him release a burst of laughter at her coyness.

"Come on Cinderella, let's get you home."

Ferrett dropped Betty off and had just gotten out of the shower when there was a loud pounding on his door. He smirked, willing to bet money on who was standing on the other side.

"Hold on a minute" he yelled when the pounding persisted as he slipped his still wet legs into a pair of jeans, not bothering to do them up before walking over to the door and swinging it open, grinning widely as he came face to face with an unimpressed looking FP.

"Hey man, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked cockily, knowing that—for the sake of his health—he probably shouldn't poke the bear, but at the same time he thought it may be fun to fuck with him a little...especially if it lit a fire under his ass regarding Betty.

He wasn't surprised when the older man didn't return his grin, eyeing his wet hair and undone jeans with a scowl instead. "Where is she?" he gruffed, knocking shoulders with him as he brushed past and invited himself in.

Ferret shut the door, " _Sure FP, come on in….make yourself at home_ " he mumbled under his breath.

"Is she here or not?" FP huffed, ignoring his sarcasm.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to be more specific" he answered, playing dumb as he went to grab a t-shirt to throw on.

" _Elizabeth!_ " he snapped impatiently, "Betty…is she here?"

Ferrett gestured to the empty space, "Look around man, do you see anyone else here?"

He scanned the apartment, noting the open bathroom door and the indeed empty loft before his gaze fell on the unmade bed. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the two coffee mugs sitting one on either side of the bed. "But she was here" he stated, more as a self-confirmation than a question.

"Yeah, she was" the younger serpent nodded, purposely not providing any further information as he finally did up his jeans. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready for work" he dismissed, walking back towards the front door, prepared to show the man out.

But FP didn't follow, staring back at the bed again, his jaw clenched in anger, "Did you sleep with her?" he gritted lowly between clenched teeth.

"Pardon?" Ferrett asked with raised brows.

" . _sleep_. ?" he reiterated, his words punctuated by his steps as he turned and walked menacingly in his direction.

Ferrett smirked, "Well, we shared a bed if that's what you're asking, not that it's any of your—"

" _Enough!_ " FP yelled, slamming his hand against the door just to the side of the smug man's head, "You know exactly what I _fucking_ mean!"

Ferrett continued to smirk at him, unfazed by his predictable outburst, "I'm sorry man, but I really don't think that Betty would appreciate it if I blabbed about our— _private time_ " he mused, grunting when FP grabbed a fistful of his shirt and slammed him against the door, the patience of both men quickly running out. "Why are you so interested anyway _huh_?" he threw back, "What's it to you… _really_?" he probed.

"I swear to _God_ if you touched her…" he growled close to his face.

"You swear to God _what?!_ " he challenged, shoving him in the chest and pushing him away, "What would you do huh?" he glared back, "She's not _yours_ FP" he reminded him smugly.

"I _know_ she's—that's not what I meant—that's not why" he stumbled, " _Fuck!_ " he cursed, frustrated as he pushed both hands through his hair before bringing them forward again and dragging them down his face. "Just tell me where she is" he pled with a resigned sigh.

"I took her home" he shrugged.

"Shit" FP mumbled as he scrubbed his jaw, he wasn't quite desperate enough to go knocking on the Cooper house just yet.

" _Although._ …she may have mentioned meeting your daughter for lunch…" Ferrett divulged, grinning when he saw the flash of hope in the man's eyes as he waited for him to go on. "In fact….they're probably at Pop's right now" he added, stepping out of the way when FP practically rushed the door, tossing Ferrett a grunted _'Thanks'_ as he made his way through.

Ferrett followed him out and leaned against the railing, an amused smile on his face as he watched him descend the stairs. "Hey FP" he called out as the Serpent leader mounted his bike, "a little piece of advice; stop being a fucking coward and be honest with her…before someone else swoops in and takes her for his own" he taunted, chuckling when FP scowled and flipped him the finger before kicking his bike to life and ripping out of the alley.

Betty had changed, fixed her hair and added some light make up to her face before heading over to Pop's to meet JB. When she walked in, she saw the girl sitting at one of the back booths and said a quick hello to Pop before going over to join her.

"Betty!" JB jumped up and hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy you could make it" she exclaimed before letting her go and plopping back into the booth. "I was hoping we'd get the chance to hang out before I had to go back to Toledo" she smiled, "And I also wanted to thank you, because I've really enjoyed being able to spend some time with my dad again….so anyway, to show my appreciation, I'm buying you lunch" she announced.

"That's sweet of you JB but it isn't necessary" Betty insisted, "The ticket was a gift, and neither you, nor your dad, owe me anything for it."

"I know, but I want to, so just let me _okay_ " she chided.

Betty chuckled and put her hands up in mock defense, " _Okay_ , meals on you" she gave in as she picked up the menu.

Once their food arrived, they fell into an easy conversation, catching each other up on the past few years; JB told her about Toledo and school and the boy that she liked, and Betty told her about Paris and the Serpents and her love of mechanics. But after the food was gone and they sat comfortably, sipping their milkshakes, JB decided that it was time to bring up what she really wanted to discuss.

"So...as much as I really wanted to just spend some time with you and catch up and stuff, I have to be honest…that wasn't my main reason for setting up this lunch date" she admitted.

"Yeah, I kind of figured as much when I got your text this morning" Betty stated, picking at the chip in the side of her glass, "and since you're staying with your dad, it's probably safe to assume that you've heard a little bit about what happened last night" she guessed and JB nodded. "So how…how is he?" she asked, looking up at the young woman with concern.

JB sighed, "He's doing….. _okay_ , but he looked pretty rough when I came home this morning, and judging by the fact that he brought a bottle of whiskey home with him, I'd imagine that he had a hard night" she divulged.

" _What!_ Did he drink?!" she asked eyes wide, " _Please_ tell me he wasn't drunk" she begged, holding her shaky hands in her lap as she awaited the girl's response.

"No, he wasn't drunk" she eased, and Betty let out a breath of relief. "He said he just grabbed it out of habit, like an old reflex to deal with stress or whatever. And when I questioned him on it, he was adamant that he didn't drink any, and he didn't show any signs of a hangover so I believe that he was telling the truth" she said with conviction.

"Anyway, I dumped it down the sink and then we talked— _a lot_ —and he told me what happened, from his point of view at least, and I know you probably don't want me medling, or maybe think that it's none of my business...but honestly Betty, he scared the _shit_ out of me this morning" she admitted. "When I walked in and saw the bottle, and how upset he was, I _lost_ it...I was so scared and angry, all at the same time, and I can't…I can't just _not_ say anything, you know?" she explained, continuing when Betty nodded.

"I _like_ you Betty, and even if you don't admit it, I know there's something going on between you and dad, and I think that's great, _really_ I do" she insisted, "and I think that in a lot of ways you're really good for him because I can see the improvements he's made, and I know they're due to your influence...but at the same time…." she paused, taking a breath as she levelled Betty with a serious look, "I'm extremely concerned that you have the power to be his downfall as well" JB told her, feeling a little remorseful when she heard Betty's surprised intake of breath. "But you should know that he doesn't agree with me….he actually said that you were the person that kept him from drinking last night."

"Really? How so?" Betty wondered.

JB shrugged, "I don't know, some profound shit about you being his light, and not wanting to disappoint you or put the weight of his burdens on you or something…but _still_ , the fact that he was so upset by the idea of losing you that he reverted to past habits and brought booze home— _regardless_ of whether he drank it or not—speaks volumes, don't you think?" she questioned with a raised brow.

Betty's mind spun as she tried to sort out everything JB had just told her and what it all meant, "I—I knew he cared about me, and yes, we were—I mean—we _are_ involved, but we've never really talked about it labels, and I didn't…I didn't realize that he felt like that."

" _Betty_ " Jellybean exasperated, "My dad _loves_ you, he's _in_ _love_ with you…how can you not see that?"

Betty's eyes were wide and her heart was pounding, "I…I don't know" she stuttered, "I'm sorry, I—I just need a moment" she uttered, JB's expression softening as she saw the fresh tears in the blondes eyes.

Just hearing the words even if they didn't come directly from FP, was enough to make her heart burst and she couldn't ignore the hope that bloomed from the seams as she replayed the sentiment in her mind. _FP loved her…no; he was in love with her_ she awed, not being able to hold in the watery laugh of disbelief that escaped her lips.

She dabbed the corners of her eyes with a napkin before meeting JB's gaze again, "There was the odd time that I thought I saw something _more_ ….either in the way that he looked at me or something that he did or said, but he's never said anything, and I didn't want to bring it up because I was scared that I was just imagining it and—are...are you sure?—that he…that he loves me?" she pressed softly.

JB grinned, "Well I don't really think it's my place to speak for him but I think you have a pretty solid shot" she hinted and Betty beamed. "Do you um….do you love him back?" she asked, inquisitively.

Betty bit her lower lip, trying to control her smile as she nodded, "Yeah, yeah I do" she breathed.

"Oh thank Christ!" JB released, slumping back against the booth, "So this isn't just a fling for you? You aren't just fucking around with him?" she pried.

"No" she shook her head, "It never has been….and I….I think that I've been in love with him for a while now and just didn't let myself admit it" Betty disclosed, " _God_ it feels better each time I say that" she giggled.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Umm, Veronica and Kevin, and then Ferrett last night" she answered.

"So what's the deal—with you and Ferrett? Like you guys must be _close_ to have gone there and confided in him last night" she observed, taking a large sip of her milkshake.

"We are" she nodded, "We've been friends for a while now, but have grown closer lately, and he was actually really sweet and accommodating last night, which was kind of surprising actually" she chuckled.

"So, if you're just friends then why was my dad losing a nut over you being there?" she wondered.

"He was?"

"Oh yeah, _big time_ " she snorted.

Betty grinned knowingly, " _Well_ …while _I_ only see him as a friend, I have to admit that Ferrett does have a bit of a thing for me….and he's definitely not subtle about it either. And since your father has a tendency to harbor an unfounded amount of insecurity and self-doubt, I can only imagine the kinds of scenarios that are running through his head. But he has nothing to worry about; I'm not interested in Ferrett that way, or anyone else for that matter, just him" she confirmed.

"Well then you need to tell him…like _now_ " the girl rushed.

"What's with the urgency JB" she chuckled, "Should I be worried about Kathy snatching him away or something" she joked even though the thought lit a small flicker of worry within her.

"Oh _god_ no" the girl shook her head adamantly. "I know what it must have looked like, but from what Dad said, he was just working when Kathy walked in drunk as hell and basically pounced on him like a cat in heat. He tried to be a gentleman about it and told her repeatedly to back off, but she didn't seem to care and just grabbed him and kissed him" JB cringed, "and that's when you happened to walk in…it was just a case of bad timing really, and as soon as you left, he shoved the thirsty bitch off of him and chasing after you" she finished.

"So you think that's really what happened? That he has no interest in her….or anyone else?" Betty pressed.

"Nada, zero, zip…he's _totally_ gone for you Betty, honestly, I've never seen him like this…not even with my Mom when they were together."

She felt a spark of relief laced excitement at JB's assurances and smiled at the raven haired girl as she laid a hand on her arm. "Thanks JB, I know this must be _weird_ for you….this whole concept of me and your Dad, and I really appreciate that you cared enough to get involved and to tell me all of this" she told her, "and I hope that you're okay with everything that's happening between FP and I, because you can tell me if you're not" she urged, lightly squeezing the girls arm beneath her palm.

"I just want him to be happy for once and to keep his life on track" she said softly, "and you're right, it's _definitely_ weird as fuck, and I don't really want to see any of the mushy shit—FYI—as he's still my Dad and all and that's just…well… _ew_ " she shivered, making Betty chuckle, "but honestly, I'm okay with it, it doesn't really bother me because I can see what you've done for him and I know he's happier when he's with you, and miserable as hell when he's not, so the only thing I ask is that you fix it" she said sternly, pointing a finger at the blonde.

Betty smiled fondly at her, knowing that her scolding came from a place of love and protectiveness for her father, "I'll talk to him" she promised, "and I'll try my best to…." she trailed off as the sound of Pop's bell brought her attention to the man that had just walked in.

She sucked in a breath when his eyes quickly found hers, almost as if an invisible connection linked them to each other's presence. She could see the telltale bags of a crappy night below his eyes, and his body moved with tension and hesitance as he made his way to their table, her attraction to him still instant despite his ruffled appearance, making her heart beat faster as she held his gaze.

FP came to a stop at the edge of their booth, nodding a quick hello to JB before turning his attention back to Betty, "Can we talk?" he asked nervously as her eyes flickered between him and his daughter.

" _Please_ " he added when she continued to silently stare, still a little shocked by his sudden arrival.

She looked at JB again who nodded at her encouragingly as she pushed herself up from the table, "I'll let you two talk" she said before bending down to give Betty a quick hug. "I enjoyed catching up, and I'll see you again before I leave, yeah?"

Betty nodded, "Of course, and thanks again for…uh… _lunch_ " she told her, putting emphasis on the word, hoping the girl would catch the silent ' _and everything else'_.

"Anytime, and we'll talk soon okay" she smiled.

"For sure" Betty confirmed, returning her smile.

"See ya later, Dad" she parted, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before heading to the counter to pay their bill.

FP watched his daughter for a moment before sliding into the booth across from Betty, "She's a good kid" he acknowledged, a sense of pride in his voice.

"Yeah…she is" Betty agreed, twisting her hands in her lap, the silence palatable.

"Look FP…"

"I'm sorry…"

They spoke at the same time, their words running together; FP chuckled nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. "Please, before you say anything, can I just…I need to get this out first, okay?" he asked, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Okay" she said softly.

He took a steadying breath and dived in, "Okay, last night at the Wyrm…what you walked in on, it wasn't what you think it was—Kathy was drunk, and she came into my office and basically attacked me and I should have pushed her away right from the start instead of trying to be nice about it because apparently she really is fucking crazy, and I fucked up, I know that" he owned, "I was trying not to hurt her feelings and instead I ended up hurting you, and I am _so_ sorry" he rushed, "I would never intentionally hurt you, you have to believe that, and I'm here basically begging you to forgive me because I can't—I can't lose you Lizzie…you are _so_ important to me and I just…I _need_ you, you have no idea how much I need you, so please… _please_ tell me that I haven't lost you, and that I didn't blow it and that it's not too late" he implored.

Betty's eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to take it in and find the right words to respond to his heartfelt plea, "You could _never_ lose me FP, you're my best friend and I'll always be here for you. And as far as forgiving you, well, there's really nothing to forgive" she shrugged one shoulder, "because I trust that you're being honest with me…also, it helps that JB basically gave me the play by play of what happened as well" she cringed, "and it's not like we were _together_ …not really…so technically, you're free to do whatever you please" told him.

His shoulders relaxed, "Thank you…for trusting me and for understanding, and while I'm really happy that we can move past this, that's not…well that's not really what I meant when I asked if it's too late" he told her, looking away as a shade of crimson crept up his neck.

She felt her stomach twist in anticipation and hoped that he was really hinting at what she thought he was, " _So_ …what _did_ you mean then….about it being too late? What are you saying FP?" she pushed, needing to hear the words right from his mouth.

He found her gaze again, vulnerability clear on his face, "I'm saying that I want _this_ Elizabeth" he confessed, taking her hands in his; her jaw dropping a little as her eyes swept across the diner, checking to see if anyone had noticed. "I want _us_ …I want more than just…well _sex_ …I want you Sunlight, all of you, completely" he exhaled, bringing her hand to his mouth so he could brush a kiss across her knuckles.

" _Really_?" she smiled shakily, "So you want us to be an actual couple…like I'd be your _girlfriend_?" she asked, biting her bottom lip and holding her breath as she waited for his response.

"Well I feel a little old to be referring to someone as my girlfriend per say" he chuckled, "but yeah, that's exactly what I want…and I'm hoping that you want that too" he expressed, using his thumb to catch the renegade tear that had managed to escape her vibrant seas of green.

She released her shaky breath, " _Yes_ , of course I do FP, I've wanted it for a while now but I was too scared to ask for it, and I was scared of getting hurt again or ruining what we already had" she bared, "and having any part of you was better than having none of you."

He smiled as he got up and slid in beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close as she turned her body towards him. "Like you said Love, you never have to worry about losing all of me, I'll always be here, no matter what" he promised, brushing a gold lock away from her face.

She reached up, running her fingers lightly over the stubble on his cheek, "I'm sorry too" she whispered, "That I ran away…I should have given you the chance to explain instead of jumping to conclusions."

"It's okay, you were upset by what you saw, and I get why you thought what you did and reacted that way….most people would have reacted the same way in your place" he eased, "All that's important is that we're here now and we're together and you're mine" he grinned cheekily.

"Oh ' _Yours'_ hey?" she teased.

"Yes… _mine_ " he reiterated before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft yet possessive kiss. She kissed him back just as needy as all the fear, and desperation, and emotions from the last day were released. She slipped her hand to the nape of his neck and kept him as close as possible as she moved her mouth against his, relishing in the familiar heat and want that his touch brought, feeling it all the way to the very depths of her core.

They finally broke apart, both starved for breath and grinning like fools as they leaned against each other, their foreheads touching as they shared the air between them. Betty let out a content sigh which pulled a throaty groan from FP before he took her lips again. She allowed herself to indulge with him for a moment before placing her hands on his chest and gently separating them again.

"We should probably cool it" she exhaled, "since we're in the middle of Pop's and people might see us making out in the back booth" she giggled.

"So? I don't give a fuck if anyone sees, let them watch" he stated, leaning in again.

" _FP_ " Betty scolded affectionately, her hand holding firm against his chest.

He looked at her warily, his brow scrunched with confusion, "What's a matter Lizzy? This is what you want right? Tell me you want this" he pushed, brushing his thumb across her lips and sending a shiver down her spine. "You're not like… _embarrassed_ to be seen with me, are you?" he asked worriedly.

" _No!_ God no" she assured, placing a hand on his cheek, "That's not it at all, I'm just thinking that we should probably be careful about the PDA, at least for now, because you know there'll be some people that do not react well to this, and I'd rather avoid any unnecessary stares and conflict for now….let people digest it as information first, you know….and I think it would be easier on us if we did."

He sighed, "Why do you have to be so damn practical all the time" he pouted.

She lifted one shoulder, "Sorry, it's the Cooper in me—it runs deep" she grinned.

"Well…maybe we need to get a little more Jones in you" he offered suggestively.

" _Omigod!_ " Betty balked, "You did not just say that" she laughed.

" _What?_ Sounds like a good idea to me" he teased.

"Of course it does" she said, rolling her eyes playfully, " _Anyway_ ….if I'm completely honest, the other reason for keeping this on the down low is that I'd prefer if it didn't make it back to my mother until _after_ I left the country" she advised.

FP smirked, "Chicken."

Betty laughed, "Damn straight! You know how Alice is, and that is one conversation that I definitely don't want to have anytime soon" she shared.

"So that's how this is gonna be? You're just going to let me fend off the wolves all alone while you're gone?!" he accused with mock offense.

"Pretty much" she giggled, " _What_ ….don't tell me the big bad Serpent is scared or something?" she challenged, letting out a loud laugh when he pinched and tickled her side in retaliation.

"Come on you little troublemaker, let's get out of here before I break your PDA rule" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the booth.

FP wasn't sure what affections she considered off limits in public but he didn't even think about it as he thread his fingers with hers and lead her out of Pop's, ignoring the interested glances from the few patrons sitting near the door. He handed her his helmet when they got to his bike before straddling the seat and giving her his hand again to help her slide on the back.

"Hey, I know it's probably not what you had planned, but would you mind taking me to my parent's house?" she asked as she fastened the chin strap on the helmet.

He twisted so he could see her face, "Are you sure? Won't your parents be home?"

She shook her head, "I doubt it, Dad's been at the Register every day and Mom texted me earlier to let me know that she was going shopping with Polly this afternoon" she said, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Alright" he acquiesced giving her clasped hands a squeeze, "Hang on tight" he told her before he pulled out of the parking lot.

Within minutes they were pulling up in front of the Cooper house and Betty was relieved to see that the house was dark and there were no cars in the driveway. FP followed her up the walk and waited while she found her keys and unlocked the front door. She held it open for him in a silent invitation which he eagerly accepted, "You probably shouldn't stay long" she advised as she shut and locked the door behind him, "as I have no idea when Mom and Polly will be...mmph" she squeaked, her words muffled as FP pulled her to him and took her mouth with his own, his need for her overshadowing any sense of reason.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into the kiss as she allowed his tongue to explore her own. He gripped her waist, guiding her until her back collided with the front door, the impact breaking them apart momentarily as a whoosh of air left her lungs, but FP quickly connected them again, kissing her hungrily as his hands roamed over any curve he could find. He cupped her bottom, giving it a squeeze as he ground her pelvis into his, a moan slipping from her lips as she bucked against him, looking for some sort of relief from the pressure building within her.

She could feel his growing arousal as she rubbed against him again, pulling a low growl from his throat as he grabbed her by the back of thighs and lifted her off the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist and slamming his hips into hers, suspending her against the door as he attacked her neck, biting and nipping as he worked his way down her throat to her collarbone. She dropped her head back against the door, providing him better access as she sunk her hands into his hair and held him to her.

He continued his assault until he was satisfied that he had left his mark against her smooth skin and Betty released another throaty moan as he licked his way back up her neck, sinking his teeth into her lobe when he reached her ear.

"FP" she gasped as he slipped a hand under her shirt, coasting it across her rib cage before coming up to cup her breast. She arched her back in response as his thumb stroked across her nipple, pushing herself further into his palm as the sensitive flesh responded to his touch. " _FP_ " she tried again, "My mom, she could—" she swallowed, "She could come home at any time."

"Do you want me to stop, Love?" he asked, placing kisses along her jaw as his hand continued to knead her chest.

"No" she all but whimpered as she grabbed ahold of his face and brought his lips smashing back to hers. "I need you" she whispered against his mouth and he reacted instantly, removing his hand from her shirt and sliding it under her already risen skirt, groaning when he found the soaked lace between her thighs.

"Fuck Lizzy" he ground out, pushing her underwater aside and easily slipping two fingers into her, pumping them a couple times and making her keen and writhe against him.

"Now FP, I need you now" she demanded, swiftly undoing his belt and pants, pushing them down enough for his cock to spring free. He hissed as she wrapped her small hand around him, pushing into her grasp as she pumped him a couple times before guiding him to her center.

"Are you sure?" he asked, holding her panties to the side and waiting for her heady "Yes" before sinking into her; both of them moaning at the delicious feel of one another. " _Christ_ " he groaned, dropping his forehead to hers as he pulled out then swiftly pushed back in until every inch of him was buried deep within her heat. "You feel so amazing baby...how is it possible that this gets better and better every time" he asked in wonderment, gripping her ass cheek firmly with one hand to hold her flush against him as he rotated his hips, grinding into her and reaching impossible depths.

Betty sunk her nails into the leather that still adorned his shoulders, crying out as he hit that sweet spot inside her, "I don't know, but don't stop fucking me" she begged, moaning as he thrust heavily into her, pounding her body against the door of her childhood home. The image bringing a smirk to her lips and she almost chuckled as she imagined the predicament they'd be in if someone happened to come home right then. But her thoughts were soon lost as FP attacked her neck again, the added sensation only building the assault her system was experiencing.

" _Faster_ FP" she urged as she felt her climax start to build, and he happily obliged, reaching one hand up to lace his with fingers with hers before lifting their hands above her head and slamming them against the door, using it to brace their bodies as his movements quickened and she bore down on him, meeting him thrust for thrust,

"Shit" he grunted, biting down on her shoulder, "Please tell me your close babe."

" _Yes_ " she panted, her muscles fluttering around him in a telltale sign of her impending orgasm.

Encouraged, FP adjusted his angle, trying to bring her there faster as he held back his own release and after a few well-placed thrusts he felt her clamp around him, his name falling from her lips in a moan as she fell apart.

"Fucking hell" he swore as her clenching walls brought his own climax to the edge.

Betty shuttered as she sunk her hand into his hair and pulled him to her, connecting their lips and swallowing his groan as he spilled inside her. He kissed her deeply as he continued to move slowly within her, both of them riding out the effects of their shared release.

Their lips parted as they struggled for air, and FP released her hand, grabbing her hips gently as he separated them and placed her back on shaky legs.

"Well" Betty giggled breathily, "That was… _unexpected_ ….amazing but unexpected" she mused, running her hands up his chest as he refastened his jeans and belt.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" he smirked, cupping her face and placing soft pecks against her swollen lips.

" _Mmm_ , don't apologize" she said, nipping his bottom lip before kissing him again, "I liked it" she purred.

He laughed, "You really are going to be the death of me aren't you."

She quirked a brow, "Can you think of a better way to go?" she asked confidently.

"Not a one" he told her, kissing her once more before stepping away. "I guess I should actually get going now before Alice gets back and finds me here…especially with you looking all…. _thoroughly ravished_ " he observed, a proud grin on his face as he took in her disheveled appearance.

Betty rolled her eyes at his smugness as she reached to open the door for him, "What can I say, you do good work" she told him sassily, her own smug smile gracing her face as she leaned her shoulder against the open door.

FP chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close again; his need to be near her undimmed by their recent activities. "Will I get to see you again before New Year's?" he asked.

"Probably not" she sighed, her recent high dropping a little when she saw the disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry" she told him, laying a hand on his cheek in an attempt to soothe it away as she explained, "It's not that I don't want to see you, quite the opposite actually, but I still have to get everything ready to leave and I promised JB that we'd hang out again before I have to drive her to New York in two days to catch her flight—"

"I'll do that" he interrupted.

"Are you sure? It was my plan after all and I don't want you to feel obligated or like you have to, because I don't mind—"

" _Lizzie_ " he stopped, cutting her short again, "She _is_ my obligation because she's my daughter and besides, I would have insisted on coming with you to see her off anyway. This way, if I just take her, it'll help lessen the stress on you and also give you a bit more time to get things together, yeah?"

She nodded, "Thank you" she praised, tilting up and touching her lips to his in appreciation. "It'll definitely help me feel less rushed, but I think I'll still need the full two days or so to get everything ready seeing as Ash set me back a couple days" she said quietly, trying to mask the lingering anxiety that she still carried from her assault.

FP's features softened and he hugged her to him, kissing her temple, "It's okay baby, I understand" he comforted, rubbing her back, "So I'll see you at the Wyrm then?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely, Ferrett will pick me up around eight and then we'll be there" she informed against his chest, missing the way his jaw clenched at the mention of the other man's name, "and I invited Kevin too so he'll be coming with us" she said, pulling back. "He said he needs to see for himself that the feud is over and that the south side is safe enough for little ol'me" she chuckled, rolling her eyes again.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again" he vowed, cupping her face and running his thumbs along her cheeks, "I'll keep you safe— _always_."

"I know FP" she smiled, putting her hands over his, "Now go" she urged sweetly, kissing him once more before giving his chest a gentle push towards the open doorway, "Before it's me saving you from Alice Cooper" she warned playfully.

"Fine" he grumbled before pressing his lips to her cheek, "I'll see you soon Sunlight" he whispered to her as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He placed one last feather light kiss along her jaw then turned to leave; only to be surprised when Betty reached out grabbing ahold of his jacket and pulled him back to her for a lusty thorough kiss, taking his mouth greedily until she was confident that she had his pulse racing to match hers. He growled and chased her lips with his own as she broke away, a smug grin appearing on her face when she saw that his pupils were blown wide again with want.

"See you soon" she bid, her voice husky as she placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth before stepping back and leaning against the door frame with a grin.

He let out a frustrated huff which made her giggle, "That's some dirty pool you're playing Angel" he grumbled as he shifted in place, trying unsuccessfully to ease the tightness in his jeans.

"If you're lucky maybe I'll let you punish me for it later" she returned coyly, running her tongue along her teeth.

His eyes widened comically as his jaw dropped open, " _Jesus Christ_ you really are going to _kill_ me aren't you" he exclaimed, reaching for her again and hauling her against his chest as he pressed his lips feverishly to hers again.

Betty hummed as she kissed him back, a satisfied smile ghosting her lips when they pulled apart, the light barely filtering between their faces as they lingered close. She shivered as FP ran the tips of his fingers across her jaw, smoothing her hair behind her ear as he breathed her in, his mind and heart thrumming at the intensity of just how badly he yearned for her, never wanting to let her go.

" _Elizabeth..._ " he breathed, swallowing the nervous lump that was building in his throat as he cupped the nape of her neck and held her forehead to his, "I….I also need to tell you…" he paused, taking a moment to wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue.

" _What_?" she whispered back, her breath hitching at the intense look in his eyes as they roamed over her face, almost as if he was in awe of what he saw before him. "Lizzy, I—" he started, but stopped quickly as the neighbours door opened then slammed shut beside them, interrupting his confession. He frowned and swore under his breath as he stepped away, putting a few feet between them as Archie bounded down the steps.

"Hey Betty" he called over when he noticed her there, "and FP" he added, his voice carrying a hint of wariness along with a careful curiosity, "What's up?"

"Hey Arch" Betty returned, giving him a small wave, "Not much, FP was just giving me a ride home from Pop's" she said easily, "Are you heading over to Veronica's?" she asked.

He nodded, "Ya..do you uh...do you want to come...and like, hang out?" he offered.

She shook her head, "Thanks but I'm just going to stick around home today" she told him, "I have a lot of things I need to do to get ready before I leave again, but tell V I said hello okay."

"Sure thing" he nodded, "and if I don't see you before you go, have a good new year Betts, and good luck with school and everything" he said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Arch, you too" she wished, returning his smile as he gave a wave, nodding a goodbye to FP before he heading to his truck.

FP cleared his throat, "I should take off too" he said, glancing up the street as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The soft look now gone from his face and replaced with something close to annoyance.

"What did you need to tell me?" Betty asked, laying a hand on his elbow, hoping to bring his attention back to her.

"It's okay...it wasn't important" he resigned, not meeting her eyes as he cringed on the inside, because of course it was important... _it was really fucking important_ he thought, but the mood had dissipated and the words had evaporated from his mouth the moment the redhead had made his appearance.

She studied him for a moment, confused by his change in demeanor, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" he lied, touching her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her softly, "I'll see you in a couple days."

"Absolutely" she confirmed, rising up and stealing another quick kiss before slipping her arms underneath his jacket, wrapping them around his torso and giving him a squeeze as she nuzzled into his chest, inhaling the scent that was purely FP.

He returned her hug, holding her close as he leaned his stubble cheek atop her head and dropped a light kiss to her crown before letting her go. "Bye Sunlight" he said against her skin as he pressed his lips to her forehead, letting them linger there for a moment as he gave her hands a final squeeze.

Dropping her fingers, he stepped away, a small smile gracing his face as he lovingly ran his thumb along her cheek, savoring the feel of her before turning and making his way to his bike. He glanced back at her once more before he left, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth again as she gave him a little wave.

 _God she's beautiful_ he thought, committing another picture of her to memory as the words ' _and she's mine_ ' danced around his brain as he pulled away from the curb, her soft ' _Goodbye_ ' drowned out by the sound of his engine.

Notes:

So thoughts? If you enjoyed (or if you didn't), leave me a comment and let me know, comments are like crack for writers and they keep us going :P so please leave me some love...or some critique, whichever. Also the next chapter is about half written already so hopefully I won't leave you guys waiting as long for the next one ;)


	15. Chapter 15 - Mine - Part II

Betty tried to calm the flurry of butterflies in her stomach as she smoothed down the dress that JB had helped her pick out the day before. It was a style that she had never worn before and it made her feel just a _little_ exposed.

The sales clerk had called it a 'bandage' dress and it was true to its name with the way the emerald green fabric clung to her like a second skin—at least in the areas that it covered anyway— _which weren't a lot_ she mused as she turned from side to side in front of her mirror, critiquing the way that it dipped daringly in the front and back as it wrapped around her curves before ending high on her thighs. It was sexy and definitely more revealing than anything she'd ever worn before and it made her anxious and excited all at the same time to see if it would get the reaction out of FP that she was hoping for.

She hadn't seen him since he had dropped her off the other day and while she had kept busy with packing and organizing, and fitting in visits with her family and Veronica, and by association Archie, it still wasn't enough to quench the nerves that had built up as today, specifically this evening, had grown close.

It's not like they hadn't had any contact, they had texted and talked on the phone and Betty felt like they were back to normal— _better_ than normal actually, even JB had mentioned that her father seemed happier during their girls outing yesterday, so logically she had no real reason to be nervous, but yet here she was...silently cursing the pretty-winged nuisances that were currently fluttering around her insides and making her queasy.

She tried repeating to herself that everything would be fine, that tonight was just another night with her boyfriend... _wow, that would take some getting used to_ she thought...but in reality tonight was anything but typical because tonight she was going to tell FP that she loved him and to say that she was slightly nervous would be an understatement.

She knew that he cared for her, and that he needed her and wanted her in every way that a man should, and in her heart she knew—okay she _hoped_ —that he loved her too...but that didn't make the confession any less intimidating.

She worried her bottom lip as she ran her hands down her sides, staring at her reflection again and fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"Betty _,_ honey, _stop_ " Kevin scolded from his seat atop her bed, "You look fucking fabulous! FP won't know what hit him" he assured.

She met his eyes in the mirror and smiled gratefully, "Thanks Kev, I'm just nervous about… _you know_...like what if he says—"

"He won't" Kevin exasperated, cutting her off.

"But what if he doesn't—"

"He does" he argued.

"But—"

"No more _buts_ Elizabeth" he said, coming to stand behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You lovehim and he lovesyou, _end_ of story; _but_ …if the impossible happens and for some irrational reason he doesn't then he's a fucking idiot who doesn't deserve you anyway and it would be his loss, _not_ yours" he told her with the kind of conviction only a best friend can muster.

Betty turned around and hugged him, "Thank you" she said softly, squeezing him tighter, "I'm going to miss you Kev."

"Me too Betts, me too" he echoed, rocking her a little as he held her.

"I love you" she imparted, kissing his cheek as she pulled away.

" _See,_ that wasn't so hard" he teased, "Just do exactly that, easy peasy"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Sure, easy as pie" she returned.

"That's the spirit" he grinned, "and I love you too. Now where's your side piece" he teased, "Isn't he supposed to be here soon?"

"Ha ha, very funny" she mustered sarcastically at the same time that her phone lit up on her desk. "Speak of the devil" she smiled, seeing Ferrett's name and reading his message before turning to Kevin, "He's here now but I told him he didn't have to come to the door" she informed, taking one last look at herself in the mirror before grabbing her leather jacket and purse. "I thought I'd save him the interrogation from my mother" she chuckled.

"How very kind of you" Kevin praised, grabbing his own jacket and slipping it on before offering her his elbow which she gladly slipped her arm through, giving his bicep a squeeze.

"So, are you ready to enter the belly of the beast?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Bring it" he answered, his own excitement mirroring hers as he lead her through the house and out to their awaiting ride.

"There you are" Snake said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of the office door, "Thought I'd find you hiding out in here."

"Hey" FP greeted as he continued to strum lazily at the guitar in his lap.

"So, you're still doing this then?" his friend asked, motioning towards the guitar as he walked into the room and took the seat across from him.

FP removed the instrument from his lap and leaned it up against the desk, "Yeah" he nodded, running a hand nervously across the back of his neck as he took a deep breath then exhaled it loudly, attempting to loosen the knot that was building in his stomach.

"Can I ask why? I thought you cleared everything up with Betty and that you guys were good?" the other man queried

"We did— _we are_ —it's just" he paused, fingering the neck of the guitar as he worked up the courage to admit the full extent of his feelings, "I need to show her...that I—that I love her" he revealed, watching his friend's eyes widen and his brows raise as a knowing smile played across lips, "But you already knew that didn't you" FP deduced.

Snake nodded, "Yeah, I did" he chuckled, "And I think you forget that we've known each other most of our lives which is how I _also_ know that this is a huge deal for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Really FP? You haven't cared about a woman since Gladys left— _hell,_ I don't think you've _ever_ cared about anyone besides Gladys, and what you guys had, well it was quick-fall love" he stated, "The kind that's discovered by teenagers who think they can take on the world together then stumble hard when they realize that they're ill prepared for life's responsibilities and the consequences that young reckless love can bring. Sure, some bounce back, they find a way" he shrugged, "but for others it's a harsh reality when invincibility slips away and the slap of mortality sinks in…and for those couples, when love is suddenly not enough...well they spiral, and they indulge and blame and hate until there's nothing left but bitterness and resentment and anger….but you'd know that better than anyone wouldn't you" he finished with a sympathetic look.

FP sat in silence, gawking at the other man, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

Snake chuckled, "Don't let looks deceive you old man, I may not look educated but that doesn't mean I don't know shit. It's called paying attention...reading people and situations, having a little insight….maybe if you would have paid more attention in the first place you wouldn't be about to embarrass yourself in front of half the town" he mused.

"Alright, I _get_ it, I'm an idiot but what does my toxic relationship with Gladys have to do with Lizzie?"

"Nothing really, I'm just trying to point out that what you had with Gladys is completely different than what you have with Betty" he informed. "Look, I know that you thought you didn't try hard enough with Gladys and that you felt like you failed, as a husband and as a father, but love's a two way street man and you and Gladys were never meant to travel it together" he told him gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, "And it wouldn't have mattered how hard you tried or what percentage you gave because it was never going to be enough, not for her….but with Betty, well that's a whole new ballgame….she doesn't need theatrics or over the top declarations to love you or want to be with you, she just does because she accepts you _—all of you_ —even when you're being a fucking idiot" he ribbed. "So that brings me back to my originally question, why are you still doing this?" he asked, waving at the guitar.

FP scrubbed his face with his hands and took a moment to clear the emotion from his throat before answering. "I know you're right and that I probably don't need to do this…. _Christ,_ I thought JB was insane just for suggested it" he chuckled humorlessly, "But every time I try to tell Lizzie that I love her—that I'm _in_ love with her—I either choke, or get interrupted, or the timing feels off and I'm worried that she's going to leave without knowing how I really feel, and I need her to know that I'm not going anywhere and that I want this with her,and only _her_ , especially after what happened with Kathy. And I just—I can't risk her not knowing all of that when we're going to be so far apart" he rushed out. "So I'm hoping that by doing this, it'll say what I haven't managed to put into words yet….and honestly, it's also my back up plan, just in case I, you know, choke again" he admitted sheepishly.

"Well" Snake said after a moment, "I guess we better make sure you're good and ready for your comeback then huh Romeo" he stated, slapping him on the shoulder.

FP grinned as he shook his head in disbelief, "I still don't know who you are or what you've done with the real Snake but _thank you_ " he told him sincerely, "It helps knowing that I'll have at least one person in my corner cheering me on" he chuckled.

"You know I have your back brother...always" he said as he reached over and handed him the guitar, "Now let's hear what you've got."

The Wyrm was already packed when Betty and the boys arrived and there was a small crowd formed around the door. At first glance it looked like people were just lingering, having a smoke or avoiding the crowd, but as they got closer she was surprised to see two large Serpents standing in the doorway checking ID's and collecting covers.

She reached for her purse as they walked up the steps, prepared to pay the cover charge but Ferrett stilled her hand with his own as he waved at the Serpents to get their attention then pointed to Betty and Kevin. The two men nodded their okay and waved them through, smiling at Betty when she thanked them before their faces fell back into character again.

" _Wow_ " she heard Kevin awe beside her as he took everything in, "You weren't kidding about the amount of men in leather" he whispered to her, making her giggle.

"I _never_ joke about such serious matters" she said with a playfully wink.

Kevin barked out a laugh, "Well thank godfor that! Now tell me" he leaned closer to her, lowering his voice as he gestured towards the man that was leading them, "Is Ferrett, _you know_ …" he hinted, making a small swaying gesture with his hand as a discreet way of asking her if the man swung both ways or not.

"Sorry, completely straight" she informed, "At least I'm pretty sure anyway."

"Shit..." he pouted, running his eyes over the Serpent, "Because he is one fine piece of—"

"Kev!" she scolded, laughing at him as she told him to shush.

" _What_ , he is" he shrugged unapologetically, "And I bet he's good in bed too…he looks like he'd be good in bed" he stated tilting his head as he continued to stare at his back, "Maybe you can find out for me...you know, if FP shoots you down" he suggested rather loudly.

" _Omigod_ _please shut up_ " she hissed, blushing crimson, "And thanks for that vote of confidence by the way."

"I'm just kidding Betts, there's no _way_ he's turning you down" he placated, throwing his arm around her waist and giving her a squeeze, "I'd even wager that you have like…a ninety-five percent chance of getting laid tonight— _okay_ , _okay_ , ninety-eight percent" he corrected, raising his hands in defense when she glared at him, just about to fire back a retort when someone yelled her name and pulled her attention across the room to where Amy was kneeling on her chair and waving them over, "Betty! Ferrett! Over here!" she yelled above the noise.

Betty smiled and returned her wave before they cut through the crowd and headed their way, a few of the guys quickly scrambling when they got there, pulling another table up to theirs and adding some more chairs, effectively making room for everyone.

Betty pulled Kevin forward as Ferrett slid into one of the chairs, "Hey guys, this is my best friend Kevin" she introduced, wrapping a hand around his forearm and squeezing lightly, hoping to calm any reservations that he may be feeling. "Kev, this is Snake, Amy, Viper, Joanie, Mustang, Kim, Joaquin and, I'm sorry, I don't think we've met" she said, to the younger Serpent that was sitting beside Ferrett.

"Sunny" he told her, leaning forward to shake her hand and then Kevin's as well, "I'm new" he added as he sat back down.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sunny, I'm Elizabeth, but most people call me Betty" she said sweetly, giving him a radiant smile that made him blush in return.

"Betty" he repeated, smiling widely back at her until Ferrett elbowed him in the side.

"Don't even think about it" he told the new recruit, "She's spoken for" he added.

"By who? You?" he asked.

He snorted, "Don't I wish" he answered, throwing Betty a wink, "But no, she's the bosses old lady" he smirked, knowing it would rile her up.

"Seriously?!" Sunny choked out with surprise, "Well fuck, lucky him" he stated and Betty blushed.

"Well, thank you...I think" she told him before turning on Ferrett, "And you, we've been through this, _don't_ call me old lady" she reminded, hearing him chuckle as her attention was pulled away by Kevin tapping on her shoulder, "Is everything alright?" she asked, a look of concern crossing her face.

"Oh yeah, completely" he reassured before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I was just wondering, the fox across the table with the fuck me eyes and amazing hair….is he umm, more my type" he questioned, quirking a brow at her.

Betty giggled, "I'm pretty sure that he's definitely more your type" she grinned.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed giddily before rounding the table and taking the empty seat next to Joaquin.

Betty turned towards Snake as she undid her coat, "Where's FP? Is he not here yet?" she asked.

"Oh, he's here" Snake answered, "He's just, uhh…fine tuning something in the back" he grinned, "I'm sure he'll be making an appearance soon though" he suggested, hiding his smirk behind the lip of his beer bottle as he took a swig.

"Okaay" she drawled, giving him a funny look but choosing to ignore the hint of mischief in his eyes as she removed her coat and hung it over the chair next to Ferrett.

" _Jesus_ Betts" Ferrett praised, releasing a low whistle as he took in her dress, "Are you _trying_ to give someone a heart attack tonight?" he joked, clearly taking a shot at FP's age.

"Shut up" she flushed, swatting at his shoulder, "But seriously, do you think it's too much?" she asked shyly, pulling her lip between her teeth.

He cleared his throat as his eyes raked over her curves, "Huh, now that you mention it….it might be a little much" he told her, trying to keep a straight face as a hint of worry crossed her features.

"Really?" she asked unsure, looking down at her outfit.

"Yeah…maybe you should just like… _take it off_ " he told her, running his tongue suggestively along his lips.

Betty's mouth dropped open as her eyes snapped back to his and he burst out laughing when he saw the fiery annoyance behind them, " _You jerk!_ " she huffed, smacking his shoulder again which only made him laugh harder. "You said you were going to quit the flirting and behave from now on" she reprimanded as she sat down.

"I promised no such thing" he scoffed with mock indignation.

"God you're nothing but trouble" she groaned, rolling her eyes when he responded with a cocky grin and a wink. " _Anyway_ " she started, purposely turning her back to him, "Amy, Joanie…how was your Christmas?"

Betty looked at her watch, it had been almost an hour since they had arrived, and with still no sign of FP, she was starting to get a little anxious. "Are you sure everything's alright with FP?" she asked Snake, wiping the damp perspiration from her neck as they all came off the dance floor. "Maybe I should go check on him" she offered.

"Relax Hun, he's fine, I just talked to him before we went out to dance and he'll be out shortly" he pacified, "Just had some stuff to work on, that's all" he explained, and technically, he wasn't lying, it just wasn't Serpent business that FP was working on so much as building up the steel to come out and do what he was planning to do.

"Okay" she exhaled, her relief mirrored by the older man as his worries of having to physically block her from hunting down his friend melted away with her acquiescence.

Snake smiled and offered to buy her another drink since he did feel slightly guilty about keeping her in the dark, but hell, it's not like FP was purposely ignoring her, he knew that Betty was here but he also knew that if he had any hope of making it up on that stage that he had to do it before he laid eyes on her and lost all his nerve.

So he had given Snake one job to do; keep Betty busy and keep her happy.

Which he was determined to do as he headed back with her drink as well as a full round for everyone else, relieved to see that she was standing by their table still with Kevin, Joaquin and Ferrett, who all greeted him with enthusiasm when they saw the full tray in his hands. He grinned as he waved off the thank yous and was just passing out the last of the drinks when Weasel's voice came over the microphone.

"Hello Whyte Wyrm!" he called out, his greeting met with whoops and hollers, and he waited for the noise level to drop a little before continuing. "I know it's not karaoke night, but I've had a special request...and as they say, 'what the boss wants, the boss gets'" he quipped; murmurs of curiosity and interest spreading through the crowd as Betty's eyes, wide and questioning, shot to Snake who just grinned and shrugged a shoulder in response.

"So without further ado" Weasel continued, "Please put your hands together for FP Jones" he hollered out, clapping as the man himself stepped onto the stage with his guitar strapped around his back. The crowd joined in at his appearance; applauding and whistling and shouting out words of encouragement that brought a shy quirk to his lips as he made his way to the chair in the center of the stage.

" _Holy shit!_ " Ferrett whispered beside her in amusement, "Even if he sucks, this is going to be fucking _amazing_ " he grinned, eyes alight with anticipation.

Betty couldn't breathe…. _what the hell is he doing?_ she baffled as her mind and heart raced at a similar pace. She turned to Snake again, "What—what is he—is he actually going to—can he sing? Like, does he do this often? And since _when_ does he play the guitar?!" she rambled, not believing what she was seeing.

Snake chuckled at her flustered state, "Yeah, I'd say there's a pretty good chance he's going to sing, and _yes_ he actually can and _no_ he doesn't do it very often anymore—or at all really, but he used to" he told her as she watched in disbelief as FP got seated and set up on stage.

"He started playing the guitar when he was a teenager and the singing just seemed to come with it. He was a natural and he got to be quite good over time, but unfortunately it fell to the wayside when Gladys got pregnant, along with anything else that she deemed unimportant or a waste of time" he revealed with a trace of bitterness. "It's gotta be at least ten years since he's even held a guitar" he said to the clearly shocked blonde beside him.

"I—I didn't know—I would have never thought…" she stammered, "But _why_? Whyis he suddenly doing this now?" she asked.

Snake smirked and shook his head, refusing to give anymore intel, "Just watch and enjoy darlin' because you'll probably never see it again."

Betty looked back to the stage where FP was doing some last minute tuning to his guitar before pulling her eyes away to glance around the room, noticing that a lot of the Serpents, as well as the regulars, seemed to be just as confused and curious as she was.

" _Sooo_ , you weren't kidding when you said that FP had cleaned up huh" Kevin whispered in her ear as he openly eyed the man on stage, "That's one hell of a glow up" he appraised bluntly.

Betty knocked her shoulder against his, shushing him as she bit back her smile. She definitely couldn't disagree as she admired the way his dark jeans and navy blue button up hugged his fit body perfectly, her eyes lingering on his forearms and the way they flexed as his lithe fingers slid across the strings, playing each one until the sound was satisfactory. She pressed her drink to the bare skin at the base of her neck in an attempt to cool the heat that was building in her as his skilled movements reminded her of exactly what those talented fingers could do.

FP cleared his throat and Betty jumped a little as the noise pulled from her fantasies and successfully caught everyone's attention, the room quieting to hear what he had to say.

"Evening" he greeted, pausing to adjust the mic height with slightly shaky hands before continuing, "I appreciate you all letting me cut into your dance time to do this—" he said, pausing briefly to lick his lips, "Especially since it's for someone who happens to be here tonight…someone who's become pretty important to me" he bared, locking eyes with her and effectively stealing the breath from her lungs.

" _Omigod_ " Betty exhaled sharply, grabbing a hold of the nearest chair to keep herself steady as she stared back into dark eyes, the passion in them reflecting her own.

"Also" he started again, dropping his gaze as he cleared his throat once more, "I haven't done anything like this in a _really_ long time…so please, go easy on me" he appealed with a small nervous smile, the crowd chuckling at his comment as he turned his attention to his guitar.

The room fell remarkably silent as people waited for him to play and Betty felt his nerves as she saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath before letting it go with a soft whoosh across the microphone.

Kevin leaned over, whispering in her ear as FP strummed the first cord, "This is absolutely _riveting_!" he gushed, to which Betty shushed him again and he mouthed a sorry to her before returning his attention with awe back to the stage as FP started to sing.

' _See the pyramids along the Nile_

 _Watch the sun rise from the tropic isle_

 _Just remember darling all the while_

 _You belong to me'_

' _See the market place in old Algiers_

 _Send me photographs and souvenirs_

 _Just remember when a dream appears_

 _You belong to me'_

' _And I'll be so alone without you_

 _Maybe you'll be lonesome too'_

' _Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

 _See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

 _Just remember till you're home again_

 _You belong to me'_

The deep timber in FP's voice seemed to captivate the room as it poured from his tongue like whiskey; rich and smooth and intoxicating, and Betty found that it warmed her insides much the same as a familiar flush crept across her cheeks. And when his eyes found hers again she gasped at the raw emotion that she saw, the intensity behind them making her weak as she lowered herself to the chair beside her, not trusting her legs to hold her up any longer.

She tried to breathe, placing one hand over her racing heart as the other brought trembling fingers up to hide trembling lips; and as he finished strumming out the bridge, the corner of his mouth lifted and she let her hand fall away so she could return his smile before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, her lower lashes swimming and her heart in her throat as FP began to sing again.

' _Oh I'll be so alone without you_

 _Maybe you'll be lonesome too'_

' _Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

 _See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

 _Just remember till you're home again_

 _You belong to me'_

The silence in the room was deafening as the last line fell from his lips, and FP, along with the rest of their friends, were watching her, waiting for her reaction as she tried to process what had just happened; however, their connection was lost a moment later when the crowd rose and erupted into cheers and applause, and FP dropped his eyes, mumbling a humble 'thank you' into the microphone as he stood, leaning his guitar against the chair before hopping down from the stage.

Betty felt rooted to her spot as she watched people crowd around him, slapping him on the back and shaking his hand, equally impressed by his impromptu performance; and she was so enthralled by what was happening in front of her that she startled when someone laid a hand on her shoulder, drawing her focus away as she looked up, her wide glassy eyes meeting Kevin's.

He gave her a soft reassuring smile as he squeezed her shoulder, "You okay?" he asked, a trace of concern in his tone.

Betty nodded, wetting her lips before she answered, "Yeah...I'm—I'm good, just a little shocked I think."

"Shocked…like in a _good_ way right" he queried, and she nodded again, her eyes flitting back to FP who seemed slightly uncomfortable with all the fawning he was receiving from his 'fans', the apprehensive look on his face making her smile.

" _Thank God_ " Kevin exclaimed, pulling her attention away from the object of her affection once again, "Because _honey_ , that was romantic as _hell_ " he proclaimed, pulling her to her feet and turning her in FP's direction. "What are you waiting for Betts…go get your man" he said, giving her a little push and a playful slap on the ass to get her moving. Betty glared at him and he just raised a brow and shooed her on.

She rolled her eyes at him before stepping into the crowd, attempting to calm her butterflies as she made her way towards FP; however the closer she got the more her nerves kicked in and she stopped, needing to take a moment to shake them off.

 _Relax, you can do this Betty_ , she told herself as more tiny wings erupted in her belly, _just go over there and tell him how you feel…for God sakes the man just sang for you in front of a room full of people…the least you could do is be honest with him_ she admonished as she took a steadying breath. She ran her hands over her hair and then her dress to make sure everything was smooth and in place and once she was satisfied with her appearance, her gaze swept back up and she was surprised to find FP staring back at her.

He gave her a small smile and quickly excused himself from the group, holding eye contact as he strode towards her with a semblance of confidence that may have fooled other people, but not Betty, she could tell that he was nervous too and for some reason that made her feel better as she resumed her own path towards him, his very presence drawing her in like the moon does the tide.

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him and it gave him hope, his nerves falling away as they came together in the middle of the room. His voice cracking as her name fell from his lips and he reached out for her, wanting nothing more than to feel her in his arms; but Betty had other ideas as she wrapped a hand possessively around the back of his neck and pulled him to her, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Surprised by her brazenness, FP took a moment to respond but he quickly pulled himself together and wrapped his arms around her small frame, lifting her off the ground and kissing her like she was the last thing he'd ever taste.

Betty clung to his neck and pressed their bodies together as he slid his tongue past her lips, swallowing her whimper as he lowered her back to her toes before cupping her face and holding her to him while he continued to kiss her breathless; completely lost in their moment and oblivious to the hoots and whistles around them until someone-probably Ferrett he thinks-yelled at them to get room.

Betty giggled as they broke apart and she hid her face in his neck, her lips bringing a layer of goosebumps to his skin as they brushed against his beating pulse. FP just held her for a moment and she sighed into him as she inhaled the familiar scent of leather and aftershave before he took her head in his hands again and lifted her face to his, placing another soft kiss against her mouth before bringing their foreheads together.

"Hi" he whispered as he rubbed his thumbs across the apples of her cheeks.

"Hi" she returned, grinning up at him and giving his lips another peck just because she could. "I had no idea you could sing or play like that" she told him when she pulled away, "You were amazing and the song was so beautiful FP, _thank you_."

" _You're_ beautiful" he volleyed, "and _sexy_ ,and I think you're trying to kill me with this dress" he lamented, running his hands down her sides and over the curve of her behind as he took a moment to just appreciate her outfit and everything that it was doing for her body- _and his_.

" _Stooopp_ " Betty chided, "Before these people get more of a show then they bargained for" she teased suggestively, heat pooling in her core at the way his eyes, hungry and dark, followed her curves.

He gripped her hips, pulling her against him and she could feel his excitement pressing into her stomach, "How about we get out of here" he growled in her ear, his fingers flexing greedily against her waist.

"But it's not even midnight yet" she stated.

"I don't care" he gruffed, rubbing his nose affectionately along her temple and cheek before placing a kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear, grinning when her breath hitched and her eyelids fluttered.

"But—but what about our friends…we can't just ditch them" she argued, desperately trying to hold on to reason as he continued to nuzzle her neck, her resolve crumbling by the second.

"They'll be fine...they won't even notice we're gone" he promised as his teeth grazed her pulse, making it leap in response. "Besides, the only person I want to ring in the New Year with is standing right in front of me" he divulged, pulling back and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Betty leaned forward and kissed him softly, "Okay."

"Really?" he asked a wide hopeful smile on his face.

"Really" she confirmed, "But I need to talk to Kevin first and make sure he'll be okay with me leaving, I did invite him and all and it wouldn't be fair to leave him here alone if he didn't feel comfortable" she said.

"Of course" he agreed as he slid his hands to her lower back, his fingertips brushing the dimples that were visible just above the cut of her dress. "Whatever you want baby" he acquiesced, dropping a kiss to her nose, "I'll just go grab my stuff from the office while you check with him."

"Uh uh mister" she tutted, poking a finger into his chest, "Don't you think for one second that you're sneaking out of here without even saying hello" she advised.

FP laughed, "So it begins already...the nagging, and the bossing" he joked before proceeding to kiss the offended frown from her face. "I'm just kidding Sunlight, I love it when your bossy" he said, sneaking another taste of her lips before he let her go, "And I promise I'll right back to say hello...and then goodbye" he winked, before disappearing towards the back.

Betty bit her lip, enjoying the view as she watched him go before heading back to the table. She blushed profusely, hiding her smiling face behind her hands as she was met with whoops and whistles from their friends. She shook her head, feeling giddy and a little shocked still by everything that had just happened.

Kevin came forward and swooped up her into a hug, "My _god_ that was amazing! I'm _so_ happy for you!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Kev" she said with a smile as he let her go, "Hey—um, would you mind if FP and I left early?" she asked, tumbling on before he could get an answer in, "And it's okay to say no— _really_ —I'd totally get it and it's not like we _have_ to leave early or anything...it's just that, after everything that happened tonight, well we'd kind of like to be alone...to talk…" she trailed off.

" _Talk_ …mhmm, yeah right" he rolled his eyes, "We both know that there'd be very little talking involved in what you're planning to do" he grinned, raising a brow.

Betty blushed and dipped her head to hide her grin, "Yeah...well hopefully that too, but I really do want to talk to him as I still need to tell him…" she leaned in, lowering her voice, "To tell him how I feel" she whispered, meeting his eyes again, her vibrant greens clearly showing her nervous excitement.

Kevin embraced her again, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she hugged his waist, "Of course I don't mind" he said against her ear, "I'm so unbelievably ecstatic for you that you'd think I was the one getting laid later tonight" he quipped, making her giggle.

"Hey, you never know! It looks like you and Joaquin are hitting it off quite nicely" she pointed out.

He pulled back, sneaking a look at the young serpent who just happened to be watching their interaction with a small smile on his lips; and then it was Kevin's turn to blush when Joaquin winked at him as he took a swig of his beer.

"M-maybe—" Kevin croaked then cleared his throat, "Maybe you're right and I won't be counting down the new year alone" he mused and Betty giggled at his flustered state.

She was still teasing him when Kevin's gaze trailed to something, or more like someone, behind her, and he grinned wickedly. "Your Romeo doth approach" he whispered to her right before she felt the light pressure of a hand on her lower back.

"Hey babe" FP greeted in her ear before brushing his lips against her temple, "Miss me?" he asked cockily as she grinned up at him.

"Always" she answered sweetly, pecking his cheek before turning back to Kevin who stood watching them with a shit eating grin. "Kev, you remember FP" she established.

"Of course" he replied, reaching out to take the hand that FP was offering out to him, "Albeit he looks a _little_ different than I remember" he flattered with a blatant once over as he shook the man's hand.

FP raised his brows in amusement and then he chuckled as Betty scolded her friend. "It's alright Sunlight, it's not like he's wrong" he conceded before turning his attention more fully to Betty. "Are we good to go?" he asked.

"You bet I just need to visit the ladies room before we leave."

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the table as I need to say goodbye to everyone anyway" he told her, placing a kiss to her lips. "It was good seeing you again Kevin and drinks are on me tonight alright, just put it on my tab" he offered, giving his shoulder a manly slap before departing.

"Be right back" Betty told Kevin after FP walked away.

"See you soon... _Sunlight_ " he mocked with a quirked lip.

"Shut up" she shot back playfully as she moved in the direction of washrooms, emerging a few minutes later after she had finally made it through the line-up.

She could see FP as she made her way back, he was laughing and shaking his head at what looked to be some good natured ribbing from the other serpents, and she smiled fondly as she watched him take it in stride, seemingly not at all embarrassed by his performance or their very public make out afterwards.

And almost like he could sense her presence, he turned and his eyes locked on hers as he gave her a charming smile while muttering what looked like a quiet 'fuck off' to Snake who was wagging his eyebrows and elbowing him jovially in the side. Betty returned his smile with a beaming one of her own but it faltered moments later as a flash of red stepped between them, causing her to stop in her tracks.

 _Kathy_ she fumed, glaring at her back as she heard FP tell her to piss off but as usual, the woman was extremely persistent and chose to ignore his brush off as she continued to coo her praises at him, even daring to lay a hand against his chest which he quickly removed as Betty watched the scene play out with clenched fists.

She had never really considered herself a jealous or possessive person but watching this woman throw herself at FP— _again_ —had Betty seeing red, quite literally as she stepped up behind her and tapped her angrily on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, _Kathy_ is it?" she asked in a clipped voice as the woman turned around.

"Ya..." she answered, looking Betty up and down with disinterest, "What do you want blondie? Can't you see I'm busy with my man here" she said with annoyance as she nodded towards FP.

"Well you see, _Red_ , that's where you're mistaken because this man right here" she paused, running her hand freely down FP's chest and leaving it to linger just over his navel, "Well he's already taken...by _me_ " she added bluntly, ignoring the amused smirk that FP was giving her.

Kathy snorted, "Is that right?" she challenged.

"Yeah, _that's_ right" Betty confirmed as she pulled FP by the shirt front until he was flush against her, "He's _mine_ , so be a dear and fuck off" she said with faux sweetness, smiling as FP let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I think you better listen to her Kathy" he suggested trying to keep a straight face, "As she can get _preeetty craazzy_ " he warned, wincing when Betty pinched his side.

A look of indecision played across Kathy's face, like she wasn't sure what to think, and after a few moments of glancing back and forth between the two, she scoffed a 'Whatever' at them and disappeared into the crowd, leaving them behind in a fit of giggles.

FP wrapped his arms around her waist, locking his fingers behind her lower back, "So was I imagining it, or did the word _mine_ just come out of your mouth?" he badgered, a smug smile on his face as he pulled her closer to him.

Betty slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, sinking them into his hair as she tugged his face down to hers, "You heard what I said Jones" she ghosted seductively across his mouth before covering it with her own.

A low growl reverberated in his chest as he opened his mouth to her, letting her have her way with him as she kissed him with a possessiveness that had his body thrumming and reacting in ways that were definitely not suitable for the public eye.

He ripped his mouth away, breathing heavily against her cheek as he leaned his head against hers, "I need to get you home...like _now"_ he urged, nipping at her earlobe, her thighs clenching together at the lusty promise in his words.

She looked up at him, kissing him deeply once more, "Take me home FP" she whispered against his lips.

It took them another twenty minutes of harassment and banter mixed with congratulations and goodbyes before they finally left the Wyrm, FP practically dragging her out with him as he cursed his friends under his breathe. He loved them all, he really did, but their uncanny knack for cock blocking was getting old...and _real_ fast.

Betty giggled at his haste as he all but threw her into his truck; he even buckled her seatbelt quickly before jumping in himself and peeling out of the parking lot.

"Enthusiastic are we?" she goaded.

"You have no fucking idea" he told her seriously, shooting her a sly grin before focusing back on the road.

"Babe, slow down" she chuckled, "We have all night, we have time" she told him softly, laying a hand on his arm.

He frowned and slowed down a bit before chancing another look at her, "You're leaving in two days..." he lamented, "And I'm going to miss you like _crazy_ and I don't want to waste any of it as two days is nowhere near long enough for everything that I want to do with you" he divulged, his eyes darkening as he reached over and thread his fingers through hers, giving them a squeeze as he lifted her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles before laying it clasped in his lap.

Betty bit her lip at the insinuation beneath his confession and she felt her own feelings of restlessness begin to build, the ten minute drive suddenly feeling incredibly long.

When they finally parked in front of the trailer, FP hopped out and by the time she had undone her seatbelt he was flinging open her door and lifting her out of her seat. She squealed, giggling as he pulled her to him, gripping her ass firmly as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her dress riding dangerously high as she clung to his shoulders.

He groaned as Betty started peppering soft kisses over his neck, giggling when her actions caused him to stumble on the steps, "You won't be laughing if we fall" he told her lightly.

She just grinned at him before continuing her assault, "God Lizzie, if you don't cut that out for a minute we'll never fucking make it inside and the neighbours will be getting one hell of a show" he growled.

She laughed and buried her face in the crook of his neck, smiling against his skin as he fumbled with the door. When it finally opened they practically fell inside before FP kicked it shut behind them, not wasting any time as he plopped her down on the kitchen table, cupping her face with both hands as he kissed her hungrily.

She moaned into his mouth, kicking her shoes off as she used her legs to pull him closer to her center, her shaky fingers flying to the buttons on his shirt, fumbling with them as her need overwhelmed her.

"Fuck it" she mumbled against his mouth before grasping his shirt and ripping it open, scattering buttons across the kitchen floor and sighing as the fabric gave away, revealing more of his skin to her eager hands.

FP growled at the rawness of her actions, his dick becoming painfully hard in his jeans as he buried a hand in her hair and tilted her head back so he could devour her neck, trailing wet kisses down the sleek column of her neck to where the curve of her breasts strained against the cut of her dress.

He reached around with his other hand, searching her back and sides for a zipper before pulling away frustrated and confused when he found none.

"Where the fucks the zipper?!" he asked gruffly, running his hands over every inch of her dress.

"It doesn't have one."

"Then how the hell do you get this thing off?!" he wondered impatiently as he ran his fingertips along the deep V in the front, grasping onto the fabric and giving it an experimental pull, "Was this expensive?" he queried, giving it another light tug.

"Yes and _don't_ even think about it!" she warned, swatting away his hands, "You still owe me a pair of panties" she chastised.

He scoffed, motioning to his now button less shirt, "Pretty sure this makes us even" he smirked.

"You're not even a little bit mad about that and you know it" she stated.

" _Fuck no_ " he admitted, "That was hot as hell, feel free to tear my off clothes whenever you want" he grinned, leaning in for another kiss.

"Well you are _not_ ripping this dress" she said as they broke apart, lifting her hips in an alternating motion as she scooted the dress over her thighs and under her butt until it sat at her waist. She lifted her arms above her head, biting her lip seductively and grinning at him as he fisted the material, peeling it slowly from her body and dropping it to the floor to lie amongst his buttons.

"Holy shit" he breathed as his eyes raked hungrily over her body, bare except for a scrap of lace that matched her dress and left nothing to the imagination at the apex of her thighs.

He ran a thumb slowly along the underside of her breast, "The dress wasn't suited for a bra" she informed, her heart rate quickening as his thumb circled her nipple, bringing it to a hardened peak as her body reacted to his touch.

"I'm not complaining" he told her, his voice thick and deep.

He brushed the pad of his thumb across the peak, making her breath hitch before he trailed his fingers down her soft toned stomach to the top of her underwear, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He dipped lower, groaning when he felt the dampness of the lace and pressed against her with his thumb, circling gently right where her bundle of nerves would be.

Betty moaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she lifted her pelvis to him, " _FP_ " she whined, and he grinned as he watched her shamelessly move against his hand, knowing exactly what she wanted but determined to make this last as long as possible.

He removed his hand and she huffed her discontent, "Patience baby, I want to take my time with you" he told her, cupping her cheek lovingly and running his thumb over her lips.

She leaned forward, pulling his thumb into her mouth and running her tongue around it, making his dick twitch and eliciting a moan from him as she released it with a pop before pushing the shirt from his shoulders.

"I'm not a patient woman tonight" she disclosed, tugging on his belt and he leaned his forehead against hers, watching as her deft fingers worked his buckle before pulling the leather from its loops and dropping it noisily next to his shirt; he didn't know why but it was definitely one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

"You have no idea how often I've thought about this since you left my house the other day" she confessed as she popped the button of his jeans, "And after everything that happened with Kathy, and Ferrett, and _us…_ I don't want to waste any more time either...I _need_ you FP...and I'm going to need you _multiple_ times over" she purred suggestively as she slid his zipper down.

" _Fuck"_ he grunted, taking her mouth in a filthy kiss and groaning when she ran her fingers along the prominent bulge that was straining against his boxers.

She reached beneath the fabric, taking hold of his length and squeezing as she twisting her hand around him from base to tip.

" _Jesus_ " he broke away, stilling her hand with his own, " _Wait—_ wait, just… _hold on"_ he stumbled, panting as he tried to calm his body a little.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked with concern as she removed her hand and laid it on his chest.

"No, well not really, I just—before we do this _...again..._ I just need to ask you something that's been bothering me and I know it shouldn't bother me and it's really none of business but it's been rolling around the back of my mind, and even with you sitting here basically fucking naked and begging me to have my way with you, I can't—I can't get it out of my head and it's driving me _fucking_ crazy, so for purely selfish and masochistic reasons I need to know" he rambled, frustrated by his own floundering and inability to let it go.

"Babe" she said softly, taking his face between both hands, "It's okay, what is it?"

"Did you..." he started, releasing a breath through his nose as he looked down, unable to meet her eyes as he spoke, "Did you and Ferrett...did you guys..."

"FP" she interrupted, lifting his face so that he'd look at her, "Are you asking me if I slept with Ferrett?" she asked softly.

"Yeah" he sighed, "I know it's none of my business and I wouldn't blame you—I wouldn't be fucking happy about it—but I wouldn't blame you because I know what it looked like with Kathy and I can see how Ferrett would appeal to you" he shrugged, "He's closer to your age, and he's charming, and he's uh...well, good looking and—"

"FP" she chuckled, cutting him off again with a finger to his lips, "I didn't sleep with Ferrett" she placated, his relief clear and instantaneous, "We did kiss though— _once_ —but that was it" she admitted and she felt his jaw clench under her hands, a look of hurt flashing quickly across his eyes.

She pulled him down and kissed his frown, "It meant nothing, I _felt_ nothing…I promise, but even if I had been tempted by him, which I wasn't, my heart would never have allowed it to happen" she acknowledged, running her finger tips through the stubble on his cheeks in a soothing manner.

"So you—you have no interest in him then" he posed and she shook her head, grinning at the realization on his face as he started to piece together exactly what she had just said, "And you—you couldn't sleep with him because..."

"Because I loveyou _, you_ idiot!" she exclaimed fondly, bringing his face to hers for a sweet kiss before pulling back to look him in the eye. "I am _completely_ and _utterly_ in _love_ with you" she professed, the words coming out with conviction and breathy adoration, and FP felt his heart stop and then explode all within the same beat and for a second he just grinned at her as he tried to digest it all, hoping to hell he wasn't dreaming as he reached for her a beat later, his fingertips kneading into the base of her neck while his other hand found purchase on her hip.

She let out a small gasp as he tugged her body to the edge of the table, bringing her flush against him so that their lips were just a hairs width away. "I love you Elizabeth" he echoed, her eyes pooling as she released a watery breath, "I love you, so _fucking_ much" he proclaimed, catching a tear with his thumb before taking her mouth with his and kissing her deeply, making sure to pour his whole heart and soul into it as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

He deepened the kiss further as he gripped her behind and lifted her from the table, their lips never losing contact as he carried her to his room; their mouths and tongues eager and exploring as he toed off his boots and slid his jeans to floor, stepping out of them before moving so he was seated in the center of the bed with her straddled around his lap.

Betty moaned into his mouth as his erection pressed against her core, her pelvis pushing down and forward on instinct, grinding her molten center against him and making him curse as a deep groan reverberated from his chest. Both of them impatient now as he grabbed ahold of her panties, pulling them down as she lifted to assist with their removal, her own eager hands ridding him of his boxers before crawling back up him, her knees on either side of his hips as she hovered above his length.

"Say it again" she demanded, running her hands through his hair as his fingertips trailed from her ass to her hips and up over her back, making her shiver in delight.

"I love you— _fuck_ " he growled, his jaw clenching as she lowered herself down on him, her silky arousal letting her easily sink until he was buried to the hilt.

He grasped her hips tightly, his fingers digging in and sure to leave marks as he held her still while trying to talk his body down so he doesn't blow it for the both of them. Betty complied, letting him have a moment before she whined, desperate to move as she wiggled her hips against him, sighing in appreciation once he released her, gripping her ass with one hand as he tangled the other in her golden locks.

She kissed him again as she began to move, rising and falling slowly above him then throwing her head back with a moan as he gave a hard thrust, hitting a spot that brought stars behind her eyes.

He wrapped her hair around his fist and tugged lightly, holding her arched position as his mouth attacked her neck, then shoulders and breasts, lavishing one side before moving to the next, making her gasp and clench around him when he nipped her peaked flesh with his teeth. Her nails digging into his shoulders as she increased her speed and he gripped her ass tighter, guiding her movements as he continued his assault on her chest.

"Tell me your mine" he begged against her shoulder, his thrusts becoming harder as he left his mark on her skin and she moaned, turned on by his request and the force of his movements. " _Tell me_ " he pleaded again, nipping at her ear.

" _Fuuuck_ , I'm _yours_ FP, completely and totally yours" she told him and he growled as he covered her mouth with his and flipped them so that she was now below him. "Oh God" she whimpered, dragging her nails down his back and wrapping her legs around him as he set a punishing pace.

" _Fuck_ you feel so good baby" he praised, pounding into her as her walls fluttered around him, telling him that she was close.

"So do you" she panted, leaving kisses across his shoulder and up his neck, sucking where his pulse was racing and she felt herself start to build towards climax. "I'm so close...don't stop, God please don't stop" she implored.

"Never" he grunted and she wasn't sure if he was talking about the sex or something deeper but she didn't dwell on it as he reached a hand between them and stroked her swollen clit.

" _Shit_ " she gasped, her hips jerking forward and adjusting their angle so that he was hitting her just right and within seconds she was clamping hard around him as her orgasm tore through her. " _For—_ " she moaned before he kissed her, his hips stuttering as his release was milked from him and she swallowed his deep primal groan. "I love you" she breathed against his mouth before sinking her tongue inside, stroking it against his as they rode out their release.

As their bodies slowed, their kisses followed suit, turning from desperate and heated to passionate and sensual before breaking apart completely, both of them panting and damp with sweat as FP rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you" he told her again, brushing a damp tendril from the side of her face, "I love you, I love you, I love you" he whispered, each one accompanied by a kiss.

She smiled softly at him, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

"That's good because now that it's out there I'm going to remind you of it every hour of every day" he swore, "Well maybe not every hour, but a _lot_ " he grinned, kissing her softly again.

"I'm going to miss you" she told him, frowning a bit as she stroked her fingers along his jaw.

" _Hey_ , hey don't do that" he calmed, kissing her turned down lips, "Not yet, we still have time."

"Not nearly enough" she whispered, her eyes misting over.

"Don't cry baby" he soothed, " _Please_ don't cry. I'm going to miss you too, so _fucking_ much and I'm trying to be strong here and hold it together for you and I can't do that if you look at me like that" he sighed, running his thumb across her trembling lip before taking it between his teeth in a light nip and soothing the swollen flesh with his tongue.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him again, kissing him soundly and thoroughly before pushing lightly on his chest and rolling him over. She seated herself over his already growing erection, awakened again by her mouth as she placed kisses down his neck, stopping to leave her own mark before trailing her lips down his chest in coordination with her hands.

He hissed as she bit down on the skin over his ribs, running her tongue and teeth along the inked serpent that swirled there. She felt him twitch against her in response and she moved her hips against him, running herself wantonly along his length and drawing a deep moan from him.

"I need you again" she confessed as she made her way back up to his mouth and he groaned into her.

"Take what you need Sunlight, as many times as you want" he growled, grabbing her face and crushing his lips to hers as she sank down on him for the second time that night.

"Omigod" she moaned as he filled her again and she was pretty sure that she'd never tire of the feel of him deep inside her. She swirled her hips and started to move, his pelvis brushing across her sensitive clit in the most perfect way as she ground against him, her lips moving to his neck again as she curled her fingertips into his shoulders.

" _Fuuuuuck_ " he moaned, grabbing her hips and thrusting up in to her, a breathy scream bursting from her as he hit her exactly where she needed him.

Within minutes they were both tumbling towards release, lusty moans and ' _I love you's_ ' filling the trailer until they fell asleep wrapped in each other, exhausted and thoroughly sated.

Betty reached for him again in the early morning, the first of many times over the next couple days, just as she had promised.


End file.
